Por amor a Roma
by Kira Mirai
Summary: Sea difícil de creer o no, Lovino se preocupa por las pocas personas que tiene en su corazón y a su manera busca ayudarlos a encontrar su felicidad al mismo tiempo que trata de evitar causarles daño a futuro. ¡No tiene tiempo que perder, ni mucho menos tiempo para preocuparse por su corazón roto o enamorarse de nuevo, maldita sea! (PruCan / EngMano / HongIce y otros.)
1. Prólogo - Visitando a Canadá

Finalmente me decidí a editar y publicar esto.

Aclaraciones: Esto es un fic principalmente "Engmano" pero tomara un largo tiempo para que aparezca, hasta entonces se vera el desarrollo de otras relaciones como el Prusia x Canada establecido y el pre-"HongIce". También me encanta Inglaterra, de verdad, su actitud al principio es nada más que por el bien del fic, pero mejorara.

(La historia es mía, los personajes no, pero ¿eso es obvio, no?)

* * *

 **Prólogo - Visitando a Canadá**

18 de Julio – 2015 (Canadá)

Italia del Sur, o Romano para abreviar, no disfrutaba mucho de los climas fríos, formas de entretenimiento extranjero y comida que no fuera auténticamente italiana. A diferencia de su gemelo menor, quien sentía curiosidad y podría fascinarse por todo lo que fuera diferente a su patria, el era una persona tradicional, con valores, costumbres y manías bien arraigadas que no tendía a cambiar o omitir por nadie que no pensara valiera algo de su tiempo.

Canadá valía ese tiempo. Era una persona agradable y con quien podría admitir, a si mismo, que disfrutaba su compañía.

Es por ello que se encontraba allí, sentado en el cómodo sofá de la nación norteamericana, envuelto en un par de mantas, distrayéndose con su celular mientras esperaba a que Canadá eligiera la siguiente película que verían.

Mientras revisaba sus mensajes, de repente su celular recibió un aluvión de correos en su bandeja de entrada, uno detrás de otro y todos con el mismo remitente: Stati Uniti (Sciocco)

Comenzó a borrarlos con una expresión de irritación, sin siquiera leerlos, tenía la impresión que se trataba del mismo mensaje que le había enviado ayer, anteayer y los días siguientes al cuatro de julio.

\- ¿Es que ahora tu estúpido hermano se dedica a hacer spam? –Inquirió en voz alta, llamando la atención del canadiense.- ¡Es jodidamente molesto!

\- Ah, hablas de la cadena de aviso que esta haciendo sobre su fiesta de año nuevo. –Reconoció sin inmutarse mucho, sacando una película de su colección que pensaba podría gustarle al italiano.

\- Estamos en julio, maldita sea. –Se quejo bloqueando la pantalla de su celular con un bufido.- ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

\- Es solo Alfred siendo Alfred. –Contesto mientras colocaba la película en el reproductor, con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

\- Si piensa continuar con eso voy a terminar bloqueándolo de una maldita vez. –Anuncio hundiéndose más en el sofá, y sus mantas, de forma malhumorada.

\- El solo se va a poner más molesto si haces eso, créeme, ya México cometió ese error una vez y sabes como termino. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se frotaba la cabeza como si la memoria le provocara dolor de cabeza. La nación italiana se estremeció un poco y comenzó a murmurar con aire desdeñoso, antes de volver a hablar:

\- Joder,.. quiero un capuchino ahora.

Canadá se puso de pie con entusiasmo, dejando el control remoto en el reposabrazos del sofá, y dijo:

\- ¿Qué tal si lo acompañamos con panqueques y jarabe de arce?

\- Si, lo que sea, mientras que yo no tenga que moverme de aquí... –Respondió cansinamente haciendo un gesto con su mano al aire en dirección a la cocina.

El canadiense asintió con una sonrisa, marchando a preparar lo dicho. Romano volvió a tomar su celular para distraerse los siguientes minutos y, justo cuando se encontraba en medio de comentar lo entupido que se veía su gemelo en la selfie que subió en su red social, llevando un sombrero bavaro, el timbre de la casa rompió el tranquilo silencio instaurado.

\- ¡Alguien toca, Matt! –Exclamo cuando noto que el canadiense no regresaba.

\- Estoy un poco ocupado, ¿podrías atender? –Pidió alzando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado.

\- ¡Pero es tu maldita casa! –Reclamo un poco molesto por la idea de tener que dejar el calido sitio en el que se encontraba.

\- ¡Por favor, Lovino, los panqueques no se prepararan solos!

El italiano frunció el ceño, pero tras considerarlo un poco decidió ceder por esta vez más por curiosidad que por bondad, ya que en lo que llevaba de visita el canadiense no había tenido ningún tipo de visitas y no le extrañaba, considerando que esta casa, una de sus varias propiedades, se encontraba un poco alejada de la ciudad, rodeada de naturaleza.

Abrió la puerta donde distinguió a un hombre de pie en el porche, con su camioneta estacionada atrás y una caja en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? –Inquirió mordazmente cuando el hombre enmudeció al verlo.

\- Traigo un paquete... –Dijo parpadeando confundido por alguna razón.- Ah, ¿es usted Matthew Williams?

\- No, el esta ocupado haciendo su típica mierda dulce canadiense en la cocina. –Contesto viendo al hombre vacilar sobre lo que hacer.- Solo entrégueme el paquete y largase, maldición, hace mucho frío. –Exigió entre dientes y, sin esperar respuesta, tomo la caja en sus manos y cerro la puerta en la cara del hombre anonadado antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Satisfecho con que el hombre no volviera a llamar a la puerta para reclamarle nada, se dejo caer en el sofá teniendo cuidado de no aplastar el paquete o sacudirlo mucho al haber vislumbrado la etiqueta de "frágil" en el.

\- ¿Quién era? –Escucho preguntar al canadiense aun en la cocina.

\- Un mensajero, creo, te trajo un paquete. –Le informo mientras intentaba abrir la caja envuelta en cinta adhesiva.

\- ¿Podrías respetar mi privacidad y no abrirla? –Pidió en un tono acusador, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

\- Muy tarde. –Exclamo sin arrepentimiento alguno, encontrando en el interior del paquete una caja más bonita con flores grabadas y con una carta adjunta. Oyó a Canadá soltar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Solo dime que es y quien lo envía, ¿si?

\- Es un estúpido juego de te completo. –Respondió tomando la caja interna y yendo a la cocina donde vio al canadiense terminar de mezclar la masa para los panqueques con una expresión realmente curiosa.

\- Es un Wedgwood. –Dijo reconociendo la marca de la caja, que el italiano coloco en la mesada.

\- Lo se. Tengo la impresión de saber quien te envío esta mierda. –Comento de forma algo cínica aunque se encontrara admirando la porcelana con interés.

El canadiense dejo la mezcla aun lado y se acerco a la mesada para tomar la carta pulcramente escrita a mano. Una pequeña sonrisa triste pero genuina se dibujo en sus labios luego de leer las palabras de perdón y felicitaciones dirigidas a él de forma algo escueta.

\- Al menos me envío algo este año,.. y no es su comida. –Murmuro dejando la carta aun lado, forzándose a ser positivo.

Romano arqueo una ceja y tomo la carta, dándole una rápida lectura que solo hizo que su ceño se pronunciara más y más.

Así que se digno a enviarte un maldito regalo de cumpleaños, dieciocho días después. ¡Pero que idiota!

\- Está bien, no es gran cosa de todos modos,.. –Contesto queriendo excusar a su figura paterna inglesa, quien sabía que era una persona muy ocupada.

\- Mateo. –Llamo su atención con un tono de reprimenda.- Incluso ese pervertido francés te llamo en tu cumpleaños y luego vino personalmente al día siguiente a traerte un entupido regalo. Y, ¿el idiota hamburguesa no te dio algo también en su propia jodida fiesta de cumpleaños?

\- Estoy seguro que el hubiera hecho lo mismo si tuviera el tiempo. –Replico haciendo una mueca incomoda.

\- Ni tu puedes ser tan ingenuo, Matt. –Dijo el italiano molesto.- Ese bastardo con su cabeza llena de te incluso asistió a la fiesta del pervertido hace unos días, maldición, los dos lo vimos y fuiste a saludarlo y no te dijo absolutamente nada. –Le recordó notando entonces como la mirada incomoda del canadiense se transformaba en una dolorida y triste, haciéndole sentir culpable inmediatamente. El solo estaba tratando de hacer un punto, no abrir viejas heridas que a día de hoy siguen frescas aunque bien parcheadas.

Notando el silencio, Canadá se aclaro la garganta y se compuso lo suficiente para cerrar el tema con algunas palabras:

\- Ha sido peor años atrás, al menos ahora lo recuerda por si mismo, ¿no? I-Incluso si es tarde, es... es definitivamente una mejora. –Entonces hace una pausa donde una risita nerviosa se le escapa, aligerando el ambiente de la cocina.- Además, de haber venido a mi fiesta hubiera tenido que dar muchas explicaciones. ¿no crees? En realidad, este año, contaba con que él, ni papa, ni Alfred se presentaran a pesar de que si les envíe las invitaciones.

\- San Mateo y su tonto esfuerzo por mantener su imagen de niño bueno. –Comento en tono burlón aceptando fácilmente el desvío en la conversación.- Aunque hubiera sido jodidamente hilarante ver las caras entupidas que pondrían si supieran todo lo que sucedió y todo porque ese bastardo de Abel se atrevió a traer consigo una-..

El italiano sintió el súbito toque de dedos sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndolo con algo de brusquedad.

\- No. Nunca nadie va a mencionar detalles de nada sobre esa fiesta, ¿quedo claro?

\- Joder, si, vamos. –Se quejo apartándose un poco como la gran sonrisa alegre en el rostro del canadiense trasmitía oscuras amenazas que lo hicieron estremecer.- Lo olvide, no diré nada, maldición.

\- ¡Bien, haré los panqueques ahora! –Exclamo Canadá felizmente, dando un giro con gracia hacia la alacena.

\- Tienes que hacer algo con esa mierda pasivo-agresivo tuya, es espeluznante. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño con un puchero en sus labios, mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared y veía al canadiense trabajar.

\- No se a que te refieres. –Replico con un rápido encogimiento de hombros.

\- Olvídalo, maldita sea. –Contesto Romano rodando los ojos.- ¿Dónde esta mi jodido capuchino?

* * *

¿Has llegado hasta aquí? Te lo agradezco. ¿Alguna crítica constructiva o comentario al respecto? Será bien recibido. ¿Quejas o dudas? Los leeré, y cordialmente considerare responder si es necesario.

Espero que alguien pueda disfrutar de ella, es una de mis historias mas largas escritas y mi propio hermano me ha hecho sentir pena por no hacer nada con ella. En fin, la seguiré publicando aun si no tienes gran popularidad solo por mi bien, pero apreciaría mucho cualquier tipo de apoyo.

~Kira Mirai


	2. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 1

Segundo capitulo aquí y de aquí en adelante es cuando comenzaran a mostrarse brevemente algunos de mis headcanon, siéntanse libre de hacer cualquier pregunta respecto a ellos o cualquier otra cosa por medio de un comentario o PM.

Lo que me lleva a darles las gracias a quien le ha dado una oportunidad a esta historia siguiéndola y especialmente a quien ha comentado, realmente espero no decepcionar. En fin, aquí vamos.

* * *

 **De reuniones mundiales y más – Parte 1**

27 de julio – 2015 (Austria)

Canadá sintió sus mejillas arder así como también notaba el rápido palpitar de su corazón, nervioso pero emocionado por encontrarse haciendo este tipo de cosas en un baño publico después de que la reunión tuviera otro receso. No había sido su idea, el no tenía tanta audacia, pero Prusia tenía de sobra y su sonrisa juguetona tendía a convencerlo a ir junto sus ideas más de lo que le gustaría.

La reunión de hoy se estaba realizando en la ciudad de Viena, donde la nación anfitriona reservo para ellos una enorme, privada y segura sala de juntas de un importante edificio empresarial que, según descubrió Prusia, contaba con unos elegantes baños públicos cada dos pisos.

\- No te preocupes, pajarito, estamos en el último piso y ya me cerciore que no hubiera nadie antes. –Dijo Prusia sonriendo con su boca a centímetros de la del canadiense.

La nación norteamericana dio un ultimo vistazo a la puerta antes de clavar su mirada en los ojos rojos que lo veían con tal afecto que hacia que sus piernas se sintieran débiles. Y, sin más retrasos, sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave que rápidamente escalo en fogosidad provocando gemidos y toques más frenéticos entre si.

La puerta entonces se abrió sin una minima advertencia.

\- ¡Ah, maldita sea, voy a quedarme ciego!

Canadá se sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada en la cabeza, enfriando hasta la última de sus hormonas alborotadas, sabia también que es exactamente lo que sentía Prusia solo que este no estaba dispuesto a sacar sus manos de encima o recuperar algo de la decencia perdida.

\- Tenias que ser tú. –Declaro como si supiera que haría presencia tarde o temprano.- ¿No podías darnos unos malditos minutos más?

\- ¡Ni hablar, yo no iba a quedarme parado en el pasillo como un idiota! –Exclamo cerrando la puerta tras de si y cruzándose de brazos con una expresión enojada dirigida hacia el prusiano.- Si querían privacidad debieron volver al estúpido hotel, este es un baño publico, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Si, el del último piso, el que estaba fuera de servicio! –Replico Prusia haciendo pucheros cuando sintió a Canadá finalmente encontrar la forma de salir de sus brazos.- ¿Por qué tenias que venir a este?

\- Está bien, se hace tarde. –Dijo el canadiense mirando la hora de su celular, habiendo recobrado la compostura.- El descanso esta por terminar.

\- ¡Pero pajarito.. ! –Se quejo viendo a su pareja darle una sonrisa de disculpas antes de salir al pasillo, dejándolo solo con el italiano entrometido.- Muchas gracias, Romano. –Dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

Romano se giro y le enseño el dedo del medio por encima de su hombro, siguiendo los pasos del canadiense.  
\- De nada, bastardo.

* * *

Liechtenstein se sentía realmente pequeña sentada en una mesa repleta de las demás naciones, pero trato de no mostrar ninguna incomodidad en su rostro ya que si su hermano lo notaba el iba a hacer que ambos se retiraran de la reunión importante, por que el tenía ese tipo de gestos amables, a pesar de todo y eso no es lo que ella quería. No cuando había tomado tanto tiempo convencerlo que estaba lista para asistir a las reuniones mundiales bimestrales y poner su granito de arena cada vez que podía para así mantener la paz relativa del mundo.

\- ¡Todo el mundo escuche, el receso ya termino, vuelvan a sus lugares y, por favor, nada de celulares ni ningún otro tipo de distracción o sino... ! –Exclamo Hungría enseñando su temido sartén a las masas que rápidamente se disperso en busca de sus sitios correspondientes.

\- ¿Por qué la Srta. Hungría esta ahora al mando de la reunión en vez del Sr. Austria? –Le pregunto curiosamente a su hermano mayor, admirando a la nación femenina que parecía más que segura al frente.

Cuando su hermano estaba en mitad de su explicación donde mas de un defecto de Austria salio a la luz, Lichtenstein noto que la nación norteamericana amable y educada retomo su asiento entre medio de ella y Países Bajos.

\- Justo a tiempo. –Oyó que Países Bajos dijo apagando su cigarro en el cenicero.- ¿Pasaste un tiempo divertido? –Pregunto en un tono que sugería más de lo que decía.

\- N-No se de que hablas. –Respondió Canadá nervioso mientras evitaba su mirada y jugaba con la punta de su corbata recién anudada.

Canadá ignoro olímpicamente la suave risa a sabiendas que soltó Países Bajos y miro alrededor de la mesa buscando con que distraerse. Fue así cuando noto que Hong Kong había intercambiado asientos con Macau y ahora se encontraba a gusto hablando con Islandia, para molestia de Noruega, quien estaba en medio de ellos.

El hongkonés de alguna manera pareció sentir que estaba siendo observado porque giro su mirada directamente hacia el canadiense quien, avergonzado por ser descubierto, hizo un leve ademán de saludo.

Hong Kong asintió en respuesta pero en vez de volver a su conversación mantuvo su mirada fija y señalo hacia su cuello con un poco de insistencia, arqueando una de sus gruesas cejas con ligera diversión.

Al comprender, Canadá inmediatamente llevo una mano a su cuello para cubrir la evidencia que dejo sus actividades del receso, sonrojándose hasta las puntas de las orejas para el entretenimiento de Países Bajos quien se burlo un poco más de el mientras subió un poco el cuello de su camisa, antes de que la reunión continuara finalmente.

No faltaba mucho para que la reunión del día terminara, según el horario que Alemania les entrego a todos en cuanto llegaron a la sala de juntos, solo quedaban por dar un reporte sobre el tema en cuestión Japón y China, ahora si tan solo Estados Unidos podría dejar de interrumpir a Rusia cada dos oraciones. Pronto Inglaterra perdió la paciencia y a su intento por controlar al americano ruidoso solo lo empeoro, atrayendo a Francia y varias naciones más a una discusión sin sentido.

Alguien entonces tiro leve y discreto de la manga de su traje y Canadá se volteo con cierta sorpresa hacia la pequeña Liechtenstein quien, claramente un poco nerviosa, le entrego un papel doblado. El canadiense le sonrío en agradecimiento y lo abrió bajo la mesa, ocultándolo de la vista.

[" _Cabeza de Arce.._ ", comenzaba diciendo la nota y rápidamente supo quien se lo había enviado. " _¿tienes planes después de la estúpida reunión?_ " Canadá no había hecho planes y parecía que Romano lo sabia porque la nota continuaba, " _Vallamos a un buen bar, si es que hay algo así en esta estirada ciudad._ " El canadiense sonrío, ya que hacia tiempo que no salía a beber y también porque pensó que Prusia le gustaría mucho ir a pesar de que Romano iría también. Pero al parecer Romano tenía sus propias ideas y lo conocía muy bien, porque la nota terminaba con una posdata. " _PD: No, el idiota con cerebro de pájaro no esta invitado._ "]

Canadá alzo su mirada en dirección del italiano que ya lo estaba mirando, con los codos sobre la mesa, su mentón apoyado en una mano, y el aburrimiento escrito en todo su rostro.

El canadiense hizo un puchero y el italiano frunció el ceño, no dispuesto a ceder. Juntar sus manos en suplica tampoco parecía que iba a funcionar, pero tras unos segundos de insistencia Romano bufo con exaspero y asintió a regañadientes, pero entonces uso su mano libre para señalarlo y luego frotar la punta de sus dedos juntos. Tú pagas, entendió que quiso decir y Canadá hizo una mueca queriendo replicar pero el italiano no parecía dispuesto a aceptar ningún reclamo cuando dio un duro golpe con su puño a la mesa.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros, Romano? -Pregunto Hungría molesta, quien al parecer había controlado la situación y estaba echando un ojo a todos para ver que nadie se animara a interrumpir al estoico Japón que se había levantado de su asiento para hablar.

Romano se encogió un poco, habiendo estado desprevenido y porque Hungría aun tenía su sartén en la mano, pero no entro en pánico y solo cambio su semblante a uno irritado señalando con ninguna vacilación hacia el distraído Prusia.

\- Solo estaba tratando de decirle a ese bastardo que dejara de jugar con su celular, lo ha estado haciendo desde que empezó la reunión. –Entonces se cruzo de brazos y alzo su barbilla con aires de indignación.- Que jodida falta de respeto.

Alguien, muy probablemente España que estaba sentado a su lado, debió alertar a Prusia de que en el tenso silencio en el que se hundió la reunión el sonido de disparos y las teclas era más que evidente, porque se detuvo y miro alrededor confundido. Hungría no estaba nada feliz.

\- ¡Gilbeeeeeert! –Exclamo la nación húngara preparándose para lanzarle su sartén con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Espera, Liz, que-.. !

Canadá solo observo con horror como la reunión se volvió un caos desde allí, Austria, el verdadero anfitrión, llego a molestarse tanto porque alguien había lanzado una silla contra la pared, dañando uno de los cuadros que había, que ordeno que todos se fueran y advirtió que extendería un día más a la reunión mundial para tratar los temas que no se vieron hoy y que Alemania les diera una larga conferencia sobre lo que era el adecuado comportamiento civilizado.

* * *

¿Los capítulos son muy cortos? Tratare de hacerlos mas largos si es así. Ah, aveces las actualizaciones serán rápidas, otras veces no, pero ¡si que las habrá!

~Kira Mirai


	3. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 2

En este tercer capítulo tenemos más de Prusia x Canadá y un muy sutil DenNor, ellos seguirán apareciendo aunque la historia no se centrara en ellos. Por cierto, los nombres humanos con los que me refiero a esta pareja son: Lukas Bondevik y Mikkel Densen, que son mis favoritos de los propuestos.  
Eso es todo lo que quería aclarar.

* * *

 **De reuniones mundiales y más – Parte 2**

Prusia salio a las calles de Viena enfurruñado, llamando así la atención de los transeúntes a su alrededor, aunque el prusiano podría argumentar que la razón por la que se quedaban viéndolo más de lo necesario era por su impresionante apariencia. Lastima para ellos, él no estaba disponible además de que la sola idea de salir con algún humano es un gran "no-no" en su libro.

De todas formas, Prusia se hizo aun lado para esperar a la nación canadiense quien se había quedado atrapado en el camino por Suiza, por alguna razón. El prusiano fue precavido y se había ido sin llamar la atención por las dudas que el suizo aun siguiera enojado con lo que paso en la reunión. Era, después de todo, la primera reunión mundial de Liechtenstein y la culpa de la fallida reunión había caído sobre él, dándole esa mala primera experiencia. Aunque, en opinión de Prusia, era bueno que el pequeño país viera como eran las cosas realmente.

Minutos después, Canadá apareció, esquivando a las personas, murmurando disculpas y deteniéndose finalmente a su lado. Parecía contento, por lo que supuso que charlar con Suiza había resultado bien, lo cual era un alivio para el prusiano. Siempre era un buen día cuando su pareja traía en sus labios una sonrisa genuina.

\- Tenemos que esperar a Romano. –Anuncio Canadá arruinando rápidamente su humor. Honestamente Prusia en estos momentos estaría muy feliz si los dos se iban y dejaran plantado al italiano, la fallida reunión fue su culpa enteramente.

\- Tch, te juro que el tiene algo contra mi. –Comento cruzándose de brazos, viendo al canadiense agitar su cabeza con incredulidad ante sus palabras.

\- ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? –Pregunto el canadiense siempre rápido para defender a sus amigos, sobretodo al italiano.

\- Bien, en realidad el parece tener algo en contra de todo el mundo y no es raro que haga estas cosas, ¡pero! –Dijo alzando su dedo índice para hacer un punto.- Es como si fuera un nuevo nivel de.. ¡de maldad! Uno que solo esta experimentando conmigo.

Canadá lo miro con una expresión en blanco, sus ojos entrecerrados en escepticismo y dijo:

\- ¿Un nuevo nivel de maldad? ¿Enserio, Gil?

\- Si, pajarito y ha empeorado desde tu cumpleaños, es como si.. ¡Oh dios mío! –Exclamo cuando una terrible ideación llego a su mente.- ¡Dime la verdad, ese día.. ! –Entonces hundió su rostro en sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja, y junto fuerzas para articular sus dudas.- ¿Yo no me acosté con él o algo así? ¿cierto?

Para alivio del prusiano Canadá soltó una dulce risita que alivio sus pensamientos, pero en cuando levanto la mirada la sonrisa que había en el rostro del canadiense no era nada tranquilizadora, sino más bien un poco amenazante.

\- Créeme Gilbert, de ser así en estos momentos no tendrías nada ahí debajo de lo cual presumir.

\- C-Cierto. –Rápidamente contesto, nervioso ante la mención casual de una amenaza contra sus "regiones impresionantes de cinco metros".- Soy demasiado impresionante para que, aun en ese estado, pudiera hacer algo así de todos modos. –Se excuso nerviosamente, antes de componerse.- Pero entonces,.. ¿paso algo más? ¿quizás en algún momento de mis borrosos recuerdos el finalmente confeso su predecible amor por mi y ahora esta mostrándome su resentimiento?

\- Dudo mucho que eso.. –Comenzó a decir el canadiense, solo para detenerse notoriamente confundido.- Eh, espera, ¿a que te refieres con "predecible"?

\- Por favor, pajarito, el es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? ¿Cómo no lo sabes? –Pregunto Prusia mostrando una arrogante sonrisa, pero eso pareció confundir más a Canadá por lo que continuo explicando.- Mira, Feli esta.. "no-saliendo" con Lud. –Y la nación norteamérica asintió para que continuara.- Y entonces, pues, ¡es claro que Romano, quien es el hermano mayor de Feli, quiera salir conmigo siendo yo el hermano mayor impresionante del no-novio de su hermano menor!

Canadá se pregunto internamente porque siquiera lo dejo empezar a explicar, el presentía que iba a decir algo sin sentido. Pero Prusia siempre le había parecido muy cautivante al hablar, tan seguro de si mismo y un poco dramático a veces, le era difícil más ahora no prestarle atención a sus reflexiones, incluso si terminaba siendo algo trivial.

\- ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa, eh? –Inquirió con un tono divertido, colocando sus manos en las caderas e inclinándose un poco hacia delante.- Que Italia salga con Alemania no quiere decir que Lovino quiera salir contigo. –El canadiense rió un poco por la idea también.- El vomitaría sus tripas de solo imaginar que se besan.

\- ¡Oye! –Exclamo Prusia ofendido, sobresaltando un poco a Canadá quien en realidad no había querido decir aquello ultimo. Se suponía que lo que charlaban en su "tiempo privado juntos", como a Romano le gusta llamarlo para molestar a su pareja, debería permanecer como un secreto.

\- ¡E-Es lo que el dijo, no me mires así! –Admitió para excusarse y, entonces, junto sus manos con nerviosismo, sonriendo al prusiano con algo de torpeza, buscando cambiar de tema. - Mejor.. Mejor para mi que el nunca sepa lo que se pierde. –Acoto con las mejillas ruborizadas para el total deleite de Prusia, quien acorto la distancia entre ellos y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.

\- No puedo negarlo, soy impresionante. –Dijo de forma petulante, haciendo al canadiense reír suavemente.- Más que nada un besador impresionante, ¿verdad?

Prusia vio al canadiense parpadear con ligera sorpresa, antes de cambiar su semblante a uno pensativo, fingiendo que estaba tratando de recordarlo:

\- Hm-hmmm, por alguna razón no lo recuerdo ahora.

\- No queda de otra, tendré que demostrártelo. –Respondió con un tono coqueto, llevando sus manos a las suaves mejillas de Canadá, cuyos ojos brillaban con expectativa.- Ahora mismo.

Los rostros de ambas naciones se vieron repentinamente separados por brazo, que termino empujando al prusiano un par de pasos atrás con palmadas duras sobre su tórax.

\- ¡Alto ahí, bastardos! No quiero tener ninguna imagen repugnante en mi mente, guárdenlo para cuando estén solos, maldición.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que siempre llegas a tiempo para arruinar el momento? ¿tienes una especie de radar o algo así?

\- ¿Radar? –Repitió el italiano mirando a Prusia con una expresión irritada, antes de volver su mirada al canadiense.- ¿De que mierda habla tu estúpido novio ahora?

Canadá sonrió a pesar de todo, encogiéndose de hombros un poco mientras respondía animadamente:

\- Nada, nada, ¿estás listo?

\- Si. Tengo la tarjeta del estúpido de Antonio, así que, no me importa si esta noche va por mi cuenta. –Comento haciendo que el canadiense soltara un leve jadeo.

\- ¿No se lo habrás quitado, verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! –Contesto molesto.- El bastardo, de alguna manera se entero de nuestros planes.. –Dijo dándole una mirada sucia al prusiano, quien le sonrió con jactancia en respuesta.- Y me atrapo en el vestíbulo, insistiendo en que tomara la tarjeta porque estaba feliz de que "su tomatito" tuviera amigos ahora con quien pasar el rato. El no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que la tomara, así que la tome, pero ¡joder, es como si el muy bastardo pensara que no tenía dinero o algo así!

\- ¿Tienes? –Pregunto Prusia incrédulo.

\- ¡Si, bastardo con cabeza de papa! –Contesto metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para buscar la prueba, sacando a la luz una billetera. Una que Canadá reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿No es la billetera de Arthur? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño de forma reprobatorio y el italiano parpadeo, examinando la billetera visiblemente perplejo.

\- ¡Kesesesese, eso es! Hoy beberemos a costa de Artie.

\- ¡D-De ninguna manera! –Exclamo el canadiense, tomando la billetera de un movimiento rápido y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.- Se lo devolveré en cuanto regresemos al hotel. Ahora bien, cada quien pagara por sus bebidas. –Dijo mirando al prusiano con severidad, para prevenir cualquier reclamo.- Y Lovino, tú puedes usar la tarjeta de España mientras que no te excedas.

\- Tsk, lo que sea. –Respondió Romano, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Aun así el italiano se preguntaba como es que la billetera de Inglaterra había terminado en su abrigo.

* * *

Romano estaba molesto. En primer lugar, Prusia si había aceptado ir junto con ellos, cuando en realidad el italiano estaba esperando que su presencia desalentara cualquier respuesta positiva. Y en segundo lugar, el prusiano había terminado eligiendo el bar en donde irían proclamándose como quien mejor conocía las calles de Viena de los tres, algo que era cierto pero no hizo nada para apaciguar el malhumor del italiano.

Si ha de ser sincero, Romano esperaba tener un tiempo a solas junto a Canadá, ya que desde que habían llegado a Suiza, el prusiano había acaparado toda la atención del canadiense, lo cual era entendible pues ellos no se veían desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Francia. Pero que el italiano pudiera comprenderlo no significaba que le gustara, él tenía algunas cosas y privadas que hablar con el canadiense pero parece que tendría que esperar a otro día.

Por lo menos, había pensado Romano, el bar al que llegaron era decente. No era algo que iba admitir en voz alta, por supuesto, pero el lugar tenía realmente un ambiente agradable a pesar que estaba un poco repleto de gente para ser tan temprano, aunque aun había mesas en el fondo que podían ocupar.

Mientras que Prusia admiraba como este bar, al cual había venido muchas veces, aun mantenía todo su encanto a pesar de las pequeñas reformas y los años transcurridos, noto algo más. Así que en vez de dirigirse a las mesas fue directamente a la barra, exclamando con un tono cantarín y burlón:

\- ¡Pero si no es nada mas que Mikky~!

\- ¿Qué hay, Gilly? –Respondió el mencionado sin perder el ritmo, mirándolo por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Canadá escucho al italiano gruñir con disgusto por la escena frente a el. El prusiano soltó una de sus carcajadas y paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su amigo, empujándolo juguetonamente de su asiento mientras conversaban sin tapujo.

\- Que par de idiotas. Si así se comportan sobrios van a ser una jodida molestia borrachos.

\- Solo se están divirtiendo. –Dijo el canadiense tranquilamente, viendo a Prusia y Dinamarca juntos, bromeando entre si.

\- No, el tiene razón. –Una voz suave pero monótona pronuncio a sus espaldas, y las dos naciones se giraron para ver a Noruega.- Son realmente molestos.

\- Nor-.. Lukas. –Lo reconoció Canadá, corrigiéndose a si mismo rápidamente.- Hola, ¿quieres sentarte a beber con nosotros? –Le invito amablemente, pero el noruego alzo una mano, negando con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. Planeo aprovechar esta situación para irme inadvertido. –Respondió con impasibilidad, distraídamente tocando la hebilla en su cabello.- Que tengan una buena noche.

\- Esta bien, buenas noches. –Contesto Canadá con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Bastardo místico con suerte. –Dijo Romano en cuanto vio al noruego irse sin más.

Las dos naciones entonces se dirigieron a una mesa vacía, donde revisaron la carta de bebidas y cócteles con interés, hablando entre si sobre lo que querían probar esta noche hasta que una camarera llego con una sonrisa bonita bien practicada.

\- ¿Qué les sirvo, muchachos? –Cuestiono con una libreta a mano.

Antes de que alguno pudiera abrir la boca, Prusia apareció estrellando sus manos en la mesa con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Una ronda de cerveza alemana!

\- ¡No, cerveza danesa, es la mejor que hay! –Protesto Dinamarca encimándose por detrás del prusiano para obtener la atención de la camarera.

\- Oye bastardo. –Llamo Romano con irritación haciendo que el prusiano y el danés se voltearan a verlo, pero era evidente por la mirada fija que estaba refiriéndose al danés.- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tu cita escapo.

Una vez que el danés proceso las palabras, miro a su alrededor consternado y cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente no había rastro del noruego en el bar, salio disparado hacia la puerta, gritando:

\- ¡Lukaaaaaaas!

\- ¡Señor, alto ahí! ¡Tiene que pagar su cuenta! ¡señor!

Prusia se rió, tomando asiento en la mesa, dejando sabiamente al canadiense en el medio. No quería que sucediera algo similar a la de la última vez que tuvieron que salir juntos donde había intentado acaparar a su pareja, sentándose entre ellos, solo para que pronto el italiano tomara represalias casi apuñalando su mano con un tenedor.

\- Como dije antes, tráiganos una ronda de la cerveza alemana más cara que tenga. –Dijo el prusiano recostándose perezosamente en la silla.

\- Oh diablos no. –Exclamo Romano cortante, con el ceño fruncido, antes de voltear a ver a la camarera con un semblante relajado y una sonrisa encantadora.- Un negroni para mi, hermosa dama.

\- ¡E-Enseguida! –Dijo ella sonrojándose fácilmente por el cumplido.

En cuanto se fue la camarera Canadá sonrió con nerviosismo al ver que sus acompañantes comenzaron a discutir predeciblemente por sus elecciones de bebidas, pero el no dijo nada ya que sabia que no pasaría a mayores y el siempre estaba feliz de verse obligado a intervenir. Su pareja y amigo tenían una relación de rivalidad/amistad muy rara, estaba seguro que con algo mas de tiempo finalmente dejarían de llevarse como perros y gatos. O eso esperaba.

\- Va a ser una noche muy larga. –Comento el canadiense para si, mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

* * *

Por si se lo preguntaban, Romano los interrumpe totalmente apropósito.  
Debido a que una historia larga, se podrán ver como las relaciones entre los personajes principales se desarrollan no solo en el lado romántico, sino también en la amistad.

Ah, y sobre el Gerita mencionado, pues si, esa es otra de las parejas que hay aquí.  
Inglaterra aparecera en el próximo capítulo.

~Kira Mirai


	4. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 3

Aquí tenemos el capitulo de introducción de Inglaterra en donde tendrá finalmente una "adecuada" interacción con Romano, realmente espero que disfruten leyéndola. Ah, y para responder a la pregunta de la amable personita que me dejo un comentario, pues ¡el misterio de la billetera se revuelve aquí!

* * *

 **De reuniones mundiales y más – Parte 3**

28 de julio – 2015 (Austria)

Prusia, a pesar de sus bajas expectativas, se encontró satisfecho por como transcurrió la noche. Para empezar, logro persuadir a Canadá para que se sentara en su regazo gracias a su encanto y tal vez más de un par de bebidas de alto contenido alcohólico. También se las había arreglado para convencer a Romano de que compitiera contra él en un concurso de bebidas que termino por noquearlo no mucho después, y el prusiano no solo estaba feliz por haber tenido una impresionante victoria sino porque con el italiano fuera del juego tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar su tiempo con el canadiense. Al menos el tiempo que Canadá resistió antes de quedarse dormido profundamente, que fue poco antes de que el bar anunciara que estaban por cerrar, pero el prusiano no estaba molesto por eso. Canadá era realmente adorable dormido así, en sus brazos, es una lastima que ya tuvieran que irse.

Mientras se preparaba para marcharse, Prusia se mantuvo pensando en como se las arreglaría para llevar a dos pesos muertos consigo hasta el hotel. Al tiempo que consideraba sus opciones la puerta del bar se abrió y, como si se tratara de una milagrosa respuesta a su problema, Inglaterra apareció marchando en línea recta hacia su mesa. El inglés se veía muy enojado y cansado.

\- ¡Finalmente te encuentro! –Exclamo con los brazos en su cintura, en una pose de desaprobación total dirigida hacia el italiano.- ¡Tinkerbell dijo que tenías mi billetera y.. ! –Continuo diciendo notando como Romano estaba recostado en la mesa, con el rostro hundido en sus brazos e ignorándolo por completo.- ¡¿Estas escuchándome, idiota?!

Prusia se rió por lo bajo, pensando rápidamente en un plan.

\- ¡Mala suerte, Artie! –Dijo llamando la atención del inglés.- El sucumbió ante mi impresionante resistencia hace tiempo. –Se jacto mientras cargaba al canadiense en su espalda con facilidad.

\- ¡No me llames así, idiota! –Replico el inglés frunciendo el ceño, mientras notaba la situación. No era asunto suyo, lo sabia, pero tampoco podía hacer la vista aun lado.- ¿Planeas dejarlo aquí nada más?

\- Tengo mi propia carga que llevar, estaba planeando avisarle a Antonio para que venga a buscarlo en cuanto llegara al hotel. –Contesto el prusiano acomodando a su "carga" en su espalda con cuidado, mientras mirada como Inglaterra fruncía aun más el ceño.

\- ¿Es que no tienes un teléfono para llamar a ese imbécil o a alguien más? –Cuestiono con los brazos cruzados, aun con su aura de reprobación, solo para detenerse cuando logro obtener un vistazo del rostro de la persona a quien el prusiano llevaba.- Un minuto. –La expresión del inglés se arrugo con una gran indignación.- ¿Quién tienes ahí no es-..?

\- ¡No, para nada! –Exclamo Prusia con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¡Ten tu billetera! –Dijo arrojándosela a la cara para crear una distracción y salir corriendo del bar.

\- ¡Hey, espera! –Grito Inglaterra pero ya era tarde. Soltando un bufido de irritación, se limito revisar el contenido de su billetera. Para su sorpresa y alivio, estaba intacta.

* * *

Fue un par de horas después de que terminara la reunión cuando Inglaterra se percato que no tenía su billetera. Lo busco en su persona, su habitación del hotel e incluso regreso a la sala de juntos esperando tener suerte pero los encargados de la limpieza del lugar le aseguraron que no habían encontrado nada de valor en medio del desastre que tuvieron que limpiar. El inglés sintiendo vergüenza no insistió, no queriendo molestarles mas en su trabajo ya que el era uno de los responsables del desastroso desorden en la sala.

Saliendo de allí sucedió que sus amigos mágicos finalmente se compadecieron de el y confesaron haber hecho travesuras en la hora del descanso, incluyendo el de esconder su billetera en el abrigo de otra nación. Inglaterra, con la paciencia que le quedaba, los interrogo queriendo conocer la identidad de dicha nación pero ninguno estaba seguro salvo su amiga hada Tinkerbell. Lamentablemente, ella se negó a hablar hasta que la nación inglesa diera su palabra de caballero para no enojarse y tomar represalias con ninguno de ellos.

Inglaterra en ese momento se resigno y sin ver más opción, dio su palabra. El inglés estaba más que acostumbrado a estas situaciones por muy molestas que sean y además, precisaba recuperar su billetera con sus identificaciones falsas, tarjetas y su dinero, junto a una vieja pero preciada fotografía.

Tinkerbell entonces le contó como su plan original era esconderlo en el abrigo de España o Francia, las dos naciones que su hada amiga sabia que tenia problemas para llevarse bien. Inglaterra ya estaba maquinando sus opciones, queriendo tratar con esto sin algún tipo de repercusión física ya sea violenta o sexual, cuando el hada admitió que coloco la billetera en un abrigo bonito de diseñador que le llamo la atención, con olor a especias y la más ligera fragancia de flores de campo y que, averiguo, pertenecía a una de las naciones italianas. Ella no estaba segura de cual.

La nación inglesa estaba feliz con que el número se hubiera reducido a dos, ya que en esta reunión no asistieron las micronaciones, y por sobretodo que ninguno de esos dos fuera España o Francia. Pronto se encontró llamando a Alemania, teniendo por seguro que se encontraba junto a la italiana más agradable de la cual no tenía su número.

Una breve charla después, con una eficiente pero incomoda búsqueda por parte del alemán registrando al italiano del otro lado del teléfono, resulto en que su billetera estaba en posesión del otro gemelo italiano.

\- Lamento todos los inconvenientes. –Dijo el inglés procurando mantener un tono educado que no delate su impaciencia.- Pero, ¿es posible que Italia sepa donde se encuentra su hermano?

\- Se lo preguntare, aguarda un momento.

Incluso cuando el alemán pareció alejarse de su celular, Inglaterra aun podía escuchar las voces del otro lado teniendo su conversación:

\- ¡El salio a beber con amigos! O eso es lo que el hermano Antonio me dijo.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Podrías ser más especifico, Feliciano? Honestamente no tenía idea de que el mantenía esa clase de relaciones con alguien.

\- ¡Yo tampoco, pero estoy tan feliz por el! ¿No crees que es genial también, Luddy? ¡Pienso que la próxima vez deberíamos invitarlos a comer pasta con nosotros y agradecerles por ser buenos con mi hermano, ve.. !

\- Ah,.. –Se le oyó suspirar al alemán.- Debo suponer que no tienes idea de quienes son, ¿cierto Feliciano?

\- ¡Ni la menor idea! Pero no te preocupes, puedo preguntárselo al hermano Antonio. Solo un momento.. –Hubo una pausa.- Ah, bien, ¡al parecer el tampoco tiene idea! Pero esta seguro que tu hermano se fue con ellos, Luddy. ¡Estoy tan celoso, yo también quiero salir con mi hermano y sus amigos!

\- ¿Mi hermano? Eso es preocupante. –Entonces Alemania pareció que alcanzo nuevamente su celular a su rostro, por lo que el inglés supuso que estaba hablando con el ahora.- No obstante, eso lo hace más fácil de ubicar, solo hay dos lugares en toda Viena en la que mi hermano podría encontrarse a esta hora: Primero, en la propiedad que tiene Roderich en la ciudad y segundo, un bar popular en el centro de la ciudad que a el le encanta visitar cuando esta aquí. –Hizo una breve pausa.- Inglaterra, ¿quieres que me comunique con Roderich en tu lugar?

\- No, estoy seguro que de estar tu hermano en casa de Austria, el ya te lo habría informado, ¿no es cierto? –Dedujo a lo que el alemán hizo un ruido con su boca y, aunque no negó ni afirmo nada, el inglés estaba seguro de estar en lo cierto.- Apreciaría en cambio si me dieras la dirección del bar, puedo encargarme del resto por mi cuenta.

\- De acuerdo, te lo escribiré en un mensaje. –Accedió el alemán sin inconvenientes.- ¿Eso será todo?

\- Si, por supuesto, gracias por tu tiempo.

Pero Inglaterra, incluso con la dirección en mano, le tomo mucho más tiempo del que esperaba encontrar el bar, sobretodo porque era uno de esos lugares famosos pero medio ocultos de la ciudad y el inglés no se dignaría a pedir indicaciones a alguien en la calle, ni mucho menos usar Internet para ayudarse. Como el mismo había dicho, el se encargaría de esto por su cuenta, muchas gracias.

* * *

Es así como Inglaterra término entrando al bar, poco antes de que cerrara. Fue su buena suerte, algo que estaba encontrando ya sospechoso para creer, que la persona a quien buscaba aun se encontraba allí o, al menos, su cuerpo porque su conciencia noto ahora que estaba muy lejos.

\- Disculpe, señor… -Llamo su atención una de las camareras, nerviosa luego de haber presenciado toda la escena con el prusiano.- Estamos por cerrar.

\- Si, lo siento. Me retirare ahora. –Contesto soltando un suspiro, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello revuelto.

\- ¡Pero.. !¿Q-Que hay de su amigo? –Pregunto ella con preocupación, refiriéndose al italiano aun en la mesa. Inglaterra se freno a corregirla, limitándose a alzar una mano para apaciguarla mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

\- Lo llevare conmigo, no se preocupe.

\- ¡Ah, pero espere! –Lo detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse.- Alguien tiene que pagar su cuenta también. –Acoto nerviosamente extendiéndole una factura, que el inglés tomo a regañadientes en sus manos.

Una rápida transacción después, Inglaterra se encontraba afuera en las calles a una hora que el consideraba impía, sabiendo que mañana por la mañana tendrían otra reunión, con un italiano a cuestas en su espalda.

\- Maldita suerte que tengo. –Se quejo sabiendo que incluso recuperando su billetera intacta término perdiendo la mayor parte de su dinero y también obtuvo una responsabilidad sobre sus hombros que deseaba no tener.

El inglés se debatió internamente que hacer, sabiendo que de ninguna manera llamaría a España para ayudarlo con su carga, tampoco es que tuviera su número. Su otra mejor opción era Italia, pero no sabia si aun estaba con el alemán que era la única forma rápida que sabia para comunicarse con el italiano, pero también ya había molestado a Alemania con favores esta noche y el se sentía incomodo llamando una vez más a una hora tan tardía para pedirle más.

\- Ni un maldito taxi a la vista,.. –Mascullo comenzando a caminar en dirección al hotel.- Por lo menos no pesa tanto como esperaría en alguien con una dieta basada en carbohidratos o, debería decir, basada en pastas. –Hablo para si en un tono burlón.

\- Hm.. pasta..

Inglaterra se congelo en el acto, estremeciendo como el suave susurro alcanzo sus oídos y el italiano se removió un poco en su posición, pero tras unos segundos nada más paso, por lo que el inglés supuso que no se despertaría. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para tener que dar explicaciones a un italiano molesto y con posible resaca sobre porque estaban en esta situación.

\- Ahora que lo pienso,.. ¿Cómo averiguare cual es su habitación? ¿estamos incluso alojándonos en el mismo hotel? –Se pregunto sabiendo que algunas naciones hacían sus propias reservaciones de hotel en vez de dejarlas en manos del anfitrión de la reunión.- Diablos.

* * *

Italia Romano era realmente una persona de la mañana, levantarse con el sol era algo en lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde sus jóvenes días en España, siempre que pudiera regularlo con una buena siesta, el resto del día podría funcionar con las suficientes energías para hacer cualquier tipo de tareas. Pero se encontraba en un país extranjero, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sintiéndose asqueroso y con el conocimiento que su única tarea del día de hoy es asistir a una ridícula reunión en la que no quería participar, por lo que la predisposición del italiano a enfrentar el día estaba arruinada desde el primer segundo en que recobro la conciencia por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana directamente a su cara.

\- Aaaah,.. mi cabeza.. duele.. –Se quejo aun no muy conciente de si mismo, tratando de apartarse de la luz y buscar otro cómodo lugar en la cama en la que se encontraba.- Maldita sea,.. Antonio.. si no cierras las.. malditas cortinas.. yo..

\- Lamento decir que la reunión inicia en una hora y media, y realmente me gustaría recuperar mi habitación ahora para poder irme a desayunar en paz. –Respondió una voz sonando molesto, una de la que podría notar un distintivo acento pero no identificar cual.- También, debo aclarar, que no soy el imbécil de España.

Solo había muy pocas personas, incluyéndose, que llamarían a España de esa manera y ninguna de ellas es alguien a quien esperaría encontrar viéndolo dormir en su habitación.

\- ¡C-CHIGIIII! –Grito el italiano a todo pulmón. Inglaterra salto sorprendido, alejándose un paso de la cama, aun con el ceño fruncido en molestia pero visiblemente un poco nervioso.- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces en mi maldita habitación, bastardo?! –Cuestiono acusadoramente, con las manos en alto en defensa que pronto llevo a su cabeza, quejándose por el dolor. Gritar en su estado era una mala idea, pero era un reflejo que no podía evitar.

\- Por si no lo has notado, esta es mi habitación. –Contesto el inglés componiéndose, cruzándose de brazos con un bufido.- Es probable que no recuerdes lo que paso anoche, pero..

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! –Exclamo alzando la voz, pero no mucho.- ¡Si siquiera te atreves a insinuar.. ! –Dijo con furia a pesar de que su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza.- Te matare. –Declaro con suficiente seriedad para que fuera creíble pero el inglés se mostró incrédulo y aun mas molesto.- Encadenare tus pies a un yunque y te dejare caer de un puente a un rió. –Acoto entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños contra las sabanas que lo cubrían.

\- ¡Tus amenazas no me asustan, idiota desagradecido! –Replico Inglaterra harto.- ¡¿Por qué no dejas que te explique la situación y luego me das las malditas gracias para poder continuar con nuestros días en paz cada quien por su lado?!

\- ¡¿Gracias?! –Repitió el italiano prácticamente escupiendo las palabras como si veneno se tratase.- ¡¿Gracias por que, bastardo?!

\- Bien, quizás sea por pagar tus bebidas, traerte del bar al hotel, dejar que te quedes en mi habitación, permitir que uses mi cama y no hacerte pagar por haber tenido mi billetera y no haber tenido la decencia de devolverlo. –Dijo adoptando una pose pensativa mientras hablaba en un tono irritado.- ¡Si lo hubieras hecho entonces no estaríamos en esta situación en primer lugar!

\- Tsk, yo no te pedí que lo hagas así que no voy a agradecerte nada, maldición. –Replico Romano un momento después, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado mientras hacia una mueca malhumorada. Aun no sabia como es que había terminado con la billetera del inglés pero en verdad le daba igual, además, Canadá es quien había tomado la decisión de devolvérsela personalmente después.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Cuestiono sorprendido por su descortesía, apretando los puños con ira algo que pareció sobresaltar a la nación italiana por lo que hizo lo que pudo para contenerse, dejando que su furia se disipara con un resignado suspiro. El inglés no quería tratar de armar un escándalo con esta, ni ninguna nación tan temprano en la mañana.- Bien, no es como si realmente me importara, lo único que quiero es que dejes mi habitación.

\- Lo que sea. –Contesta el italiano, saliendo de la cama torpemente.

Inglaterra abrió la boca para pedir que se apresurara pero nada más que un jadeo perplejo salio de sus labios, no había esperado ver al italiano salir de su cama vistiendo solo sus boxers. Ellos eran rojos pero con detalles en verde y blanco, tal como la bandera de Italia, no se trataba de información que quiera saber, el no era el pervertido de Francia, después de todo.

\- ¡¿D-Dónde diablos se supone que esta tu ropa?! –Exigió el inglés saber apartando la mirada hacia la ventana con tal fuerza que creyó pudo dañar su cuello.

\- ¿Ah? –Articulo tontamente, aun un poco dormido a pesar de todo y el italiano se examino así mismo con una mirada indiferente.- Mi ropa,.. siempre duermo así, ¿qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, bastardo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! –Contesto fastidiado, volteando a verlo con una mirada penetrante por instinto solo para arrepentirse y desviarla de nuevo.- Estabas inconsciente y se, con toda seguridad, que al ponerte en la cama solo te quite los zapatos y nada más. ¿Cómo es que terminaste así?

\- Soy italiano. –Contesto Romano con total seguridad, como si se tratara de algo totalmente explicativo.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! –Replico cada vez más molesto.

\- ¡Al igual que tus malditas cejas! –Fue la respuesta que recibió para su total confusión lo que les llevo a seguir discutiendo de ida y vuelta.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

\- ¡Escucha, bastardo! ¡¿Me abrirás la puerta o no?!

\- ¡Vístete primero!

\- ¡No me pondré mi ropa estando así de sucio, maldición!

\- ¡Entonces toma una ducha, idiota! ¡Solo no salgas de mi habitación en esas condiciones!

El italiano frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más, solo se puso a recoger su ropa aun dispersa bajo las sabanas y se dirigió al baño como quien era dueño de la habitación probablemente porque se dio cuenta que clase de rumores podría crear si alguien le viera salir en ropa interior de la habitación de otra nación.

\- Si descubro que me espías, como el pervertido de armario que se que eres, entonces me asegurare de hacer que unos cuervos te saquen los ojos. –Soltó su amenaza mientras abría la puerta del baño y se detuvo para ver al inglés por encima de su hombro, con una mirada muy intimidante.- ¿Has entendido?

Inglaterra a su favor no estaba viendo, aun manteniendo su mirada fija en la ventana, por lo que soltó un rápido, "si, si, solo date prisa." Y cuando estuvo seguro que escucho la puerta del baño cerrado finalmente, soltó un largo suspiro y se limito a armar la cama.

\- No es así como quería empezar mí mañana. –Se quejo oyendo, para su molestia, las pequeñas risitas de sus mágicos amigos ocultos en la habitación que muy probablemente presenciaron toda la escena con diversión.

\- ¡Oye, bastardo! ¡Tráeme una nueva toalla del placard, no pienso usar la tuya! –Ordeno Romano desde el baño, por encima del ruido que hacia la ducha.

\- ¿Ni siquiera sabe pedir "por favor"? –Refunfuño el inglés, deseando que el italiano se diera prisa y se fuera.- Que idiota.

* * *

Ay, Inglaterra. Tras editar esto me di cuenta de lo mucho que quiero que avance la historia hasta llegar a su punto más romántico.. Pero eso no será hasta después, es por ello que mantendré las actualizaciones lo más rápidas que puedo con el tiempo libre que tengo.  
Por cierto, las micronaciones también están es esta historia, son tan lindos que no puedo ignorarlos. A quien se estaba refiriendo Inglaterra cuando las menciono fue a Seborga.

~Kira Mirai


	5. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 4

Ha sido una semana ocupada, pero finalmente encontré el tiempo para editar y publicar esto. Esta vez tenemos más personajes, Hungría y Japón shippeando un supuesto triangulo amoroso, Estados Unidos hablando de aliens y una reunión cumbre que no parece terminar jamás. Pero lo hará. 

* * *

**De reuniones mundiales y más – Parte 4**

Canadá salio de la cama con prisa, tropezando con las sabanas hasta detenerse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. Palmeo sus mejillas con la intención de despertarse y ver con claridad el desastre que era después de beber hasta el cansancio. Al menos su cabeza no le dolía tanto como normalmente lo hacia en estas situaciones.  
El canadiense entonces, por medio del reflejo, noto como Prusia se acercaba por detrás con una sonrisa pícara y las manos extendidas.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir hasta tan tarde, Gil? –Reclamo mientras se estiraba un poco y fue a tomar el traje limpio y perfectamente doblado en el sofá que al parecer Prusia había sido amable en buscarlo de su habitación mientras dormía. Estaba agradecido por el gesto pero, aun así, en su camino esquivo ágilmente al prusiano quien hizo pucheros al no poder atraparlo.- Estoy hecho un desastre, no creo poder estar presentable para la reunión, una ducha rápida no puede arreglar esto,.. ¡Ah maple y no hay duda que papa lo notara y me molestara por ello, y me hará preguntas incomodas y yo tendré que responderlas! ¡No me quedara otra que decir la verdad y entonces el se enterara de que-.. !

\- Hey, hey pajarito cálmate. –Le interrumpió con suavidad, alzando sus manos en un gesto apaciguador mientras se acercaba esta vez sin intenciones maliciosas.- Todo estará bien, solo tomate tu tiempo, las reuniones siempre empiezan más tarde de lo dictado, lo sabes, además no es como si alguien-..

\- ¿Notara que llego tarde? –Completo en un murmullo, con una expresión triste.

\- No. –Dijo el prusiano con voz grave, antes de continuar pasando una mano por el sedoso cabello rubio de la otra nación en un intento de consolarlo.- No es como si alguien, más que Liz, puede decirte algo al respecto. Nunca llegas tarde, así que estoy seguro que ella será suave contigo y todo.

\- Bien. –Contesta el canadiense llevando sus manos a la cabeza para atrapar los dedos del otro y presionarlos en gratitud en su pecho.- Iré a ducharme.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Pregunto sonriendo con presunción, moviendo las cejas de forma divertida.

\- N-No, tu ya te has duchado y si entras conmigo.. uh, seguro que nos demoraremos más. –Respondió Canadá ruborizándose por la admisión, con la punta de sus dedos sobre boca para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Kesesesese, no voy a negar algo tan cierto. –Fue lo último que dijo Prusia antes de que el canadiense se adentrara en el baño. El ruido de la ducha no tardo mucho en oírse.

Prusia, quien ya estaba completamente aseado y vestido para la reunión, se dispuso a esperar mientras se preguntaba si esta vez debía llevar a escondidas a Gilbird a la reunión o si debía dejarlo en su habitación como ayer. No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de golpes en la puerta.

Mientras se preguntaba quien podría venir a visitarlo tan temprano, e interiormente esperaba que no fuera su hermano, el prusiano recordó la suerte que anoche tuvo de no cruzarse con ninguna nación en todo el trayecto. Prusia no estaba seguro de como iba a explicar a quien lo hubiese visto cargar con un Canadá inconsciente a su habitación.

Quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta no era Alemania, sino uno de sus mejores amigos de toda su existencia por lo que el prusiano no pudo evitar sonreír a España, quien se veía listo para la reunión aunque un poco desarreglado, como si se hubiera vestido con prisa, pero en realidad eso no era nada nuevo.

\- ¡Tony, mi amigo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Lo recibió Prusia afablemente, perdiendo parte de su sonrisa al notar que el español no estaba sonriendo en respuesta, de hecho tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi Lovi? –Cuestiono seriamente sin responder el saludo, directamente al grano.

\- ¿Romano? –Se pregunto a si mismo, curioso de porque su amigo había pensado en venir a su habitación, de todos los lugares, a buscar al italiano.- El no esta aquí, si es lo que crees.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde? –Pregunto España visiblemente preocupado.- Gilbert, el nunca llego a su habitación anoche.

\- Ah mierda, cierto. –Dijo el prusiano mordiéndose su labio inferior en reprimenda cuando recordó que es lo que había pasado con el italiano ayer. El había llegado al hotel demasiado cansado para hacer nada más que acostarse junto al canadiense, confiando ciegamente en su plan para pasarle esa responsabilidad a Inglaterra.- Cuando llegue al hotel olvide por completo avisarte que lo fueras a buscar al bar pero-..

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dejaste ahí solo?!

\- ¡No, no solo! –Rápidamente aclaro al haber al español alterado.- No te preocupes, amigo, estoy seguro de que Artie no lo habrá dejado allí por su cuenta. –Aseguro Prusia sin estar demasiado seguro realmente, tratando de tranquilizarlo solo para darse cuenta que sus palabras tendrían el efecto contrario.

\- ..Inglaterra. –Dijo España entrecerrando sus ojos con enojo.- Tu dejaste a mi Lovi con Inglaterra…

Prusia rió con nerviosismo esperando que el español le gritara o incluso lo golpeara por ello, pero España parecía tener otras cosas en mente cuando se alejo corriendo por el pasillo hacia las escaleras de emergencia, seguramente pensando que llegaría más rápido arriba con sus pies que con el ascensor.

\- Esto va a estar impresionante, no puedo perdérmelo. –Se dijo el prusiano entusiasmado por la idea de caos a primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¡Giiiiil! –Oyó que le llamaban desde el baño, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera dar su primer paso fuera de su habitación.- ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? ¡Algo sucede con la ducha, el agua dejo de salir y estoy en medio de lavar mi cabello!

\- Por otro lado, no puedo perderme una oportunidad así. –Comento sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, sabiendo que podría sacar algún que otro provecho de la situación y hacer de la mañana algo más interesante.- ¡Ahí voy, pajarito! Kesesesese.

* * *

En cuanto salio del baño, Romano vio al inglés esperándolo con impaciencia mal disimulada al otro lado de la habitación. El italiano no había planeado demorar tanto pero realmente no pudo evitarlo, la sensación del agua caliente rociando su piel realmente era relajante, y el había supuesto que Inglaterra se había ido cuando no lo oyó golpear su puerta o gritarle que se apresurara.

\- ¿Te has puesto la misma ropa que ayer? –Noto el inglés, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto.

\- ¡Pues discúlpame por no tener un maldito cambio de ropa en tu habitación! –Replico Romano de forma sarcástica ante el reclamo, pasando furiosamente la toalla en sus hombros sobre su cabello solo para después desecharla en su suelo para molestar al inglés.

\- ¡Y yo que iba a considerar prestarte una de mis camisas, realmente eres desagradable! –Contesto Inglaterra molesto.

\- Tsk, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de aceptar algo tuyo, lo único desagradable aquí es tu sentido de la moda. –Se burlo el italiano pasando una mano por su cabello, corriendo su húmedo flequillo hacia atrás con aires de presunción.

\- ¡N-No hay nada malo con mi gusto para vestir!

\- ¡Solo cállate, maldita sea! –Exclamo Romano empujando al inglés hacia la puerta de entrada.- Si llegamos tarde nos reprenderán y será enteramente tu culpa, bastardo.

\- Fuiste tu quien se demoro tanto en la ducha que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ir a desayunar. –Le recordó mientras buscaba las llaves y abría la puerta, permitiéndoles salir al pasillo.

\- ¿Acaso te pedí que me esperaras?

\- Esta es mi habitación, idiota. –Respondió Inglaterra cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y bloqueándola luego.- ¿Acaso querías que me fuera y te dejara encerrado a dentro?

\- Pudiste haberme dejado las estúpidas llaves y ya, maldición. –Dijo el italiano encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Después de lo que ocurrió ayer con mi billetera? ¿Crees que te confiaría las llaves de mi habitación llena de mis pertenencias? –Pregunto como ambos caminaron al ascensor, donde el italiano presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor.

\- ¡Ni que fuera un maldito ladrón! –Grito irritado por la acusación tacita.- Además, ¿para que querría alguna de tus estúpidas cosas? –Entonces se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo al inglés con el ceño fruncido escuchando como el ascensor llegaba a su piso.- No necesito ropa horrible, libros aburridos, ni te asqueroso.

Antes de que Inglaterra pudiera responder, alguien emergió de las escaleras en el otro extremo del pasillo, con su voz resonando con fuerza:

\- ¡Lovi!

\- Oh, mierda.. –Murmuro el italiano vislumbrando a esa distancia los malos ánimos con el que el español comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Romano realmente no quería tratar con el, así que entro al ascensor casi por reflejo, presionando el botón para cerrar las puertas.- Estas por tu cuenta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Dijo el inglés volteándose a verlo con sorpresa, consiguiendo que el ascensor le cerrara sus puertas en la cara.-¡Espera un minuto!

\- ¡Inglaterraaaaa!

El inglés se giro para ver como España acelero el paso para arremeter contra el con los puños en alto por lo que, resignándose a la situación, aflojo su corbata, se posiciono para recibirlo y soltó en un suspiro:

\- Definitivamente no es así como quería empezar mí mañana.

* * *

La reunión del día de hoy había avanzado de forma agradable bajo el control de Hungría y su temible sartén, dejando a Austria satisfecho con ver que cederle el mando a la húngara había sido una buena idea después de todo.  
Por supuesto que, una vez que llego el tiempo del receso, la nación húngara detuvo a seis naciones en su camino y les ordeno que tomaran asientos frente a ella.

Así que en la sala de juntas solo se encontraban Japón, Grecia, Canadá, Inglaterra, España y el representante de Alemania Oriental, junto a la intimidante figura de Hungría de pie con su sartén en la mano.

\- Muy bien, quiero que cada uno me explique porque llego tarde a la reunión que mi querido organizo con tanto esfuerzo. –Exigió saber la húngara, deteniendo su mirada severa en el prusiano cuando este sofoco una risa al oírle llamar "querido" a Austria y ponerlo en la misma oración que la palabra "esfuerzo".- ¿Y bien? No me molestare en preguntártelo Grecia, se que te quedaste dormido. –Dijo mirando a la nación mencionada quien asentía con somnolencia en su asiento.- Pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Japón?

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Hungría-san. –Respondió el japonés inclinándose con arrepentimiento genuino.- Estaba en camino a la reunión pero me temo que en el trayecto me encontré con un altercado del que no pude hacer caso omiso.

\- ¿Y ese altercado paso a ser… ?

\- Con eso se refiere a nosotros, Hungría. –Admitió Inglaterra compuesto pero con un ligero color en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

\- Estábamos peleando en el pasillo. –Acoto España rascándose la mejilla con timidez, donde aun se podía ver rastros de un moretón.

\- Honestamente, Japón no tiene la culpa. –Continúo el inglés distraídamente acomodándose las vendas en sus nudillos.

\- El solo se quedo allí para intentar separarnos. –Finalmente termino de explicar el español, a lo que Hungría asintió aceptando sus palabras pero aun viéndose curiosa.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por que estaban peleando?

España apretó los puños, como si solo recordando la razón lo hiciera enojar y procedió a darle un vengativo codazo al inglés sin intentar ser disimulado, antes de explicar:

\- ¡Porque Inglaterra secuestro a mi Lovi anoche y.. !

\- ¡¿Qué diablos dices?! ¡Yo no lo secuestre, imbécil!

\- ¿Entonces como llego a tu habitación? ¡El jamás haría algo como eso por su propia voluntad.. !

\- ¡El estaba inconsciente! ¡Tuve que arrastrarlo solo del bar y llevarlo a algún lado!

\- ¡Eso no lo hace mejor!

Y mientras las dos naciones continuaron discutiendo como niños, Canadá se giro lentamente hacia el prusiano, con una de las miradas más aterradoras en las que su rostro angelical se pudo deformar.

\- ¿Qué es esto que acabo de oír, Gilbert? –Inquirió con una voz de falsa calma al prusiano que ya estaba sudando nerviosamente.

\- Ah, veras, pajarito, es una historia graciosa…

De pronto todos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito encantado de la nación húngara:

\- ¡Entonces todo se trataba de una lucha de amantes y por el amor de Romano! –Las dos naciones involucradas trataron de negarse, a lo que Canadá le envío una mirada a Prusia del que se podía leer claramente que ellos hablarían de esto luego, pero Hungría no escucho a nadie dirigiéndose directamente al japonés.- Japón si haces un "doujinshi" al respecto considérate perdonado.

\- Ya he empezado a trabajar en el. –Aseguro Japón con sus ojos brillando extrañamente, sacando de quien sabe donde un cuaderno de dibujo y una pluma.

\- ¿Doujinshi? –Se preguntaron Inglaterra y España al mismo tiempo, mientras Prusia se estremecía por la mirada maniaca en la cara de Hungría y Canadá inclinaba la cabeza confundido.

\- ¡Puedes irte, pero quiero una copia gratis de ello en cuanto termines! –Anuncio la húngara dejando que el japonés se fuera dándoles a todos una cortes inclinación de despedida.- Mientras que ustedes. Los quiero ver a los dos después de la reunión para ordenar y limpiar esta sala, ¿me oyeron?

Tanto Inglaterra como España intercambiaron una mirada de odio, antes de asentir e irse en un tenso silencio, dejando a la nación húngara con solo dos naciones por interrogar. Una que conocía desgraciadamente demasiado bien y la otra, una que en un principio pensó que era Estados Unidos, pero al ver que no había dicho casi ni una palabra desde que los hizo sentar a todos, supuso que debía ser alguien más.

\- En cuanto ustedes. –Comenzó a decir volteándose a verlos con las manos en la cintura.- ¿Cuál es su excusa?

\- Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, me desperté tarde y luego la ducha se averío mientras estaba en ella y le pedí a Prusia que lo arreglara. –Respondió Canadá visiblemente apenado, jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello.

\- ¿Y que paso luego? –Inquirió Hungría inclinándose dentro del espacio personal del canadiense, queriendo conocer los posibles detalles jugosos a los que una situación como esa llevaría normalmente, o al menos eso era su opinión.

\- Saca tu cabeza de la cuneta, Liz, ¿que más pudo haber pasado? Lo arregle y vinimos directamente a la reunión. –Respondió Prusia cruzándose de brazos, molesto con la nación entrometida así como también porque estaba diciendo la verdad. No había pasado nada más que eso para su decepción.

\- Hmph, se que hay algo que no me están contando pero, esta bien, tarde o temprano lo averiguare.

Hungría les puso el mismo castigo que Inglaterra y España, extendiéndola por un día más gracias a que el prusiano no pudo cerrar la boca lo suficiente para salir de la situación sin empeorarla primero. Una vez terminado con todo, las tres naciones se marcharon de la sala de juntas para aprovechar el tiempo del descanso que tenían.

Grecia, sin embargo, se mantuvo allí durmiendo por el resto del descanso.

* * *

Para alivio de todas las naciones, no faltaba mucho para que la reunión concluyese. Muchos temas se han debatido en las últimas horas, así como muchos problemas de gran y poca escala habían sido expuestos para tratar de hallar una solución adecuada con poco éxito a veces. Por supuesto que no faltaron los momentos en que las discusiones se convirtieron en ridículas batallas campales o simplemente se perdía el foco del asunto y terminaban argumentando tonterías.

En estos momentos Finlandia estaba de pie aportando datos de una investigación sobre el tema a pedido de Alemania, que honestamente Romano no estaba prestando atención, así como algunos otros.

"¿Qué carajo quería Hungría de ustedes en el descanso?" Escribió la nación italiana en un mensaje, utilizando la mesa como cobertura para no ser descubierto por el escrutinio de la húngara. Romano había estado curioso por esto, pero no había tenido la chance de alcanzar al canadiense en ninguno de los descansos debido a su hermano quien se mantuvo arrastrándolo de un lado a otro, insistiendo en pasar tiempo juntos ya que Alemania estaba muy ocupado. Apenas se había mensajeado en el último receso sobre la idea de cambiar asientos y nada más.

"Solo saber porque llegamos tarde. Estamos castigados." Fue la respuesta de Canadá, junto un emoticono de una carita triste.

"Lo tienen bien merecido."

"Gracias, eres un amigo tan compresivo, tu apoyo continuo siempre me anima. (sarcasmo)"

"Solo dime cual es su estúpido castigo. PD: Se que es sarcasmo, idiota, no tienes que aclararlo. No soy estúpido."

"Te lo contare cuando salgamos de aquí. ¿Cenamos afuera? Solo nosotros dos, Gil dijo que tenía que hablar con su hermano luego de la reunión."

"Solo si yo elijo el lugar."

"Como siempre. Al menos elije algo más que solo comida italiana."

"Si no quieres comida italiana entonces mejor vete a buscar a alguien más con quien salir. Yo no me quejo cuando desayunamos siempre panqueques, ¿o si?"

"Lo hiciste al principio, pero bien, no te enojes, ¿vale?"

"No estoy enojado, maldita sea."

Su conversación por mensaje de ida y vuelta termino así, con las dos naciones pensando al unísono que había sido una buena idea cambiar sus asientos por unos del fondo poco antes de que terminara el ultimo descanso, lejos de la atención inmediata de Hungría, con Canadá pidiéndolo amablemente a Ucrania y Romano haciendo un trato con Bielorrusia, la que solo acepto porque al cambiar se encontraría mucho más cerca de Rusia. Aun así estaban separados por las naciones bálticas y Polonia los cuales no estaban interesados en cambiar asientos que los acercaran tanto a Rusia y Francia.

\- ¡La respuesta son los aliens, amigo! ¡Si usamos su increíble tecnología alienígena y lo combinamos con mi aun más increíble y heroico plan entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esas chorradas del calentamiento global! –Exclamo Estados Unidos lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara hasta el fondo de la mesa sin usar un micrófono, interrumpiendo el discurso que estaba dando Finlandia por séptima vez.

\- ¡Ya cierra la boca, Estados Unidos, ni siquiera estamos discutiendo sobre el calentamiento global ahora! –Le reprendió automáticamente Inglaterra, quien se masajeo el entrecejo con saña.

\- ¡Pues deberíamos! ¡Es un tema importante, no tanto como hablar de mi economía pero aun así.. podríamos hablar de ello, tengo tantos planes que seguramente resolverán todo en un santiamén! –Respondió el americano a lo que el inglés lo señalo de forma acusadora.

\- ¡Lo único que quieres es obtener un espacio mas para seguir hablando de tus planes sin sentidos!

\- ¡Al menos tengo planes! –Replico sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

\- ¡Silencio! –Exclamo Alemania poniéndose de pie, tan intimidante como siempre.- Esta reunión ya se ha extendido demasiado, todo mi horario perfectamente cronometrado se arruino, así que no tolerare más interrupciones. ¿Han escuchado ustedes dos? –Las dos naciones guardaron silencio a regañadientes, con Estados Unidos haciendo pucheros e Inglaterra soltando un bufido bajo.- Por favor, Finlandia, puedes continuar.

\- ¡S-Si, claro! Como estaba diciendo..

* * *

En el próximo capitulo finalmente aparecen los nórdicos en todo su esplendor y comienza la historia de amor paralela sobre HongIce. Junto con Prunada (¿así se escribe?) y el Engmano, son las tres parejas principales de la historia de las que haré seguimiento aunque me concentrare más en el Engmano.

~Kira Mirai


	6. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 5

Esta vez no diré nada más que gracias, realmente gracias a quienes están dándole una oportunidad a esta historia siguiéndola o dejando reviews.  
(Dejar un tiempo el fandom me ha hecho olvidar cosas básicas, me siento tonta, por supuesto que se decía también PruCan xD Gracias por recordármelo.)  
¡Espero que realmente disfruten de este capitulo!

* * *

 **De reuniones mundiales y más – Parte 5**

Con la reunión terminada, las naciones salieron en grupos charlando entre si con rumbo a sus hoteles o algún sitio interesante que la capital de Austria tenia que ofrecer para pasar un buen tiempo. El ultimo grupo en reunir sus cosas y partir sin prisa de la sala de juntas fueron los nórdicos, quienes se detuvieron junto al ascensor esperando que volviera a subir.

Islandia reviso la hora desde su celular y se giro a ver a Dinamarca, quien parecía estar rebotando en sus pies con algún tipo de entusiasmo desmedido. La nación islandesa podía predecir la propuesta que el danés tenia en mente para los planes de la noche y por la expresión levemente contrariada del rostro de Noruega, supo que no era el único.

\- ¡Salgamos a beber! –Propuso Dinamarca con una sonrisa brillante y los ánimos por el cielo.

\- No estoy interesado. –Contestaron simultáneamente Islandia y Noruega, el más joven haciendo una mueca disgustada mientras que el mayor manteniéndose indiferente.

\- ¡Oh vamos! –Se quejo ahora sonriendo con algo de diversión como si hubiera previsto a su vez sus respuestas.- Puedo entenderlo de Ice, ¡el ni siquiera bebe nada más que refresco! Pero tú Lukas, ¡ya me debes por lo de la última vez! –Reclamo el danés tomando las manos del noruego entre las suyas para evitar que se escape.- ¡Por favor!

\- He dicho que no, no seas molesto. –Contesto Noruega sin hacer nada por soltar sus manos, apenas reaccionando por ello, pero si apartando su rostro con una expresión de desagrado.

Apartados de la situación pero escuchando a medias se encontraba Finlandia junto con Suecia, haciendo por tercera vez en el día una rápida llamada de comprobación a su hogar donde tanto Sealand, Ladonia y Hanatamago se quedaron bajo el cuidado de una "niñera" contratada por el gobierno que tenía a su beneficio formación militar. Algo que se habían acostumbrado a hacer para las cumbres mundiales, ya que habían aprendido de forma dura que más de un día sin supervisión adulta para esos niños era traducido en "hagan lo que quieran", comúnmente terminando en ellos comprando muchas cosas por Internet incluyendo pasajes de avión para visitar a las demás micronaciones del mundo.

\- Seria bueno que saliéramos todos juntos una vez antes de que la reunión mundial termine. –Comento el finlandés terminando la llamada, viéndose aliviado por las noticias que recibió del otro lado de la línea.

\- Por que desayunar juntos todas las mañanas, no es suficiente. –Dijo Islandia en un tono seco, mientras tenía su atención en su celular como ya era costumbre.

\- No es lo mismo. –Dijo Suecia para apoyar a su denominada "esposa" justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

\- ¡Ber tiene razón! No es lo mismo desayunar juntos para ir a una reunión que salir por la noche para divertirnos. –Dijo Finlandia asintiendo animadamente subiendo junto con los demás al ascensor.- También se donde podemos ir, no es un bar nocturno precisamente por lo que no habrá problemas para que entres Emi.

\- Ese no es mi nombre. –Replico por lo bajo con la mirada fija puesta en la pantalla de su celular donde estaba arrastrando su dedo por la pantalla y tecleando de vez en cuando con gran velocidad.

\- ¡Mientras sirvan alcohol este bien por mí! –Exclamo el danés contento por el apoyo a pesar de que escucho a Suecia chistarle ante el innecesario volumen de su voz.- ¿Qué dices, Lu? –Pregunto acercándose su rostro demasiado al del noruego, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito.

Una de las cejas del noruego se crispo con irritación, pero tras unos segundos de ver que el danés no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, hablo:

\- Seguirás molestándome hasta que acepte, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto! –Aseguro apretando los puños con determinación y Noruega mascullo unas palabras de descontento antes de asentir a regañadientes.

\- ¿Emil? –Pregunto Suecia sencillamente.

\- Paso. –Contesto cortante, sin levantar la vista.

\- ¡Eh, no puedes pasar, no tienes opción! –Se quejo Dinamarca dejando libre a Noruega para acercarse por detrás al islandés y tratar de espiar sobre su hombro.

\- Si tengo que ir, tú también vienes, hermanito. –Dijo Noruega con un tono monótono pero el resto de los nórdicos pudieron ver que había algo de anhelo en sus ojos.

\- Tsk, no, no estoy de humor. –Contesto irritado, con su mano empujando lejos de si el rostro del danés.- ¡Y-Y deja de llamarme así! –Acoto reaccionando tarde, mientras que Dinamarca hacia pucheros por haber sido apartado.

\- Siempre podemos ir a algún otro lado primero, el que quieras, es temprano aun. –Intento negociar el finlandés un poco nervioso.

\- Quiero quedarme en el hotel. –Declaro Islandia con firmeza.

\- Como todo un aguafiestas, ¡así no es como te crié, Em! –Comento Dinamarca agitando su cabeza, sonando decepcionado.

\- C-Cállate, ¿es tan malo que solo quiera ir a descansar? –Contesto el islandés, enviándole una mirada dura al danés por el apodo pero sin hacer más comentario.

\- Para nada, Emil, pero has estado negándote a salir con nosotros mucho y nosotros solo estábamos.. –Dijo Finlandia mientras jugaba con sus dedos, deteniéndose al final para compartir una mirada con Suecia.

\- Preocupados. –Concluyo el sueco con un tono de voz serio y entonces las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir dejándolos en el lobby del edificio.

Islandia salio del ascensor soltando un ligero suspiro, ya que el sabia que tarde o temprano notarían que estaba en otro de esos "ánimos" pero el honestamente esperaba que fuera tarde cuando ya estuviera viajando a su hogar donde podría arreglar sus conflictos por su cuenta como siempre lo ha hecho y prefería. El islandés tomo entonces el descubrimiento como una señal para disimular mas duro, después de todo, faltaba poco para que la reunión mundial terminara.

\- No tienen que hacerlo, realmente no tengo nada. –Mintió sin remordimientos, sabiendo que la seguridad en su voz sonaba lo suficientemente genuina para convencer al resto por unos días más o al menos hacerlos retroceder en su intento de hacerlo hablar.

\- Está bien, no insistiré. –Dijo el finlandés con un ligero ceño, y el islandés supo que sus palabras no lo convencieron pero si que lo hicieron retroceder siendo Finlandia alguien que entendía que si lo presionaba solo iba a complicar las cosas.

La nación islandesa se encogió de hombros sutilmente, pensando que realmente debía tener más cuidado, el podía sentir la mirada de todos en su espalda pero hizo un esfuerzo en concentrarse en revisar sus notificaciones e ignorarlos.

\- ¿Debo quedarme contigo? –Cuestiono de repente Noruega, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Islandia.

\- Por favor, no. No soy un niño. –Respondió rápidamente, molesto por ello, agitando el contacto sobre su hombro con un movimiento caprichoso.

\- Pero eres mi hermano menor. –Contesto el noruego sin perder la pista ni verse afectado, penetrando a Islandia con su mirada lo suficiente para que lo pusiera nervioso. Hubo una pausa incomoda en el grupo, pero Noruega volvió a romperlo.- Usa el servicio de habitación para pedir algo de cenar, intenta que no sea pizza y refresco de cola. –Dijo entonces, ofreciéndole a conciencia un cambio de tema.

\- No prometo nada.

\- Tampoco salgas del hotel solo, ¿bien Em? ¡Intentaremos no volver tan tarde! –Dijo el danés quien era el único que parecía no afectado por la tensión que se había generado, revolviendo el cabello del nórdico más joven.

\- No hagas eso, ya dije que no soy un niño. –Se quejo Islandia, llevando sus manos a la cabeza para arreglar su cabello.- ¡Y deja de llamarme de esa forma tan ridícula!

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de juntas, se encontraban Hungría de pie en una esquina, vigilando tanto a Inglaterra como a España cumplir con su castigo, arreglando las sillas y limpiando superficialmente el lugar.

Un fuerte chirrido cortó el tenso silencio de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Tienes que arrastrar las malditas sillas, imbécil?! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta levantarlas?! –Inquirió Inglaterra enfadado, al ver que el español comenzó a devolver las sillas a su lugar con malhumor.

\- Ah, ¿qué? –Dijo el español sonriendo con malicia, arrastrando la silla en mano con más fuerza.- ¿Acaso realmente te molesta el ruido?

Antes de que el inglés pudiera responder, Hungría hizo un punto en recordar su presencia, alzando su sartén y advirtiéndoles:

\- ¡Si comienzan una pelea otra vez, les aseguro que yo seré quien lo termine y no será nada bonito para ninguno de los dos!

* * *

Canadá e Italia Romano habían salido juntos de la reunión utilizando un mapa de Internet para encontrar un buen restaurante italiano. Les tomo mucho tiempo ya que el italiano no estaba convencido de los pocos que visitaron hasta que finalmente decidieron tener una cena temprana en un restaurante de comida mediterránea lo suficientemente decente para obtener la aprobación de Romano.

Luego de ordenar sus platos y bebidas para acompañar, Canadá se dispuso a contar todo lo que paso en su mañana, procurando hablar con un tono mayor al de siempre para ser escuchado entre todo el ruido del lugar.

\- Aquí les traigo su orden, señores. –Anuncio el mozo acomodando sus comidas con movimientos fluidos.

\- Muchas gracias. –Dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa y el hombre se marcho una vez más.- Bueno, ya te conté lo que sucedió ahora es tu turno. Se que Arthur esta involucrado pero eso es todo, no tuve tiempo para hablar con Gil sobre eso aun.

\- Tch, es todo por culpa de ese bastardo que tienes por novio. –Dijo el italiano con irritación, dándole una mirada crítica a su plato antes de probar un bocado.- El muy desgraciado me dejo inconsciente en ese maldito bar a mi jodida suerte.

\- Pero Arthur estaba allí, ¿no? Así que no es como si te dejo solo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por poco si! –Exclamo haciendo una pausa para limpiar su boca con una servilleta y continuar.- Tengo suerte que ese bastardo inglés se auto-proclame un caballero y haya decidido regresarme al hotel. –Entonces frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- ¡Pero despertarme en su habitación fue tan desagradable!

\- Bien, ya sea así o no, realmente agradezco que interviniera para ayudarte. –Comento Canadá mientras cortaba su carne con finura.- Gilbert actúo mal en esta situación así que me asegurare de hacerlo "reflexionar" sobre ello, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué tanto? –Cuestiono el italiano sonriendo detrás de su copa de vino.

\- Lo suficiente para que al terminar la semana este suplicando clemencia. –Es lo que dijo el canadiense con gravedad haciendo que Romano luciera complacido.

Romano entonces procedió a contarle el resto de su mañana con Inglaterra, relacionando con el canadiense sobre lo sucedido en el pasillo con el español con lo que Canadá le había contado antes.

Después de comer, los dos partieron hasta el hotel dispuestos a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

A pesar de no ser su habitación, Turquía se apresuro a responder a la puerta sin molestarse en preguntar antes. La vista que recibió fue la de un joven muchacho, uno que había visto antes, y que le devolvió una mirada sin expresión.

\- Como que, ¿me equivoque de habitación o algo así? –Pregunto el hongkonés inclinando su cabeza un poco, sonando aburrido a los oídos del turco.

\- ¡Ja! Para nada, chico. –Exclamo sonriendo y se aparto de la puerta.- Ice esta adentro, puedes pasar si quieres, ¿ustedes dos son amigos, no? Los veo andar juntos a menudo.

\- El es mi sirviente. –Finalmente respondió cuando entro y noto a la otra persona en la habitación que estaba terminando de colocarse las botas.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! –Replico Islandia alzando su mirada para fulminar a Hong Kong con ella.

\- Si, claro, totalmente. –Contesto sin perder el ritmo.

Islandia rodó los ojos, alcanzando su celular de la mesa de luz para revisarlo, mientras preguntaba:

\- Tsk, ¿que es lo que quieres, Li? Creí que te había dicho que esta noche estaba ocupado.

\- Si, pero como que no me importo y vine igual. –Contesto Hong Kong notando de reojo a Turquía moverse por la habitación como si fuera suya, recogiendo algunas cosas que termino por alcanzarle al islandés.

\- No siempre puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿sabes? –Contesto dándole un asentimiento de gratitud al turco, guardando su billetera, llaves y su cargador portátil en los grandes bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- Podría, ya lo hago, la mayor parte del tiempo. –Respondió, hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Así que iré también. –Declaro haciendo claro en su breve intercambio de miradas silenciosa con Islandia donde le dejaba en claro que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

Islandia aparto la mirada, haciendo un leve puchero antes de girar su atención hacia el turco que lo estaba esperando pacientemente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ah, ¿el será un problema, Sadik? –Pregunto y vio la sonrisa de Turquía crecer con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Cuando se trata de probar comida turca, más es mejor!

\- Por supuesto que dirías eso. –Dijo el islandés en un suspiro, usando su celular para enviar un rápido mensaje.- Debí preguntárselo a Gupta desde un comienzo, el es quien esta cocinando, después de todo.

\- ¿Así que ese es el plan? ¿comida turca? –Pregunto Hong Kong quien realmente no había sabido en lo que se había incluido hasta ahora.

\- Si, ¿crees que puedas tratar con eso? –Pregunto Islandia mirándolo con desafío.

\- Si,.. probablemente. –Contesto despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- El dice que puedes venir, pero mejor te comportas o te estoy bloqueando de todas mis redes sociales. –Dijo señalándolo con su celular en mano, en clara advertencia.

\- Se que no te atreverías, Emi, me amas demasiado. –Se burlo el hongkonés, con una pose confiada.

\- No me pongas a prueba. –Le advirtió encaminándose a la puerta.- Y mi nombre es Emil, ya sabes, llamarme con nombres ridículos es algo que hace mi familia y no te he dado el derecho.

\- ¿Y que me dará el derecho? –Pregunto curioso mientras que lo seguía junto a Turquía, quien estaba viendo todo el intercambio con diversión.

\- No se, dejar de ser un idiota es demasiado pedir para ti, ¿cierto? –Respondió Islandia abriendo la puerta para ellos, con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

\- Ouch, eso dolió, así como, mucho. –Dijo Hong Kong mientras salía al pasillo, apoyando teatralmente una mano en donde se encontraba su corazón.

\- Oh, por favor, no dramatices. –Dijo Islandia a su vez, bloqueando la puerta de su habitación, a lo que el hongkonés dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras salían por la puerta principal del hotel, Islandia recordó la petición del danés respecto a no salir y se disculpo mentalmente con el a pesar de que no estaba para nada arrepentido. La nación islandesa no era un rebelde pero tampoco era alguien que obedecía las reglas al pie de la letra, por mucho que su familia no lo entienda, el es una persona que puede tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer errores y afrontar las consecuencias sin necesidad de tener a alguien al lado que amortigüe los daños colaterales por el o lo saque de problemas.

Esta vez el islandés había decidido aceptar la invitación de Turquía y Egipto de una cena agradable en la habitación del hotel que ellos mismos habían reservado, no muy lejos del suyo. Por lo que el turco le había dicho la habitación era lo suficientemente cómoda para albergar a dos personas, solo que no era tan elegante como el que Austria había recomendado aunque si incluía una pequeña cocina.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, los tres llegaron a su destino y fueron recibidos por un exótico aroma que inundaba todo el ambiente y la agradable vista de una mesa preparada con platos, cubiertos, servilletas e incluso algunos entremeses servidos.

Fue en ese momento que Egipto se asomo desde la cocina y, al reconocerlos, educadamente dijo:

\- Sean bienvenidos, permitan que Sadik guarde sus abrigos y tomen asiento. Me reuniré con ustedes en unos minutos.

* * *

Me tomo un tiempo pensar en como escribir a Hong Kong, aun no estoy totalmente satisfecha con el resultado pero espero que les resulte divertido de leerlo. Por otro lado, si, me encanta la idea de que Turquía (Sadik Adnan) e Islandia (Emil Steilsson) sean amigos, con Egipto (Gupta M. Hassan) de por medio ya que me parece un personaje muy interesante para ignorarlo. En cuanto al nombre de Hong Kong, dependiendo a quien se refiera a él, será Li Xiao o León.

Oh, por cierto, en el próximo capitulo continuara el HongIce y también se dará la situación que iniciara el Engmano, aclaro que no planeo saltar de "conocidos que no se caen bien" a "amantes" en un dos por tres, llevara tiempo y pasaran algunas cosas (dramaaa~) antes de que puedan incluso puedan reconocerse como amigos.

¿Alguna pregunta? Siéntete libre de hacerla en los comentarios. Gracias por leer.

~Kira Mirai


	7. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 6

Creo que edite cuatro veces la escena Engmano, trate de mantener la esencia de lo que mi "yo mas joven" quiso trasmitir aunque termine cambiando, agregando o quitando la mayoría de los diálogos. Espero que haya hecho un trabajo decente haciéndolo entendible. Por otro lado, ¡hay más HongIce para amortiguar la primera escena! (Aunque tiene un poco de drama implícito también.)

* * *

 **De reuniones mundiales y más – Parte 6**

Inglaterra se encontraba en su habitación del hotel de muy malhumor y realmente cansado, después de todo, había sido un día emocional y físicamente agotador. Para empeorar la situación no solo se había perdido el desayuno, sino que apenas si pudo almorzar bocados antes de tener que evitar el acaso habitual de Francia y, por si fuera poco, aun no había cenado en absoluto.

Con su estomago resonando por el hambre, el ingles se planteo pedir algo de comida por el servicio de habitación. La nación isla se dejo caer en el sillón, aflojando su corbata y extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el teléfono, deteniéndose a medio camino cuando escucho un débil golpeteo en la puerta.

\- Cuando finalmente estaba en paz. –Se quejo debatiendo si ignorarlo o no, pero la persona detrás de la puerta volvió a tocar esta vez con mas fuerza y el ingles sabia que no era nada caballeroso dejar a una "visita" esperando.- Por amor a la reina,.. si eres tu de nuevo Francis, te juro que.. –Comenzó a mascullar encaminándose a la puerta, donde se aseguro de mirar antes por la mirilla.- ¿R-Romano? –Reconoció confundido y termino por abrir la puerta impulsado por su curiosidad.- Hm, ¿hola?

Romano de pie frente a el se encontraba vistiendo ropa mas casual de que la uso en la reunión pero manteniéndose a la moda como era de esperarse. La nación italiana no respondió, solo se quedo allí viendo sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Pregunto Inglaterra sonando impaciente, lo que pareció hacerlo reaccionar aunque aun mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo.

\- ¡C-Cállate! –Ordeno dando pequeños pellizcos a la manga izquierda de su suéter gris de forma que delataba su nerviosismo.- Estoy tratando de decirte algo, maldición.

\- ¿De acuerdo? Tomate tu tiempo, creo.. –Se limito a decir el inglés, confundido. Inglaterra no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que Romano podía precisar de el, después de todo, ellos no tenían ninguna relación amistosa, ni siquiera una profesional ya que normalmente trataba con Italia del Norte cuando tenían asuntos que tratar entre naciones.

El inglés comenzó a contar los segundos, diciéndose así mismo que si no se apresuraba lo despediría y entraría a su habitación, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo vio al italiano cubrir su boca ligeramente con su mano y articular un nervioso:

\- Gra.. c-cias..

\- Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? –Pregunto rápidamente, escéptico de lo que sus propios oídos habían escuchado.

\- Solo vine.. Lo que dije fue.. –Balbuceo el italiano apretando los puños sobre su rostro, como si hablar le provocara algún dolor.- ¡Ugh! Mierda, ¿por que estoy haciendo esto? –Finalmente se dice a si mismo, más compuesto y entonces procedió a señalarlo de forma acusatoria.- ¡T-Tu no te lo mereces realmente, maldita sea!

\- Tsk, ¿de que estas hablando ahora? –Cuestiono Inglaterra arrugando la nariz mientras apartaba la mano de su espacio personal.

\- ¡De Mateo! –Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, pero el inglés frunció el ceño aun más confundido que antes.- Canadá,.. –Aclaro el italiano y sonó molesto por hacerlo.- El me dijo que debía darte las gracias por haberme ayudado anoche, pero joder no, no lo voy a hacer. ¡La mayor parte del tiempo eres un bastardo insensible así que no te mereces que te de las malditas gracias!

\- ¿Qué? Con lo de esta mañana no esperaba nada de ti, pero ¿por qué dices que no lo merezco y me llamas bastardo insensible? ¿Acaso te hice algo o tienes algún problema conmigo? –Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose indignado.

\- El problema no es conmigo, bastardo, pero lo será muy pronto si no cambias de actitud. –Respondió Romano en tono grave, con una expresión intimidante que solo hecho leña al fuego al presente malhumor del inglés.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Estas amenazándome ahora? –Replico enfadado, haciendo un esfuerzo mental para no golpearlo en la cara por su descaro.

\- Si, estoy dándote una jodida amenaza. –Aseguro Romano con una postura tensa, mirándose increíblemente serio en vez de enojado lo que causo que el ingles tuviera que reprimir un escalofrío.- Ese idiota cabeza de arce al que tratas tan negligentemente, es una estúpida buena persona y por supuesto que no te dirá nada cuando te olvidas de el o lo confundes con el bastardo que tiene por hermano. –El entonces lleva su mano a su pecho para puntualizar.- ¡Pero yo, yo estoy harto de verlo tan decepcionado, tan jodidamente triste cada vez que tiene que tratar contigo por cualquier cosa! –Dijo alzando la voz, volviendo a mover su mano para señalar al inglés quien en un estado atónito, no hizo nada para apartarlo esta vez.- Eres parte de su maldita familia, por el amor de dios, uno esperaría esa clase de cosas de otros no de ti, pero al parecer me equivoque, y eso es lo peor. Dime la verdad, ¿el realmente te importa o es solo imaginación suya? –Pregunto dándole una sonrisa desagradable mientras mantenía moviendo sus manos, gesticulando al ritmo de sus palabras.- Porque hiciste un magnifico trabajo demostrando cuanto el significa algo para ti olvidando su cumpleaños una vez más y no dignándote a darle la jodida hora del día en cuanto se volvieron a ver, porque ¿lo viste no es así? ¿o el solo paso desapercibido para ti? No estaría nada sorprendido que así fuera, joder, no estaría para nada sorprendido que no supieras nada sobre el tampoco. Entonces realmente, ¿como puedes jactarte de haberlo tenido como su colonia cuando no conoces nada sobre el? ¡Hasta yo lo conozco más que tu y no es como si hubiéramos pasado una maldita fracción de tiempo juntos como lo hicieron ustedes dos! Realmente eres un bastardo sin remedio, haciéndole daño a tu familia una y otra vez, sin nunca percatarte y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo, personas así.. son las que no deberían existir. –Una breve pausa es lo que tomo el italiano antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos, prácticamente haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a un par de centímetros de distancia. Inglaterra desde ese lugar pudo ver como los ojos del italiano ardían con una frialdad que el mismo había visto en su reflejo en sus antiguos días.- No te mereces tener el afecto de Mateo, ni su comprensión, ni su perdón.. Ni mis malditas gracias.

Con eso dicho, Italia Romano retrocedió y se giro para marcharse por el pasillo, utilizando las escaleras para bajar de piso, dejando a Inglaterra en un estado de shock, torpemente de pie en su puerta mientras que trataba de digerir lo que le fue dicho con crudeza a la cara.

El inglés había perdido el apetito.

* * *

La cena estaba siendo toda una agradable experiencia para los más jóvenes. Aunque Islandia ya había tenido la oportunidad de degustar comida turca o egipcia ofrecida por sus amigos, siempre se encontraba fascinado por ella, ya que disfrutaba de salir de la rutina y explorar lo desconocido, incluso si era a nivel culinario.

\- Como que, estaba pensando, ¿tu familia no sabe que estas aquí? –Pregunta Hong Kong en un momento de la cena, luego de que Turquía se levantara a rellenar sus bebidas como un buen anfitrión.

\- ¿Y la tuya si? –Replica Islandia arqueando una ceja a sabiendas.

\- No, ¿por qué lo haría? No es como, su asunto o algo así. –Contesta luego de volver a tomar uno de los muchos "meze" que todavía había en la mesa a pesar de que el plato principal ya estuviera servido.

\- Bueno, lo mismo digo, además de que si supieran probablemente no me dejarían o peor, insistirían en venir. –Dice el islandés encogiéndose ante la idea con molestia.

\- Ah, Yao es así como, igual de sobreprotector también. –Comenta con sencillez, viendo de reojo a la puerta de la cocina para ver si estaba regresando uno de sus anfitriones.- Pero es fácil tratar con el. ¿Estas teniendo problemas para tratar con ellos o algo así?

Islandia se debatió mentalmente si hablar o no, después de todo, no era la primera vez que compartía sus pensamientos con el hongkonés pero normalmente lo hacían por medio de chats y de manera superficial, sin hondar en ellos debido que ninguno tendía a charlar sobre sus emociones con regularidad prefiriendo ser reservados al respecto.

No obstante, la nación islandesa consideraba a Hong Kong como un buen amigo y es con quien mas en "sintonía" estaba. Ambos compartían muchos de sus gustos, opiniones, pasatiempos e incluso las formas con las que lidian sus problemas, siendo que eran "jóvenes" no pensaban como el resto de las naciones mas experimentadas por lo que Islandia no tenía que preocuparse, ni reprimirse por miedo a las reacciones que podía provocar.

\- Últimamente si, me he sentido sofocado y algo deprimido, así que me he estado negando a salir con ellos. –Admitió sin entrar en detalles, manteniendo la voz baja.- No puedo esperar para volver a casa y estar con el Sr. Puffin, el es un pesado entrometido también pero, ya sabes, es un pájaro y mi amigo, no puedo sentirme abrumado por su compañía.

\- ¿Y no preferirías mi compañía? –Pregunto Hong Kong arqueando sus cejas de forma sugestiva, haciendo que el islandés esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Li, tu no eres un pájaro. –Dijo Islandia finalmente, antes de tomar un bocado de su comida.

\- Estas como, tratando de decir que estarías de acuerdo pero.. ¿solo si fuera un pájaro? –Pregunto el hongkonés con la más pequeña mueca de indignación en su rostro.

\- No, al menos, no cualquier pájaro. –Contesto Islandia llevando una mano al mentón, pensativo.- Un frailecillo, ellos me agradan. –Agrego solo para señalarlo con su dedo, apoyándolo en la frente del hongkonés.- Tú me agradarías más si fueras uno, lo admito.

\- Eso es muy duro, como que no puedo convertirme en eso así como así,.. probablemente. Nunca lo he intentado. –Contesto soltando un profundo suspiro lleno de decepción.- Pero si hablamos de un panda,..

Islandia rodó los ojos a pesar de que lo encontró divertido, fue en ese momento que sus anfitriones regresaron a la mesa.

\- Aquí tienen, chicos. Sigo insistiendo que el "raki" es mejor que los refrescos para combinar con la comida, ¿están seguros que no quieren un poco? –Propone una vez más, pero los dos jóvenes niegan con su cabeza de forma simultánea haciendo que el turco se resignara.

\- No deberías alentarlos a beber alcohol. –Reprueba la nación egipcia con una mirada aguda.

\- Supongo, pero al menos están disfrutando de la cena, ¿no es así? –Dijo Turquía sonriendo con orgullo.

\- Es muy bueno. –Admite Hong Kong a regañadientes luego de que Islandia le pateara en la pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa.

\- Si, gracias por invitarme. –Concuerda el islandés con una sonrisa tímida, aun sintiéndose afortunado de que las naciones mayores se molestaran en invitarlo cada vez que podían.

\- Y a mí. –Murmuro el hongkonés distraídamente, antes de beber un sorbo de su refresco.

\- Ha sido un placer, estoy contento con que les haya resultado agradable. –Dijo Egipto con una expresión calida, visiblemente a gusto con los buenos comentarios.

\- Y sabes que siempre estas invitado a comer con nosotros, chico, también tu amigo. –Añade el turco extendiendo sus manos hacia las cabezas de los jóvenes para revolver sus cabellos de forma afectuosa.- ¡Ja! ¡No hay nada que me guste más que compartir a los demás algo sobre mi cultura!

Mientras que Egipto renegaba a la nación turca en un tono suave pero serio respecto al volumen de su voz en la mesa, las naciones jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada antes de comenzar a arreglarse el pelo.

* * *

Canadá entro al hotel sintiendo agotado. Sus planes de descansar luego de haber cenado con Romano habían sido bruscamente interrumpidos por la aparición de Francia, quien lo había acorralado en el ascensor y le insistió a que lo acompañara a comer a un restaurante. Siendo Francia como es, no logro explicarle sobre como ya había cenado, ni mucho menos logro rechazarlo por lo que el canadiense termino cenando por segunda vez con desgano.

Por suerte, Francia noto su agotamiento en algún momento de la noche y, en vez de insistirle en que lo acompañara a la discoteca a la que se dirigía, pago a un taxi para que lo trajera al hotel con seguridad algo por lo que el canadiense estaba muy agradecido.

Paso por el vestíbulo, saludando a la mujer de recepción a pesar de que ella no pareció notarlo, y mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió revisar su celular. Tenia un mensaje de su amigo italiano, quejándose sobre que su vecino de habitación era ruidoso y lo mucho que deseaba que la reunión cumbre terminara para ir a casa. El canadiense entonces, decidió hacerle una llamada.

\- Hola Lovino, acabo de llegar al hotel. No estoy molestándote, ¿cierto?

- _Nah, no logre dormir por mucho que lo intente, maldición. ¿Fuiste a algún lado?_

\- Fui a cenar otra vez, hm, no preguntes.

\- _Lo que sea, puedo imaginarme lo que sucedió._ –Respondió el italiano en un tono apático, soltando un gran bostezo al final.

\- Suenas realmente cansado, ¿estas seguro que no estoy interrumpiendo tu descanso?

\- _¿No crees que te lo diría si fuera así, idiota?_

\- Si tú lo dices. –Dijo el canadiense pensando si debía o no cuestionar a su amigo respecto al asunto de Inglaterra, pero finalmente decidiendo dejarlo para mañana no queriendo atosigarlo.

Los dos continuaron hablando sobre temas triviales incluso cuando el ascensor llego al lobby y el canadiense entro, presionando el botón de su piso con su mano desocupada.

\- ¿Mañana, después de la reunión, podrías esperarme en la sala de juntas mientras termino de limpiar con Gil? –Pregunto mientras atinaba a detener el cierre de las puertas, cuando vio a dos de sus compañeros naciones avanzar rumbo al ascensor.

\- _¿Tengo que hacerlo, Matt?_

\- Por favor, sabes que te lo compensare, además, no es como si tuvieras que hacer nada solo esperar. –Dijo al tiempo que Islandia y Hong Kong subieron al ascensor, ambos asintiéndole en reconocimiento y gratitud por el gesto.

\- _Bien, lo que sea._

\- Gracias. –Respondió el canadiense sonriendo y el ascensor comenzó a subir.- Ah, lo mejor será que intentes volver a dormir, tenemos que despertarnos temprano.

\- _No me lo recuerdes, maldición. Buenas noches._

\- Buenas noches. –Dijo Canadá antes de terminar la llamada, permitiéndose dar un vistazo curioso a los jóvenes que estaban en silencio, distraídos por sus celulares.

\- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hong Kong súbitamente, sin levantar la vista haciendo que el canadiense se sobresaltara avergonzado.

\- Ah, lo siento, pero es tarde y me preguntaba.. –Comenzó a decir, inseguro de continuar.

\- Ni siquiera son las 12, eso es como muy temprano para mí. –Dijo el hongkonés respondiendo sus dudas de todos modos.

\- ¿Los dos han salido juntos? –Inquirió Canadá curioso e inmediatamente se arrepintió, sintiéndose grosero por dejarse llevar y hacer preguntas que probablemente no eran de su incumbencia.

\- No de esa manera. –Termino por aclarar Islandia dándole una significativa pero breve mirada por encima de su celular.

\- Aw, Emi es como, muy tímido para admitirlo aun. –Comento Hong Kong en un tono burlón, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- ¡C-Cállate, no es así! –Replico el islandés con sus mejillas rojas, por vergüenza o enfado, o ambos.- Sadik y Gupta me invitaron a comer con ellos y este idiota molesto se coló. –Se obligo a aclarar enfurruñado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Solo admite que pasaste un buen tiempo conmigo, no es como el fin del mundo o algo así. –Pide el hongkonés visiblemente entretenido por la reacción del islandés.

\- Lo será si Lukas regresa y no me encuentra en mi habitación. –Dice Islandia tras resoplar al tiempo que el ascensor se detiene.- Este es mi piso. Buenas noches. –Se despide, rápidamente saliendo al pasillo.

\- No olvides soñar conmigo esta noche, Ice. –Dice el hongkonés en un tono meloso antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

\- ¡Deja de molestarme! –Es lo que logran escuchar mientras el ascensor volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Canadá guardo unos segundos de silencio, inseguro de lo que podía decir respecto a lo que presencio pero finalmente se decidió por hacer un comentario honesto:

\- Parece que tú también te divertiste, León.

\- Estuvo bien, el es como, muy fácil de molestar y eso es divertido. –Explica a pesar de que no es algo que el canadiense pidió en lo mas mínimo.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a un buen amigo para ti. –Comenta Canadá dándole una sonrisa, a lo que Hong Kong procede a asentir de forma algo ausente.

\- Si,.. un buen amigo.

* * *

Siento como si debería hacer un glosario para las palabras especiales que no traduzco como "raki" o "meze", no es un problema y lo haría con gusto pero solo si algún lector piensa que es necesario.

En el próximo capitulo finalmente es un nuevo día y esta repleto de introducciones de muchos otros personajes como Italia, China y España (por nombrar algunos). También tenemos a Romano incapaz de escapar del drama, ¡algunas pistas importantes sobre la trama comienzan a aparecer!

~Kira Mirai


	8. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 7

Hm, calcule mal el largo del capitulo así que la escena con España quedo para el próximo, lo siento. Aun así, en este tenemos la confrontación de Romano y Canadá por lo sucedido con Inglaterra, espero que les agrade. También muchas gracias a las amables personas que se toman el tiempo para comentar, me alegran el día y me animan a publicar más rápido.

*Edición: Confundí los nombres de los italianos, me encargue de corregirlos. Gracias por el aviso.*

* * *

29 de julio – 2015 (Austria)

Italia del Sur se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, agotado por una noche sin poder conciliar correctamente el sueño. Para el italiano esto no se trataba de una novedad, ya que tendía a tener episodios de insomnio cuando se encontraba de viaje durante algunos días, lejos de su hogar y sobretodo cuando estaba estresado. Ciertamente la nación italiana encontraba las reuniones cumbres muy estresantes y las consideraba una molestia en general, siendo esa una de las razones por la cual hace ya varios años había decidido no participar en ellas, dejando así a su gemelo a cargo como vocero de ambos a pesar de que sabia que aquello no ayudaba mucho a su situación como el muy poco reconocido "representante de Italia".

Era algo molesto, si, pero Romano ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para dejar de quejarse y contentarse con que su trabajo en las sombras fuera al menos reconocido y apreciado por su gemelo.

\- Y hablando del rey de Roma.. –Se quejo para si cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta que el italiano sabia reconocer tras muchos años escuchándolo.

El italiano mayor se levanto, dándose un breve vistazo a si mismo, sopesando los pros y contras de abrir la puerta en ropa interior, finalmente decidiendo que en realidad no le importaba un carajo la modestia.

\- ¡Buenos días, hermano mayor! –Saludo Italia del Norte con una sonrisa encantadora, sin pestañear ni comentar sobre su aspecto para su merito.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora impía de dios? –Pregunto sabiendo, por la luz que quería filtrarse por sus cortinas mal cerradas, que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

\- Ah, ¿no debería preguntarte lo mismo? Respondiste la puerta demasiado rápido, ve. –Dijo su gemelo ya demasiado perspicaz para esa hora del día.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Feliciano? –Cuestiono sin rodeos queriendo volver a la cama e intentar dormir, por mucho que supiera que no lo conseguiría.

La nación italiana mas joven discretamente se aclaro la garganta para hablar, no queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad:

\- Veras, Luddy me despertó temprano para salir a correr, y eso fue horrible, realmente quería dormir más. El es tan injusto conmigo a veces, mucho más que con Kiku, de alguna manera pudo zafarse esta mañana y no fue con nosotros y..

\- Ve al grano, tonto. –Exigió Romano irritado, mientras masajeaba con saña su frente.

\- ¡En eso estaba, hermano! –Protesto con un puchero indignado, antes de volver a sonreír y continuar.- Como iba diciendo, me hizo correr mucho y realmente, realmente intente dar mi mejor esfuerzo y al parecer Luddy estaba satisfecho, un poco, porque me dijo que en vez de pedir el desayuno en la habitación podría elegir un lugar para ir, ¡el también dijo que si podía invitarte cuando se lo pregunte, ve! ¿No es realmente agradable de su parte?

\- Tch, no, no lo es. –Se aseguro de dejarle en claro, prácticamente gruñendo sus palabras.- Pero, ¿es eso? ¿Quieres que valla a desayunar contigo y ese estúpido saco de patatas superdesarrollado? –Pregunto mirándolo con incredulidad, debido a que su gemelo sabia desde un principio lo poco entusiasta que estaba con cualquier idea que involucrara al alemán.

\- ¡Por favor! –Exclamo juntando sus manos en plegaria, sonriendo de forma alentadora.- Te prometo que lo pasaras muy bien, además, Luddy esta pagando. Y se lo mucho que te encanta la comida gratis.

\- La "buena" comida gratis, joder, no te confundas que puedes comprarme tan fácil. –Corrigió frunciendo el ceño, extendiendo su mano para agarrar el picaporte.

\- ¿Eso es un no? –Cuestiono el italiano menor expectante.

\- Me alegro que lo entiendas, maldita sea. –Dijo en un tono acido e intento cerrar la puerta, pero su gemelo pareció verlo venir porque rápidamente coloco su pie para evitar que se bloqueara por completo.- Feliciano. –Le llamo en un tono de advertencia.

\- Me estas obligando a usarlo, hermano. –Declaro imitando el tono de aviso haciendo que su hermano mayor apretara los dientes y se pusiera en una pose defensiva.

\- Joder no, ¿me oyes? No. –Replico Romano sabiendo a lo que se refería su gemelo.- Es muy temprano en la mañana, maldición. ¡No pienso caer en esa mierda!

Italia del Norte arqueo una ceja de forma desafiante antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos y entonces comenzó a sollozar y soltar gemidos lastimeros dignos de un actor galardonado, sin recurrir a las lagrimas de cocodrilo debido a que sabia que necesitaba muy poco para convencer a su hermano mayor. El italiano menor realmente encontraba entrañable que su gemelo fuera tan adorablemente débil por esta clase de chantaje emocional por muy evidente que sea.

Veinticinco minutos después, todo parecía ir bien para el gemelo menor. Aunque ese no fue el caso para Romano quien estaba tan molesto que apenas se dio cuenta del bonito ambiente de la cafetería.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir, hermano? –Pregunto el italiano menor esbozando una sonrisa encantadora, mientras miraba el menú.

\- Te odio. –Dijo Romano entrecerrando sus ojos con fastidio, sosteniendo su propio menú con más fuerza de lo necesario.

\- Claro, claro. –Contesto no preocupándose en absoluto por sus palabras, ya que sabía que no eran ciertas.- Entonces, ¿sobre tu pedido? ¡Yo pediré un capuchino! Aunque aun no me decido con que acompañarlo.

\- Si me permites una recomendación. –Comenzó a decir el alemán sentado en la mesa con ellos, tras aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención.

\- El puede decidir por su cuenta, bastardo. –Replico Romano entre dientes, pero ninguno de los dos le presto atención.

\- El "apfelstrudel" es algo que creo deberías probar, Feliciano. –Continuo hablando en cuanto el italiano menor volteo a verlo con interés, siempre dispuesto a escuchar.

\- ¡Suena extraño pero confío en ti, lo ordenare! –Concordó alegremente e hizo un gesto para llamar a la camarera.

\- ¿Están listos para ordenar? –Pregunto la empleada de la cafetería en cuanto se acerco a la mesa.

\- Solo ordenare café, por favor. –Pidió Alemania cortésmente.

\- ¡Eso solo es aburrido, Luddy, pide algo más! –Insistió Italia del Norte moviéndose en su asiento para acercarse al alemán y tirar de su camisa con insistencia.- ¡Pide algo más, ve!

\- Bien,.. –Acepto con nerviosismo y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, que hizo que el italiano mayor amordazara en el fondo.- Tráigame dos "kipferl", si es posible.

\- ¡Anotado, señor! –Dijo la camarera, llevando su atención a los gemelos de apariencia exótica.

\- Para mi una porción de "apfelstrudel" y un capuchino, señorita. –Pidió sonriéndole con amabilidad, aun sin soltar al alemán que se movía incómodamente en su asiento.

\- Café expreso y un plato de panqueques, no se moleste en ponerle jarabe de arce si lo único que tiene es una falsificación estadounidense. –Dijo mirando de nuevo al menú para no ver a su hermano y la "patata" comenzar a coquetear entre si de forma pegajosa.

\- Ah, bueno, tenemos distintos jarabes, una gran variedad, de hecho. –Le hizo saber la camarera con profesionalismo.- ¿Estoy bien al suponer que desea el que importamos directamente de Canadá? –Ofreció sonrojándose al instante en que su cliente le dirigió una sonrisa cautivante.

\- Si, gracias, señorita. –Respondió Romano asintiendo satisfecho.

\- ¡Lo que sea para mantener a un cliente feliz! –Exclamo un poco nerviosa pero contenta, recogiendo los menús y marchándose con una sonrisa brillante.

\- Wow, hermano, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan exigente con el desayuno? –Pregunto el italiano menor curiosamente, finalmente dejando en paz al alemán quien avergonzado comenzó a arreglar las arrugas de su camisa.- Normalmente solo tienes ese tipo de reacción cuando debes almorzar o cenar, ve.

\- ¿Importa? –Dijo Romano mirándolo con enojo renovado, mientras tomaba una de las servilletas para comenzar a despedazarla en sus manos.- Ve a sacarle una estúpida conversación a alguien que no este a segundos de hacer que te ahogues con esta servilleta, maldición.

\- Estas siendo más malo de lo normal a esta hora de la mañana, ve. Realmente no dormiste anoche, ¿cierto? –Pregunto en un tono preocupado, haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza.

\- ¿Qué me delato, Sherlock?

Italia del Norte abrió la boca para responder, pero Alemania apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro para detenerlo y le murmuro al oído:

\- Hm, Feliciano, creo que lo mejor será que pospongas cualquier charla con tu hermano hasta después del desayuno. No queremos causar una escena.

El italiano menor hizo una mueca inconforme, viendo a su hermano mirar perdidamente por el vitral de la cafetería, pero desistió no queriendo molestarlo lo suficiente como para que se levantara y se fuera.

* * *

El día apenas había comenzado y Finlandia se encontraba con los ánimos bajos.

El finlandés había llamado a su casa y la "niñera" le había informado que ayer por la noche Sealand había roto una lámpara, la más bonita y su favorita, mientras tenia una lucha de almohadas unilateral con Ladonia. Nunca le supo bien castigar a la micronación ridículamente fuerte, mucho menos después de escuchar sus disculpas llorosas, pero en la paternidad no todo era un jardín de rosas. Aun así la nación finlandesa había terminado por ser complaciente y solo advertirle que tendrían que hablar de los juegos bruscos en cuanto volvieran, una vez más.

Notando como Suecia aminoro el paso, Finlandia le dirigió una mirada a lo que el sueco hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia atrás percatándose entonces que la nación mas "joven" en su grupo se estaba quedando rezagada.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Emi? –Pregunto Finlandia suavemente mientras se mantenían avanzando por el gran vestíbulo del edificio empresarial donde se estaban llevando las reuniones. Islandia alzo la mirada pero no respondió, ignorándolo sin disimulo.- Quiero decir.. Emil, ¿sucede algo? –Se corrigió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No, nada. –Contesto finalmente el islandés.

\- Pero es que en el desayuno estuviste callado, más de lo normal. También te ves cansado, ¿tuviste una mala noche de sueño? –Cuestiono sonando preocupado, pero el islandés simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

\- Estoy bien. –Fue lo que dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos auriculares y comenzaba a desenredarlos.

\- Eso no es lo que pregunte. –Replico un poco frustrado. Pero el islandés volvió a encogerse hombros, colocándose los auriculares en los oídos haciendo claro que daba por terminado la conversación.

Finlandia soltó un suspiro desanimado que llamo la atención del Sueco, quien lo miro en silencio preguntando "¿Qué sucede?".

\- Estoy preocupado por el y se que no es la primera vez que actúa así pero.. –Respondió a la pregunta tacita, mirando a la nación islandesa de reojo antes de fijar su atención al frente donde Noruega se encontraba en medio de una llamada telefónica.- Me pregunto cuando Lukas va actuar.

\- El aun esta evaluando la situación. –Contesto Suecia haciendo que el finlandés frunciera un poco el ceño.

\- Se esta tardando demasiado.

\- No quiere presionarlo, eso lo empeorara. –Explico brevemente el sueco, pero antes de que pudieran continuar hablando el danés, en el frente del grupo, se giro comenzando a caminar hacia atrás y agitando su brazo para llamar la atención de todos.

\- ¡Oigan, no se queden tan atrás!

\- Lo siento, nos distrajimos. –Se disculpo Finlandia al tiempo que el sueco gruñía con molestia, interiormente deseando que danés se tropezara.

Los nórdicos pasaron por recepción sin ser detenidos y pronto se encontraron frente a los ascensores, la mayoría estaban ocupados salvo uno que se había parado en su piso y vaciado coincidentemente a su llegada. Sin embargo, había otro grupo de sus pares allí esperando también el ascensor.

\- Buenos días, aru. –Saludo China cordialmente al notarlos, rodeado de otras naciones asiáticas. Y un coro de "buenos días" resonó en respuesta entre ambos grupos.- No creo que entremos todos en el ascensor, aiya. –Informo innecesariamente soltando un sutil suspiro, mirando al conjunto de naciones reunido.

\- Yo tomare otro, no es ningún problema. –Dijo Macao con una sonrisa amable, apartándose del grupo hacia el ascensor de al lado.

Hong Kong al ver esto, esbozo una rápida sonrisa picara antes de salir del grupo arrastrando a otra nación desprevenida con el.

\- Ice y yo también. –Es lo que dijo el hongkonés.

\- ¡O-Oye! –Exclamo el islandés sorprendido, al haber estado distraído con su música como para no notar nada de la situación.

\- ¡Li Xiao! –Le llamo China en reprimenda, pero fue ignorado.

Taiwán se rió detrás de sus mangas y dándole un toque a la nación china, le informo:

\- Los acompañare también. Los veremos en unos minutos, no tienen que preocuparse.

Así el resto del grupo entro al ascensor, con China refunfuñando sobre los jóvenes de ahora y un silencioso pero evidentemente molesto Noruega que no se percato de nada hasta que termino su llamada y ya se hallaba varios pisos arriba.

* * *

En cuestión de un par de minutos, otro ascensor se libero para su uso y las jóvenes naciones en el recibidor subieron charlando entre si animadamente.

\- ¿Haces de un hábito ser tan molesto por las mañanas o es solo conmigo? –Pregunto finalmente Islandia, guardando sus auriculares en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Es un hábito suyo, por desgracia. –Contesto Macao de pie en el fondo del ascensor, con sus manos dobladas detrás de su espalda, sonriendo con aires de diversión.

\- Pero empeora contigo, hay que admitirlo. –Acoto Taiwán burlándose del hongkonés quien alzo una ceja poco impresionado y se cruzo de brazos.

\- El como que, no necesitaba saber eso. –Dijo Hong Kong sin expresión, lo que hizo reír un poco a la taiwanesa.

\- Si, de hecho, el saberlo lo hace peor. –Dijo el islandés antes de llevar una mano a su boca para cubrir un bostezo que no pudo reprimir.

\- ¿No dormiste anoche o algo así? –Pregunto el hongkonés curioso recibiendo un discreto pero sugerente codazo de Taiwán en un costado, que devolvió sin que el islandés lo notara.

\- Si dormí, solo no lo suficiente. –Respondió Islandia sonando cansado, mientras miraba distraídamente el numero de pisos subir en el panel de botones.

\- Dímelo a mí. –Dijo la taiwanesa colocando sus manos en las caderas antes de hablar.- Soy la única vecina de Yong Soo y parece que encontró muy divertido reproducir k-pop a todo volumen por la noche. Estaba volviéndome loca, y solo se detuvo cuando le amenace explícitamente sobre lo que haría con su consola portátil si por la mañana despertaba con ojeras. –Explico a lo que Hong Kong agito su cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Usas como, maquillaje de todas formas, no es como si alguien notaria la diferencia. –Respondió el hongkonés recibiendo un empujón juguetón de parte de Taiwán.

\- ¡Pues yo si, créeme! –Anuncio con malhumor, y entonces empezó a explicar sobre su rutina de belleza que no era algo que le interesara realmente a ninguno de los tres chicos con ella pero que aun así decidieron amablemente escuchar sin interrupción. Al menos hasta que llegaron a su piso correcto.

* * *

Una vez mas la reunión marcho con sus momentos altos y bajos, deteniéndose después de cada dos horas para descansar, hacer uso del sanitario o comer. La mayoría de las naciones se dividían en pequeños grupos para pasar el tiempo libre juntos, algunos pocos buscaban un lugar apartado para aliviar su estrés en soledad y así el día trascurrió hasta que la reunión termino con cierre decente sobre la mayoría de los temas del día, para gusto de Alemania.

Hungría, por supuesto, detuvo a las naciones "castigadas" a hacer su deber tras el final de la reunión pero cedió su lugar como supervisora a la nación italiana mayor quien le explico que iba a quedarse de todos modos y bien podía vigilarlos por ella. La nación húngara sonrío ante la propuesta, agradeciendo el gesto y marchándose después de recordarle a Prusia lo que pasaría si intentaba escapar o hacer un trabajo mediocre.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, la sala de reuniones estaba en silencio salvo por los ruidos que hacían al limpiar y el sonido de Romano, recostado contra la puerta de salida, masticando algunas almendras confitadas que le obsequio Hungría.

\- ¡Oh, no, no te molestes en ayudarnos, Romano! –Exclamo finalmente el prusiano con claro sarcasmo en su voz, harto por el escrutinio.- Mejor quédate ahí viéndonos hacer todo el maldito trabajo mientras disfrutas de tu aperitivo.

\- Es tu jodido castigo, no el mío. –Respondió indiferente, metiéndose más almendras en su boca.

\- ¿Entonces por que te quedas? ¿tienes algún tipo de morbo por verme sufrir o algo así? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, mientras acomodaba la última de las sillas en su lugar.

\- Tch, Hungría me dejo supervisarlos en su lugar y me ofrecí porque ya antes Matt me había pedido que lo esperara aquí tras terminar la estúpida reunión. –Explico a regañadientes, maldiciendo mentalmente que no pudiera reclamarle nada al prusiano pues estaba haciendo un buen trabajo limpiando a pesar de su mala actitud.

\- ¿Y de casualidad no le dijiste nada sobre mover un dedo para ayudarnos a terminar rápido, pajarito? –Le pregunto a Canadá quien se había mantenido en silencio, barriendo hasta en las esquinas.

\- Hmm, nop. El tiene razón, después de todo, nosotros fuimos los que llegamos tarde. –Declaro el canadiense sencillamente, mientras seguía barriendo.

\- Hmph, no es justo. –Se quejo Prusia malhumoradamente, tomando un trapo húmedo para limpiar la larga mesa de la sala.

\- Ve a quejarte con el bastardo que tienes por hermano. –Respondió Romano arrugando el paquete vacío de los confites y botándolo en el cesto cercano.- El fue quien propuso este ridículo sistema de castigos para prevenir tardanzas, maldita sea.

Prusia mascullo algo, probablemente más quejas, pero ninguno de los otros dos presentes logro discernir una palabra así que lo ignoraron y se concentraron el uno al otro.

\- Por cierto, Lovino. ¿Cómo te fue con lo que hablamos, eh? –Pregunto Canadá mirándolo con interés.

\- Horrible. –Contesto de forma franca, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Se que fue duro para ti, pero al menos lo hiciste y es lo que importa. –Le animo el canadiense con una sonrisa, que no duro mucho al ver que el italiano evadió su mirada con cierto nerviosismo.- ¿Lo hiciste, verdad?

\- Fui a hablar con el como acordamos, pero.. hm, en vez de "gracias" puede que le haya dicho otras cosas.. que no se supone que debería decir. –Confeso Romano después de un momento de silencio tenso.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas? –Pregunto Canadá curioso, obteniendo toda su atención.

\- Er,.. cosas de ti, supongo. –Admitió Romano frotándose la nuca de forma incomoda.

\- ¿D-De mí? ¿Qué cosas exactamente le dijiste de mi? –Inquirió el canadiense visiblemente preocupado ahora.

Italia del Sur miro en su dirección, debatiendo internamente sus próximas palabras para que fueran trasmitidas de forma clara y sincera, algo que probablemente el canadiense apreciaría, al menos cuando se le pasara el enojo.

\- ¡¿L-L-Le dijiste, QUE?!

\- Fue algo que se me escapo, joder, no fue intencional. –Se excuso débilmente, retorciéndose un poco en su lugar bajo la mirada penetrante del canadiense.- Además, ya esta hecho, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada y todo eso. –Acoto agitando su mano al aire tratando de descartarlo como si nada.

\- ¡I-Italia Romano! –Exclamo Canadá sujetando con sus manos el palo de escoba con la fuerza suficiente para hacer sus nudillos blancos.

\- Oye, al menos no solté la sopa sobre ustedes saliendo. –Dijo el italiano cruzándose de brazos de forma defensiva.- ¿No puedes darme algo de merito, maldición?

\- ¡No, porque esto es horrible! –Replico dejando la escoba aun lado, antes de caminar hacia el italiano.- ¡E-Eso no era asunto tuyo,.. ! E-Era algo que Arthur y yo debíamos resolv-..

\- ¡Nunca se iba a resolver actuando como si nada estuviera mal, estúpido! –Le interrumpió bruscamente, ignorando a Prusia al que de reojo había visto tomar asiento en la mesa y mirarlos con detenimiento, como si se tratara de un espectáculo.- Realmente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez en que intentaste hablar con respecto a su relación? Te diré, eso nunca sucedió, ¿cierto? Y es por eso que su jodida relación esta como esta. –El italiano entonces, palmeo el hombro de un Canadá sin palabras y continuo.- Era un primer paso difícil y lo hice por ti, maldición, sin que tuvieras que hacer nada. Puedes darme las gracias cuando te sientas listo.

\- Si quieres puedo golpearlo por ti, pajarito. –Dijo el prusiano cuando vio que Canadá no parecía saber que decir, abriendo la boca y cerrándola como si no pudiera articular una palabra.

\- N-No. –Le responde, soltando un suspiro tembloroso antes de fijar su mirada en el italiano con parte de su compostura tranquila recobrada- Se que crees que lo que hiciste esta bien por lo que será inútil pedirte que te disculpes, pero estoy molesto contigo así que.. –El canadiense hizo una pausa, enderezándose y colocando sus manos en sus caderas.- En los días que queda de reunión tú.. ¡tú no podrás elegir a donde comeremos, ni lo que haremos cuando salgamos juntos!

\- Tch, bien, lo que sea. –Acordó fácilmente, en su interior realmente aliviado de haber "esquivado una bala" metafórica y de que ninguno de sus pensamientos nocturnos que tuvo con respecto a la reacción del canadiense se hiciera realidad.- Voy a ir por una bebida. –Añadió buscando escaparse al menos por unos minutos para disolver la ansiedad que provoco la situación, algo que Canadá noto así que no se molesto en detenerlo.

Con el italiano ido, Prusia se acerco al canadiense por detrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla en uno de los hombros.

\- Pajarito. –Le llamo la atención sonando algo decepcionado.- Recuérdame que te enseñe como se supone que actúas cuando estas enojado con un amigo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Lo hice tan mal? –Cuestiono el canadiense un poco perplejo, haciendo que el prusiano se riera un poco. Canadá realmente pensaba que había sido lo suficientemente duro con su amigo italiano.

Mientras tanto Romano al salir de la sala de juntas notó como Hungría se alejaba por el pasillo izquierdo con prisa, doblando en el extremo y perdiéndose de vista. El italiano se extraño un poco por eso, pero se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a donde se encontraban las maquinas expendedoras en este piso.

* * *

Glosario:

Wedgwood (Cap. 1) – Es el nombre abreviado de una compañía de porcelana fría y artículos de lujo fundada por un inglés.  
Negroni (Cap. 3) – Es un famoso coctel de origen italiano preparado a base de gin, campari y vermú rojo.

Raki (Cap. 8) – Es un licor nacional de Turquía elaborado a partir de varias frutas y generalmente se toma mezclado con una parte igual de agua.

Meze (Cap. 8) – Son aperitivos servidos antes de la comida principal y al cual se los acompaña de alguna bebida alcohólica.  
Apfelstrudel – También llamado strudel de manzana, es un postre típico de la cocina austriaca y alemana que generalmente se sirve fresco y caliente.

Kipferl – Bollo o panecillo en forma de medialuna que puede ser salado o dulce, y es tradicional en la cocina de Europa del Este.

Esos son todas las palabras sin traducción que he usado hasta ahora, creo,.. Si en un próximo capitulo surge una nueva lo explicare como aquí, en las notas finales.

¡España e Inglaterra tendrán sus escenas con Romano en el próximo capitulo, espérenlo con ansias!

~Kira Mirai


	9. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 8

Entre estar enferma y no poder acceder a la pagina, me tarde un poco más de lo que pensaba en publicar este capitulo pero espero que lo disfruten. Como había dicho, aparecerán tanto España como Inglaterra (más otras naciones) y lo que sucederá con ellos muy probablemente deje algunas preguntas o ese es mi objetivo.

* * *

 **De reuniones mundiales y más – Parte 8**

Prusia quería que este día mejorara en algún momento, pronto, si no era mucho pedir. No solo la reunión fue aburrida y tuvo que limpiar el desorden de los demás al final, sino que Romano se auto-invito a su cita con Canadá y ahora, cuando creía que podría pasar algunas horas a solas con dicho canadiense antes de esa inminentemente desastrosa cita, su hermano menor lo llamo con urgencia queriendo hablar de quien-sabe-que.

\- ¡Gilbert, mi queridísimo amigo!

Y el prusiano maldijo internamente pero se resigno a detenerse en su camino hacia la habitación de Alemania, de pie torpemente en el pasillo. Nada bueno vendría de ignorar a su amigo Francia.

\- Hey, Franny. –Saludo en cuanto sintió al francés pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros de forma afectuosa.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con mi pequeña calabaza, Mathieu? –Pregunto en un tono lúdico, probablemente demasiado metido en su curiosidad para alzar una queja ante el apodo que el francés encontraba inadecuado para su persona.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Romano? –Cuestiono parpadeando con sorpresa, sin saber como su amigo lo había averiguado. El prusiano a regañadientes podía mentir que no creía que el italiano le hubiese soltado la sopa a alguien.

\- ¿No? Ni siquiera lo he visto desde que termino la reunión. –Contesto Francia sonando algo confundido, antes de agitar su cabeza y enseñarle su celular.- Aquí, mira, la noticia la divulgo hace unos minutos la querida Hungría.

\- Por supuesto, ¿cómo es que se las arregla para enterarse de todo? Es espeluznante. –Dijo rodando los ojos con exasperación, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que el francés lo tomaba de los hombros y lo zarandeaba con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Así que es cierto, tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Ya han tenido relaciones? El es magnifico en la cama, ¿no es así? ¡Es por su lado francés, no hay duda! –Exclamo el francés con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sentir incomodo a Prusia.

\- Francis, eres mi amigo y todo, pero no creo que sea nada impresionante que te cuente ese tipo de detalles. El es tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Está bien, el amor es el amor! –Respondió agitando su mano al aire como si fuera un detalle sin importancia, antes de volver a tomar por los hombros a su amigo prusiano haciendo suficiente presión como para que sea doloroso.- Mientras que nunca le rompas su precioso corazón de miel entonces, todo estará bien entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

\- S-Si.. –Dijo Prusia nerviosamente, asintiendo con rapidez.

* * *

Canadá jugueteo con sus dedos, sabiendo ahora que debió haber hecho una retirada estratégica en cuanto diviso a su hermano llamando a la puerta de su habitación al bajar del ascensor. Pero Estados Unidos se veía inquieto y el canadiense no podía simplemente ignorarlo o no preocuparse por el, no estaba en su naturaleza, después de todo.

Pronto termino siendo arrastrado a la habitación de su hermano, que se encontraba en el mismo piso que el suyo.

\- Yo creí que al enterarte estarías enojado, no.. ¿al borde de una depresión? –Comento de pie junto a la cama donde su hermano se encontraba envuelto en mantas con una bandeja de comida chatarra en sus muslos con una expresión abatida. Al parecer Estados Unidos había pedido que alguien del hotel le trajera a su habitación comida, mucha comida del negocio de comida rápida mas cercano en cuanto termino la reunión.

\- ¡Por supuesto que también estoy enojado, Mattie! –Exclamo con un mohín, antes de sorber ruidosamente de su batido de chocolate.- Ya calmare mi furia atacándolo con una bomba nuclear, pero primero.. ¡tengo que disculparme contigo!

\- ¿Disculparte? –Repitió sin comprender, antes de registrar el resto de las palabras.- Espera, ¡¿b-bomba nuclear?!

\- ¡Si, disculparme! –Dijo Estados Unidos en un tono lloroso, visiblemente culpable.- He estado tan distraído siendo un héroe y armando increíbles planes para salvar el mundo.. ¡que no me di cuenta que los comunistas estaban planeando un ataque interno! ¡Oh, mi pobre dulce hermanito, te han invadido sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos! ¿Qué clase de héroe permitiría eso?

\- Al. –Le llamo Canadá de forma incrédula, antes de soltar un breve suspiro y continuar.- En primer lugar Prusia, o debería decir, Alemania oriental no es comunista. En segundo lugar, no fue nada parecido a un ataque interno o una invasión, el solo esta saliendo conmigo. Y por ultimo,.. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Creí que habíamos acordado que los dos éramos iguales, ninguno es el mayor del otro,.. a pesar de las claras pruebas que demuestran que yo soy mayor. –Concluyo susurrando lo ultimo para si mismo, aunque de todas formas su hermano lo escucho.

\- ¡Esas pruebas son inconclusas y..! –Intento discutir señalándolo con una papa frita, antes de darse cuenta del cambio de tema en la conversación.- ¡No trates de distraerme! ¿Desde cuanto esta sucediendo esto? ¿es reciente, verdad? ¿Aun eres puro, verdad?

Canadá llevo una mano a su cara, soltando esta vez un largo suspiro, diciéndose mentalmente que no perdiera la calma. Aun así, el canadiense no pudo evitar burlarse de su hermano y decir:

\- Define "puro".

\- ¡M-Mattieeeeeeee! –Grito en un quejido ruidoso que probablemente se escucho por todo el piso. El canadiense se arrepintió rápidamente de ceder ante el impulso de travesura, paso los siguientes exasperantes 30 minutos consolando a su hermano sobre como su relación no cambiaria nada entre ellos así como dando promesas sobre como no se convertiría en un comunista ahora ni en un futuro próximo.

Cuando Canadá salio de la habitación de su hermano, decidió ir a encerrarse rápidamente a la suya esperando no encontrarse con nadie en su camino. El lo hizo, pero para su suerte se trataba de Prusia y el estaba mas que dispuesto a acompañarlo en su aislamiento voluntario.

* * *

Romano no estaba feliz, cualquier persona que no lo conociera bien podía argumentar que ese es su estado predilecto, pero no era así y el italiano se aseguraría informarles donde pueden meterse sus no apreciadas opiniones porque "no feliz" no es lo mismo que "mentalmente fatigado y por lo tanto susceptible a la irritación", el cual si se acercaba mucho a lo que realmente era su dichoso "estado predilecto".

\- ¿A dónde carajo se metieron esos dos? –Pregunto para si, sentado en el banco de una plazoleta cercana al restaurante donde supuestamente debía reunirse para cenar con Canadá y su estúpido novio.- He estado esperándolos como un idiota desde hace.. –Miro su reloj, dándole una desagradable mirada a las manecillas que parecían ir cada vez mas lento.- ¡seis minutos, maldita sea! ¿Cuánto más quieren hacerme esperar?

\- Calma, mi tomatito. –Dijo la nación española quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo del banco y vacilantemente comenzó a acercarse.- Estoy seguro que están en camino.

\- ¿Aun estas aquí, maldición? –Pregunto toscamente, mirándolo de reojo con recelo.

\- Dije que quería hacerte compañía, ¿no? –Respondió España esbozando una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, entonces pareció recordar algo y saco algo del bolsillo de su abrigo.- Aquí, ten un tomate.

\- Tch, y fui muy claro cuando te dije que te fueras, joder. –Contesto Romano aun así arrebatándole de un movimiento brusco la ofrenda, pero solo porque tenia hambre.- Y además, deja de llamarme así, bastardo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

\- Estas de malhumor, ya veo. ¿Qué tal si hago un encanto para que te animes? –Pregunto entusiasmado, llevando sus manos a su rostro en preparación.- ¡Fusos-.. ! ¡Ouuh!

Romano soltó el mechón de cabello que acaba de tironear y continuo devorando su tomate.

\- No hagas estupideces mientras estoy comiendo. –Pidió de forma cortante, a lo que el español procedió a amasar su cabello con un ligero puchero.

\- Aw, pero antes siempre te animaba.

\- ¡En tus ridículos sueños, bastardo! –Declaro el italiano con fastidio, poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos metros del banco.- Maldita sea, ¡si ese par de idiotas no se aparecen ahora me encargare de cortarles las piernas, a ver si se animan a llegar tarde otra vez!

\- Eso suena como algo que seria contraproducente. –Comento España quien parecía haberlo seguido, aunque se mantuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

\- ¿Acaso pedí tu maldita opinión? –Cuestiono volteándose con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No, de hecho, lo único que pedí de ti es que me dejaras en paz y aun sigues aquí! ¿Es que eres un idiota o lo haces a propósito?

España evito su mirada, soltando un suspiro decepcionado antes de hablar:

\- Es que.. no hemos pasado tiempo juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y..

\- No lo digas como si eso fuera enteramente mi culpa, bastardo. –Le interrumpió Romano cruzándose de brazos de forma defensiva, sonando agotado por alguna razón.

\- Lovi.. –Pronuncio el español con un tono que reflejaba una mezcla de emociones que provoco que Romano se estremeciera y se alejara un poco mas.

\- No, aun no quiero hablar de ello, así que hazme el favor de dejar de acosarme hasta que sienta deseos de volver a hablar contigo, ¿bien? –Pidió el italiano con prudencia, concentrando su mirada a lo lejos donde podía ver a una pareja humana paseando de la mano.- ¿No crees que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, después de lo que sucedió? –Acoto en un tono bajo y severo, mientras apretaba su puño libre.

\- Si.., si eso es lo que realmente quieres. –Respondió España de forma comprensiva aunque triste.- Lo haré, lo s-..

\- No te disculpes, solo.. solo vete, ¿si? –Dijo el italiano sucinto antes de dar un bocado desganado a su tomate a medio comer.

El italiano dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de sus labios, manchados con pulpa de tomate, en cuanto el español finalmente desapareció de su vista. Se quedo de pie en medio del camino sin saber que hacer a continuación, no estaba seguro si Canadá vendría tarde o no pero definitivamente ya no tenia ganas de cenar con el. Después de todo, el canadiense notaria que algo le había pasado y trataría de hablar con el al respecto, y no estaba de humor para abrirse sobre este delicado tema, menos en publico y en la presencia de Prusia.

Pronto se encontró caminando de regreso al hotel, pensando que bien podría recuperar algunas horas de sueño que perdió. Entonces, el italiano distraído como estaba se topo con alguien en la calle.

\- ¡Maldita sea, fíjate por d-.. ! –comenzó a proferir, deteniéndose al instante que reconoció a la persona frente a el.- H-Hazte aun lado, bastardo.

\- Espera. –Le pidió con algo de urgencia, sujetando la muñeca del italiano para evitar que se escapara.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Romano miro su articulación apresada con sorpresa antes de liberarse de un tirón, frunciendo el ceño y diciendo:

\- Si buscas una jodida disculpa por lo de ayer, yo no..

\- No, no es eso. –Se apresuro a aclarar la nación inglesa.- Es por lo de ayer, si, pero solo quiero que me escuches. –Dijo sonando incomodo pero determinado al mismo tiempo.- ¿Puedes darme solo cinco minutos?

\- No lo creo. –Respondió Romano sin detenerse a considerarlo un segundo, resoplando con disgusto.- Estoy hambriento y de malhumor, maldición, solo quiero…

\- P-podríamos hablar mientras cenamos, yo invito y puedes escoger el lugar, ¿aceptas? –Propuso el ingles sonando lo bastante desesperado para que el italiano sintiera curiosidad, no es que fuera algo que admitiría.

\- Prepárate para degustar buena comida italiana, bastardo. –Termino diciendo Romano pensando que si todo terminaba siendo una perdida de tiempo al menos el podría obtener una cena gratis.

* * *

Prusia dejo su celular aun lado y se dejo caer en la cama de su novio, quien se encontraba colocándose su pijama que en realidad consistía en sus boxeadores comunes y una muy grande camiseta de hockey canadiense de su actual equipo favorito, el cual para ser justo cambiaba cada temporada.

\- No te preocupes, pajarito, ya te dije que le envíe un mensaje para decirle que no llegaremos. –Aseguro el prusiano mintiendo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

\- Pero no ha respondido, ¿crees que estará muy molesto? –Pregunto Canadá preocupado, mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto al prusiano.

\- Por supuesto que si, es Romano. Pero ya se le pasara. –Respondió Prusia con desinterés por como el italiano podría tomar ser plantado sin aviso alguno.

Ambos entonces guardaron un agradable silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, profiriéndose ligeras caricias a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

\- Gil. –Llamo rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Hm? –Sonó de forma inquisitiva viendo al canadiense tomar una de las almohadas extras y estrujarla en sus brazos, como acostumbraba a hacer con su compañero oso polar.

\- ¿Crees que estuvo mal de mi esconder lo nuestro de papá, Al y Arthur? –Pregunto en un tono cauteloso, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

\- No y pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿has cambiado de opinión? –Respondió Prusia acomodándose de lado en la cama para tener una mejor visión de su pareja.

\- Quizás un poco,.. –Admitió Canadá tras unos segundos.

\- No deberías. –Replico el prusiano con seguridad, mientras sus dedos se enredaban suavemente en el cabello del canadiense.- Esconderlo fue una decisión que tomamos, no solo por ellos sino también por ti, ¿no es así? Para que estuvieras más cómodo, sin sentirte presionado por nadie y así poder acostumbrarte a nosotros. Estábamos probando las aguas, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que funcionaria así que, ¿que mejor que mitigar los riesgos haciéndolo un asunto de nadie más que tú y yo? Así si no resultara al menos quedaría entre los dos y dependería de solo nosotros reconstruir nuestra relación en algo que fuera.. hm, platónico. –Explico con bastante sencillez, antes de fruncir un poco el ceño.- Por supuesto, Romano tuvo que inmiscuirse y hacerlo un asunto de tres, pero son detalles.

\- No es como si pudiera ocultárselo, es mi mejor amigo y a veces necesitaba una segunda opinión, incluso si mayormente era negativa. –Comento el canadiense con un poco de diversión.

\- Lo que sea, no me importa demasiado. –Respondió Prusia encogiéndose de hombros.- El no es un bocazas cuando de cosas serias se trata y supo guardar muy bien el secreto, lo que me hace preguntar, ¿cómo es que Liz termino enterándose? –Pregunto mientras lo pensaba para sus adentros y es que a regañadientes admitía que el italiano era alguien reservado y conocía el valor de los secretos, teniendo los suyos propios y aquellos otros que se le habían confiado. El mismo prusiano incluso compartía un gran secreto con Romano que si bien no se lo había confiado, el italiano logro descubrirlo por su cuenta y solo basto una pequeña charla para acordar que nunca saliera a la luz.

\- Quien sabe. –Dijo Canadá pensándolo un momento antes de rendirse.- ¿Vemos una película? –Propuso finalmente.

\- Solo si me permites acurrucarme contigo, pajarito. –Dijo Prusia con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- No tienes que preguntar siempre, Gil. –Respondió el canadiense con un gran rubor y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo se, pero cada vez que lo hago haces esa cara y me encanta verla. –Confeso el prusiano plantando un rápido beso en la frente del canadiense antes de ponerse de pie para buscar el control remoto de la televisión.

* * *

Romano arqueo una ceja de forma incrédula, mientras tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba los labios. El italiano no estaba muy seguro que si su deliciosa cena valía el dolor de cabeza que estaba obteniendo de escuchar al ingles ventilar sus problemas e inquietudes con el.

\- Así que, para resumir tú estúpido discurso, ¿quieres que yo te ayude a mejorar tu jodida relación con Mateo? –Pregunto interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera continuar.- Realmente debes estar desesperado, bastardo, ¿Por qué crees que yo soy la persona adecuado para hacer eso? ¿acaso no sabes nada sobre mí, maldita sea?

El inglés suspiro, tomando un sorbo de su bebida no alcohólica, para sorpresa del italiano, y respondió:

\- Bueno, a pesar de tu temperamento, tu soez lenguaje y mala disposición..

\- ¡Oye! –Exclamo Romano ofendido, pero no continuo diciendo nada en su defensa pues no había mucho que discutir ante una evidente verdad.

\- Aun mantienes una buena relación con tu hermano y, por supuesto, con Matthew también. –Continuo Inglaterra como si el italiano no le hubiera interrumpido.- A lo que me refiero es que ni tú, ni yo somos las personas mas sociables y agradables pero de alguna manera te las arreglas para tener más éxito que yo.

\- Supongo que tienes un maldito punto, bastardo. –Dijo el italiano sintiéndose un poco tonto por estar de acuerdo y sentirse algo jactancioso al respecto.

\- Honestamente,.. ¿tienes que llamarme así? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño con cierta irritación.

\- Soy el tipo con el lenguaje soez, ¿no? –Se burlo encogiéndose de hombros de forma desinteresada.- Si sigues quejándote no te ayudare ni una mierda.

\- Esta bien, bien, no me quejare. –Dijo el ingles alzando un poco las manos para aplacarlo ante la advertencia.- Pero entonces,.. ¿me ayudaras?

\- Solo con algunas condiciones, bastardo. –Respondió Romano tras pensarlo un poco.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? –Cuestiono el inglés curioso, pero el italiano solo barrio el aire con su mano.

\- Los pensare mas adelante. –Dijo la nación italiana y segundos después su mesera se acerco a ellos.

\- Aquí esta su cuenta, señor.

\- Gracias. –Dijo tomando la ficha con sus gastos de la noche con una sonrisa cordial, que desapareció en cuanto diviso el total de su cena.- ¿Huh? ¿Cuántos platos de pasta ordenaste mientras fui al sanitario? –Pregunto mirando al italiano, quien rápidamente desvío su mirada aun lado e hizo un mohín.

\- ¡Las porciones eran pequeñas, bien! –Se excuso mientras jugaba con la servilleta.- Yo no me lleno con tan poco, maldita sea. –Acoto haciendo al inglés resoplar con molestia.

\- A pesar de que recupere mi billetera con todo mi dinero, de alguna manera termine gastando casi todo en ti. –Se quejo el inglés sacando con pesar el dinero necesario de su billetera.

\- Llámalo karma, bastardo. –Dijo Romano visiblemente complacido por su sufrimiento.

\- Definitivamente no es karma o serias tú quien estaría pagando. –Corrigió Inglaterra contando de forma renuente los billetes.

\- Lo que sea, ¿podrías pagar ya, maldición? –Cuestiono en un tono quejoso, que hizo que el ingles rodara los ojos con exaspero.- Quiero ir a dormir.

\- ¿Qué? Pero aun es muy temprano y contaba en que seguiríamos nuestra charla para planear.. –comenzó a discutir el ingles pero el italiano alzo una mano en alto.

\- ¿Y cual es la prisa? Escucha bien, tu relación con el no se arreglar en un día, ni siquiera en un par de meses así que tómalo con calma, bastardo. Si hacemos las cosas con prisas, hay mas posibilidades de que algo o todo salga jodidamente mal. –Explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Entiendo, eso tiene sentido. –Dijo la nación inglesa aceptando sus palabras.

Romano se giro a ver en dirección de la salida y murmuro de forma desdeñosa:

\- Bastardo iluso, de ninguna manera voy a sacrificar mis horas de sueño por ti.

* * *

Ah, al fin. Con el próximo capitulo se cierra este largo arco en la cumbre mundial de Austria (más adelante habrán otras, ya que son naciones y es una buena excusa para reunirlos y presentar a más y más personajes). ¡Estoy ansiosa por toda la interacción Engmano que se viene!

Kira Mirai


	10. De reuniones mundiales y más - Parte 9

Como dije en el anterior capitulo, este es el final de este arco. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **De reuniones mundiales y más – 9**

 **30 de julio - 2015**

Canadá no esta muy seguro de cómo debería sentirse por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Talvez en otra circunstancia, por otro motivo menos personal, el canadiense se sentiría contento de ver como sus pares naciones lo notaban y querían hablar con el, pero en estos momentos estaba incomodo y abrumado y lo único que quería es que la reunión empezara de una vez por todas porque no estaba seguro si podría mantener su fachada calmada lo suficiente para no entrar en pánico interna y externamente, probablemente haciendo una escena patética frente a todas las demás naciones y-…

Entonces una mano se abrió paso entre el tumulto de naciones a su alrededor, cortando las preguntas incesantes y sacándolo del centro de atención.

\- Ve~ Me lo robare unos minutos, ¿no es problema, verdad? –Anuncio Italia del Norte con una sonrisa, despidiendo a los demás con un ademán alegre. Las naciones curiosas se quejaron un poco pero terminaron dispersándose sin más y es que ninguno podría hacer nada contra la encantadora sonrisa del italiano.

La nación canadiense soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, mirando al italiano con gratitud en los ojos.

\- G-Gracias Italia, ¿me necesitas para algo? –Pregunto con curiosidad, a lo que el italiano menor tomo una de sus manos, asintiendo con efusividad.

\- ¡Por favor, ven a una cita conmigo!

Canadá se hecho hacia atrás con sorpresa, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y dijo con nerviosismo:

\- Disculpa, ¿podrías repetir lo que has dicho? Me temo que escuche mal.

\- ¡Claro! –Dijo el italiano riéndose de forma despreocupada.- Te pedí que fueras a una cita conmigo, ¡oh! ¡Pero no como piensas, ve! Me refiero a una cita doble, cada uno con nuestras parejas, después de esta reunión.

\- Ah, comprendo. –Respondió mas tranquilo ahora que había aclarado.- Yo estaría encantado, pero.. después de la reunión tengo que ayudar a Hungría a limpiar y después debo empacar mis cosas porque mi vuelo esta programado a un par de horas tras el cierre de la reunión. –Explico la nación canadiense mientras jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus mechones de cabello.- ¿Talvez en otra ocasión?

\- ¡Esta bien! –Acepto sin problemas y sin perder el entusiasmo.- Al menos así tendré más tiempo para planearlo mejor, ¡me encanta planear citas! Será tan divertido, ¿no lo crees, Luddy? –Pregunto Italia del Norte alzando la voz lo suficiente para que el mencionado lo escuchara.

\- ¿Ah? Si, Feliciano, lo que tu digas. –Contesto Alemania de forma automática y luego continuó su conversación con China.

Tras eso, Hungría volvió a entrar a la sala de reuniones escoltando a unas pocas naciones rezagadas para que no llegaran tarde.

\- ¡Todo el mundo a sus asientos, la reunión esta por comenzar!

Canadá acato la orden tomando asiento entre Ucrania y Corea del Sur, intercambiado breves saludos con cada una de ellos antes de ponerse al corriente con la reunión.

Alrededor de una hora y media hora después, la atención del canadiense comenzó a dispersarse, un poco agotado de escuchar la discusión aparentemente sin fin entre Hungría y Rumania, estaba seguro que habían perdido el punto por lo que sea que comenzaron a debatir pero nadie parecía querer inmiscuirse para detenerlos, ni siquiera Alemania. Canadá decidió aprovechar el tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a Romano, esperando que tuviera su celular encima y el modo vibrador para no ser capturado.

\- "Lo siento por lo de la cena de ayer, todos estaban siendo muy curiosos por la noticia que se filtro de nosotros. Tuvimos que encerrarnos en mi habitación."

Romano se percato del mensaje y procedió a responder, asegurándose de esconderlo de la mirada curiosa que le dieron las naciones entre las que estaba sentado, Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

\- "Me debes una cena, idiota."

\- "Esta bien, pero la próxima reunión es en septiembre."

\- "¡Yo ya sufrí yendo al páramo helado que llamas hogar para tu cumpleaños, me quede dos semanas más y por si fuera poco también te acompañe a Francia!"

\- "Bien, bien, ¿tu casa en Roma?"

\- "No, jodido Berlín. ¡Por supuesto que Roma, idiota!"

\- "Ok. Hablamos de los detalles en el descanso, ¿si?"

\- "Si, lo que sea."

Así como habían acordado, las dos naciones hablaron largo y tendido durante no solo el primer descanso sino también los demás para total disgusto de Prusia quien al tratar de entrometerse termino por sentirse como una tercera rueda, por alguna extraña razón. Aunque todo malestar quedo olvidado tras cambiar asientos con Corea del Sur, quien estaba mas que encantado de sentarse entre China y Japón, y pasar la reunión jugando a "¿que tan sonrojado podría hacer a Canadá antes de que alguien lo note?". Prusia estuvo a punto de batir de record personal pero en las últimas instancias alguien, más que seguro que Romano, le arrojo un borrador en la cara distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

\- Por ultimo, elegiremos donde se hará la próxima reunión mundial de septiembre. –Anuncio Hungría a minutos de que la reunión finalizara, mientras metía la mano en una bolsa llena de papelitos con los nombres de todas las naciones dispuestas a aceptar ser anfitrión de estas reuniones.- ¡Se realizara en Italia! –Finalmente dijo enseñando el papel seleccionado a los más cercanos para que confirmaran sus palabras.

\- ¡Ve~! ¿Oíste eso, Luddy? ¡Mi hermano mayor y yo seremos los anfitriones! –Exclamo Italia del Norte poniéndose de pie, visiblemente emocionado.

\- Para evitar contratiempos, si necesitas ayuda con la organización puedes solicitar mi a-.. –Comenzó a proponer Alemania pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

\- ¡No necesitamos tu maldita ayuda, bastardo entrometido! –Aseguro Romano desde su lugar, frunciendo el ceño al alemán.

\- Hermano, no seas malo. –Reprocho ligeramente la italiana menor.- ¡El solo quiere ayudar, ve!

\- ¡Que se ayude a si mismo, maldita sea, que bien lo necesita! Nos encargaremos de la reunión nosotros mismos. –Replico Italia del Sur cruzándose de brazos con una mirada determinada.

\- Bien, si eso es todo, ¡ya pueden retirarse! –Dijo Hungría con una sonrisa antes de señalar a dos naciones del grupo.- ¡Salvo ustedes dos, ni crean que puedan escaparse de mi!

Canadá y Prusia, este ultimo de mala gana, se detuvieron y esperaron a que todas las naciones se retiraran. Quince minutos después, se encontraban una vez mas limpiando la sala de reuniones aunque bajo la vigilancia de Hungría quien parecía demasiado contenta con ver a Prusia trabajar a su comando.

\- Entonces,.. ¿Cómo se conocieron? –Pregunto finalmente, y es que el prusiano sabía que ella no iba a poder resistir mucho sin curiosear.

\- Estamos aquí para limpiar, Liz, no para ser parte de una maldita entrevista. –Le recordó Prusia malhumorado.

\- Pero es que estoy curiosa. –Respondió la nación húngara frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es algo que me importe. –Mascullo el prusiano, pero de todas formas Canadá lo escucho y poso de forma reprobatoria.

\- Gil, no seas así, eh. Además, si charlamos el tiempo pasara volando, ¿no?

\- ¡Bien dicho! –Exclamo Hungría acercándose al canadiense visiblemente emocionada.- Entonces, ¿"Gil"? ¿ese es tu apodo para el? ¡Que lindo! ¿Acaso el tiene uno para ti?

\- Ah, si, supongo que es "pajarito". –Contesto el canadiense sin problemas, haciendo una breve pausa en su limpieza.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que podías inventar? –Cuestiono Hungría volteándose a ver al prusiano con una expresión de decepción.- ¿Por qué siempre con los pájaros de todos modos? Juro que tienes una obsesión con ellos.

\- ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti sobre-.. ! –Replico molesto a pesar de que sabía que la húngara solo lo estaba haciendo para sacarle de quicio.

\- ¡E-Esta bien, a mi me gusta mucho! –Intervino Canadá nervioso de que la situación se torne peor, entonces carraspeo un poco y con timidez procedió a admitir.- Pienso que es dulce.

\- Awww.. –Sonó de forma simpática, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- Solo eres una encantadora y desafortunada victima, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que, victima? ¿Qué intentas decir? –Exclamo Prusia ofendido.

* * *

Taiwán se encontraba en el vestíbulo del hotel despidiéndose de Seychelles y Mónaco quienes estaban con su equipaje esperando el transporte que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

\- ¡Estamos en contacto, adiós~! –Saludo Seychelles agitando su brazo animadamente mientras salía al exterior tras Mónaco. La nación taiwanesa asintió, respondiendo el ademán con una sonrisa. Entonces se giro para ver a Hong Kong que, como China le había pedido, se encontraba "manteniendo un ojo en ella" aunque en realidad su atención estaba totalmente inmersa en su consola portátil.

\- Tengo unas horas libres antes de que mi vuelo llegue, tu también ¿no es así, Li? Podríamos salir y hacer algo juntos. –Propuso parándose aun lado de la nación hongkonesa quien levanto la mirada para verla y luego la desvío un instante hacia la recepción donde se hallaba un grupo de naciones pagando sus gastos.- A menos claro, que tengas planes con alguien mas.

\- Estoy libre. –Contesto sencillamente, volviendo a jugar.

\- Mmm..., pero quisieras estar ocupado, ¿no? Con Emil. –Insistió con una risita burlona, viendo a lo lejos a la nación islandesa en medio de los otros nórdicos.- El que calla otorga. –Acoto cuando Hong Kong no se molesto en responder, tirando de su manga de forma insistente.

\- Como que, no me distraigas, me harás perder. –Murmuro el hongkonés haciéndose aun lado, pero Taiwán lo siguió aforrándose a su brazo con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- A veces eres tan tonto, tienes suerte de que eres lindo. –Comento a lo que Hong Kong resoplo con exaspero, pero no dijo mas, concentrándose en ignorar los intentos de la taiwanesa por llamar su atención.- ¡Emil, oye, ven un minuto! –Grito repentinamente Taiwán, haciendo que el hongkonés se quedara tieso de la sorpresa a pesar de que su rostro se mantuvo impasible cuando la miro por encima de su portátil.- Calma, te estoy cubriendo. –Le aseguro dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda, a la vez que guiñaba. Pero Hong Kong esta vez no se fiaba en nada de sus palabras, no obstante no hizo nada para detener cualquier posible plan que estaba en marcha.

Las dos naciones asiáticas vieron como, tras unos segundos, Islandia se aparto de su grupo y se acerco a ellos con una expresión de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Si? –Pregunto sucinto, ladeando la cabeza aun lado.

\- Pues,.. ¡Li quería decirte algo! –Exclamo empujando sutilmente a Hong Kong hacia el islandés, antes de proceder a alejarse con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa.- Nos vemos.

\- ¿Huh? –Islandia se pregunto confundido, viendo a la taiwanesa retirarse hacia el ascensor antes de regresar su atención al hongkonés, quien parecía estar absorto en su juego aunque farfullando cosas que sonaban sospechosamente como palabrotas.- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Juegas? –Finalmente cuestiono Hong Kong, a lo que el islandés se asomo para ver la pantalla, sonriendo un poco al reconocer el juego.

\- Claro. –Contesto casi sin pensarlo y procedió a poner una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.- Pero mi consola esta en mi habitación,.. ¿Te importa si vamos.. ?

\- Para nada, vamos. –Respondió el hongkonés con un breve asentimiento.

\- ¿Seguro? –Pregunto la nación islandesa a pesar de que ya estaba haciendo su camino hacia el ascensor.

\- Totalmente. –Contesto siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- Emil, ¿a dónde vas? –Les llamo una voz, haciendo que ambos jóvenes naciones se detuvieran y se voltearan.

\- Mi habitación. –Fue la sencilla respuesta de Islandia a Finlandia.

\- ¿No iras a despedirnos al aeropuerto? –Pregunto el finlandés sonando decepcionado, sintiendo la presencia de Suecia acercarse hasta detenerse atrás suyo.

\- No, gracias. –Fue su respuesta instantánea y cortante, pero rápidamente pareció arrepentirse y continuo en un tono mas suave.- Lo siento, pero una vez que se vallan me quedare solo con esos dos y prefiero pasar mis ultimas horas antes de mi vuelo sin tener que soportar.. eso.

Y los tres nórdicos, junto a Hong Kong, dirigieron su atención a la recepción donde Dinamarca se encontraba tratando de "sofocar" a Noruega en un abrazo mientras este ultimo tiraba de su corbata genuinamente sofocando al danés que a pesar de todo tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- Comprensible. –Dijo Suecia acomodando sus anteojos.

Islandia entonces apretó nerviosamente las mangas de su abrigo con sus dedos ante el silencio que se formo, evitando concientemente la mirada de los dos nórdicos mayores que tenia enfrente. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, el islandés no quería ser grosero y no despedirse de ellos, pero esta clase de "situaciones potencialmente emotivas" no era lo suyo y el hecho de que Hong Kong estuviera allí para verlo lo hacia peor.

\- Er,.. de todas formas,.. buen viaje y hm.., cuídense. Espero verlos uh, pronto,.. y todo eso. –Logro balbucear manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo sintiendo como, a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo, sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

\- Oh, no tienes porque estar avergonzado. –Dijo Finlandia con una sonrisa dulce, conteniendo sus ganas de abrazar al nórdico mas joven sabiendo que el contacto no seria apreciado en esta ocasión.

\- ¡No lo estoy! –Replico luchando contra su vergüenza para cruzar miradas con ellos, logrando que hasta la punta de sus oídos se coloreara.

\- Cuídate también, Emil. –Dijo Suecia con un asentimiento, sonriendo suavemente antes de tomar la mano del finlandés para guiarlo lejos.

\- Danos una llamada en cuanto llegues a casa, no importa la hora que sea, nos gustaría saber que has llegado bien. –Pidió el finlandés mientras era llevado nuevamente hacia la recepción, donde habían dejado sus maletas.

\- S-Si, bien. Nos vemos. –Murmuro Islandia alzando su mano brevemente para hacer un ademán.

La nación islandesa vio como al reunirse con el resto de los nórdicos, Finlandia muy probablemente expreso la situación a los demás quien inmediatamente se voltearon a verlo. A esa distancia, Islandia claramente podía notar la expresión disconforme en Noruega y como tenia toda la intención de marchar hacia donde estaba, pero afortunadamente los demás lo detuvieron de alguna manera.

\- Tu cara aun esta roja. –Menciono súbitamente Hong Kong hundiendo su dedo índice en su mejilla de forma molesta.

\- ¡C-Claro que no, cállate! –Replico apartando el dedo y poniéndose a andar hacia el ascensor. En un raro acto de piedad de su parte, el hongkonés comenzó a hacer pequeños comentarios sobre el videojuego mientras lo seguía. No hay que decir, Islandia estaba más que aliviado de no haber recibido alguna broma o burla al respecto.

* * *

Cuando llego la hora de irse para Canadá, ya la mayoría de las naciones se habían dirigido al aeropuerto para alcanzar sus vuelos horas atrás y solo un grupo pequeño se mantenía en el hotel por una u otra razón.

El canadiense había aprovechado para despedirse correctamente de sus amigos antes de cargar su equipaje en el maletero de un taxi y partir, aun así, debido a un imprevisto del avión que retraso su vuelo un par de horas mas, termino por reencontrarse con los hermanos italianos mientras esperaba noticias sobre su vuelo.

\- ¡Mateo, hola de nuevo! Pensé que ya habrías partido, ve~ -Fue como le saludo el italiano mas joven bastante entusiasmado como siempre. Romano lo estaba siguiendo y le dedico un breve saludo gruñón, y el canadiense no podía evitar preguntarse si había ocurrido algo tras haberlos despedido la primera vez.

Por supuesto Canadá no pregunto, ni tampoco Romano comento nada, ambos decidiendo dejar que el italiano menor manejara el flujo de la conversación con pequeños aportes de ellos. Veinte minutos después, el anuncio que esperaba se realizo y el canadiense estaba feliz y un poco triste de que ya tenía que ir a casa.

Y es que se suponía que los hermanos alemanes estaban de camino al aeropuerto, habiendo tomado un taxi justo después que los italianos pero por alguna razón estaban retrasados o al menos eso le había explicado la nación italiana mas joven. Canadá se sentía un poco decepcionado de no tener un tiempo extra de compañía con su pareja.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Mateo! ¡Que tengas un agradable viaje a casa, ve~! –Exclamo Italia del Norte abrazándolo con efusividad.- Y recuerda lo de la cita doble, yo con gusto..

\- ¡Ya suéltalo, estúpido! –Ordeno Romano tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta y tirando hacia atrás para liberar a Canadá del abrazo mortal.- Haras que pierda su maldito avión.

\- Estaremos en contacto. –Dijo el canadiense sonriendo amistosamente.- Saluden a Gilbert por mi ¡y a.. Ludwig también! –Acoto con algo de nerviosismo, queriendo saludar a Romano con un abrazo al igual que antes hizo pero sin saber si seria aceptado en esta ocasión frente un publico y su hermano.

\- Deja de esforzarte tanto siendo amable y vete de una vez. –Espeto Romano con los brazos cruzados con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y, a pesar de la brusquedad, Canadá no pudo evitar sonreír con dicha.

\- ¡Si, nos vemos! –Se despidió, finalmente alejándose.

Romano se quedo viéndolo hasta perderlo de vista y una vez que lo hizo se giro a ver a su hermano quien ahora estaba distraído con su celular.

\- Ahora que menciono a ese par de bastardos, ¿no deberían estar aquí ya? Pensé que venían en el taxi detrás de nosotros. ¿Feliciano? –Pregunto a lo que el mencionado se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.- Si, no se para que me molesto en preguntarte. Lo que sea, mejor para mi que no haya mas despedidas tontas. –Dijo el italiano mayor comenzando a alejarse de la sección de espera.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero despedirme de Luddy, hermano! –Se quejo su hermano visiblemente triste por la posibilidad de irse sin un "adecuado adiós" del alemán.

\- ¿No te despediste de el lo suficiente en el hotel antes de que llegaron los taxis, estúpido? –Pregunto Romano estremeciéndose con asco al solo recordar la empalagosa escena que fue obligado a presenciar antes.

\- Pero quiero despedirlo ahora también,.. –Murmuro tristemente, comenzando a hacer pucheros.

\- Juro que si empiezas a hacer una maldita escena, voy a cambiar mi pasaje e irme en un vuelo distinto. –Aseguro Italia del Sur frunciendo el ceño mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

\- ¡No, tú dijiste que viajarías conmigo! –Reclamo soltando un jadeo de sorpresa exagerado llamando así la atención de algunas personas alrededor pero Romano no noto eso.

\- ¡Entonces no hagas que quiera cambiar de opinión, estúpido! ¡Y baja la voz, maldita sea! –Replico soltando un resoplido de fastidio mientras que su gemelo asentía rápidamente, fingiendo poner un candado en sus labios.

En silencio entre ellos no dudo mucho más que cinco minutos, ya que a lo lejos y, a pesar del ruido general, pudieron escuchar con claridad a alguien gritando:

\- ¡Pajaritooooooooooooo!

\- ¡Es Gilbert! ¡Y viene con Luddy, ve! –Anuncio innecesariamente, alegrándose rápidamente mientras se ponía de puntitas para ver mejor entre la multitud y comenzaba a agitar sus manos para atrapar la atención de los hermanos alemanes.

\- Joder. –Maldijo Romano alejándose unos cuantos pasos en cuanto tanto Alemania como Prusia los alcanzaron.

\- Hermano, por favor, no hagas un escándalo en medio del aeropuerto,.. otra vez. –Pidió Alemania sonando agotado física y mentalmente.

\- ¡Pero mi pajarito..! –Se quejo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, antes de voltearse por respuestas hacia Italia del Norte quien fue el que le había avisado de su sorpresivo reencuentro con Canadá.

\- El ya se fue, bastardo. –Le informo antes de que su gemelo pudiera abrir la boca para explicar nada.

\- ¿Sin mi impresionante beso de adiós? –Cuestiono sonando escandalizado.-¡Ah, eso no es justo!

\- ¡Pues aguántate, lo tienes bien merecido de todos modos! –Contesto Romano en un tono irritado a lo que Prusia se acerco a el con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué es esto que oigo? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Romano? ¿No me digas que aun estas resentido porque te dejamos plantado ayer? ¡Kesesese! ¡Si tenías tantas ganas de salir conmigo debiste decirlo desde un principio, nadie puede resistir mi impresionante existencia!

\- ¡Cierra la boca, bastardo! –Le interrumpió dándole un duro empujón que hizo trastrabillar al prusiano, quien volvió a reír encontrando todo el asunto mas divertido que nada.- ¡Prefiero arriesgarme a morir por intoxicación comiendo la comida del bastardo cabeza de te antes de pasar un segundo contigo!

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! –Súbitamente una voz exclama sonando muy ofendida.- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho sobre mi comida?

\- ¡Waa, es Inglaterra! –Reconoce el italiano menor en un pequeño grito de susto, viendo a la nación inglesa comenzar a acercarse con un aura intimidante.

\- ¡Jaja, el claramente llamo a tu comida toxica! –Dijo Estados Unidos quien estaba siguiendo los pasos del ingles.- Viejo, ¿es que finalmente estas sordo? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona a pesar de su tono compasivo.

\- ¡Cállate Alfred! –Grito el ingles molesto antes de señalar al italiano mayor.- ¡Y tú,.. repítelo si te atreves! –Exigió pero Romano instintivamente se escondió tras su hermano, quien a su vez se escondió tras el alemán.

\- ¡Protégeme Luddy! –Es lo que Alemania escucho a sus espaldas junto con la risa maniaca de su hermano mayor.

\- Esto no va a terminar nada bien. –Comento el alemán frotándose la frente ante el inminente dolor de cabeza que obtendría de esto.

Una hora después, los hermanos alemanes se encontraban en su correspondiente vuelo uno de ellos aun alterado y con una migraña mientras que el otro estaba disfrutando de revisar todas las impresionantes fotos del "incidente" que tomo y pronto subiría a su blog.

* * *

La razón de la poca interacción directa entre Noruega e Islandia es debido a que lo estoy guardando para mas adelante, después de todo, el noruego forma parte importante de la trama que tengo planeada para el HongIce pero solo después de que este comience a establecerse enserio.

(Por cierto, nunca he estado en un aeropuerto así que perdonen cualquier confusión mía.)

~Kira Mirai


	11. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 1

¡El inicio de un nuevo arco, yay! Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que se centrara el avanzar un poco el Engmano y comenzar a resolver la relación familiar entre Inglaterra y Canadá. Por supuesto, aun tendrá pequeños trozos de las otras dos parejas principales. ¡Espero que les agrade!

* * *

 **A Roma con amor y odio. – Parte 1**

 **6 de agosto – 2015 (Italia)**

Romano había pasado una semana tranquila en su hogar, libre de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad estresante y aficionadamente encargándose de su huerta de tomates. O, al menos, eso es lo que hubiera deseado el italiano pero el mundo parecía estar decidido a fastidiarlo mas de lo usual con llamadas molestas de la "oficina", personas que requerían de su atención para resolver un problema que claramente podían hacer ellos mismos o, quizás también, con la ayuda de su gemelo si realmente estaban tan determinados en obtener ayuda pero no, ellos insistían, por favor y gracias. Si eso no fuera lo suficientemente molesto, el italiano mayor también tuvo que lidiar con su vehiculo siendo dañado por un árbol salido de la nada, una cañería que se estropeo en su sótano que necesitaba ser reparado con urgencia y, por supuesto, las llamadas incesantes de un alemán que no entendía un "no" por respuesta.

La nación italiana gimió con exaspero desde su lugar en la cocina, cerrando su heladera con mas fuerza de la necesaria, y marcho con pasos firmes hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono de su casa.

\- ¡Deja de llamar, maldito bastardo! –Grito por el altavoz no permitiendo que la persona del otro lado de la línea dijera una palabra, sabiendo que debía tratarse de otro de los intentos de Alemania por comunicarse con su hermano.- ¡Nosotros no necesitamos tu maldita ayuda para la estúpida reunión! ¡Además, es jodidamente pronto para planear algo, la mierda de reunión cumbre es en septiembre, maldita sea!

La persona al otro lado del teléfono chasqueo la lengua en el teléfono, gruñendo algo demasiado bajo para que el italiano entendiera y entonces procedió a hablar en un tono seco:

\- Honestamente, esa clase de lenguaje, deberías tratar de corregirlo pronto. –Amonesto antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar.- Quien habla es Inglaterra, estoy seguro que esta es la primera vez que llamo y no, no fue para ofrecerte mi ayuda con nada.

\- ¿Ah? Eres tu, bastardo. –Reconoció relajando parte de su postura, apoyándose contra la mesada de la cocina con una expresión de aburrimiento.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿A que se debe esa pregunta ridícula? ¿Es que no lo sabes? –Pregunto Inglaterra sonando poco a poco mas irritado.

\- ¡¿Tengo cara de ser un maldito adivino?! –Replico Romano frunciendo el ceño, oyendo como el inglés soltaba un suspiro de clara frustración.

\- ¡Ha pasado una semana desde la reunión en Austria y no has hecho nada por nuestro acuerdo! –Dijo la nación inglesa claramente molesta, sobresaltando al italiano cuando comprendió a lo que se refería.- ¿Recuerdas de que hablo ahora?

\- B-Bueno, ¡joder! –Comenzó a decir con algo de nerviosismo, porque claramente lo había olvidado pero el no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.- He estado muy ocupado preparando la maldita reunión, ¡es en septiembre y el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, bastardo! –Se excuso pobremente mientras distraídamente acomodaba las flores del jarrón cercano, unas que su gemelo había traído a casa ayer en reemplazo de las otras.

\- ¿Piensas que soy un idiota? –Cuestiono Inglaterra y continuo antes de que Romano pudiera responder con un sincero "si" de su parte.- Por lo que dijiste al principio, ¡dudo mucho que si quieras hayas decidido en que ciudad va a realizarse!

\- ¡Si lo decidí, maldita sea! –Mintió tomando las palabras del inglés como una ofensa y un desafío.- Para que lo sepas, bastardo, será en Roma. –Concluyo y rápidamente procedió a jalar con su mano libre un mechón de su cabello con fuerza en reprimenda a su estupidez, porque el italiano ahora se vera obligado a hacer de sus palabras una verdad y el realmente no quería al "mundo" infestar su ciudad como la molesta plaga que son.

El inglés tomo unos segundos para procesar y probablemente considero que debía retomar la verdadera cuestión antes de perder la paciencia, por lo que dijo:

\- Solo dime si vas a ayudarme o no, Romano. ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!

\- Te di mi maldita palabra, ¿qué eso no es suficiente para ti, bastardo? –Contesto el italiano malhumoradamente.

\- Entonces dime cuando empezamos, idiota. –Exigió sonando aun molesto pero al mismo tiempo agotado.- Y que sea en esta semana, a diferencia de ti, yo si soy un hombre ocupado.

\- Tsk, claro. Viaja a Roma mañana, te esperare en el maldito aeropuerto. –Continuo diciendo de una forma muy sarcástica, mientras rodaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Viajar a Roma?! –Exclamo Inglaterra sonando estupefacto y eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se mostrara en el rostro del italiano, quien rápidamente formulo un plan en su mente.

\- Si, Roma, eso dije, bastardo. –Acordó de forma compuesta, asintiendo a pesar de que el inglés no podía verlo.- Si quieres mi ayuda entonces tendrás que venir, me niego a hacer esto por teléfono o internet, mis lecciones no tienen el mismo efecto si no te tengo al alcance para golpearte si haces algo mal. –Explico mientras distraídamente miraba sus uñas, esperando que la nación inglesa dejara de balbucear frases a medias por el teléfono.

\- ¿Q-Que clase de lecciones planeas darme? –Finalmente pudo articular con claridad, oyéndose precavido.

\- ¡Las mejores lecciones de tu jodida vida! –Exclamo frunciendo el ceño ya un poco harto de la conversación.- Ahora reserva un maldito vuelto y mas te vale que llegue por la tarde porque yo no pienso sacrificar mi mañana para buscar tu trasero del aeropuerto. ¿Fui claro?

\- Diría que demasiado. –Contesto Inglaterra en un suspiro.

\- ¡Entonces adiós, bastardo! –Respondió el italiano mayor, procediendo a colgar el teléfono con brusquedad, notando entonces como su gemelo se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina con curiosidad.

\- Ve… ¿Ese era Luddy, hermano?

\- ¿Crees que me molestaría en despedirme o incluso hablar si hubiera sido el? –Dijo en cambio, encaminándose a la heladera de donde saco una jarra de jugo de naranja natural.- Olvida la llamada, ¿ya hiciste tus maletas? –Cuestiono mientras servia dos vasos y su hermano se adentraba a la cocina.

\- ¡Si y todos mis papeles ya están en orden! –Aseguro alegremente, asintiendo con agradecimiento cuando el italiano mayor le alcanzo el vaso de jugo.

\- Enserio, ¿por qué quieres viajar a Japón? ¡Apenas paso una maldita semana desde que estamos en casa! –Dijo Romano tras beber la mitad de su bebida de un trago.

\- ¡Pero es que Kiku me invito! –Contesto el italiano menor, en cambio, tomando su bebida en pequeños sorbos.

\- ¿Y estas seguro que no malinterpretaste sus palabras como una invitación, estúpido? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja de forma suspicaz.

\- Pues…. –Dijo el gemelo menor de forma dudosa, mirando hacia el techo como si este le proporcionara una respuesta.

\- No debí preguntar. –Comento el mayor sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, antes de dejar su vaso vacío en el fregadero y retirarse en dirección a la sala.- Bueno, al menos serás problema de otro por unos días y pobre descansar en paz. –Continuo diciendo oyendo como su gemelo soltaba un falso jadeo de indignación por encima del sonido del agua de la canilla abierta que estaba usando para lavar sus vasos.- Si es que logro deshacerme rápido de ese bastardo ingles. –Mascullo frunciendo el ceño de solo recordarlo.- Lo que me recuerda,.. ¡Feliciano desde ya te aviso que la estúpida reunión la haremos en Roma!

\- ¡Está bien, hermano! –Respondió desde la cocina y pronto entro a la sala visiblemente animado.- Eres tan aplicado, ve~. Planeándolo todo aun cuando falta tanto tiempo para septiembre.

\- Por supuesto, maldición, ¿por quien me tomas? –Contesto Romano de forma altanera, dejándose caer en su sofá favorito individual luego de recoger el control remoto.- ¿Tienes tiempo para una película, estúpido? –Propuso y el italiano menor asintió efusivamente, tomando el sofá doble para si, aprovechando todo el espacio para subir los pies.

\- ¡Pon algo agradable!

* * *

(China)

Mientras navega por internet, la nación hongkonesa creyó haber oído a alguien llamarle a pesar de la música que se reproducía a todo volumen en su habitación, por lo que vacilantemente comenzó a bajar el volumen esperando que solo fuera su imaginación, sin embargo, no fue así.

\- ¡Li Xiao Wang, baja en este mismo instante! –Es lo que escucho el hongkonés desde el piso de abajo. La joven nación suspiro por lo bajo dejando su asiento frente a su computadora, prácticamente arrastrando los pies por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras de forma desganada.- No me des esa mirada, joven. –Reprobó China cuando el hongkonés se limito a verlo de forma apática.- ¿De que se trata todos estos paquetes? ¿Acaso has vuelto a ordenar cosas extrañas por Internet? –Cuestiono señalando las múltiples cajas y bolsas que estaban bloqueando la recepción de la entrada.

\- Como que, no son extrañas. –Aclaro acercándose al montículo de cajas para inspeccionarlas de cerca.- Y estos están dirigidos a Mei. –Continúo diciendo toma un paquete en específico, que abrió sin cuidado para ver su contenido.- A menos que realmente creas en que compre esto para mí.

\- ¡G-Guarda eso! –Ordeno la nación mayor en cuanto vio a Hong Kong colocar a la altura de su cintura una falda azul tableada, meneando sus caderas un poco.

\- Esto combina totalmente con mi ropa interior, mira _shifu_. –Comento el hongkonés con una expresión plana pero con un tono burlón, al tiempo que bajaba el borde de sus pantalones un poco para dar una muestra de sus boxers azules. La nación china no pude evitar gritar indignado.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Pregunto Taiwán bajando las escaleras con prisa, deteniéndose en cuanto observo la situación.- Oh. –Murmuro inclinando su cabeza aun lado, antes de sonreír encantada.- ¡Te sienta bien! Apuesto que a "alguien" le gustaría verte en una falda.

\- El no tiene ese tipo de fetiches, no es como tu. –Discutió lanzándole la falda a la cara de la taiwanesa, quien lo atrapo fácilmente mientras se reía.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto acercándose al hongkonés para darle un par de codazos sugerentes, a lo que el otro respondió alzando sus cejas con presunción.

\- Suficiente de esta charla indecorosa. –Interrumpió China mirándolos con reprobación antes de que alguno pudiera continuar.- Jovencita, ¿a que se debe todos estos gastos?

\- A mi guardarropa le estaba faltando algo más veraniego. –Se excuso rápidamente y procedió a profundizar su respuesta, mientras distraídamente tomaba un paquete pequeño y se lo pasaba al hongkonés por la espalda.

Siendo discreto, Hong Kong lo tomo notando que este si tenia su nombre en el y a diferencia del resto no provenía de una tienda online sino de una dirección extranjera. Sin querer ser participe de la discusión que se estaba formando, la nación hongkonesa subió en silencio las escaleras hasta su habitación y una vez que cerro la puerta no dudo en abrir el paquete.

Se trataba de unos auriculares, sus propios auriculares rojos con el diseño en blanco de la flor de una " _bauhinia x blakeana_ " en los cada uno de los cascos, aquellos mismos que el ultimo día de la reunión en Austria le había prestado a la nación islandesa y este en su prisa había olvidado devolvérselos.

\- Cool. –Dijo sintiéndose feliz por tenerlos devuelta pero también sabiendo que el islandés los había cuidado y se había tomado la molestia de enviárselos de regreso.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Hong Kong alcanzo su celular y se tumbo en su cama, rápidamente escribiendo un mensaje a Islandia para darle las gracias y así comenzar una conversación a pesar de que sabía que probablemente era muy temprano en aquella parte del mundo debido a la diferencia horaria.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que obtuviera una respuesta. Islandia le envío una foto de lo que probablemente era su desayuno recién hecho junto con el siguiente mensaje: "Bien, estaba preocupado de que se hubieran extraviado o algo."

La nación hongkonesa en vez de responder simplemente apretó el botón de llamaba y espero ser atendido, lo cual fue así pues no tardo en escuchar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Que opinas de usar una falda o algo así? –Pregunto el hongkonés sin molestarse en saludar.

\- ¿P-Por qué preguntas eso? -Cuestiono sonando molesto y avergonzado.- ¿Estas tratando de molestarme?

\- ¿Y si soy yo quien la usa? –Pregunto esta vez usando un tono burlón que provoco que el islandés resoplara con incredulidad.

\- Eres un idiota, Li. –Dijo Islandia de forma seca.

\- ¿Como un idiota que se vería bien en una falda? –Continuó insistiendo de todas formas y, a pesar de que no podía verlo, sabía que la nación islandesa se encontraba sonriendo.

\- No, mas bien, un idiota que se vera bien bloqueado de mis redes. –Replico en un tono lúdico.

\- Moriré sin tus memes y las extrañas fotos de frailecillos,.. probablemente. –Dijo Hong Kong fingiendo estar afectado por ello.

\- Sobrevivirás. –Aseguro en un suspiro, soltando una risita baja.

\- Ice, no, como que, ten piedad o algo así. –Suplico de forma algo dramática, fingiendo jadear por aire como si se estuviera muriendo en ese instante.- Moriré.

\- Bien, pero eres molesto, ¿lo sabes? –Accedió el islandés tras permitirle continuar su acto unos segundos más.

\- Bien,… -Dijo haciendo una breve pausa contemplativa.- ¿Qué hay de un vestido?

\- No entiendo como puedes ser tan molesto. –Fue la respuesta de la nación islandesa antes de proponer otro tema de conversación con el que estuvieron ocupados hablando las siguientes horas.

* * *

 **7 de agosto – 2015 (Italia)**

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y Romano se encontraba impacientemente esperando que el inglés apareciera de una buena vez, el ya sabia que había arribado y que probablemente se encontrara recogiendo su equipaje y talvez lo mejor de todo seria ir a esa sección del aeropuerto a encontrarlo pero el Aeropuerto Internacional de _Fuimicino_ es enorme y estaba repleto de gente, y el italiano mayor no estaba de humor para adentrarse a la muchedumbre en una búsqueda innecesaria. El ingles, después de todo, había sido previamente advertido que se encontraría esperándolo en un lugar muy especifico para como no verlo así que lo único debía hacer era esperar y luego ir al estacionamiento, tomar el coche y conducir a casa.

Justo cuando Romano iba a preguntarse si las indicaciones dadas fueron demasiado difíciles para seguir por alguien como Inglaterra, el mencionado apareció súbitamente a su izquierda provocando un sobresalto y un indigno "chigi" que hizo voltear unas cabezas en su dirección para su vergüenza.

\- ¿Acaso tu armario esta lleno de trajes estúpidos o algo así? –Cuestiono tratando de aplacar su vergüenza tratando de avergonzar a su "invitado".

\- ¿Qué? –Exclamo Inglaterra alzando una ceja con irritación.- Mis trajes no son estúpidos, idiota. Son formales y adecuados para un caballero ingles.

La nación inglesa noto como el italiano lo examinaba de pies a cabeza y procedía a suspirar con resignación, absteniéndose de decir algo más sobre su vestimenta, comenzando a marchar hacia algún sitio.

\- Lo que digas, bastardo, tenemos que irnos. Se supone que debería estar tomando una siesta, estoy jodidamente cansado. –Informo el italiano para incredulidad del inglés.

\- Entonces, duermes hasta tarde y también tomas la siesta, ¿eso significa que pierdes más de la mitad del día metido en tu cama? –Cuestiono sin poder evitar fruncir la nariz con leve disgusto ante la idea.

\- ¿Quién dijo que duermo hasta tarde? –Cuestiono Romano mirando al inglés de reojo con un ceño fruncido.- Yo me levanto con el mismo sol, ¿sabes? Tengo muchas tareas que hacer en mi casa, cada maldito día, así que no asumas si no sabes nada de mi, bastardo. –Explico visiblemente ofendido de haber sido tachado como un haragán y los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, deteniéndose frente a un vehiculo.- Ahora, sube al auto.

Inglaterra miro el auto, luego al italiano y volvió a regresar su atención al auto con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Este es tu auto? ¿Un " _Lamborguini_ "?

\- No, es el de mi estúpido hermano. –Aclaro sacando las llaves del vehiculo color blanco, para desbloquearlo y abrir las puertas y el baúl.- Mi auto es un jodido _Ferrari_ , pero esta en el taller después de que un árbol se me atravesó en el camino. –Explico con cierta indiferencia mientras subía en el lado del conductor y veía al inglés guardar su única maleta en el baúl.- Joder, como odio a esos estúpidos árboles.

\- ¿Un árbol? –Repitió deteniéndose a medio camino de entrar en el asiento del copiloto, viéndose perplejo.- ¡Los árboles no se atraviesan por los caminos, idiota!

\- ¡Talvez no en tu país, pero aquí si! –Exclamo tirando a la nación inglesa de su corbata para meterlo dentro del vehiculo y finalmente cerrar la puerta.- Yo soy un excelente conductor y aun así me paso demasiadas veces, así que la única explicación es que los árboles atraviesan caminos, maldita sea.

\- ¿Es una maldita broma, cierto? ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Inglaterra colocándose nerviosamente el cinturón de seguridad, pero el italiano no le respondió y es que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír con sorna. Sus palabras no habían sido mas que una broma que ambos hermanos italianos tenían y les gustaba hacer a los demás, probablemente debía detener el juego allí y tranquilizar a su "invitado" pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

* * *

Hay algunas aclaraciones que hacer para este capitulo:  
*La diferencia horaria entre Islandia y Hong Kong es de ocho horas, o eso es lo que Google-san dice.  
*Shifu: En chino traducido como "padre adoptivo" y/o también "maestro o profesor". Según mis viejas notas, es como decidí que Hong Kong se dirigiría a China (¿La razón? Mis viejas notas no son tan específicas.)  
*Bauhinia x blakeana: Es el árbol cuya flor se encuentra en blanco en el centro de la bandera de Hong Kong.  
*Aeropuerto de Fuimicino: Es el nombre original del aeropuerto en Roma, pero posteriormente fue renombrado a Leonardo Da Vinci como homenaje. Por cierto, fuimicino significa "pequeño río".  
*Lamborguini: Una marca italiana fabricante de automóviles deportivos. (Sus autos son geniales así que no pude decidirme por uno en específico para Feliciano, solo el color y es blanco.)  
*Ferrari: Otra compañía de automóviles deportivos italiana. (Lo mismo con el auto de Romano, solo pude elegir el color y es rojo.)

Si alguien tiene alguna duda respecto alguna escena o punto de la trama puede preguntar con total libertad, también se aceptan sugerencias o criticas constructivas. ¡Cada comentario por muy breve que sea me llena de felicidad!

~Kira Mirai


	12. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Debería haberlo mencionado en el anterior capitulo pero lo olvide por completo, ¿de que se trata? Pues que mis clases empezaron, probablemente para algunos de ustedes también, y mi tiempo libre se redujo drásticamente por lo que las actualizaciones tardaran más de una semana. ¡Espero sepan comprender! 

* * *

**A Roma con amor y odio – Parte 2**

Siendo Inglaterra quien era no había muchas cosas en el mundo que pudieran asustarlo o, mucho menos, hacer que realmente temiera por su vida. Era una nación, una gran nación con una gran historia a sus espaldas, con experiencias de todo tipo y sabiduría obtenida de muchísimos años, y si eso no fuera la gran cosa también era un habido conocedor de la magia en muchos aspectos pero a pesar de ello tenia instintos de supervivencia tan humanos que era difícil de ignorarlos al verse involucrado en una situación nueva y desconocida.

Nunca había subido a un vehiculo conducido por un italiano, mas precisamente, nunca había subido a un vehiculo deportivo con una nación italiana al volante sin ningún tipo de reparo por los limites de velocidad. Y el inglés se prometió a si mismo pensarlo dos, no, cinco veces antes de volver a hacerlo porque este había sido en pocas palabras..

\- ¡E-El peor viaje del mundo! –Exclamo Inglaterra quitándose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad, del que previamente se había aferrado por su vida, y prácticamente lanzándose fuera del vehiculo estacionado aliviado de ver el terreno llano bajo sus pies y su entorno de forma nítida en vez de un borrón de colores.- ¡Así no es como la gente normal conduce un auto, e-e-es una locura! –Recrimino señalando de forma acusadora al italiano que tranquilamente bajaba del vehiculo, cerrando las puertas y colocando el seguro en pocos segundos.

\- En primera, no soy alguien normal y en segunda, no es solo un auto, es EL auto. Un jodido Lamborguini. Autos así están hechos para la velocidad y no voy a deshonrar su esencia italiana conduciendo como una anciana, maldición. –Respondió Romano con total seriedad dejando a la nación inglesa incrédula.- Así que acostúmbrate, bastardo. Y saca tu mismo tu estúpida maleta, estoy muerto.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño cuando el italiano le lanzo las llaves y se encamino directamente a la entrada de su casa. Solo entonces se dio tiempo para admirar con detalles la vista.

\- Hey, ¿dónde estamos.. ? –Comenzó a preguntar pero Romano lo ignoro, dejándolo solo para recoger su maleta y hacer su propio camino. Con malhumor el inglés cargo su maleta y entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Una vez más dio una mirada contemplativa a su entorno notando detalles interesantes, incluido los hermosos cuadros colocados alrededor.- ¡¿Es este… un "Picasso" original?! ¿Romano? –Cuestiono sorprendido pero lo único que recibió por respuesta es un portazo proveniente del piso de arriba.- Perfecto. –Soltó en un resoplido de frustración, dejando su equipaje aun lado del camino procedió a entrar a la sala y por la ventana noto un jardín posterior y un poco mas lejos una extensa huerta de tomates.- Hm.., debe ser mucha responsabilidad mantener algo así. –Comento interiormente impresionado antes de desviar la mirada hacia una esquina donde se encontraba una estantería repleta de libros puestos sin ningún orden específico.- Oh bueno.., podría distraerme con un libro. Hay una agradable colección de buenos títulos aquí, pero están muy descuidados.

Inglaterra agarro el que más le llamo la atención, tomo asiento en el cómodo sofá individual que se hallaba frente al televisor y empezó a leer.

* * *

(China)

En cuanto regreso a su habitación con un refresco de cola en mano, la nación hongkonesa no pudo evitar arrugar su ceño levemente ya que la vista de Corea en su habitación, sentado en su silla y frente a su computadora no era algo que se sentía agradable de ver. No por algo cada uno de los integrantes en esta casa tenían su propia habitación y sus propias computadoras individuales, lo que fue en su día una hazaña para obtener la aprobación de China quien temía por sus jóvenes e impresionables mentes con el "práctico pero peligroso internet".

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió permitiendo que la molestia se reflejara en su tono fácilmente.

\- ¿No es obvio? –Pregunto a su vez Corea de forma despreocupada, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su asiento o voltearse para verlo.- Estoy usando tu computadora.

\- Como que, tú tienes la tuya. –Reclamo asomándose por su espalda para ver el monitor y las múltiples pestañas que la nación coreana había abierto en su ausencia. Con cierto desaliento, la nación hongkonesa que la pagina que esta utilizando previamente se había cerrado.

\- Aja, pero cuando entre para buscarte note que estabas teniendo una video-llamada con Emil así que.. ¡decidí hacerle compañía hasta que volvieras, daze! –Explico Corea mientras continuaba navegando sin ningún cuidado.

\- Como que, solo fui por un refresco. –Se excuso el hongkonés recargando con algo de fuerza su botella de cola sobre el escritorio, pensando que si lo que dijo el coreano era cierto entonces Emil no había cortado la video-llamada por no querer seguir hablando con el sino mas bien por culpa de Corea.

\- Estabas tardando demasiado. –Dijo Corea encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo un movimiento con su mano hacia su refresco pero Hong Kong fue rápido en detenerlo por la muñeca.

\- Yao me detuvo en el camino. –Explico Hong Kong brevemente e hizo un ademán brusco para que se levantara de su asiento.

\- Da igual. –Dijo la nación coreana obedeciendo la orden con un mohín.-¡Nos dio tiempo suficiente para charlar!

\- ¿Por qué se desconecto? ¿Dijiste algo estúpido o algo así? –Cuestiono interesado utilizando un comando del teclado para cerrar todas las pestañas.

\- Nah, su pajarraco..

\- Frailecillo. –Corrigió la nación hongkonesa en un tono seco.

\- Ese mismo, estaba siendo "muy molesto" quejándose de quien sabe que cosa y el dijo que iba a llamar mas tarde una vez que lograra callarlo. –Respondió Corea manteniéndose de pie en medio de su habitación sin dar señales de querer marcharse pronto.

\- Hmph, entonces como, vete o algo, tengo cosas que hacer. –Pidió señalando por encima de su hombro la puerta.

\- No seas así, ¿no quieres saber a que he venido a buscarte? –Dijo el coreano dejándose caer en su cama pero Hong Kong no estaba dispuesto a perder mas tiempo por lo que fue hacia el y sujetándole de sus piernas, lo jalo dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo.- ¿Y si te cuento de lo que hable con Emil? –Pregunto esta vez en un tono quejoso, mientras se frotaba la espalda baja.

\- Nada importante, probablemente. –Dijo de forma desinteresada aunque el interior quería saber, pero pensó que bien podría preguntárselo a Islandia y si era en realidad algo importante estaba seguro que se lo contaría. Sin más, el hongkonés comenzó a guiar a Corea a la salida una vez que se reincorporo.

\- El es muy divertido a pesar de que no sonríe mucho, ¡le dije que la próxima vez que lo vea le invitaría a hacer algo divertido, daze! –Admitió Corea a pesar de la aparente falta de interés.

\- Tsk, tu y el no tienen la misma definición para "diversión". –Se burlo Hong Kong dejando al coreano en el pasillo antes de retroceder a su habitación con la intención de conseguir su preciada privacidad de regreso.

\- ¿Y que? ¿dices que tu si? –Replico sonando un poco molesto, colocando sus manos en su cintura. El hongkonés no respondió solo comenzó a cerrar la puerta lo que hizo que el coreano se cruzara de brazos y su semblante se transformara en uno orgulloso.- Lo que sea, y para que sepas dijo que si. ¿Qué opinas de eso? –Cuestiono pero como respuesta solo recibió un portazo.- ¡Hey, no solo cierres la puerta en mi cara! –Grito enojado.

\- ¡Yong Soo cállate, no me dejas escuchar bien mi "dorama"! –Se quejo Taiwán asomando su cabeza desde su habitación.

\- ¡Los doramas se inventaron en Corea, daze! –Replico Corea de forma automática sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

\- ¡Los dos, dejen de gritar en el pasillo! –Exclamo China en un tono reprobatorio mientras subía con pasos duros las escaleras, haciendo que las dos naciones asiáticas intercambiaran una mirada y se apresuraran a ponerse a salvo en sus habitaciones.

* * *

(Italia)

Alrededor de tres horas después, con la mitad del libro leído, el inglés decidió que si Romano no iba a despertarse y ser un buen anfitrión bien podría ponerse cómodo por su cuenta y al menos prepararse algo de te. La cocina era amplia, moderna, organizada y completa por lo que le tomo un poco de tiempo orientarse pero finalmente tenia el te preparándose.

Debió haber hecho algo de ruido mientras buscaba una taza adecuada en las múltiples alacenas porque el italiano mayor entro por la puerta de la cocina con los pies arrastrándolos y sus manos frotando su rostro de forma somnolienta mientras bostezaba y decía:

\- Uaaaah.. Estúpido Antonio,... ¿Por qué haces.. tanto.. maldito escándalo..?

\- Buenas tardes, Romano, me disculpo. –Saludo sencillamente sin querer hacerle notar su error.- Estaba preparando algo de te.

\- ¡C-Chigi! ¡¿Usaste mi cocina sin permiso?! ¡Te juro por dios que si explotaste algo.. ! –Comenzó a decir mucho mas conciente, mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier imperfección.

\- ¿Qué diablos? –Pregunto Inglaterra molesto por la falta de confianza a sus habilidades de preparación de te.- ¡No soy tan inútil, preparar te es una de mis especialidades! –Aseguro alcanzando otra taza donde sirvió más de la tetera.- así que siéntate, cálmate y disfruta de un buen "Earl Grey", idiota.

\- Solo porque tengo pereza de prepararme un café, maldita sea. –Se excuso Romano aceptando la bebida sin problemas, tomando asiento en el mostrador de la cocina.- Por cierto, ¿de donde carajo lo sacaste? No había te de ningún tipo en mi alacena. –Comento antes de beber un sorbo cauteloso ante el calor que emitía en sus manos.

\- Siempre traigo un poco conmigo. –Explico el ingles brevemente, antes de arquear una ceja con curiosidad.- ¿Qué tal te pareció?

\- No es mejor que el café, pero es decente. –Admitió encogiéndose de hombros mientras ambos bebían del te.- La bergamota es buena. En Sicilia hacen mermelada de ella.. –Comento distraídamente antes de volver a bostezar.

\- Tienes un buen paladar. –Fue lo único que comento la nación inglesa antes de que los dos guardaran silencio, permitiéndoles terminar su bebida con tranquilidad.

Una vez listo, el italiano dejo su taza vacía en el fregadero e Inglaterra frunció el ceño de forma instantánea, abriendo la boca para exigirle que lo lavara tal cual el había hecho pero Romano hablo antes que el.

\- Bien, supongo que cuanto mas rápido hagamos esto mas pronto te iras de aquí. –Dijo comenzando a salir de la cocina, mientras estiraba sus brazos y hacia sonar su cuello.- Quédate aquí y no toques nada más, ¿oíste, bastardo? –Ordeno para total disgusto del inglés quien no sabía que pretendía, pero de todas formas cumplió al menos los primeros diez minutos donde se distrajo con su celular.

\- ¿Cuánto más vas a hacerme esperar? –Cuestiono alzando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado desde la sala.

\- ¡Eres muy impaciente, joder, ven si quieres aunque aun no he terminado, maldita sea! –Es lo que escucho decir al italiano e Inglaterra no tardo en guardar su celular para dirigirse a la sala.

\- ¿Qué es esta.. puesta en escena? –Inquirió el ingles mirando los cambios a su alrededor. Y es que los sofás, el individual y el doble, habían sido movidos para quedar de frente con una pequeña mesa quedando entre ellos y un lado había también un caballete con un lienzo salido de quien sabe donde en el que había un rápido bosquejo impreciso del país de Canadá en rojo con la palabra "Canadá" escrita en negro en el medio de todo. La pintura estaba fresca.

\- Siéntate, vamos, no tengo todo el maldito día. –Dijo Romano quien estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá individual sosteniendo una larga regla de madera en sus manos. De forma vacilante la nación inglesa tomo asiento, con una expresión confusa en su rostro.- Para empezar voy a hacerte una serie de sencillas preguntas sobre cuanto sabes de el. –empezó a decir usando su regla para señalar el lienzo.

\- ¿Canadá? –Pregunto inclinando la cabeza un poco.

\- Una estrella de oro para ti, idiota. –Se burlo la nación italiana rodando los ojos.- Voy a hacerme una idea de que tan mal estas.

\- ¿Qué tan mal estoy? ¿crees que soy un ignorante de primera? –Cuestiono Inglaterra visiblemente ofendido.- ¡Yo se mucho de Canadá, el fue mi colonia alguna vez!

\- ¿A si? Entonces dime que sabes, bastardo. Te escucho.

\- Canadá es el segundo país mas grande del mundo y se encuentra en America del Norte, lo que hace por supuesto que comparta fronteras con Estados Unidos al sur y-.. ¡Auch! –Grito adolorido llevando sus manos a su rodilla donde la regla le había dado un golpe preciso.- ¡¿Y eso por que fue?!

\- No estaba hablando del país, bastardo, sino de la persona. –Aclaro molesto, apretando la regla en sus manos con molestia.- ¡Quiero saber que sabes de Mateo, joder!

\- Entonces,.. ¿por qué hay un maldito dibujo mal hecho de Canadá tras de ti? –Cuestiono Inglaterra entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¡Discúlpame por no tener tiempo de hacer un estúpido retrato de su cara! –Replico Romano de forma sarcástica usando la regla para girar el caballete y ocultar el lienzo de la vista del ingles.- ¡S-Solo ignóralo y empecemos! –Continuó diciendo y el inglés podía decir que sus mejillas no estaban rojas por la ira sino por vergüenza.- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Mateo, bastardo?

* * *

(Canadá)

Canadá tarareo alegremente mientras se dirigía a su sofá con una tazón de palomitas de maíz con jarabe de maple en mano dispuesto a ver una película que Prusia había insistido en que la viera para poder hablar de ella entre si y muy probablemente ver la secuela juntos cuando salga en el cine dentro de unas semanas.

La nación canadiense había terminado su papeleo y no tenia planes mejores por lo que se decidió a disfrutar este tiempo de ocio en compañía de su querido oso polar el cual estaba recostado en el sofá robando gran parte de la manta que había traído para compartir, no es que ese fuera un problema.

El canadiense dejo el bol en sus manos aun lado, se sentó y cargo suavemente a su oso en su regazo envolviendo la manta alrededor de los dos antes de recoger las palomitas y permitiendo que su amigo tomara algunos mientras configuraba la película.

\- Es una película de terror espero que no te asustes, Kumakichi. –Comento dejando el control remoto aun lado cuando la película comenzó a reproducirse.

\- Kumajirou. –Corrigió sencillamente el oso polar mas concentrado en meterse las palomitas en la boca que prestar atención a la pantalla al contrario que su dueño.

\- Si, lo siento. –Respondió Canadá apretando un poco al pequeño animal en sus brazos con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla mientras leía como en la introducción decían que la película estaba basada en hechos reales.

* * *

 **Picasso:** Reconocido pintor y escultor español. (Un HC que tengo es que los hermanos italianos, o al menos Feliciano, lo haya conocido personalmente.)  
 **Dorama:** Series de televisión o telenovelas asiáticas. (En esta ocasión Taiwán estaba viendo un drama japonés.)  
 **Earl Grey:** Te aromatizado con aceite de bergamota que es tradicional en el desayuno inglés. (Elegí este te en especifico para este capitulo ya que al parecer el aceite que se extrae de la bergamota con mejor calidad se consigue en el Sur de Italia.)

A pesar de las posibles demoras, si habrá un próximo capitulo. La historia en si esta hecha solo necesita mucha edición y algo de re-escritura, por lo que NO es probable que lo abandone o algo así.

~Kira Mirai


	13. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 3

Fue una semana tranquila, por suerte, así que pude aprovechar mis pequeños ratos libres para terminar esto sin que me tardara tanto. Espero que siga así, pero honestamente eso no seria más que un lindo sueño. En fin, ¡el capitulo esta aquí! ¡Agradezco a las personas que están siguiendo y dándole favoritos a esta historia, de verdad aprecio que me den una oportunidad!

* * *

 **A Roma con amor y odio – Parte 3**

Romano no tenia problemas en admitir que era alguien pesimista la mayor parte del tiempo, tener pensamientos negativos era algo con lo que había tratado desde que no era mas que una pequeña colonia, a veces incluso ni siquiera necesitaba motivos para justificar su negatividad simplemente prefería salvarse del mal rato que pasaría cuando terminara decepcionado. Después de todo, si uno era negativo desde el principio, si ni siquiera le daba una chance a que la esperanza por algo o alguien creciera en su interior, entonces al final no habría consecuencias que padecer al haber depositado su confianza en algo o alguien en caso que tuviera razón y, de casualidad, si estaba equivocado obtendría una grata sorpresa mezclada con algo de culpa y amargura, pero eso sonaba mucho mejor a tener una decepción mas que sumarse a su larga lista de malas experiencias.

Así que si, el italiano definitivamente no había puestos sus manos en el fuego por Inglaterra, ni pensarlo. Pero aun así, para horror de la nación italiana, se encontró con una agria desilusión al ver al inglés fallar irremediablemente pero no por el mismo, sino por Canadá quien estaría mas allá de triste de escuchar a su "figura paternal/hermano mayor" confundirlo por Estados Unidos o ni siquiera saber cual era su pasatiempo favorito y cosas así de simples.

\- Ultima pregunta, bastardo. –Anuncia el italiano de forma exasperada, mientras Inglaterra frotaba nerviosamente su cabeza donde mas de una vez le había dado un pequeño golpe con la regla por haber fallado.- Intenta responder correctamente esta vez. –Pidió y si sonó un poco a una suplica ninguno de los dos lo menciono.- ¿Que hizo Mateo durante sus ultimas vacaciones, maldición?

\- El.. ¿se quedo en casa? –Dijo o más bien pregunto sin tener la más minima idea.

\- ¡No! ¡El fue a Yorkshire y estoy muy seguro que te lo menciono más de una vez! –Respondió sosteniendo la regla de ambos extremos con fuerza, haciendo que la madera crujiera y se astillara en medio.- ¡Es todo! Ya me hice la maldita idea de que no tienes ni la menor idea de nada sobre Mateo, ¡lo cual no me sorprende en lo más mínimo porque eres un idiota! –Acuso Romano poniéndose de pie queriendo retirarse.

\- ¡Tsk, entonces tu dime lo que debo saber de el para.. ! –Intento replicar siguiendo sus acciones.

\- ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil, bastardo?! –Cuestiono enojado apretando los puños a los costados.- ¡Yo no voy a decirte nada, maldición! ¡Si quieres saber mas sobre Mateo entonces tendrás que preguntárselo tu mismo, y no porque yo lo estoy diciendo, maldita sea, sino porque tu realmente quieres! ¡¿Quedo claro?!

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? –Inquirió Inglaterra sonando algo desesperado a pesar de su clara molesta.- ¿Que le llame y le diga: "Lamento haberte ignorado estos últimos siglos, acabo de darme cuenta que no se nada de ti, así que me gustaría que me contaras como fue tu día al menos"?

\- De hecho, esa es la puta idea, bastardo. –Contesto el italiano cruzándose de brazos, mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Y-Yo no puedo hacer eso! –Declaro la nación inglesa de forma ansiosa mientras caminaba detrás de el.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Es por tu estúpido orgullo? ¿Crees que te hace menos admitir tus malditos errores y hacer una puta llamada para disculparte? –Pregunto en un tono algo mordaz mientras le mirada de reojo al tiempo que sacaba cosas de la alacena y heladera.

\- Bueno, yo.. ¡es que yo.. !

\- Tu solo estas siendo un cobarde, ¡y frente a Mateo, de todas las personas, maldición! –Dijo la nación italiana volteándose a verlo con incredulidad y frustración.- ¡Enserio que no lo puedes tener mas fácil, idiota! El de por si ya quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, y esta más que dispuesto a aceptar cualquier basura con la que te quieras excusar por todos estos años y perdonarte. –Continuo diciendo cortando cualquier posible replica que el ingles estuviera a punto de decir.- ¡Y es por eso que yo no voy a dejar que hables con el, maldita sea! No, a menos que me prometas ahora que realmente tienes un genuino interés en afianzar su estúpida relación y vas cambiar la maldita forma en que lo tratas. ¿Estas dispuesto a darme tu jodida palabra o solo me estas haciendo perder el tiempo, Inglaterra?

El inglés se quedo tieso, sin poder hacer nada mas que abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sintiendo la presión así como la seriedad que había tras la pregunta del italiano quien, como pocas veces, estaba sumido en una calma fría pero intensa que decía mucho de lo crucial que seria su próxima respuesta.

\- Yo.. –Comenzó a decir de forma vacilante, lo cual se dio cuenta rápidamente que decía de corregir.- Yo lo prometo, Romano, realmente quiero esto. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para tener esta oportunidad. –Concluyo diciendo con toda la seguridad que había en su ser.

\- Bien, la maldita clase de hoy termino. –Anuncio Romano dándole la espalda y poniéndose a rebuscar algo en la heladera.- Voy a empezar a preparar la condenada cena.

\- ¿Tan temprano? –Cuestiono Inglaterra algo aturdido por el brusco cambio del ambiente.

\- Oye, la buena comida lleva su maldito tiempo, ¿sabes? –Explico el italiano agitando un puerro en su dirección.- Así que arrodíllate y agradece que esta noche vas a probar lo que es una genuina comida italiana preparado por un verdadero italiano, bastardo.

\- ¿Quieres que yo.. ? –Sintió que era lo educado de preguntar.

\- ¡No! –Lo rechazo rápidamente.- Solo ve arriba, idiota, y no bajes hasta que te llame. La habitación de invitados es la última maldita puerta a la izquierda, el baño es el del frente y las otras tres puertas, ni siquiera te atrevas a husmear ahí, esas son las habitaciones de mis hermanos y yo. –Indico Romano sin molestarse en decir más, al instante poniéndose a moverse a través de la cocina para empezar la cena sin darle la más minima mirada.

\- Tsk, como si hubiera pensado en hacer algo como husmear. –Farfullo molesto mientras subía por las escaleras con su maleta, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado puesto que en realidad había husmeado un poco mientras Romano tomaba la siesta.

El ingles recuerda como la ultima habitación había parecido muy sosa y vacía comparándola con las demás, ya que una de ellas estaba repleta de cuadros y herramientas de pintura dispersos por cada rincón, otra estaba hasta el tope lleno de todo tipo de curiosas baratijas sin relación que parecía mas bien un almacén de recuerdos de viajes mas que una habitación en si y, por ultimo, también dio el mas breve de los vistazos a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo el italiano que era la mas pulcra de todas aunque también tenia su propio desorden con algunos estuches de instrumentos y algunas cajas repletas de quien-sabe-que cosas.

* * *

(Canadá)

La nación canadiense cerro la puerta de entrada asegurando la caja de pizza en una mano de forma equilibrada, antes de subir de dos en dos las escaleras hasta su habitación donde tanto su oso amigo como su novio lo esperaban, aunque este ultimo a través de una pantalla.

\- ¡Kesesese! ¿No me digas que vas a comerte esa pizza tu solo? –Dijo Prusia en cuanto lo vio aparecer en su visión.

\- La otra mitad tiene sardinas, planeaba dárselo a Kumakichi. –Explico Canadá tomando una de dichas rebanadas para alcanzarlo al oso polar que desde la cama ya estaba extendiendo sus manos para recibir algo.- Aquí tienes, por favor, come despacio.

\- ¿Quien eres? –Pregunto Kumajirou antes de dar un gran mordisco, ignorando las palabras del canadiense.

\- ¡Es Canadá, bolas de pelos! –Replico Prusia frunciendo el ceño a la cámara.

\- Eres molesto. –Fue la respuesta neutral del oso.

\- ¡Tu lo eres! –Contesto el prusiano viéndose ofendido.

\- Mo-les-to. –Repitió sin molestarse en mirarlo, volviendo a engullir otro trozo de su pizza alegremente.

\- Por favor, no empieces otra discusión con Kumataro. –Pidió Canadá tomando asiento frente a la computadora con una pequeña mueca de molestia.- Después va a caerle mal la comida. –Advirtió preocupado y, viendo que el Prusia estaba listo para replicar, agrego un suave "por favor, Gil" que hizo que el prusiano suspirara en resignación.

\- Bien, bien.. –Acordó y el canadiense entonces le regalo una amplia sonrisa en gratitud, haciendo que las mejillas del prusiano se colorearan un poco.

\- ¿Que tal si me dices de tu impresionante día, eh? –Propuso la nación canadiense antes de mordisquear su porción de pizza.

\- ¡Oh, birdie, tenias que haber estado aquí! –Empezó a decir el prusiano ciertamente emocionado por algo, llamando a la curiosidad del canadiense quien inconscientemente se acomodo y acerco a la pantalla de forma expectante.- Esta mañana,..

La siguiente hora se paso con Prusia contándole con todo lujo de detalles y efectos especiales como Blackie, Berlitz y Aster se las arreglaron para atrapar a un ladrón que estaba siendo perseguido por la policía durante su paseo matutino y como al llegar a casa tarde su hermano se enojo y no le creyó en absoluto que eso hubiera sucedido. también menciono como Gilbird había sido parte de la acción al darse cuenta, mucho después, de que el pequeño pajarito había estado escondido en el pelaje de uno de los perros.

* * *

(China)

Taiwán salio al pasillo en busca de jugo, tarareando una canción a su paso, cuando tuvo que detenerse para evitar chocarse con Hong Kong quien salio de su habitación de forma súbita cargando en su hombro una mochila.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué haces, Li? –Pregunto llamando la atención del hongkonés quien no la había visto por estar atento al celular, configurando la música de sus auriculares.

\- Voy como, a salir o algo así. –Respondió sencillamente, encogiéndose un poco de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¿Así de repente? ¿A dónde vas? –Cuestiono la taiwanesa un poco curiosa y un poco preocupada.

\- Aun no se. –Contesto Hong Kong y su mirada se desvío a la nada como si lo estuviera pensando por unos segundos, antes de agitar su cabeza y acotar.- Simplemente tengo ganas de ir a algún lado, ¿no puedo o que?

\- Solo no hagas nada estúpido, ¿quieres? –Dijo la nación taiwanesa arqueando una ceja, mientras lo juzgaba con la mirada.

\- Hey, me conoces. –Respondió en un tono defensivo, fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Si, exacto, te conozco. –Replico Taiwán dejando caer su mano en el hombro de Hong Kong con una expresión exasperada.

\- No eres agradable. –Comento Hong Kong con una cara impasible, perdiendo todo el humor.

\- No estoy intentando serlo, pero, ah.. –Dice la taiwanesa antes de soltar un suspiro.- Cuídate de todas formas.

El hongkonés asintió y Taiwán lo vio bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta ignorando a China quien lo noto e inmediatamente le pregunto "¿a dónde creía que iba a esta hora?". China, por supuesto, no pudo detenerlo y se giro a mirarla desde las escaleras debajo de forma inquisitiva.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No se nada. –Confeso rápidamente y con gracia se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación decidiendo que bajar en estos momentos equivaldría a un pase directo a un interrogatorio y ella no estaba tan sedienta como para someterse voluntariamente a eso.

* * *

 _ **Yorkshire:**_ Es un condado del norte de Inglaterra con la mayor extensión en el Reino Unido. (Elegí este sitio porque se encuentra en Inglaterra y esta relacionada con una raza de perros, y ya que en este capitulo mencione muchas mascotas pues..)  
 _ **Blackie, Berlitz y Aster:**_ Son el nombre de los perros canon de Alemania. Los cuales parecen ser un dackel (perro salchicha), deutscher schäferhund (pastor alemán) y el ultimo un hovawart o un golden retrevier (labrador dorado). Siendo el ultimo identificado como Berlitz y masculino.

Escribiendo a Romano defendiendo así a Canadá a veces me hago dudar a mi misma si no esta enamorado de él o algo así, en serio, es una suerte que tengo esto escrito de antemano porque convertirlo en una historia Romanada es una gran tentación pero ¡no! Debo ser fuerte por el EngMano de mi vida y el PruCan de mi corazón, o eso es lo que me digo.

(¿Hay otra forma popular de llamar al pairing Romano x Canadá?)

~Kira Mirai


	14. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 4

Un capitulo lleno de interacciones EngMano mas algo de España, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten. ¡PERO ANTES! (y tras terminar de leer) Háganme el favor de no ignorar la nota al final del capitulo, ¿si?

* * *

 **A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 4**

8 de agosto – 2015 (Italia)

Inglaterra se despertó en algún momento de la mañana, temprano el pudo decir, y con un poco de dolor en el cuello por alguna mala postura durante la noche. Nada nuevo para el inglés, quien tendía a ser una persona inquieta cuando dormía en cualquier lugar que no fuera su hogar, con su cama "tamaño king" y almohadas dobles.

Con un poco de reticencia la nación inglesa de levanto, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba mientras esperaba que su conciencia despertara en su totalidad, dejando que la luz del sol se abriera paso por la habitación al correr las cortinas de la ventana. La vista era agradable y, en medio de ella se encontró identificando a su anfitrión italiano regresando de la huerta cargando en sus manos un canasto de tomates maduros y frescos, también noto que su ropa ligera estaba sucia con tierra y se encontraba descalzo. La nación italiana, para sorpresa de Inglaterra, se veía muy tranquilo, casi en paz, sin el menor rastro de un ceño fruncido en su rostro aunque tampoco había una sonrisa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el inglés se aparto de la ventana y se preparo para el día, haciendo una parada al baño el cual no podía notar que tenía una gran tina de porcelana tal como tenia en casa.

\- Tsk, hasta que finalmente despiertas, bastardo. –Comento Romano entrando por la puerta posterior de la casa sin ningún cuidado.

\- Estas sucio, ¿realmente solo vas a.. ? –Comenzó a preguntar mientras fruncía la nariz al ver el rastro de suciedad que el italiano estaba dejando a su paso. Pero la nación italiana lo ignoro, dejando la canasta en el mostrador de la cocina antes de dejarse caer en el sofá individual de la sala.

\- Es mi maldita casa, ¿no? –Declaro mientras que con la mirada lo desafiaba a discutir. El ingles sabia que esa era iba a terminar siendo una mala idea por lo que reprimió cualquier replica y solo se dispuso a preparar te, su anfitrión no hizo ni dijo nada para detenerlo por lo que supuso que tenia permiso para eso al menos.

\- ¿Te unirás a mi? –Pregunto Inglaterra educadamente refiriéndose al te, recibiendo un "demonios, no" simple y claro.

\- ¿Sabes por que todo este maldito tiempo actuaste así con Mateo? –Cuestiono Romano súbitamente, mirando distraídamente sus uñas muy probablemente sucias.

\- Huh,.. –Comenzó de forma poco inteligente, sin saber como responder.- No es como si lo hiciera a propósito,.. solo pasa. –Se limito a explicar sintiendo que estaba siendo juzgado.

\- Es lo que pensé, después de todo, dudo que Mateo te halla hecho alguna mierda a ti o algo. –Dijo Romano subiendo sus pies sobre el sofá.- Pero entonces, ¿es inconsciente? ¿Siquiera hay una razón? Deberíamos empezar averiguando eso, bastardo. –Concluyo diciendo dejando al inglés muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Es.. enserio? –No pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¡Por supuesto que hablo enserio, maldita sea! ¿Acaso esto no es serio para ti también o que? –Respondió el italiano molesto con sus puños apretados en su regazo.

\- ¡L-Lo es! –Se apresuro Inglaterra a asegurar.- Es solo que no pensé que fueras a esforzarte tanto por ayudarme, es todo. –Admitió con un poco de nerviosismo.

\- ¡No pienses que lo hago por ti, bastardo! –Rápidamente dijo Romano frunciendo el ceño mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.- Todo esto es por Mateo, el es.. hm, mi amigo o algo así y porque es estúpido esto lo hará ser estúpidamente feliz y, maldición, quizás lo hará menos molesto. Dios sabe que cuando se trata de relaciones personales el es un desastre, honestamente hace que quiera.. ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy contándote esto?! -Inglaterra abrió la boca para responder como el realmente no tenia la menor idea, cuando el italiano lo señalo, chasqueando su lengua.- ¡Basta de charla sin sentido, mejor trata de pensar un poco sobre tu maldita tarea de hoy!

* * *

..

.

Romano estaba mas que agotado. Entre charla y charla, hacer el almuerzo, comer y el clima acalorado su energía se había acabado y realmente estaba en la necesidad de una siesta. Pero Inglaterra apenas había tenido un progreso en la tarea de hoy y el se había dicho a si mismo que no iba a hacérsela fácil y darle la respuesta el mismo, pero la tentación era grande, de verdad, el ingles parecía no poder atar los cabos el solo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Aun no lo captas o solo estas metido en la jodida negación, bastardo? –Cuestiono Romano exasperado.

\- ¿De que negación hablas? –Pregunto el inglés perdido en cuanto lo que se refería.

\- Escucha, idiota, me tomo solo una jodida hora desde que empezamos este maldito ejercicio para entender cual es tu condenado problema y por lo menos imaginar tres putas explicaciones al respecto, pero ¿tu aun no tienes nada? –Dijo el italiano irritado.- ¡Ya casi es hora de la siesta, maldición! ¡Te daré una puta pista y más te vale entenderlo por tu cuenta en el tiempo que tomo mi puta siesta porque te juro que si tengo que explicártelo yo después, haré que la idea te llegue a la cabeza a golpes! –Amenazo enseñando su puño.

\- ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo? –Cuestiono el inglés frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡Por que eres un idiota! -Replico poniéndose de pie.- Ahora, quiero que me digas exactamente la primera maldita cosa que se te viene a la puta cabeza cuando digo.. –Hizo una pausa, donde se fijo si el inglés estaba prestando atención antes de continuar.- Canadá.

\- America. –Contesto Inglaterra de forma automática.

\- ¡Bingo, idiota, ahora tu piensa el resto! –Dijo con la intención de marcharse.

\- ¡E-Espera! –Grito sujetando su brazo para detenerlo.- ¡¿Que clase de pista es esa?! ¡No lo entiendo!

El italiano libero su brazo de un movimiento brusco y, frustrado, se apretó el puente de la nariz mentalmente pidiendo paciencia.

\- ¿Aun no? Joder. –Dijo fastidiado.- ¿Que es lo que piensas cuando te digo que Mateo, de ves en cuando, hace "kick boxing"? –Pregunto recordando esa vez en que el canadiense le había dicho como Hong Kong lo había convencido para que lo probara por un tiempo.

\- Bueno,.. –Comenzó el inglés frunciendo el ceño un poco, probablemente un poco sorprendido por la nueva información.- Es interesante saberlo y no estaría mal que Alfred siguiera su ejemplo y empezara a hacer un deporte, cualquier deporte de forma recurrente. No importa que clase de metabolismo tenga, ingerir tanta comida chatarra como el lo hace es muy malo para la salud y..

\- ¡Es suficiente, maldición! –Le corto bruscamente haciendo que el ingles de sobresaltara ya que se había puesto ensimismado.- Ahora recuerda lo que te pregunte y fíjate que mierda me has respondido, ¡¿enserio no crees que eso no es un jodido problema?!

\- Oh.. –Articulo la nación inglesa al haber comprendido, sintiéndose mal por desviar su atención del tema de Canadá a Estados Unidos a pesar de que no lo hizo a propósito.

\- Si, "oh..", bastardo. –Dijo Romano asintiendo con firmeza, antes de comenzar a irse de la sala.- Voy a dormir, no hagas ni un jodido ruido, ¿me oíste?

* * *

..

.

Inglaterra llego a un punto muerto, de tanto pensar y repensar las cosas había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza y el teléfono sonando tan insistentemente no hacia más que empeorarlo. El ingles ciertamente había creído que después de la tercera vez la persona del otro lado de la línea se rendiría y llamaría mas tarde, pero no quien sea que fuera o era muy terco o el asunto era serio o bien conocía muy bien a Romano como para saber que estaba tomando la siesta y despertarlo requería mucho ruido. También podrían ser las tres juntas, fue lo que pensó la nación inglesa encaminándose al teléfono de forma vacilante, sin saber si seria o no correcto atender el mismo y luego pasarle las "noticias" al italiano.

Con el quinto intento, Inglaterra descolgó el teléfono y lentamente lo llevo a su oído sin animarse a hablar primero y, por ello, se sintió rápidamente agradecido porque quien estaba del otro lado no apreciaría oírlo ni en grabaciones.

\- "¡Lovi~ ! ¡Hola! ¿Como estas mi dulce toma.. ?" –Comienza a decir e Inglaterra decide colgar bruscamente al creer que esa era la única opción viable en esta situación.

\- Será mejor que no sepa que estoy aquí. –Se dice a si mismo justificando su accionar, apretando los labios en una mueca de frustración cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo otra vez y una vez mas. El ingles no sabia que hacer pero en realidad no tuvo que hacer nada porque prontamente se escucho un ruido en el piso de arriba que sonaba como una mezcla de maldiciones y fuertes pisadas que pudo seguir hasta las escaleras donde Romano apareció visiblemente enojado.

\- ¡Voy a matarlo!

Y visiblemente con escasa ropa.

Inglaterra maldijo en su mente y rápidamente se giro e hizo aun lado, permitiendo que el italiano pasara aun lado suyo sin que el ingles tuviera una vista privilegiada de lo que era su anfitrión en paños menores.

\- ¡Apuesto que es el otra vez, joder! –Exclamo el italiano entre dientes procediendo a alzar el teléfono con brusquedad.- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Como se te ocurre llamarme cuando estoy tomando mi jodida siesta?! –Y la risita nerviosa que escucho del otro lado confirmo todas sus sospechas. Reconocería sin problemas la voz del español en cualquier lado.

\- "Lovi~ Pero ya es muy tarde para andar tomando la siesta, sabes que dormir de mas te pone de mal humor."

\- ¡Tu me pones de mal humor, estúpido! –Replico Romano con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el inglés no pudiera evitar alzar una ceja en curiosidad ya que solo podía escuchar un lado de la conversación.

\- "¿Lo ves? ¿Quieres que te haga un encanto para animarte? ¡El poder de mis encantos pueden llegar a cualquier parte! ¡Solo escucha, fusoso.. !"

\- Nada de estupideces cuando apenas estoy despierto. -Advirtió enfurruñado, golpeando rítmicamente sus uñas contra la superficie del mostrador.- Solo dime que carajo quieres y no vuelvas a llamarme, a menos que sea una jodida emergencia. –Ordeno mirando de reojo a Inglaterra quien se mantenía de espaldas, balanceándose atrás y delante de forma casi imperceptible, y sabia muy bien que estaba escuchando.

\- "¡Esta bien! Esta mañana, me desperté con el deseo de comer paella, así que fui al mercado.."

\- Ve al grano. –Le interrumpió impaciente.

\- "¿Que tal si voy a darte una visita a Roma y salimos a divertirnos?" –Pregunto entonces el español y Romano no tenia idea de cómo la "charla de la paella" lo llevo a esta "proposición" pero tampoco quería saberlo.

\- Imposible. –Contesto rápidamente y de forma cortante.

\- "¿Eh? ¿Por que?" –Pregunto España sonando decepcionado y si eso trajo algo de culpa al italiano rápidamente lo reprimió, el estaba en su derecho de declinar cualquier plan en que el español quiera inmiscuirlo.

\- ¡P-Pues porque yo lo digo, maldición! –Dijo Romano nerviosamente.- ¡Además.. ! Huh, estoy por salir, lejos. –Mintió claramente, mentalmente tratando de pensar en algún lugar muy lejos como para que el español quiera ir de todas formas.- ¡No estaré aquí para cuando llegues!

\- "Entonces, dime donde vas a estar." –Pidió España predeciblemente.- "¡Por favooor! Así yo iré y podremos pasar un tiempo juntos."

\- ¡Bien, bien, te diré! –Accedió enfurruñado, masticando con un poco de dureza su labio inferior.- Voy a estar en Vancouver.

\- "¿Van.. kuger?" –Pregunto sonando muy confundido.

\- ¡Si, si, ahí exactamente! –Contesto y no trato de evitar sonar sarcástico.- ¡Ciao, maldición! –Se despidió groseramente, colgando el teléfono sin esperar una respuesta.

\- Tienes un trato muy duro con el, por lo que veo. –Comento Inglaterra aun de espaldas.

\- ¿Y a ti eso que carajo te importa? –Pregunto Romano molesto, cruzando a su lado hacia la sala.- Tú lo odias, ¿no?

\- Es verdad, pienso que es completo imbecil, pero.. –Comenzó a decir el ingles y era lo que el italiano había esperado oír.- Teniendo en cuenta su historia juntos pensé que te llevarías mejor o, mínimo, lo tratarías un poco diferente a como tratas a los demás. –Dijo siguiéndolo hasta los sofás aunque claro que evito mirarlo directamente.- ¿Podrías cubrirte un poco? –Pidió en un comentario a parte.

\- ¿Por que mierda debería hacer algo así, maldición? –Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño tras soltar un sonoro bufido, recoger una de los almohadones decorativos del sofá y cubrir con ello su regazo.- Yo trato a todos los idiotas como los idiotas que son, ninguno va a recibir un maldito trato especial solo por "nuestra historia". –Explico gesticulando con las manos.

\- Bueno, tenía la impresión de que ustedes dos estaban en una relación. –Dijo la nación inglesa extrañado.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Quien te dijo esa estupidez?! ¡¿Yo, en una jodida relación con el bastardo de Antonio?! ¡Eso nunca va a suceder, maldita sea! –Exclamo el italiano, lanzándole un almohadón a la cara de su invitado que no pudo atajarla a tiempo y lo golpeo de lleno.

\- Me disculpo por el error, entonces. –Contesto Inglaterra sonando en absoluto sincero.- Pero por lo que veo todo el mundo piensa que es así.

\- ¡Tsk, porque son bastardas buenos para nada! –Respondió irritado.- ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que crear estúpidos chismes de mi? –Mascullo poniéndose de pie súbitamente y marchándose hacia las escaleras.

Inglaterra se levanto cuando escucho sus pasos duros subir escalón por escalón, acomodo los almohadones dispersos con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina con la idea de hacerse un poco mas de te.

No mucho tiempo después, Romano volvió a bajar completamente vestido salvo por sus pies que solo tenían puestos un par de calcetines blancos. El italiano parecía mas despierto que antes pero aun así se dispuso a hacerse una taza de café.

\- ¿Entonces, bastardo? –Cuestiono expectante, tras sentarse en el sofá y beber unos cuantos sorbos de su bebida.

\- Hm, si, sobre eso..

* * *

 _ **_._**_

 _ **Kick boxing:**_ Es un deporte de combate de origen japonés y desarrollo occidental en el cual se mezclan las técnicas del boxeo con las técnicas de patadas de algunas artes marciales como el karate y el muay thai. _ **  
**_

Oh dios, en el próximo capitulo se habla de hechos históricos y no se si confiar en lo que mi "yo pasado" escribió sobre eso pero, al mismo tiempo, se que ahora me será muy lioso rebuscar en cientos de años de historia mundial por lo que les pediré comprensión si hay inexactitudes históricas, graves o leves. Se que es posible que este tipo de cosas desalienten a algunos lectores, siendo Hetalia lo que es, así que si al leerlo sienten que necesitan corregirme los invito a hacerlo mientras que sean educados al respecto.

Tengan esto en cuenta y gracias de antemano.

~Kira Mirai


	15. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 5

Dios, la pantalla de mi laptop se estropeo y volver a re-escribir x2 esto (en una computadora diferente y desde cero) fue duro. Al final, lo que termine escribiendo aquí fue todo lo contrario a la precisión, preferí al final ser ambigua a las fechas y solo contar una pequeña historia del pasado que espero se entienda y trasmita lo suficientemente para hacer avanzar este arco. (Que se concentra mas en comenzar a cerrar la brecha entre Canadá e Inglaterra que otra cosa.) No estoy 100% satisfecha con esto, pero aun así por favor, disfruten.

* * *

A Roma con amor y odio – Parte 5

(Italia)

Inglaterra soltó un sutil suspiro viendo al italiano, en el otro extremo del sofá doble en el que se encontraba con su café en mano, mirarlo con una mirada levemente dura pero expectante. El inglés definitivamente no estaba cómodo con el escrutinio, ni con la charla que se avecinaba pero la nación inglesa no iba a echarse para atrás a estas alturas y menos cuando su anfitrión le había exigido su palabra y el se lo había entregado.

\- Mi conclusión es que cada vez que pienso en Matthew inevitablemente después termino pensando en Alfred. –Explico brevemente lo que Romano ya sabia de antemano, después de todo, estaba mas claro que el agua que el inglés tendía a pensar en las naciones norteamericanas como un conjunto siendo Estados Unidos el que mas sobresalta en sus pensamientos por tal o cual motivo, siempre por encima de Canadá.

\- Eso es cierto, apenas el otro llega te olvidas de Mateo como si no hubiera estado allí en primer lugar, joder, ni siquiera tiene que estar presente para que suceda, con tan solo su estúpida mención es suficiente. –Concuerda el italiano rápidamente, asintiendo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida caliente.- Ahora, ¿has pensado en una maldita explicación para esto?

\- De hecho, si, pero.. –Comienza y se detiene, viéndose en conflicto.- Me temo que no me siento cómodo hablándote de mi pasado. –Dice con sus dedos nerviosamente tocando su corbata.

\- Somos países, bastardo, nuestro maldito pasado básicamente esta en todos los putos libros de historia no solo en nuestras jodidas memorias. –Responde la nación italiana e Inglaterra esta de alguna manera de acuerdo con eso pero realmente no era lo mismo "la historia" a "su historia" y sabia que Romano estaba al tanto.- Tsk, ¿acaso tienes miedo a que te juzgue o algo así, maldición? –Continuo preguntando mirándolo por encima de su taza con una expresión de fastidio.- Todos alguna vez en nuestra maldita existencia hicimos algo mal, ya sea grande o pequeño. ¿Te imaginas lo que seria de "nosotros mismos" si todos nos estaríamos señalando y guardando rencor por nuestro puto pasado, nuestra historia? –Dice y entonces el inglés entiende que lo que Romano trata de decir es que como un par nación no puede juzgar y como persona se compromete a hacer lo mismo.- Dios mío, eso seria un jodido caos.

\- Entiendo tu punto. –Contesta Inglaterra sin delatar su alivio, porque si quería que esto terminara bien no necesitaba desavenir al italiano por sus muchos, muchos errores del ayer.- Bien, no entrare en detalles pero te lo diré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer desde que estas ayudándome. –Accedió, mentalmente preparándose para esto.

\- Adelante, te escucho, idiota. –Dijo el italiano y agradablemente desvió su mirada hacia un lado, permitiendo al inglés el tiempo y la privacidad necesaria para ahondar en sus memorias y comenzar.

\- El tiempo que paso desde.. –Empezó a hablar, arrugando su expresión a una mezcla extraña entre enojo y dolor.- Desde que Estados Unidos me hablo sobre querer dejar de ser una colonia hasta la firma de su independencia fue algo realmente muy.. –Hizo una breve pausa, tratando de buscar una palabra que describiera el huracán de emociones en su interior sin éxito.- "traumático" para mi, cada día que pasaba luchando contra el fue una verdadera tortura y.. teniendo a Canadá al regresar a casa, siendo un vivo recordatorio de lo que estaba perdiendo, yo.. supongo que desde ahí mi relación con el fue cuesta abajo. –Dijo soltando un suspiro bastante desalentador, como si no estuviera orgulloso de lo que estaba por decir.- Empecé a ocupar casi todo mi tiempo planeando como traer a Estados Unidos de regreso, lo que hizo que mis ausencias en casa fueran cada vez mas prolongadas y, cuando regresaba del campo de batalla, solo trate de hacer caso omiso de el, llegado el tiempo ni siquiera tenia que fingir ignorarlo, Canadá eran tan discreto, tan.. "no-él", fue.. fácil para mi mente olvidarlo, al menos hasta que, Estados Unidos intento llevarlo consigo. –Admitió de forma amarga, apretando y aflojando los puños de forma inconciente en la tela de su pantalón.- El saber que era posible que Canadá me abandonara tal cual lo hizo su hermano, yo.. sabia que no iba a poder soportarlo, no una vez mas, no importa cual distante nuestra relación se había vuelto en ese entonces, si Canadá se volvía contra mi por su independencia yo.. sentí como si lo perdería todo. –Dijo el inglés, deteniéndose para inhalar una gran bocanada de aire y proceder a continuar en un tono mas neutro, mas apático.- Así que.. decidí solo enfocarme en Estados Unidos, lo hice porque ya estaba acostumbrado a todo el dolor que me provocaba desde su partida y entonces.. solo ignore a Canadá, diciéndome a mi mismo que no importaba lo que el decidiera, si el iba a dejarme entonces no dejaría que me afectara, en absoluto,... pero..

Romano miro de reojo al inglés detenerse con una expresión de conmoción, sin poder seguir relatando el suceso, como si el mismo no estuviera seguro de si eso paso o no el realidad y el italiano sabia de lo que se trataba, por lo que bebió lo ultimo de su café y aclarándose la garganta, el dijo:

\- Pero el no lo hizo.

Inglaterra hizo una mueca, apesadumbrado, mirando al italiano por un momento antes de fijar su mirada hacia abajo, donde sus manos se encontraban presionando con fuerza entre si.

\- No, el no lo hizo, y eso fue peor. –Finalmente dijo en un tono grave y solemne.- Yo estaba listo para su "adiós" pero el solo,.. Cuando el me dijo que iba a quedarse conmigo, que me eligió a mi por encima de su propio hermano, fue inevitable para mi pensar que era una mentira, que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría y cambiaria de opinión, porque.. ¿como podría el confiar y extender su mano hacia a mi después de cómo lo he tratado? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de su error y yo,.. entonces yo solo pasaba los días en suspenso con ese miedo, y nunca venia, era como una tortura. No tenia idea de que hacer y como actuar,.. –Una vez mas Inglaterra se detuvo, tomo una respiración temblorosa, tragando saliva y buscando reprimir el dolor en sus ojos.-  
Y entonces Estados Unidos consiguió su independencia, y fue tan.. doloroso.. –Declaro en un tono bajo y continuo tras unos segundos de silencio.- Lo único que me quedaba como un recordatorio de el era Canadá y,.. por la Reina, ellos eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Yo no tuve mas remedio que enviarlo a su hogar, no podía verlo, simplemente quería alejarlo de mi, antes de que el se alejara de mi, al menos así podía sentir como si fue mi decisión, al menos así podía convencerme de haber recuperado algo del control que había perdido por completo con Estados Unidos. –La nación inglesa paso una mano por su frente, frotándolo con algo de aspereza, visiblemente impaciente por terminar su doloroso viaje de los recuerdos.- Los años pasaron y.. era muy sencillo distraerme de mis responsabilidades con Canadá, teniendo a America como la "gran novedad" del nuevo mundo, tanto así que.. llego un momento en que deje de pensar en el, y por un largo tiempo olvide todo respecto a la colonia que aun tenia del otro lado del océano. Me encontré tan ignorante sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con el que un día termine por sorprenderme de encontrar un documento en mi escritorio que hablaba de cómo mi gobierno, no yo, mi propio gobierno había comenzado a otorgarle mas y mas libertades hasta obtener al fin una adecuada independencia y entonces.. –Romano vio al inglés soltar una breve risa sardónica.- No paso nada, simplemente nada. No hubo dolor, era como si la noticia me fuera indiferente, aunque yo sabía que debía sentir algo más, cualquier cosa, nada vino a mí. Todos esos años.. me hicieron tan insensible a lo que Canadá hacia o dejaba de hacer que.. pensé.. ¿que tan hueco había quedado mi corazón para que ya no pudiera sentir nada? –Pregunto sonando algo histérico.- No sabia la respuesta, no quería saberlo y así,.. simplemente lo ignore, una vez más.. –El inglés entonces mordió su labio inferior, alzando la vista para mirar el rostro contemplativo del italiano quien tenia puesta su atención a la taza de café que estaba girando en sus manos.- Lo intente, ¿sabes? Hace unos años.., porque uno no puede hacer algo así por siempre, ¿no? Yo.. trate de acercarme de nuevo, pero era difícil, todo lo que hacia parecía inútil, insuficiente y siempre terminaba fallando de una u otra manera. Intentar revivir una relación tan descuidada con el paso del tiempo… -Dijo volviendo a desviar su mirada y forzando una sonrisa dolorosa de ver.- Estoy perdido sobre lo que debo hacer y.. ¡H-Hey! –Protesto llevando sus manos a su cabeza donde el italiano le había dado un golpe certero con su taza.- ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!

Romano bufo, mirando que su taza no hubiera sufrido daño antes de dejarla aun lado y fijar su atención en el atónico inglés.

\- Eso fue de parte de Mateo, bastardo, ya que estoy seguro que el no lo hará. –Explico sencillamente poniéndose de pie frente a Inglaterra que se hundió en el sofá y lo miro con sospecha.- Y esto es de parte mía. –Anuncio y el inglés reacciono cerrando los ojos y cubriendo su cabeza solo para sentir golpe rápido de dedos en la frente.- Abre los ojos, bastardo cabeza de te.

Inglaterra froto su frente con una mueca disconforme, observando como la nación italiana colocaba una mano en su cintura y con la otra lo señalaba directamente a su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? –Pregunto molesto.

\- Mañana haremos un viaje. –Anuncio el italiano sin más.

\- ¿Viaje? ¿A dónde? –Cuestiono Inglaterra inevitablemente curioso.

\- ¿Dónde mas crees, bastardo? –Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, pero el inglés no dio señales de comprenderlo así que continúo.- Mañana es domingo, tendrás que acompañarme a la misa. –Explico como si fuera lo más obvio, haciendo que el inglés lo mirara con incredulidad.

\- Pero no soy religio-..

\- ¿Acaso yo te lo pregunte, idiota? –Le interrumpió cruzándose de brazos de forma resuelta.- Tu vas a ir, quieras o no, no pienso dejarte solo en mi maldita casa. ¿Al menos sabes comportarte en la iglesia, cierto?

\- He dicho que no soy religioso, no bruto inculto, idiota. –Fue la respuesta malhumorada del inglés y el italiano asintió satisfecho antes de recoger su taza y marchar a la cocina, muy probablemente para dejar su taza sucia en el fregadero. 

* * *

A lo largo de este fic muy pocas veces volveré a arrastrar cosas del pasado de los personajes, por lo menos no tan atrás en la historia. Así que, no se alarmen, este capitulo de dudosa calidad no se repetirá. (O eso espero.) En un comentario aparte, escribí esta historia antes de que salieran las tiras traducidas de "World Stars" de Canadá ganando su independencia haciendo su "mejor esfuerzo" y las demás interacciones con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, y aunque los ame absolutamente no los implementare aquí. (Algunas cosillas si, pero no por completo.)

~Kira Mirai


	16. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 6

Ah, es de madrugada y ciertamente debería estar durmiendo pero los días pasan rápido y no pude encontrar un tiempo mejor para hacer esto. Espero que les guste, probablemente algún error se me habrá escapado, tratare de corregirlo mas tarde cuando este mas despierta. Pero antes, muchas gracias a la personita invitada de los comentarios, realmente me diste los ánimos necesarios para terminar este capitulo.

* * *

 **A Roma con amor y odio – Parte 6**

 **9 de agosto – 2015 (Italia)**

Sentado en una de las sillas frente al mostrador de la cocina, Inglaterra se encontraba terminando su desayuno cuando sin aviso entro su anfitrión, totalmente despierto y arreglado para salir, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cafetera que, había descubierto, preparaba café expreso de forma automática todas las mañanas, momentos antes de que el italiano se despertara. Era bastante moderno y no se equivocaba al recordar que el mismo Estados Unidos había presumido tener por lo menos una de última generación en cada una de sus casas dispersas por todo su país.

Notando tardíamente no haber saludado al italiano como la cortesía lo demanda, el inglés se aclaro la garganta preparado para ello, sin embargo Romano le envío una mirada que a todas luces decía: "No te atrevas siquiera a dirigirme la palabra antes de haber tomado mi maldito café, bastardo". Inglaterra supo entonces que la nación italiana no había tenido una buena noche de sueño y sabia que lo mejor seria ceder a su pedido, pero el inglés era una persona que apreciaba las costumbres y buenos modales todo lo que su grosero anfitrión no era en una medida totalmente irritable.

\- Buenos días. –Saludo de todas formas, asegurándose de dejar ver la amargura en su voz.- Es la ropa mas decente que te he visto vestir en estos días. –Comento después, viendo al italiano fruncir el ceño mientras se bebía más de la mitad de su café de un trago.

\- ¿Que carajo estas insinuando, bastardo? –Pregunto desafiándolo a explicarse con ojos entrecerrados, entonces dio un vistazo al reloj de la cocina y resoplo con molestia.- Termina de beber tu estúpido te para poder irnos. –Ordeno a lo que Inglaterra se limito a asentir y beber el resto de su te sin apresurarse en absoluto.

Cuando la nación inglesa termino de desayunar y lavo la taza usada, salio al exterior donde Romano dijo que estaría esperándolo. Ni bien estuvo afuera, el italiano lo hizo aun lado para cerrar la puerta de su casa y con un gesto le indico que lo siguiera, rodeando la gran casa de campo para quien-sabe-que.

\- ¿La iglesia queda muy lejos? ¿Por que quieres salir tan temprano? –Cuestiono el inglés curiosamente.

\- Si, un par de horas de viaje en realidad, bastardo. Aunque la razón por la que vamos tan temprano es porque necesito comprar algunas cosas que no te incumben cuando estemos allí. El plan es volver a casa tras terminar la misa. –Explico Romano deteniéndose frente a la puerta de un garaje trasero que el no había visto antes.

\- ¿Tomaremos un autobús o algo, cierto? –Pregunto el inglés nerviosamente, temiendo antes de que incluso el italiano abriera el garaje para develar una camioneta de carga liviana que parecía estar bien cuidada a simple vista a pesar de que las ruedas estaban cubiertas de barro.

\- ¡Sube ya, idiota! –Ordeno la nación italiano subiendo a borde en el asiento del conductor.- ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde! –Acoto cuando vio al inglés vacilar en sus pies sobre si subir o huir.

-.-

* * *

 **(Canadá)**

Canadá estaba radiante en felicidad. Era muy claro en su rostro y tampoco podía evitarlo, la nación norteamericana siempre se alegraba cuando recibía visitas, incluso si fueron no anunciadas y sorpresivas al punto de casi darle un paro cardiaco. Después de todo, Hong Kong tenia la mala costumbre de colarse en propiedades ajenas como un ninja sigiloso alegando que era una buena practica de parkour y muy divertido al mismo tiempo.

La nación canadiense pensó que tras pasado el susto bien podría encontrarle algo de diversión a la situación, de cualquier manera, tenía un invitado y no perdió tiempo en educadamente invitarle algún aperitivo y bebida. Galletas de arce y un poco de te verde fue la elección, no hace falta decir que la situación le permitió estrenar el regalo de cumpleaños que Inglaterra le envío.

\- Así que te escapaste de China otra vez, eh. –Menciono el canadiense sonando simpático y un poco preocupado tras la breve charla que tuvieron sobre las razones del hongkonés para estar allí.

\- Shifu estaba siendo, como, totalmente molesto. –Dijo sencillamente, como si eso solo justificara por completo un improvisado viaje en avión de mas de 10 horas.- Así que, ya sabes, pensé como que estaría bien venir aquí unos días. –Acoto y a pesar del tono indiferente, Canadá podía entender la pregunta tacita detrás de sus palabras.

\- Por supuesto, siempre eres bienvenido aquí. –Aseguro el canadiense con una calida sonrisa y un breve asentimiento.- Pero apreciaría mucho que tuvieras en consideración los sentimientos de China, estoy seguro que en estos momentos esta muy preocupado por ti, preguntándose donde y si estas bien, ¿crees que podrías llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje? –Pidió tratando de convencer al hongkonés.

\- Podría, pero entonces el vendría aquí por mi. –Replico Hong Kong hundiéndose en el sofá y apartando los ojos del canadiense, negándose a ser disuadido.

\- Solo para asegurarle que nada ha ocurrido y estas a salvo con alguien velando por ti. Puedes omitir algunos detalles de tu ubicación. –Propuso el canadiense inclinándose hacia un lado, buscando la mirada de su invitado con ojos suplicantes.- Por favor.

Después de unos segundos, Hong Kong soltó un sutil suspiro y saco su celular del bolsillo con visible malhumor.

\- Así no es divertido. –Se quejo mientras parecía estar escribiendo rápidamente un texto.- Tampoco es como que necesitara que alguien me este vigilando o algo así. -Comento tardíamente mientras guardaba su celular y entonces alcanzaba un par de galletas que no tardo en devorar con gusto.

\- Lo se muy bien, León. –Dijo Canadá sin molestarse en comprobar si el hongkonés cumplió su pedido correctamente, sabiendo por experiencia que podía confiar en que lo hizo.- Es por eso que te dejare a cargo de la casa mientras no estoy. –Agrego después de un breve pensamiento, cubriendo una sonrisa detrás de su taza de te.

\- ¿Qué? –Cuestiono Hong Kong sorprendido por el giro de acontecimientos que definitivamente no había esperado.

\- Ya ves, en realidad esta noche tengo que tomar un vuelo. –Explico vagamente y antes de que su invitado pudiera hacer preguntas, continuo.- Así que cuento contigo para ser responsable. El cuarto de invitados esta limpio para ti, la cocina esta llena de provisiones y te dejare algo de dinero por si quieres comprar algo extra o pasear un poco.

\- ¿Puedo usar el auto? –Pregunto Hong Kong con algo de excitación filtrándose en su voz neutra.

\- No, no tienes un permiso. –rápidamente denegó el canadiense, sonriendo con diversión ante tal ridiculez.

\- Claro que si, mira. –Respondió el hongkonés enseñándole el permiso de conducir que busco inmediatamente en su billetera.

\- Eso no servirá aquí y claramente veo que has mentido sobre tu edad para obtenerlo. –Dijo Canadá tras revisarlo, mirándolo con cierta suspicacia en sus ojos.

\- Por supuesto que si, tu también, así como el resto. –Dijo con un cierto tono burlón que hizo que Canadá rodara los ojos antes de devolverle su permiso de conducir chino.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Dijo el canadiense viendo al hongkonés mirarlo con una expresión que gritaba "injusticia".

\- Prometo ser un conductor precavido y respetar todas las señales. –Declaro con la esperanza de convencer a la nación canadiense.

\- León.

\- Matthew. –Y las dos naciones mantuvieron una lucha de voluntados, cada uno manteniendo la mirada en el otro. Canadá pensó que había ganado cuando finalmente el hongkonés aparto su vista, pero rápidamente se llevo una sorpresa.- O en cuanto te vallas haré una fiesta salvaje aquí, así como totalmente fuera de proporción.

\- No te atreverías. –Dijo tras balbucear un poco, bastante sorprendido por la amenaza.

\- Y una fogata. –Agrego en un tono plano, mientras miraba sus uñas de forma distraída.

\- Eso es ileg-..

\- Una enorme. –Concluyo Hong Kong interrumpiéndolo, girándose a verlo con una expresión seria aunque en sus ojos se veía malicia a nivel de sus conocidas travesuras.

\- Bien, bien. –Dijo Canadá exasperado, empujando el hombro de su invitado en reprimenda lo suficiente para que se inclinara casi fuera del sofá.- Pero nadie tiene que enterarse de esto y, si te metes en problemas, créeme que no acudiré por ti, ¿esta claro?

\- Como el cristal. –Respondió el hongkonés con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, soltando una breve risita cuando Canadá volvió a empujarlo y cayó torpemente del sofá.

-.-

* * *

 **(Italia)**

Romano gimió de frustración, señalando de forma acusadora al inglés que reaparecía a su lado luego de buscar un lugar apartado donde aliviar su malestar en privado. La nación italiana podía ver como su invitado aun seguía un poco pálido y desaliñado, pero definitivamente en mejor estado del que lo expulso del auto.

\- ¡No voy a perdonarte si vuelves a intentar vomitar en el maldito auto, idiota! ¡Si tenias el puto síndrome del movimiento al menos me lo hubieras advertido! –Le grito molestándose por los problemas extras que estaba causando el inglés.

\- ¡Yo no.. ! –Se apresuro a responder Inglaterra, deteniéndose a si mismo para llevar una mano a su boca al sentir la bilis nuevamente subir por su garganta.- ¡Yo no tengo ningún síndrome, imbecil, fue por tu desquiciada forma de conducir que ahora estoy enfermo! –Finalmente dijo, más allá de molesto por la falta de tacto del italiano.

\- ¡No intentes echarme la culpa por tener un estomago débil, bastardo! –Respondió Romano frunciéndole el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos defensivamente.- Vamos, maldita sea, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. –Comento en un tono mas bajo, pero aun irritado.

\- ¡Podrías darme un condenado minuto, creo qu-.. !

Romano observo al inglés darle la espalda, queriendo evitar que vea su momento de debilidad, a pesar de que el italiano notaba sus pies inestables y la forma en que estaba respirando para calmar las nauseas.

\- Joder. –Exclamo hundiendo sus uñas en sus brazos un momento, conteniéndose a si mismo de empeorar las cosas como sabia que estaba haciendo. Tras una deliberación, decidió que el mejor curso de acción era apartarse y esperar, por lo que se dirigió a su auto previamente abandonado, asegurándolo luego de haber tomado su billetera y otras cosas.

Inglaterra tardo unos minutos en recobrar la compostura así como darse cuenta que el italiano había desaparecido de la vista, dejándolo por su cuenta en una esquina de un pueblo desconocido con personas que al pasar le miraban con diversos grados de atención, claramente notando que no era de por allí. El inglés no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente cohibido ante su posible aspecto, pero cualquier otro pensamiento al respecto fue olvidado cuando en su visión apareció una botella de agua junto a un demasiado honesto comentario:

\- Estas hecho un jodido desastre. –Oyó que dijo el italiano, pero Inglaterra decidió ignorar eso y solo se apresuro a agarrar la botella y beber un poco de su contenido. Pronto el inglés se sintió mejor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el italiano se paro frente a el, viéndolo de pies a cabeza con una expresión disgustada.- A ver, maldición. –Dijo y, para su desconcierto, le quito de un movimiento fluido su corbata, arreglo su camisa desalineada llegando incluso a desabrochar un par de botones, recupero su botella y con un poco de agua empujo su cabello hacia atrás lo suficiente para que no estuviera pegada a su frente sudorosa.- Así deberá bastar, idiota. Andando. –Exclamo salpicándole a propósito algo de agua en su rostro antes de empujar la botella en su pecho, para que la sostuviera, y comenzar a marcharse.

Inglaterra comenzó a seguirlo después de un momento de vacilación, sin saber que decir, pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

\- ¿Vas a... decirme que es lo que intentas trayéndome a la iglesia?

\- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste a una simple misa, bastardo? –Le pregunto a su vez el italiano.

\- No lo recuerdo, seguramente fue hace mucho tiempo. –Contesto distraídamente pasando el contorno de la botella por su cuello, aliviado por el frescor que ofrecía.

\- Mi estúpido hermano y yo asistimos todos los malditos domingos, si es que no tenemos estúpidas reuniones o compromisos. –Explico mientras caminaba, haciendo un ademán de saludo vago con su mano cuando al pasar por un negocio alguien llamo la atención del italiano con clara alegría de verlo pero sin atreverse a detenerlo.- A veces incluso... el bastardo de Antonio nos acompaña, o Emma, si es que esta de visita. –Agrego e Inglaterra parpadeo, mirándolo con cierto interés.

\- Sin ofender, pero para alguien como nosotros eso es.. extraño. –Dijo la nación inglesa manteniendo el ritmo.- Estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido una obligación antes, yo nunca hubiera pisado una iglesia, todo el concepto de la religión.. –Hizo una pausa, dándose en cuenta en que este era un tema en que fácilmente podría ofender a su anfitrión, optando por usar otras palabras.- La fe en si esta hecha solo para los humanos.

\- Supongo,.. si es lo que crees. –Respondió Romano encogiéndose de hombros.- Es triste pensarlo así. –Acoto en un murmullo mientras reflexionaba.- Aun así estas acompañándome, bastardo, ya sea que signifique algo para ti o no. –Dijo mirándolo de reojo para ver cualquier signo de rechazo.

El inglés alzo las manos, como quien no tiene nada que ocultar, y dijo:

\- Por supuesto, no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

Con eso dicho, Inglaterra paso las siguientes dos horas yendo de un lado a otro, cargando algunas bolsas y cajas junto con el italiano, ayudándolo a acomodarlo todo en el auto. Desde provisiones, material de jardinera, herramientas de carpintería, pintura e incluso un par de maletines sospechosos entregados por una sospechosa persona en un sospechoso lugar apartado, no hay duda de que el inglés estaba por demás curioso por la extraña lista de encargos que estaban haciendo pero el italiano solo le dio una breve explicación sobre como esto normalmente lo hacia con la ayuda de su hermano pero que el "muy estúpido cabeza de aire" decidió irse a Japón a "hacer el tonto" y que el inglés debía "sentirse agradecido de ser jodidamente útil" cuando estaba "perdiendo su precioso tiempo" enseñándole a no ser "un bastardo de primera" con Canadá.

Inglaterra solo se limito a asentir y perderse en sus pensamientos lo suficiente para que el tiempo pasara rápido. La misa casi fue un respiro de alivio, fue una experiencia interesante para revivir como volver a encontrar un viejo libro y releerlo por la nostalgia, en inglés también encontró esclarecedor viendo a Romano actuar tan diferente a lo habitual, respetuoso y silencioso, sin ningún tipo de comentario mordaz en su lengua o alguna arruga en su frente.

Cuando regresaron a la casa cada uno fue por su lado, encontrándose para las comidas donde el italiano le exigió que pensara en cosas que podría hacer o decir la próxima vez que viera a Canadá. El inglés se sintió decepcionado al notar que su lista apenas tenia cinco puntos que podría abordar adecuadamente en la hipotética situación a pensar, con dos de ellas siendo vetadas al final de la noche por el italiano que le aseguro que Canadá encontraría esos temas incómodos o aburridos y como, a pesar de ello, el canadiense se forzaría en seguir el tema al no poder rechazarle cualquier tipo de conversación.

\- Suficiente por hoy, bastardo. Ya has exprimido bastante esas dos neuronas que tienes, mejor vete a la cama, maldición. –Con eso dicho, Romano se alejo a su propia habitación dejando al inglés solo en el sofá con un pedazo de papel en la mano.

* * *

 **Unas cosillas a dejar en claro:**

*La casa de Canadá (en la que esta en este momento) se encuentra apartada de la ciudad, en medio de la naturaleza. Lo mismo pasa con la de Romano. (Pensé en dar algunas direcciones mas precisas pero por ahora voy a evitarlo.)  
*Hong Kong tomo un vuelo directo a Canadá, según mis búsquedas, eso serian alrededor de 10-13 hs de viaje. (Al principio ni siquiera estaba segura que hubiera un vuelo, sin escalas pero al parecer lo hay.)  
*No estoy seguro si es ilegal o no hacer fogatas en viviendas en Canadá, aunque tengo la impresión que si, al estar rodeado de naturaleza es posible comenzar un incendio si no se tiene cuidado.  
*La edad para obtener un permiso de conducir en China es de 18 años, mientras que en Canadá varia entre los 14-16 años. (Esto me tomo por sorpresa y tuve que cambiar gran parte del dialogo entre los dos.)  
*La religión no será un punto importante en la trama, pero si será un medio para futuras escenas con otros personajes. Siendo que el Vaticano (y todo lo que representa) esta en Roma me pareció un desperdicio no mencionar algo de ello en el fic.

~Kira Mirai


	17. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 7

Este capitulo fue demasiado divertido y fácil de escribir, ¿por qué todos no pueden ser así? En fin, más de la mitad de este capitulo esta compuesto por conversaciones a distancia. No se convertirá en algo que haré con regularidad. ¡Espero que lo disfruten de todas formas!

* * *

-.-

 **A Roma con amor y odio – Parte 7**

10 de agosto – 2015 (Italia)

Romano bufo con impaciencia cuando se dio cuenta de que habían pasado diez minutos desde que Inglaterra entro a la casa para atender una llamada en privado. El italiano se hundió mas en los cojines de su silla de mimbre, mirando hacia el horizonte desde su porche preguntándose si toda esta molestia al final tendría resultados. Por todo lo que vale la palabra del inglés para la nación italiana y conociendo su propia mala suerte, todo esto terminaría en la nada absoluta o un desastre. Por el bien de Canadá esperaba que la "opción C", aquella donde todo saldría bien al final, existiera o bien Romano tendría que agregar esto a su lista de fracasos y tratar de remendar el daño que llegaría al corazón del canadiense, tan dispuesto a estar abierto a pesar de su fragilidad.

\- Tch, tal estupidez. –Mascullo Romano cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía con su mirada un grupo de nubes que se movía a lo lejos.

\- Lamento la tardanza. –Se disculpo el inglés apareciendo finalmente, guardando su celular de la vista y tomando asiento en su propio asiento de mimbre acolchonado.- Fue una llamada de la oficina que no pude ignorar.

\- No te pedí explicaciones, bastardo. –Respondió el italiano apresurándose a continuar cuando vio a su invitado fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para hablar.- Como estaba diciendo, decidí que esta seria la ultima maldita "clase" para ti.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si apenas.. –Intento protestar la nación inglesa, deteniéndose cuando el italiano alzo una mano en alto.

\- Nada de peros, bastardo, a partir de hoy todo dependerá de ti. Claro que, aun así, nada me impide golpearte las entrañas si creo que estas haciendo algo mal y supongo que puedes, no se, consultar conmigo si crees que vas a arruinarlo como siempre. –Dijo Romano moviendo con gracia sus manos para hablar, terminando por señalarlo de forma acusadora como el inglés ya se estaba acostumbrado a esperar.- Pero te advierto, a la que se te ocurra llamarme a la maldita hora de la siesta, lo lamentaras, no importa en que lugar de la Tierra te encuentres, ¿me escuchaste?

\- Entiendo, siendo así, supongo que esta bien. –Respondió el inglés sabiendo que su anfitrión no apreciaría ningún reclamo.- ¿En que va a consistir la clase hoy? –Cuestiono con curiosidad.

\- Es simple, maldición. –Dijo Romano esbozando una sonrisa, que solo hizo que las alarmas se encendieran en la mente del inglés. Lo que sea que estaba tramando, Inglaterra sabría que no le gustaría de alguna manera.- Llamaras a Mateo y vas a tener una maldita conversación decente con el sobre cualquier estupidez que quieras, luego te despedirás de el como debes y cortaras. –Ordeno el italiano como si se tratara de lo más sencillo del mundo.

\- ¿Ahora? Pero, ¿de que hablare? No se me ocurre nada. Además, tampoco puedo simplemente llamarlo de la nada, ¿y si esta ocupado? ¿o no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Qué tal si-.. ?

\- Se ve que realmente no lo conoces. –Le interrumpió no queriendo escuchar mas de su balbuceo nervioso.- Para Mateo no existe algo como "estar lo suficientemente ocupado para no atender una llamada", mientras tenga su celular a mano, el atenderá, siempre, incluso si es solo para disculparse y pedirte que lo llames mas tarde, por favor, gracias y todo eso. –Explico el italiano, mostrándose irritado por este comportamiento del canadiense a pesar de que había un toque de afición en su voz.

\- Solo una pequeña charla.. ¿y es todo? –Pregunto el inglés un poco mas aliviado con la tarea.

\- Ahí algo mas, bastardo. –Respondió haciendo que Inglaterra lo mirara expectante.- La próxima vez que se vean, tendrás que comprometerte a empezar a hablar sinceramente con el sobre sus malditos problemas.

Inglaterra paso una mano por su cabello con cierta ansiedad, sin saber si estaba listo para hacer tal compromiso pero al menos el tendría tiempo para prepararse, pensó el inglés, ya que la próxima vez que se verían muy probablemente sea en septiembre, en la próxima conferencia mundial.

\- Si, yo.. puedo hacer eso. Supongo. –Dijo de forma vacilante, recibiendo una mirada escéptica del italiano.- Lo haré.

\- Bien. –Dijo Romano aunque no sonó como si lo creyera.- Ahora, maldita sea, hazle una llamada, deja de perder el jodido tiempo.

* * *

-.-

Mientras conducía, Canadá no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo. Entre preocuparse por su invitado residente de su hogar, soportar un incomodo viaje en avión, obtener jet-lag y tener que conducir por horas en un auto de alquiler con un oso pidiéndole comida cada media hora, Canadá sabia que en cuanto llegara a su destino se echaría a dormir en la primera cama disponible que vea, después de pedir permiso, claro, no hay porque ser grosero con el dueño del hogar donde se alojaría.

En un momento durante su conducción, escucho su tono de llamada ocupar el silencio del auto y el canadiense se siento agradecido de haber recordado de usar el "manos libres" o se hubiera visto obligado a estacionar aun lado de la carretera.

\- Hola, habla Matthew Williams, ¿quien es? –Saludo tras contestar la llamada con sus ojos fijos en el camino.

La persona del otro lado de la línea tardo unos segundos en contestar, logrando así captar algún tipo de movimiento brusco antes de que una voz respondiera, vacilante y un poco aguda diciendo:

\- "Ah.. hola, Matthew. Habla.. er.., Arthur."

\- ¿Arthur? –Repitió estupidamente, con su mente corriendo ante la posibilidad de que esto estuviera pasando y no fuera una broma, o algún delirio suyo por el agotamiento.- ¿Realmente eres tú? –Pregunto nerviosamente y la persona del otro lado lo confirmo una vez mas.- Tu voz suena extraña, ¿estas bien? ¿estas enfermo? –No pudo evitar preguntar con preocupación.

\- "No.. No es nada, ¿es un buen momento para hablar?" –Pregunto Inglaterra aunque su voz aun sonaba rara para el canadiense, como si se estuviera forzando a articular bien las palabras haciendo que hablara con un poco de lentitud.

\- Si, por supuesto, solo estoy conduciendo. –Respondió Canadá moviendo sus dedos ansiosamente en el volante.

\- "¿Que? Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte, Matthew." –Dijo predeciblemente y finalmente sonando mas como el.

\- Descuida, estoy hablando por el manos libres. –Aseguro a pesar de que sabía que el inglés no aprobaba cualquier uso del celular al conducir, incluso si es por ese medio.- ¿De que querías hablar? –Pregunto la nación canadiense sin poder evitar sonar curioso.

\- "Yo.." –Comenzó y se aclaro la garganta.- "Hm, me temo que no lo se."

Canadá se rió ligeramente, ahora más nervioso y preocupado de que se tratara de una de "esas" llamadas de las que Estados Unidos y Francia le habían advertido.

\- No estas borracho, ¿verdad Arthur?

\- "¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que supones eso, muchacho?! ¡No estoy borracho!" –Se apresuro a aclarar y Canadá no estaba seguro pero el juraría haber oído a alguien en el fondo hablar.

\- ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpo preocupado de haber ofendido de alguna manera a Inglaterra.- Solo.. Es que.. Lo siento por preguntar eso, es que encuentro.. uh, inesperado de que me llames por algo que no es del trabajo, mas aun que no parezcas tener un motivo. ¡N-No estoy diciendo que estoy molesto de que me llamaras por algo no que fuera trabajo! –Aseguro con nerviosismo.- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, er.. de hecho, estaba pensando en llamarte porque, con todo lo que paso en la última cumbre, me olvide de agradecerte adecuadamente del regalo.

\- "¿E-En realidad te gusto el juego de te?"

\- ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamo asintiendo rápidamente a pesar de que el inglés no podía verlo.- Pienso que es ideal para cuando tenga visitas, como ayer.

\- "Bien, es bueno escuchar que tu si aprecias mis regalos a diferencia del ingrato Alfred. ¿Puedes creer que uso mi regalo como.. ? ¡Ugh!"

El canadiense parpadeo con sorpresa, oyendo ruidos extraños del otro lado de la línea que comenzaron a preocuparlo.

\- ¿Arthur? ¿Hola? ¿Estas bien?

\- "¡S-Si!"

\- ¿Que sucedió? –Pregunto queriendo saber porque el inglés sonaba casi sin aliento.

\- "Nada, solo.." –Comenzó a decir, deteniéndose para soltar un suspiro frustrado.- "Quería disculparme por habértelo enviado tan tarde. Si he de ser sincero no sabia que regalarte y me tomo un tiempo encontrar algo que pensaba era adecuado, ni siquiera estaba segura que te gustaría cuando lo envíe, así que realmente es un alivio saber que lo encuentras útil."

\- Ya veo, aprecio mucho que te hallas tomado tantas molestias. –Respondió Canadá un poco sorprendido por la inesperada disculpa.

\- "No es como si hubiera sido una molestia para mi, Matthew." –Contesto Inglaterra sonando un poco abatido.- "Era tu cumpleaños. Siento no haber ido pero espero que al menos hayas tenido un gran tiempo con tus amigos."

Una vez mas, Canadá no estaba seguro de que hacer con la disculpa del inglés y se encontró pensando en como Inglaterra sabia que había celebrado con sus amigos al final. El canadiense le había dicho a todos los que le preguntaron por como había pasado su día, los cuales solo eran Francia, Ucrania y Hong Kong, que había hecho un maratón de películas con su oso amigo y ceno afuera, donde vio a su gente celebrar la independencia de su país.

\- Si, fue una buena.. fiesta, eh, lo pase muy bien, Arthur. Gracias por preguntar y no te preocupes por eso, siempre hay una próxima vez, ¿no? –Dijo forzándose a sonar entusiasta, recibiendo así una mirada extraña de su oso polar por el retrovisor.

\- "Si, por supuesto, la próxima vez." –Contesto la nación inglesa y entonces los dos guardaron un incomodo silencio.

Justo cuando la nación canadiense pensaba en recurrir en alguna excusa para terminar la llamada, Inglaterra volvió a hablar, pero estaba tan ensimismado que apenas lo entendió.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?

\- "Dije.. Que debo hablar contigo de algo.. importante, la próxima vez que nos veamos."

\- ¿Huh, claro? –Contesto confundido antes de que comprendiera.- Oh, espera, espera, es.. respecto a mi relación con Gilbert, ¿cierto? –Pregunto tímidamente, con sus mejillas coloreadas por la vergüenza de que también su otro "padre" sintiera la necesidad de darle la "charla sobre novios".

\- "No, es sobre otra.." –Comenzó a decir el inglés antes de detenerse bruscamente.- "Espera un segundo, ¿de que relación hablas?"

\- E-Eh, ¿es que no te enteraste? –Pregunto Canadá terriblemente perdido, con su rostro palideciendo ante su error.

\- "Matthew Williams, ¿acaso estas saliendo con ese..? ¡¿Ese idiota ególatra?! ¡¿Desde cuando?! ¡¿Y por que es que recién me estoy enterando de esto?!" –Cuestiono sonando perturbado.

\- B-Bueno, veras,.. es.. es una larga historia. –Dijo el canadiense nerviosamente.

\- "¡Esa rana!" –Exclamo súbitamente.- "Estoy seguro de que el tiene algo que ver con este desarrollo, ¿cierto? ¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver, juro por la reina, que convertiré su cabeza en el trasero de un puerco! ¡¿Como se atreve a.. ?!"

\- A-Arthur, tengo que colgar, tengo... o-otra llamada. –Le interrumpió bastante aliviado por realmente tener una llamada en espera.- Por favor, no le hagas nada a papá, realmente el no tiene nada que ver. –Pidió en un pensamiento tardío, preocupado por causar conflictos entre las dos naciones.- Eh, hablamos luego, ¿si? A-Adiós.

Entonces Canadá colgó abruptamente, sintiéndose un poco mal por hacerlo pero trato de no pensar ello, respondiendo la otra llamada rápidamente.

\- "¡Hola, pajarito!" –Saludo la persona del otro lado de la línea, con reconocible voz y entusiasmo.

\- Gil, creo que metí la pata. –Dijo Canadá arrugando el ceño por preocupación.- Recuerdas que nos preguntamos, ¿por que Arthur fue el único que no "reacciono" a la noticia cuando estábamos en Austria?..

* * *

-.-

 **(Islandia)**

La nación islandesa arqueo una ceja por la incredulidad de la situación, mirando la pantalla de su computadora de escritorio donde estaba la imagen clara de su amigo hongkonés en una cama, habitación y país que definitivamente no era el suyo.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer aquí, ¿sabes? No puedo simplemente comprar un pasaje e ir a donde se me plazca, cuando se me plazca como tú haces. –Respondió el islandés mientras vertía regaliz en un bol de plástico que había traído de la cocina.- Es absurdo, tú eres absurdo, Li.

\- No pienso negar tal verdad. –Dijo el hongkonés encogiéndose de hombros sin preocuparse en absoluto.- Aun así, como que tenemos alrededor de cuatro horas de diferencia, ¿que tal si lo aprovechamos?

\- ¿Esta video-llamada no es suficiente? –Cuestiono Islandia metiendo un regaliz en su boca, apoyando un codo contra la madera del escritorio y recargando su cabeza en su palma.

\- Nah, nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ti, Ice. –Contesto Hong Kong con naturalidad, sonriendo a la cámara de forma picara.

\- Otra vez con el apodo y tus comentarios extraños, realmente eres molesto. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrándose a oírlo decir cosas así seguía encontrándolo molesto por alguna razón.- ¿maratón de películas? –Propuso después de pensarlo un poco.

\- Claro, yo elijo primero. –Accedió el hongkonés fácilmente.

\- De ninguna manera, es mi turno y lo sabes. –Dijo Islandia mirando a la cámara con una expresión de fastidio.

\- Perdiste tu turno en Austria a cambio de ganar para ti aquel nivel difícil y lo sabes. –Le recordó entonces Hong Kong, haciendo que el ceño del islandés se pronunciara.

\- Y lo recupere antes de irme, cuando te negaste a creerme cuando te dije que no teníamos hormigas en mi país. –Replico sabiendo que el hongkonés estaba haciéndose el tonto fingiendo haberlo olvidado.- Hice una apuesta, lo googleaste y yo tenia razón, así que es mi turno.

\- Bien, pero como que elige algo mas para ver aparte de.. –Desistió soltando un suspiro de resignación, haciendo un último intento por negociar.

\- Mi turno, mi elección, tienes que verlo sin excepción. –Le interrumpió hablando mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tortuosa.

\- Lo hemos visto como un trillón de veces o algo así. –Se quejo Hong Kong tras haber hundido su rostro en una almohada para cubrir un largo gemido.

\- Y lo veras un trillón mas. Es mi película favorita. –Dijo Islandia sin sentir algún remordimiento por sus elecciones.- No me ves quejándome cuando insistes en ver todas esas películas con Jet Li. –Acoto haciendo que el hongkonés mirara a la cámara con reproche.

\- De hecho, si lo haces.

\- ¿Vamos a ver películas si o no? –Cuestiono el islandés irritado, con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hong Kong al verlo suspiro y procedió a poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras tecleaba en su computadora para buscar la aplicación web que les permitiría ver una película juntos a pesar de la distancia.

* * *

 **Algunas cosas a mencionar:**  
*Quien llama a Inglaterra desde "la oficina" es su secretaria quien puede o no ser una empleada de gobierno bien pagada y de nombre Margaret. (Ella volverá a aparecer más adelante pero no tendrá ningún tipo de protagonismo.)  
*No me fío del uso del manos libres en el auto pero ahí lo tienes.  
*Buscando curiosidades de Islandia descubre que realmente no hay hormigas allí o al menos todos los blogs dicen que no hay, así como el número de ovejas supera al de la población.  
*Me gustan las películas de Jet Li pero no soy una fan como he decidido que Hong Kong sea.  
*De aplicaciones web y demás que permiten una noche de cine a distancia solo encontré a "Netflix" y "Gaze", y ni siquiera estoy segura que sean buenos o funcionales, pero imaginemos que lo son.

~Kira Mirai


	18. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 8

Lo siento por la demora, pero es época de parciales y dedique todo mi tiempo libre a estudiar (de hecho, escribo esta nota regresando de hacer un parcial así que imaginen.. Aun me falta uno más.) Sin mencionar que me quede sin internet en casa y estoy viendo como subir este capitulo (muy probablemente por el celular, aunque no se si el formato se mantendrá o si habrá algún que otro problema.) Les pido comprensión, paciencia y, por supuesto, que disfruten de este capitulo.

-.-.-

 **A Roma con amor y odio – Parte 8**

 **(Italia)**

Tras darse cuenta de que el canadiense había terminado la llamada, Inglaterra miro a su celular con una expresión incrédula antes de guardarlo bruscamente en su bolsillo y voltear a ver a su espectador entrometido, quien parecía estar tratando de contener una carcajada detrás de sus manos.

\- ¡¿De que te estas riendo, idiota?! –Cuestiono molesto y el italiano alzo un dedo en su dirección pidiendo que esperara un minuto para recobrar su compostura.

Inglaterra rodó los ojos y tomo asiento en el sofá grande de la sala, dejando un amplio espacio para cuando el italiano decidiera terminar de reír a costa suya y se dispusiera a sentarse.

\- Joder, si conviertes la cabeza del bastardo pervertido en eso, entonces tengo que estar allí para verlo. –Dice Romano con sus ojos delatando su diversión por un momento antes de que rápidamente se perdiera tras un ceño fruncido.- Bueno, no fue lo mejor maldita charla, pero al menos llegaste a algo, bastardo. –Comento aprobándolo a medias, mientras le daba burlonamente unas palmaditas en el hombro del inglés.

La nación inglesa se aparto sin apreciar la burla y se dispuso a preguntar:

\- ¿Tu sabias que Matthew esta saliendo con ese prusiano idiota?

\- ¿Saberlo? –Repitió en un tono irónico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Fui el primer desgraciado en enterarse, maldita sea. –Y el italiano hizo una pausa para dejarse caer en el sofá.- Salvo unos pocos y yo, nadie más lo sabia, maldición. O eso era antes de que Hungría lo averiguara de alguna manera y se los dijera a todos.

\- No a todos. Yo no estaba enterado. –Dijo el inglés frunciendo el ceño al sentirse molesto por ser, aparentemente, el único que lo no sabia.

\- Pero valla, eso si que es una maldita sorpresa. –Contesto el italiano de forma sarcástica, a lo que el inglés profundizo su ceño ante la implicación de sus palabras.- Olvídalo, bastardo, ahora lo sabes.. ah, y que sepas que no tienes derecho a reclamarle nada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tengo todo el derecho, yo.. !

\- No. Tú nada, maldita sea. –Le interrumpió de forma cortante.- Por terrible que piense que es, esos dos han estado saliendo mucho tiempo ya y es tu falta que no lo supieras o siquiera sospecharas. Así que se agradecido de que Mateo te lo haya dicho al final, sea por accidente o no, por que si depende de ti... –Dijo el italiano gesticulando con la manos.- Por cierto, muy estúpido de su parte, me burlare de el por esto en cuanto lo vea. –Acoto al final para si mismo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo es "mucho tiempo"? ¿Qué tan discretos estaban siendo que hasta ahora nos estamos enterando? –Cuestiono Inglaterra aun así sintiendo que tenia derecho a informarse mas de la situación, tal vez así el inglés podría entender como Canadá, el atento y gentil Canadá, estaba saliendo a escondidas con Prusia, de todas las personas.

\- ¿El bastardo albino? ¿Discreto? ¿Enserio? –Dijo Romano sonando incrédulo.- De ninguna manera su estúpida "relación" fue algo discreto, te lo aseguro que no por mucho que se "esforzaron" en mantenerlo en secreto. Si supieras todas las… ugh, tonterías que tuve que ignorar por el bien de mi jodida cordura. –Hizo una pausa y agrego.- Hasta Feliciano sabia lo que pasaba entre esos dos y el no es que digamos,.. "el tomate mas fresco de la huerta", ¿entiendes? –En esto Inglaterra asintió ausentemente, metido en sus pensamientos.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué..? –Comenzó a preguntar el inglés y la nación italiana adivino fácilmente lo que quería saber.

\- La única razón por la cual nadie se dio cuenta fue porque apenas nadie le presta atención a Mateo y todo el mundo trata de ignorar lo que sea que ese bastardo albino este haciendo. –Respondió el italiano sencillamente, haciendo que Inglaterra tuviera una expresión culpable con respecto a la verdad dicha sobre el canadiense.- Escucha bastardo, si te sientes mal entonces la próxima vez que lo veas haz lo que te dije antes.

\- ¿No reclamarle nada?

\- Y comenzar a hablar sobre sus problemas, no lo olvides. –Agrego mientras lo señalaba y el inglés asintió de acuerdo.

No paso ni cinco minutos antes de que un sonido terminara el silencio en el que ambos se hundieron, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Esperabas a alguien? –Pregunto Inglaterra confundido cuando el pequeño golpeteo de la puerta principal se repitió, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

\- De hecho, si, bastardo. –Admitió el italiano levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando al inglés en la sala con preguntas en la punta de su lengua.

Romano no perdió tiempo en ver quien estaba del otro lado por la mirilla, el italiano sabía perfectamente quien era, sin mencionar que son solo dos personas a las cuales les informo que el timbre no funcionaba y que debían tocar al visitar. Una de esas personas estaba en Japón ahora mismo.

\- ¡Hola, Lovino! –Saludo su visita con falsa alegría.- Gracias por negarte a buscarme en el aeropuerto, eh. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, después de que fuiste tú quien me invito aquí y todo. –Continuo diciendo de forma sarcástica haciendo que el italiano tuviera que reprimir una sonrisa, encontrando la situación bastante divertida.

\- Deja de quejarte, maldita sea, ¿ya estas aquí, no? –Respondió Romano haciéndose aun lado para permitir que el canadiense entrara con su maleta y oso a cuestas.

\- No gracias a ti. –Replico Canadá mientras dejaba a su polar en el suelo para que este caminara libre por la casa que ya conocía de previas visitas.

\- ¿Estas buscando que te eche de mi maldita casa? –Pregunto el italiano mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –Oyeron ambas naciones que el oso pregunto.

\- Soy Canadá, ya lo sabes, quien te alimenta. –Contesto el canadiense automáticamente, solo para darse cuenta que su amigo oso se estaba dirigiendo a alguien mas.- ¿A-A-Arthur? –Cuestiono sorprendido de ver a la nación que se estaba asomando desde la sala y tenia una expresión igual de perpleja que la suya.

\- Iré a preparar la maldita cena, arreglen sus estúpidas cosas, idiotas. –Anuncio el italiano cuando se dio cuenta que sus invitados no se animaban a romper la tensión.

\- ¡E-Espera, Lovino/Romano! –Dijeron simultáneamente el inglés y el canadiense pero su anfitrión los ignoro y simplemente paso a su lado recogiendo al oso polar en el camino.

\- Tú, bola de pelos, eres una distracción. Vendrás conmigo.

\- ¿Comida? –Pregunto el oso acomodándose en los brazos del italiano.

\- Si, si, te daré comida, solo cállate. –Respondió Romano entrando en la cocina finalmente, dejando a sus invitados parados torpemente a cierta distancia del otro sin saber como hablar y delatar aun mas su incomodidad.

Por supuesto, Canadá fue quien finalmente inicio la conversación, preocupado de que su silencio se tome para mal e Inglaterra pensara que no estaba feliz de verlo o hablar con el, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario y el canadiense solo estaba dejándose vencer por la timidez y su ineptitud social.

\- Es.. una agradable sorpresa verte aquí, Arthur. No sabias que eras.. er,.. amigo de Lovino. –Comenzó esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos ansiosamente detrás de la espalda.

\- N-No somos amigos. –Se apresuro a corregir el inglés y entonces se aclaro la garganta.- El solo.. Yo estoy aquí.. –Se detuvo y suspiro.- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. –Dijo murmurando lo ultimo para si mismo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto el canadiense preocupado por su repentina expresión agotada.- ¿Por que no nos sentamos? –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la sala, notando así como la cubierta del sofá preferido de su anfitrión estaba un poco sucia de barro, no obstante, no dijo nada y simplemente tomo asiento en el sofá mas amplio.

\- Ah, si, buena idea. –Respondió el inglés pero no se sentó, de hecho comenzó a retroceder hacia la cocina.- ¿Quieres un poco de te?

\- Por favor. –Accedió fácilmente con un asentimiento.- Si mal no recuerdo, Lovino tiene guardado un juego de te en la alacena inferior, junto al fregadero.

\- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto sorprendido y entro a la cocina donde vio al italiano ofreciéndole comida al oso sentado en el mostrador.

El inglés noto la mirada penetrante que su anfitrión le dirigió al verlo allí pero lo ignoro y busco el juego de te que sorprendentemente existía y, aun mejor, estaba en un buen estado.

\- F-Fue un jodido regalo del bastardo japonés para mi hermano. –Rápidamente se excuso el italiano cuando vio lo que el inglés había descubierto.- Yo no compro cosas tan ridículas, maldición. –Agrego cuando vio que su invitado ingles no pareció creerle.

-.-

* * *

 **(Alemania)**

Prusia se distrajo e hizo una mueca cuando termino por recibir un disparo de un enemigo en la cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente. La pantalla del televisor con el videojuego encendido volvió al menú principal y los golpes en la puerta de su "impresionante habitación" no se detuvieron incluso cuando el prusiano intento hacer caso omiso y continuar con una nueva partida, pero fue en vano.

Alemania entro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del sótano con un suspiro de exasperación.

\- Oh vamos, ¿qué hay de mi privacidad? ¿y si estaba en medio de algo, ya sabes, "inadecuado" para tus puritanos ojos? –Pregunto en un tono quejoso mientras se asomaba por encima del sofá para ver a su hermano menor acercarse.

\- Puedo oír lo que juegas desde el segundo piso, hermano. –Respondió Alemania deteniéndose junto al sofá donde el prusiano estaba desparramado entre cobijas y almohadas.- Por favor, baja el volumen. No quiero que los vecinos vengan a quejarse, una vez más.. o llamen a la policía, una vez más.

\- Bien, bien. –Acepto pero no hizo intento por cumplir al tener su completa atención en lo que el alemán traía en sus manos.- ¿Qué tienes allí?

\- Fui a recoger el correo, el mismo que te pedí que recogieras ayer del buzón. –Contesto la nación alemana en un tono de reprobación.- Hay algunas cartas para ti. –Dijo después y le extendió un pequeño cúmulo de cartas con el sobre colorido y estampillas divertidas.

\- ¿Para mi? –Pregunto sonriendo ampliamente, visiblemente entusiasmado.- Mis fans son tan impresionantes por encontrar la dirección de donde vivo.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que publicaste los datos precisos en tu blog, como te ordene que no hicieras, no es realmente "impresionante". –Replico Alemania mientras frotaba su frente al tiempo que su hermano reía entretenido por sus cartas de igual modo.- Además, por lo que puedo decir, dudo mucho que se trate de un admirador.

Prusia se encogió de hombros y se acomodo en el sofá para a abrirlas y leerlas, mientras que Alemania se retiro pero no sin antes tomar el mando del televisor y bajar el volumen. El alemán realmente no podía trabajar adecuadamente con el sonido de disparos constantes y las interrupciones de sus vecinos y policías de la localidad.

-.-

* * *

 **(Canadá)**

Hong Kong se levanto del sofá, colocándose las pantuflas y manteniéndose su celular en la oreja sin querer perderse nada de su conversación con Islandia en su breve trayecto hacia la entrada donde un repartidor de pizza lo esperaba con su pedido.

\- _"¿Qué quieres decir con que te dijo que "solo lo ignores"? ¿Habla enserio?"_ –Cuestiono el islandés sonando incrédulo y un poco molesto.- _"Si hay personas sospechosas rondando la casa y dices que siempre hay un vehiculo siguiéndote cada vez que sales entonces llama a la policía o a alguien, no solo lo ignores como si eso no fuera gran cosa, Li."_

\- Cómo que, ¿estas preocupado por mi o algo así? –Pregunto mientras hacia el intercambio con el repartidor, asegurándose de darle una propina.- Me siento halagado.

\- _"No estoy tratando de halagarte, tonto."_ –Dijo el islandés resoplando con frustración del otro lado de la línea.- _"¿No tienes sentido del peligro? ¿No puedes tomarte esto enserio?"_

\- No te preocupes, Ice, todo esta como, totalmente bien y eso. –Aseguro el hongkonés mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y se encaminaba de regreso al sofá de la sala donde previamente se había instalado para ver una serie.- Matthew dijo que no es la primera vez y que se irán en unos días. –Agrego despreocupadamente.

\- _"No se si sentirme mal por Matthew al tomarse esto a la ligera o por ti al seguirle la corriente, enserio, uno de estos días.."_

\- Hablas de mi y mi falta de auto preservación, pero ¿quien es aquel que esta paseando solo en la noche cerca de volcanes activos? –Cuestiono Hong Kong y el islandés guardo silencio unos segundos, probablemente pensando en una buena respuesta que dar.

\- _"No estoy solo, el Sr. Puffin esta conmigo."_ –Contesto Islandia finalmente y a lo lejos se pudo escuchar un graznido de la mencionada ave.

\- No estoy tratando de ofenderte a ti o a él pero como que, Ice,.. –Comenzó a decir e hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de refresco.- el es un pájaro. Osea, ¿de que ayuda podría servirte?

\- _"El Sr. Puffin me pide que te trasmita, no necesariamente en estas palabras, de que: El tiene conocimiento sobre los primeros auxilios y esta más que capacitado para volar en busca de ayuda, de ser necesario."_

Hong Kong agito la cabeza con incredulidad, oyendo claramente como el frailecillo decía: _"¡Que es mas de lo que puedes hacer, idiota obsesionado del kung-fu!"_ lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado desde la distancia en la que probablemente estaba volando junto al islandés.

\- Artes marciales mixtas. –Corrigió Hong Kong en un tono apático y pronto un _"¡No me importa!"_ se oyó en la línea luego de que la nación islandesa retransmitiera su respuesta al frailecillo.- ¿Debo suponer que sigue molesto conmigo por los fuegos artificiales? –Pregunto curiosamente mientras recordaba aquel incidente hace algunos meses.

\- _"¿Tu que crees? Quemaste sus plumas, esa es una línea que no debes cruzar."_

\- Fue totalmente un accidente. –Se defendió y el hongkonés casi podría imaginar la expresión de escepticismo del islandés ante sus palabras.

\- _"Reírte no hizo mucho por demostrar tu inocencia, Li."_

\- Tú te reíste primero. –Replico Hong Kong sonriendo como si eso contara como una victoria.

\- _"Solo un poco y me disculpe luego. ¿Sabes cuantos mariscos tuve que comprarle para que finalmente me perdonara?"_ –Comento Islandia sonando frustrado, probablemente recordando todo el dinero que gasto.

-Entonces, ¿dices que debo comprar su perdón con comida o algo así? –Cuestiono aunque en realidad no estaba considerando hacerlo.

\- _"Nah, el solo fue indulgente conmigo, tú tendrás que esperar hasta que se le pase. Quizás así aprendas a no intentar molestarlo con tus bromas."_

\- El "Sr. Indulgente" sabia en lo que se metía cuando me acepto en su "circulo social" y todo eso. –Dijo Hong Kong encogiéndose de hombros, aprovechando que el islandés estaba pasándole el mensaje al frailecillo para devorar media porción de pizza.

\- _"El Sr. Puffin dice cierres la boca, que solo hizo migas contigo porque insistes en meterte conmigo."_ –Dijo Islandia oyéndose irritado, claramente ya no disfrutando actuar de mensajero entre los dos.- _"No le diré eso."_ –Se escucho que dijo e hizo una pausa.- _"Tampoco eso, basta, estas siendo molesto."_

Sintiéndose algo piadoso y no queriendo perder más tiempo discutiendo con un pájaro, Hong Kong pronto cambio el tema a uno donde el islandés se sintiera más cómodo y, por lo tanto, más hablador: Hockey sobre hielo.

-.-

* * *

 **(Italia)**

Si Canadá tuviera una lista de razones de porque le encantaba visitar Italia, tendría a "la comida casera de Romano" entre los puestos superiores. Cada plato era una delicia para los sentidos, se puede saborear la dedicación y el amor en cada bocado y, al final de la experiencia, uno se encuentra sintiéndose cálido y satisfecho con solo palabras de gratitud y felicitaciones al chef en la boca.

Por eso el canadiense casi se lamento de rodillas cuando Romano se negó a serviles la cena, enojado con ellos por traer a su mesa un ambiente "incomodo y sofocante" que no hacia mas que hacerle perder el apetito y la paciencia.

\- Así que será mejor que los dos dejen de evitar el tema cual cobardes y comiencen a hablar enserio o, lo juro, ninguno cenara hoy, ¿fui claro, idiotas? -Y tanto Inglaterra como Canadá asintieron con inseguridad en sus expresiones, intercambiando una rápida e incomoda mirada entre si, cada uno sabiendo que no podrían continuar distrayéndose con conversaciones superfluas.- Bien, iré a la bodega por vino. Y no, no me esperen.

La nación italiana partió de la mesa, dejándolos solos.

\- Supongo.. -Comenzó a decir el inglés, deteniéndose para aclarar su garganta.- Supongo que será un buen comienzo explicar porque estoy aquí. -Dijo y Canadá asintió de acuerdo, realmente intrigado por su respuesta a pesar de que tenía algunas sospechas.

Veinte minutos después y Canadá apenas registro cuando el italiano regreso dándoles el visto bueno para que comieran a gusto antes de volver a irse, esta vez rumbo a su habitación, con un plato de comida en una mano y en la otra una botella de vino y una copa. Con dicha breve interrupción Inglaterra insistió en que cenaran para poder ir pronto a la cama, prometiendo que continuarían su "charla" mañana.

Canadá no estaba muy convencido pero al final cedió a los deseos del inglés porque, aunque tenia sus dudas y preguntas, el canadiense estaba complacido con saber sobre los pensamientos de Inglaterra y ver como estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por el. Si, definitivamente Canadá estaba encantado de que su persona significara algo importante, lo suficiente para que alguien se tomara tantas molestias y diera ese primer paso que el siempre estaba temeroso de hacer al no querer terminar decepcionado en ese familiar callejón sin salida, donde solo lo recibía el olvido y la indiferencia.

Luego de la cena, tras desearse buenas noches, Canadá fue a su habitación con ganas de que ya sea mañana.

-.-.-

* * *

 **Nota:** Canadá finalmente esta en Roma, yay. Y si omití la primera "conversación seria" entre Canadá e Inglaterra fue porque no fue realmente una charla, sino Inglaterra desahogando parte de lo que ya he hablado antes, explicando que tiene que ver en esto Romano, con Canadá siendo comprensivo y prestando un oído.

También, hice pequeñas menciones que se tendrán en cuenta mas adelante en la historia como Prusia teniendo su blog en marcha, viviendo en el sótano de Alemania y recibiendo cartas de "fans". Entre otras cosas.

~Kira Mirai


	19. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 9

Este capitulo tiene una conversación seria y se hace mención de pensamientos **depresivos** de un personaje que, en esta historia, tiene **baja autoestima**. No es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así, pero eso no quiere decir que me escritura sea buena o fiable al respecto. Ciertamente busque información y leí todo lo que pude para que lo escrito no se viera vago o exagerado, sin embargo sigo estando dudosa con el resultado final. Así que agradecería mucho una opinión u critica constructiva, ya sea por un review o mp, les aseguro que será muy bien recibida ya que lo que siempre busco es mejorar. De antemano gracias y, por favor, disfruten de este capitulo.

 **-.-.-**

 **A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 9**

 **(Italia)**

11 de agosto - 2015

Romano abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de su habitación. Era de madrugada, se dio cuenta el italiano, el sol ni siquiera se estaba asomando en el horizonte, así que sabiendo que su reloj biológico no era el culpable rápidamente busco aquello que lo habla traído a la conciencia. La nación italiana aun adormilada no tardo mucho en registrar el sonido de su puerta abriéndose cuidosamente un poco más y más, acompañado por un susurro lleno de incertidumbre:

\- ¿Lovino? ¿Estas despierto?

Por un momento Romano considero fingir estar dormido pero lo descarto porque reconocía cual de sus invitados estaba en su puerta y sabia que era extraño de su parte estar despierto a esta hora, aun mas extraño era que lo buscara en medio de su descanso. Después de todo, tal desconsideración para Canadá era inaudito.

\- Ahora si, si, maldición.. –Respondió haciendo un esfuerzo para salir de sus sabanas y sentarse contra el respaldar de su cama.- ¿Qué quieres?

\- L-Lo siento mucho, pero me desperté y no podía volver a dormir y se que eso no justifica despertarte, de hecho, fue terriblemente grosero de mi, ¿no es así? Lo siento, esto realmente es una tontería, te dejare en paz, podemos hablar de esto mas tarde, lo siento. –Oyó que el canadiense balbuceo en la oscuridad.

\- Mateo. –Exclamo para llamar su atención en un tono firme.- Solo entra y habla conmigo, maldita sea. Te dije la última vez que estaba bien, ¿no? Es lo mismo ahora. –Dijo y el italiano no necesitaba de la luz para saber que su invitado estaba rebotando en sus pies con nerviosismo, dudando si entrar o huir a pesar de obtener su permiso.- ¿Y bien? –Pregunto expectante.

Canadá pareció reaccionar al fin y, soltando mas disculpas ansiosas, entro, cerro la puerta tras de si y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la cama llegando relativamente rápido y seguro a pesar de que atravesó toda su habitación a oscuras. Aunque esto dejo de ser un gran logro luego de que el italiano se tomara el tiempo de ordenar el desorden en su habitación, tras haber hecho de la habitación de su gemelo un espacio habitable y limpio para que el canadiense de instalara.

La nación italiana pudo sentir como el colchón se hundía con el peso de su invitado, acomodándose a la distancia justa para estar cerca de el sin invadir su espacio.

\- Yo.. hm.. –Dijo el canadiense, ahora sonando inseguro de como comenzar. Romano no intento apurarlo, a pesar de que se sentía impaciente, limitándose en colocarse correctamente su pijama, que consistía en solo una vieja y demasiado grande camisa además de sus boxers, abrochando cada botón suelto que durante su sueño revuelto se deshizo.- A-Anoche,.. cuando hable con Arthur.. –Finalmente hablo captando toda la atención del italiano.- El te menciono, ¿sabes? No sonaba muy feliz por ello pero me confeso que todo.. "esto" fue por tu "intervención" así que, hm, quería darte las gracias. Tú tenías razón,.. Como suele ser, ¿no? –Dijo y soltó una pequeña risita hueca que llevo a un momento de silencio.- Probablemente ya lo sepas pero Arthur es.. el es muy importante para mi, desde siempre he buscado tener una buena relación con el y lo conseguí, realmente a duras penas.. algo que era pequeño, frágil pero era suficiente para mi, todo este tiempo lo fue o, al menos, eso es lo que me decía a mi mismo. Porque de lo contrario ¿que es lo que debía hacer? ¿No es egoísta de mí pedir más,.. forzarlo a darme más de lo que me da? ¿Qué tal si por insistir,.. por intentar termino perdiendo lo que ya tenia? ¿Qué haré si eso sucede? ¿El me daría otra oportunidad? ¿Siquiera merezco otra oportunidad siendo tan mezquino con algo que.. que Arthur es libre de dar a quien crea que merece así como, c-como con Alfred..?

\- Tú sabes bien lo que pienso sobre todo ello. -Respondió notando como las sabanas se arrugaban en el agarre del canadiense. El italiano frunció el ceño, molesto y preocupado de ver como esta charla se estaba acercando demasiado a "aquellas" conversaciones, cuando Canadá no estaba precisamente en un buen momento.- Todo esto que dices no es más que-..

\- Lo se. -Le interrumpió con prisa y procedió a morder su labio inferior, reprobando su tono cortante.- Lo se pero,.. -Repitió mas suavemente, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.- Aun así me siento tan patético.. Tan horrible por pensar.. -El canadiense soltó las sabanas y entrelazo sus dedos a la altura de su pecho, presionándolos con fuerza.- No quiero sentirme así, n-ni mucho menos sentir envidia de Al o resentimiento contra Arthur.. Los amo a ambos y Al es mi hermano, y-y el merece ser amado por los demás y sobretodo por Arthur. No es su culpa, de ninguno de los dos que yo sea.. sea tan.. diferente y ordinario. –Dijo con su voz encogiéndose en cada palabra, hasta que no fue mas que un susurro débil.- Lo siento, se que ya no debería decir,.. creer en esas cosas, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo y.. -Entonces el canadiense sintió a Romano moverse, pronunciando un gruñido que solo era el comienzo de una replica feroz para apaciguar sus preocupaciones nocturnas.- Espera, lo siento, no es eso de lo quiero hablar.

\- Mateo. -Exclamo Romano queriendo protestar, con cierta tensión en su voz. Y a pesar de la oscuridad, Canadá sintió como el italiano se movió, extendiendo su mano hacia el pero deteniéndose antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

\- Por favor, no quiero tener esa conversación otra vez, no ahora, sabes que cuando estoy así no escucho y solo quiero exteriorizar lo que estoy sintiendo. -Pidió en un tono suplicante y, a regañadientes, Romano desistió permitiéndole continuar.- No dormí muy bien, ¿sabes? -Comento tras aclararse la garganta.- Cuando me fui a acostar no pude evitar a imaginarme en como, si todo va bien.. Me imaginaba entonces que Arthur y yo pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y podríamos charlar sobre algo más que el trabajo. Y también el vendría a mis partidos de hockey, tal vez aceptaría quedarse unos días en mi casa y el podría probar mis panqueques, hacerse amigo de Kumakichi,..

\- Kumajirou. -Corrigió suavemente el italiano y Canadá no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar del escozor en sus ojos.

\- Pensé también que finalmente podríamos tener un adecuado día de acción de gracias y pasar juntos navidad, intercambiar regalos y todo eso,.. y cuando llegara mi cumpleaños el lo recordaría al igual del que Al, y el se daría cuenta de mi en las reuniones y no me i-ignoraría cuando quisiera hablarle, o me confundiría con Al.. o comenzaría a compararme con el,.. s-siempre poniéndolo antes que a mi.. –Entonces se detuvo cuando sintió unos dedos rozar los suyos de forma tentativa. Por un instante el canadiense se puso rígido, sin saber como actuar pero al notar que el toque se alejaba, su instinto lo hizo reaccionar aferrándose a aquellos dedos que se escapaban.- Lo siento, me desvíe del tema, ¿cierto? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? -Pregunto nerviosamente, con su mente en blanco y sonriendo entre lágrimas ocultas por la oscuridad.

\- Muchas tonterías. -Contesto Romano después de un momento, permitiendo sin queja alguna que el canadiense amoldara su mano a la suya, sosteniéndola como un ancla con la fuerza suficiente para que comenzara a ser dolorosa.

\- Probablemente. -Respondió riéndose con torpeza y procedió a mantenerse en silencio los siguientes diez o veinte minutos, Romano no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo fue y tampoco le importaba.- Dime Lovino,.. ¿crees que.. ? -Dijo el canadiense súbitamente, sonando mas compuesto.- ¿Esta bien si yo.. pongo mis esperanzas en esto? Porque, Arthur realmente esta intentándolo y todos merecen una oportunidad, ¿no es así? Todo va a cambiar para mejor, ¿cierto?

La nación italiana apretó los dientes, pensando en una respuesta adecuada, después de todo, no quería mentir pero tampoco quería ser tan brutalmente honesto para negar cualquier tipo de chance de que ese futuro llegaría.

\- No confío en el como para no creer que lo arruinara,.. pero confío en mi mismo y créeme cuando te digo que primero lo matare antes dejar que lo arruine. Te doy mi palabra.

\- Eso es.. ¿un si? No.. creo haber entendido tu lógica pero, hm, ¿gracias? -Contesto Canadá un poco confundido, inclinando su cabeza aun lado.- Me alegra mucho que hagas esto por mí, eres un gran amigo, ¿sabes?

\- Tch,..

\- ¿Te has sonrojado? -Cuestiono intrigado, sin poder evitar sonreír a la posibilidad.

\- ¡N-No, cállate! -Replico de forma instantánea, apartándose con molestia.

\- ¡Shh! -Chisto Canadá, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que el italiano soltara su mano.- Si gritas, despertaras.. -Intento advertir.

\- ¡Es mi maldita casa, puedo gritar todo lo que quiera! -Respondió alzando la voz de forma intencionada y entonces sintió como algo blando se estrello en su cara, cayendo luego en su regazo.- Acabas.. ¿de golpearme con mi jodida almohada? -Pregunto incrédulo y molesto.

\- Huh, ¿talvez? –Contesto el canadiense nerviosamente.

\- Tienes tres segundos para correr. –Advirtió Romano haciendo que el la nación canadiense se echara hacia atrás con sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, ¿que? –Balbuceo preocupado al tiempo que el italiano comenzó a contar y tomar su almohada de forma amenazante, haciendo que Canadá comprendiera que esto iba enserio.- ¡N-No, alto! –Dijo intentando alejarse del inminente golpe ocasionando que cayera de la cama.- ¡Wah!

\- ¡Lo tienes merecido, estúpido! –Se jacto el italiano satisfecho, pero entonces el canadiense extendió su mano desde el suelo para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y tiro de el con fuerza para llevarlo al suelo también.- ¡Ouch, joder!

Canadá rió, rápidamente tomando una de las almohadas extras y colocándolas como un improvisado escudo ante los almohadazos del italiano. Tropezando en la oscuridad, lanzándose golpes con almohadas y profiriendo gritos, risas y burlas se encontraron haciendo mucho ruido para tal hora de la madrugada, por lo que ninguno se extraño cuando de repente se escucho golpes en la pared conjunta y una exclamación:

\- ¡Por amor a la reina, dejen de hacer ruido! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir!

\- Oh maple. –Farfullo Canadá con una mirada culpable y apenada, y entonces vio al italiano pararse como un resorte y escucho sus pasos alejarse en dirección a la puerta.- ¿Lovino? ¿A donde vas?

El canadiense entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz del pasillo inundo la habitación con la salida de Romano, e hizo una mueca cuando unos segundos después escucho una puerta abriéndose con violencia y el siguiente grito:

¡¿QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME PUTAS ORDENES EN MI MALDITA CASA, BASTARDO?!

 **-.-.-**

Romano no lo admitiría pero, a pesar de todo, estaba satisfecho. El inglés le había proveído una excusa para golpearlo y descargar la frustración e impotencia que sentía por la platica con Canadá, por suerte para Romano, el canadiense creía que su enojo provenía de una algo exagerada indignación ante el atrevimiento del inglés por gritarle en su propia casa mientras que Inglaterra simplemente pensaba que tenia grandes problemas de ira o algo así, no es que le importara.

\- Debería desaparecer en un par de horas pero mientras tanto.. –Dijo el canadiense mientras examinaba la frente del inglés y le alcanzaba una compresa de hielo.

\- Gracias. –Respondió y no pudo evitar sisear con dolor cuando lo apoyo en el chichón en su frente.- Cielos, ¿como es su frente esta intacta luego de darme ese cabezazo? –Pregunto girándose a ver al italiano quien sostenía su propia compresa sobre su ojo.

\- Ah, según el, tiene años de practica. –Le contesto Canadá viendo como Romano estaba ignorando al inglés a propósito.- Y tiene una cabeza dura, lo se por experiencia.

\- Si, cabeza dura, ¿por qué no me sorprende? –Comento el inglés de forma burlona, haciendo que el italiano lo mirara con dureza.

\- ¿Que andas insinuando ahora, bastardo? –Pregunto el italiano frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada, idiota, ¿que tal tú ojo? ¿Es posible ver a pesar de tener el párpado tan hinchado? –Cuestiono Inglaterra de forma provocativa.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? –Replico la nación italiana desde su lugar, enseñándole su puño.

\- Por favor, no vallan a iniciar otra pelea, es muy temprano para eso. –Pidió el canadiense sonando agotado.

\- Entonces, si es mas tarde... –Murmuro el italiano, pero fue escuchado de todas formas.

\- No, nada de peleas en cualquier tiempo y lugar. –Réprobo Canadá con las manos en sus caderas, mirando entre las dos naciones mayores con ojo critico.- Ahora, ya que todos estamos despiertos y ya son.. las cinco de la mañana. –Comenzó a decir viendo con aprobación su silencio.- ¿Que tal si desayunamos? –Propuso juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Vas a preparar tus estúpidos panqueques, cierto? –Pregunto el italiano aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Son deliciosos, no estúpidos, Lovino y me ayudarás a prepararlos. –Contesto la nación canadiense de forma decidida.- Mientras Arthur preparara te para todos.

\- Quiero café. –Exigió Romano malhumoradamente. A lo que el canadiense se giro a verlo con una sonrisa apretada.

\- Dije: Te-para-todos. –Aclaro nuevamente Canadá en un tono que no permitía discusiones y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina.

\- Bien, lo que sea. –Dijo el italiano resignado, comenzando a seguirlo.- El esta en otro de sus malditos ánimos. –Reconoció para si en un susurro al pasar junto al inglés haciendo que este lo escuchara y parpadeara sin comprender.

\- La cocina cambio un poco. –Comento el canadiense entrando en la cocina, sonando curioso.- ¿Es esta una heladera nueva?

\- Hicimos algunas refacciones y si, es nueva, mas grande. –Respondió el italiano hablando con gestos de manos.- Feliciano no estaba feliz de saber que en nuestro refrigerador no cabía suficiente helado para todo el maldito verano y que tampoco tenia un estúpido dispensador de hielo. ¿Puedes creerlo? No tengo pruebas, pero estoy seguro que el bastardo alemán tiene algo que ver con esto, siempre es así.

Y mientras hablaban, con Inglaterra uniéndose después, el desayuno se preparo y consumió poco después. El canadiense estaba feliz por ver como el inglés probaba sus famosos panqueques y los aprobaba con sinceros comentarios.

 **-.-.-**

Antes de que me olvide, si tienen alguna pregunta respecto a este capitulo o la historia pueden hacerlo con total libertad. También quería darles las gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, poniéndolo en favoritos o simplemente leyéndolo a lo lejos. Hace poco la marca de vistas totales supero los mil y, sea o no así para alguien más, para mi fue una gran logro que realmente me hizo feliz.

~Kira Mirai


	20. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 10

Han sido unos días muy ocupados así que.. ¡lamento la tardanza! Respecto al anterior capitulo seré positiva y voy a pensar que la mayoría que lo leyó no encontró nada importante de lo que hacer critica, ahh.. En fin, un nuevo capitulo al fin. ¡Pero antes!

En respuesta a **Related to Moon** , pensé que seria mejor responder sus preguntas aquí por si alguien también tiene las mismas dudas:

 ***** **Abel** **es Países Bajos** y lo que llevo al cumpleaños de Canadá fueron algunas "cosillas ilegales" que terminaron por convertir a esa fiesta, en una "alocada fiesta" en la cual asistió mucha mas gente de la prevista. **  
*** **Matthew y León/Li** son, en esta historia, muy cercanos. Con ellos siendo colonias de Inglaterra, pasaron el suficiente tiempo juntos para confiar en el otro y mantener una buena relación cuando se hicieron independientes. **  
*** **¿Romanada?** Es totalmente adrede y si, la tentación de darle un giro a esta historia para convertirlo en la pareja principal es real pero lamentablemente no sucederá. Solo es un gran bromance, espero que lo disfrutes de todos modos.  
 **Gracias por tu comentario, estoy mas que encantada de responder si tienes mas dudas.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 10**

(Italia)

Inglaterra se sintió durante toda la mañana como si se hubiera perdido de algo, algo importante, si la forma en la que actuaban tanto Romano como Canadá fuera un indicativo. El inglés no le gustaba estar "en la oscuridad", ser ignorante de lo que sucedía en su entorno por lo que naturalmente intentó averiguar de que se trataba con la sutileza de un caballero. No fue suficiente, lo único que consiguió fue que el italiano lo ignorara cuando se dirigía a el y le clavara los ojos en cuanto le diera la espalda mientras que con Canadá solo logro ponerlo en un estado preocupantemente ansioso, obteniendo un sin fin de charlas mundanas que se le hizo difícil seguir el ritmo. ¿El canadiense siempre habla sido tan conversador? ¿Era otra de sus cualidades que no había notado antes?

\- ¡Vamos, Arthur! -Animo Canadá reapareciendo en el porche tras haber tenido que atender una llamada en privado.- Vamos a ensuciarnos un poco las manos ayudando a Lovino con sus tareas. -Propuso con determinación mientras se subía las mangas hasta el codo.

Tras el apetecible desayuno, Romano se había finalmente puesto unos pantalones y cambiado su "pijama" por algo que se le ajustaba mas a su talla, anunciando que estaría afuera trabajando en la huerta y reparando la cerca, dejándolos convenientemente solos para relacionarse. Por supuesto que Canadá insistió en comprobar al italiano cada hora por si precisaba ayuda o quisiera tal vez algo de beber. Inglaterra debía admitir estaba aliviado con dichas pausas, le daban el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una respuesta o un nuevo tema a charlar así como también sentía calidez en su pecho al ver que la amabilidad y consideración nata del canadiense en acción.

\- Un caballero no se ensucia las manos, muchacho. -Respondió simplemente, desviando su atención de su lectura.

\- Por favor. -Dijo balanceándose en sus pies ligeramente.- Y a la noche iremos a divertirnos a un bar, o eso dijo Lovino que haríamos si terminaba a tiempo su trabajo. -Acoto con una sonrisa animada.

\- ¿Acaso intentas persuadirme con la promesa de alcohol? -Pregunto Inglaterra arqueando una ceja y arrugando la nariz un poco, sintiéndose algo indignado.- Matthew, tu ya debes saber por el bocazas de la rana que estoy intentando dejar la bebida.

\- ¡Perfecto! –Exclamo el canadiense mientras asentía efusivamente, con un ligero rubor vergonzoso en sus mejillas.- Serás nuestro conductor designado. Tienes tu licencia internacional, ¿verdad?

\- Si, lo tengo, pero dudo mucho que Romano me deje poner un dedo en el volante de su auto. -Respondió el inglés en un tono amargo.- Dice que mi forma de conducir es un insulto a la esencia de sus fabricantes de automóviles.

\- No te preocupes, por nuestro bien usaremos mi auto de alquiler. -Aseguro Canadá mientras compartía una mirada conocedora con el ingles.- Creo que ya sabes la razón.

\- Lamentablemente.

\- Tenlo en cuenta entonces para la próxima vez que Lovino o su hermano te ofrezcan un paseo. –Dijo la nación canadiense alzando el dedo índice como para hacer un punto.- La forma en la que conducen es divertido al principio, pero después de un tiempo en verdad empiezas a temer por tu vida. -Admitió mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones rubios.

\- Honestamente, temí por mi vida de principio a fin. No hubo nada de divertido en esa experiencia. -Confeso el inglés con una cara plana, que pronto se transformó en una sonrisa cuando escucho al canadiense reír suavemente.

\- ¿Nos conducirás entonces? -Cuestiono el canadiense expectante, uniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

\- Lo haré, como has dicho, por nuestro bien. –Respondió finalmente tras fingir pensarlo unos segundos.

\- ¿Y nos ayudaras con las tareas? –Pregunto en un tono más tímido.

\- Supongo que podría regar el jardín, si Romano quiere aceptar mi ayuda. –Concedió Inglaterra tras soltar un suspiro desganado.

Canadá, a pesar de la falta de entusiasmo del inglés, sonrío como si la navidad se hubiera presentado temprano y exclamo:

\- ¡Muy bien! Vamos a preguntarle.

-.-.-.-.-

Para sorpresa de las naciones invitadas, Romano permitió muy fácilmente a que el inglés se hiciera cargo del jardín, claro que, inmediatamente después le paso una lista de todas las tareas que realmente hacia referente a dicho jardín desde regarlos, sacar las hierbas malas y cavar agujeros para pasar algunas flores de su maceta a la tierra, entre otras. Siendo que la nación inglesa había aceptado encargarse del jardín, aunque sin saber lo que ello significaba, termino por hacer todas las tareas a regañadientes pero haciendo un adecuado trabajo, sin permitir que nadie lo ayudara. Y con "nadie" el inglés quería decir "Canadá", quien de ves en cuando se desviaba de sus propios quehaceres para ofrecer una mano o dos.

Al final del trabajoso día, con sus pausas para comer y descansar, las tres naciones se encontraban en el vehiculo de alquiler del canadiense rumbo a no a un bar, sino un club nocturno. El viaje hasta ahora había transcurrido entre tensos silencios y un poco de charla semi-unilateral de parte de Canadá con los otros dos ocupantes del auto. Lo cual el canadiense había esperado, pero realmente estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado nervioso y quería que tanto Romano como Arthur hicieran las pases o llegaran a un acuerdo de no-hostilidad lo suficiente para que no tuviera que preocuparse de que uno se lanzara a la garganta del otro en el momento en que les de la espalda.

\- ¿Arthur? ¿Sigues enojado con lo que paso? –Pregunto Canadá aun si el sabía la respuesta.- E-Estoy seguro que no era la intención de Lovino empujarte a ese charco de lodo, ¿verdad, Lovino? –Aseguro llevando su mirada hacia el italiano, haciendo señas discretas para que se disculpara o al menos estuviera de acuerdo con el.

\- ¿Quieres que le mienta en su estúpida cara? –Cuestiona Romano negándose a seguir las indicaciones, sonriéndole tortuosamente.

\- No es gracioso, Lovino. –Dijo el canadiense con una mueca.

\- No estoy intentando serlo. –Replico el italiano encogiéndose de hombros y acto seguido, dio una patada a la parte de atrás del asiento del conductor para llamar la atención del inglés.- ¡¿No puedes ir un poco mas rápido, abuela?! ¡A este jodido paso voy a morir de aburrimiento!

\- Perfecto. –Dijo el ingles frunciendo el ceño al espejo retrovisor donde podía ver a sus pasajeros.- Pero trata de morir en silencio, tus burdos quejidos me distraen. –Acoto con cierto donaire en su voz.

\- Bastardo. –Mascullo la nación italiana hundiéndose en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos.- Cambie de opinión, no quiero ir a ningún lado. Volvamos a casa.

\- Nu-huh, ya estamos en camino y prometiste pagar por mis bebidas. –Respondió el canadiense colocando a centímetros del rostro del italiano su mano con su dedo índice moviéndose en negativa.

\- ¿Que? ¿En que momento prometí esa mierda? –Pregunto Romano molesto y confundido, dándole un manotazo suave a la mano del canadiense para apartarlo.

\- Prometiste compensarme con algo si miraba esa horrible película de terror que tanto te gusta. –Le recordó estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento de aquellas escenas horribles que lo atormentaron durante la noche.- Tuve pesadillas por verla, ¿sabes? Así que estas pagando por mí esta noche.

\- No da tanto miedo, estas siendo estúpido. –Dijo el italiano agitando su mano al aire como si no fuera nada. Canadá se cruzo de brazos y mantuvo su mirada fija en el lo suficiente para que Romano supiera que no iba a cambiar de opinión.- Ugh, bien, maldita sea, lo haré. De todas formas, el dinero no es mío.

Al escuchar esto, el inglés saco una de sus manos del volante y procedió a palmear sus bolsillos.  
\- Espero que no sea mi dinero del que hables. –Dijo Inglaterra pronto encontrando el bulto revelador de su cartera en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

\- No lo digas como si lo de la última vez fuera mi maldita culpa o algo así. –Reclamo el italiano quien ese momento recordó que nunca había averiguado como o porque esa situación había ocurrido, aun así desistió rápido, diciéndose que lo pensaría mas tarde.- Y me refería a la tarjeta del bastardo de Antonio. –Aclaro un momento después llamando la atención del canadiense.

\- ¿Aun la tienes? ¿No se la has devuelto.. desde esa vez en Viena? –Cuestiono la nación canadiense con incredulidad.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿por que lo haría, maldición? –Pregunto a su vez el italiano sonando genuinamente confundido.

\- ¿Y el aun no se dio cuenta? –Pregunto Inglaterra interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta la respuesta del canadiense, viendo por el retrovisor como Romano negó con la cabeza.- Que imbécil.

\- Lo es, probablemente piensa que lo perdió en algún lado, no es la primera vez ni será la última. –Explico el italiano encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.- Escucha, bastardo. –Llamo su atención asomándose al asiento del conductor con la mencionada tarjeta en mano.- Si llegamos al maldito club en menos de quince minutos, entonces pagare por tus estúpidas bebidas también.

\- El no va a beber nada, es el conductor designado, ¿recuerdas? –Comento Canadá desde su lugar, diciéndose a si mismo que no debía perder el tiempo reprobando su comportamiento cuando sabia que no iba a ser escuchado esta vez. No con Inglaterra luciendo tan interesado en la idea de usar la tarjeta de quien era su "archi-enemigo".

\- ¿Por que no mejor me devuelves todo lo que tuve que gastar en ti en Viena? –Propuso el inglés como una contraoferta.

\- Trato, bastardo. –Accedió Romano sin siquiera dudar un segundo, regresando a su lugar con aire satisfecho.- Ahora, por todos los cielos, pisa el maldito acelerador. –Ordeno y el inglés no tardo en cumplir.

Las tres naciones llegaron a su destino con minutos de sobra.

-.-.-.-.-

Canadá sonrió amablemente al recibir en su mesa la siguiente ronda de bebidas por parte de una de las camareras del club, ella no le devolvió la sonrisa al estar demasiado distraída observando a Inglaterra y Romano discutir sobre música, normalmente esto seria razón para desanimarlo un poco pero estaba completamente a gusto y algo borracho para que eso sucediera.

La noche estaba avanzando mas allá de bien en opinión del canadiense, Romano como siempre estaba incluyéndolo en todas las conversaciones y animándolo discretamente a iniciar temas en los cuales podía ser muy locuaz, mientras tanto Inglaterra estaba atento a el, respondiendo y haciendo preguntas visiblemente interesado en conocer sus opiniones y compartir las suyas. Sinceramente la nación canadiense esperaba que el alcohol no termine por borrar esta noche de su mente porque el valor de estos recuerdos estaba aumentando con el correr del tiempo.

Cuando la actividad en el club comenzó a ser mas agitada y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas rondas habían ordenado en el transcurso de la noche, Inglaterra se dio momento para pensar en el tiempo que paso desde la ultima vez que había tenido un buen tiempo con otros pares, su humor se volvió un poco agrio cuando a su vez pensó específicamente en la ultima vez que fue a un sitio por diversión con Canadá y lo vio tan risueño.

\- Bien, enseguida regreso. –Anuncio la nación canadiense levantándose de su asiento de forma un poco inestable antes de comenzar a alejarse.

El inglés regreso de sus pensamientos y asintió con rapidez, a pesar de que no sabía a donde se dirigía realmente el canadiense.

\- Oye. –Llamo su atención Romano, quien estaba con los codos sobre la mesa, ladeando su cabeza para verlo de costado.

\- ¿Que sucede? –Cuestiono la nación inglesa tras unos segundos de silencio, donde se dio cuenta que el italiano no continuaría si no hablaba.

\- Bien por ti, bastardo, hoy no morirás. –Dijo antes de tomar un trago de su bebida y regresar su mirada a la pista de baile.

Inglaterra, confundido y molesto, abrió la boca para preguntar a que se refería pero pronto se vio interrumpido con la llegada de la camarera quien esta vez recogió los vasos vacíos dispersos y coloco dos vasos limpios con una botella de licor fuerte en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¿Y esto? –Cuestiono cuando el italiano no se vio para nada sorprendido de esto.

\- Matt y yo tenemos la costumbre de hacer juegos de bebida. –Explico sencillamente el italiano, encogiéndose de hombros mientras perezosamente su dedo índice pasaba por el borde circular de su vaso.- Presta atención y quizás aprendas algo nuevo, bastardo. –Dijo haciendo una breve pausa, donde se debatió de si o no decir lo siguiente.- Ah, por cierto, el juego termina hasta que uno de los dos se desmaye.

Por supuesto, la nación inglesa tenía sus quejas pero tras el regreso de un Canadá demasiado entusiasmado por jugar se las guardo y se limito a observar con atención. Inglaterra definitivamente aprendió mucho esa noche, desde datos que lo acercaron cada vez mas a su meta por conocer a Canadá mejor hasta cuan difícil era llevar a un auto a una nación inconciente y a otra sumamente ebria.

La nación inglesa se aseguro de abrochar el cinturón de Canadá antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto y girarse hacia donde se encontraba el italiano esperando apoyado en un poste de luz.

\- ¿Qué diablos? –Exclamo parpadeando con incredulidad.- ¿Dónde esta tu camisa, idiota? –Pregunto el ingles quien había sacado a Romano del club completamente vestido y, distraído con Canadá, lo había perdido de vista exactos dos minutos.

Romano frunció el ceño, pasando su mano por sobre su abdomen desnudo hasta sostener con una expresión confundida la cruz del rosario que cargaba en su cuello.

\- Soy.. italiano, bastardo. –Finalmente respondió arrastrando sus palabras y con un poco de hipo.

\- Eso sigue sin tener sentido. –Dijo mientras con lentitud lo guiaba a entrar al auto. Y, mientras le aseguraba el cinturón de seguridad, Inglaterra recordó haber tenido esta conversación en Austria.- No te atrevas a decir nada ofensivo sobre mis cejas.

\- ¿Por que no?.. Hace horas que, hm, esas malditas.. "cosas" están ofendiendo mi vista. –Contesto el italiano empujando con su mano el rostro del inglés para alejarlo una vez que le puso el cinturón.

\- Maldito idiota. –Le dijo en un gruñido molesto.- ¿Ni estando borracho te vuelves un poco mas agradable?

\- Siempre soy.. jodidamente agradable, bastardo.

\- Por supuesto que si. ¿Cómo podría olvidar la forma tan encantadora en la que ahuyentas a todos con tus comentarios agraviantes e insultos descuidados? Definitivamente explica porque todos tienen tan buena opinión de ti. –Respondió Inglaterra de forma sarcástica, cerrando la puerta trasera sin cuidado.

Mascullando cosas para si, la nación inglesa rodeo el auto y procedió a entrar. No se dio cuenta de la mirada herida que se reflejo por el retrovisor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ouch, Inglaterra.

 _(Muchas gracias por leer.)_

~Kira Mirai


	21. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 11

Una palabra: "Parciales". Espero que entiendan la demora que este capitulo, y quizas el proximo, tenga. Tambien, ¡gracias por los comentarios! Y no se preocupen, la actitud de Inglaterra respecto a Romano mejorara con el tiempo.  
Con eso dicho, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 11**

 **(Italia)**

 **12 de agosto - 2015**

Romano se despertó en el sofá de su sala, cubierto por una manta que reconocía como la suya y vistiendo su ropa de ayer salvo por sus zapatos y su camisa, lo cual no lo sorprendió en absoluto a pesar de que sus memorias sobre el regreso a su hogar eran nulas. El italiano se limito a encogerse de hombros a la situación, preocupado solo por su dolor de cabeza y su necesidad de beber una buena taza de café, se levanto de forma inestable y marcho como un zombie a la cocina.

La cocina carecía de señales de Canadá, lo que, una vez mas, no era una sorpresa considerando que era normal que tras una noche de bebidas el canadiense se levantara tarde. Tampoco había rastro de Inglaterra, pero a Romano poco le importaba donde se encontraba su invitado inglés.

Con su café listo, Romano volvió a trasladarse al sofá, pensando distraídamente en las tareas del día y recordando que debía darle una llamada a Japón, solo para asegurarse que su hermano no estuviera causando muchos problemas. La nación italiana podía ahorrarse la incomodidad de hablar con el japonés con un simple mensaje al celular de su gemelo, pero las probabilidades de que atendiera eran bajas, siempre demasiado distraído con el mundo para recordar siquiera que poseía un celular funcional, y de ser atendido con éxito sus preguntas sobre su comportamiento serian ahogados bajo un revoltijo de comentarios y anécdotas sobre las aventuras de su hermano en Japón para la que no tenia la paciencia, ni la cabeza para procesar en estos días.

Mientras pensaba, el italiano noto que de las escaleras bajaba el oso polar en cuidadosos pasos y masticando algún dulce que ensucio hocico y el pelaje de sus patas delanteras.

\- ¿Despierto ya, bola de pelos? -Pregunto innecesariamente, viéndolo entrar en la sala en silencio.- ¿Quien te alcanzo comida? –Cuestiono después, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo con el que hizo un pobre intento de limpiarlo.

\- Señor. –Contesto Kumajirou sencillamente.

\- Huh, así que el bastardo esta despierto y se esta escondiendo en su habitación. –Comprendió el italiano, permitiendo que el oso polar subiera al sofá y se acomodara a su lado.

\- Empacando.

\- Ya veo. –Murmuro antes de regresar a su café, pasaron unos minutos silenciosos hasta que termino su bebida y se decidió por hacer algo.- Ven conmigo, vamos a darle un agradable despertar a Mateo.

\- ¿Quien? –Cuestiono el oso ya en brazos del italiano, que bufo con algo de exasperación.

\- Tu sabes quien, maldita sea.

Canadá, a pesar de las intenciones, no tuvo un "agradable despertar", no cuando se sentía fatal y se entero de que Inglaterra ya estaba preparándose para irse, después del ameno tiempo que pasaron juntos, fue un golpe de realidad que lo dejo desorientado y triste. El canadiense no esperaba que terminara tan rápido, pero tenia sus esperanzas en que si, se repetiría en un futuro próximo si Romano tenia algo que decir al respecto.

La nación canadiense agradeció al italiano, quien bajo con su oso a prepararle un buen desayuno, y se encamino por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿Te vas a casa, Arthur? –Pregunto tras anunciar su presencia con un pequeño toque en la puerta, que había estado entreabierta, asegurándose de ocultar su decepción.

Inglaterra miro por encima de su hombro, sonriéndole mientras que con su cabeza asentía permitiéndole la entrada.

\- Si, han sido ya varios días lejos de la oficina, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado que hacer para ponerme al día. –Explico el ingles mientras seguía con lo suyo.- Ya conseguí un pasaje, muchacho, el vuelo sale dentro de un par de horas.

\- Ya veo, hm, el trabajo es trabajo, ¿no? –Respondió el canadiense con una sonrisa comprensiva teñida de cierta resignación que el inglés noto.- Envíales mis saludos a Maggie en cuanto la veas,.. ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

\- Si, lo haré y gracias, lo apreciaría mucho. –Contesto el ingles a lo que la nación canadiense asintió contento y se fue para prepararse a si mismo para el largo viaje hasta el aeropuerto.

La nación inglesa soltó un suave suspiro, esperando que al aceptar la oferta del canadiense este lo perdonara su salida tan abrupta y haciendo notas mentales para intentar ser más comunicativo la próxima vez, talvez llamarlo tras llegar a Londres, concordar una fecha para una visita posterior antes de la próxima cumbre..

Inglaterra sintió otra presencia en su espalda y cuando se giro su expresión se agrio un poco, lo que hizo que su anfitrión resoplara con burla.

\- Ya era hora de que te fueras, bastardo. –Dijo entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si con su pie.

\- Así es. –Respondió Inglaterra calmadamente, aunque es claro que noto como la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba.- Te diría que quede encantado con tu hospitalidad, si eso fuera cierto.

\- Como yo diría que me encantaría que vuelvas a visitarme, si eso no fuera una jodida mentira. –Replico Romano cruzándose de brazos, recargando su espalda contra la puerta. El ingles arqueo una ceja, su expresión volviéndose inquisitiva.- Espero que sepas que aquí no acaba todo, bastardo.

\- ¿Disculpa? –Dijo arrugando la nariz ante su tono amenazador.

\- Hablo de Mateo, bastardo. –Aclaro bruscamente y el ingles parpadeo con sorpresa, comprendiendo ahora que es lo que hacia el italiano allí.- Si vuelves a caer en tus malditos viejos hábitos después de haberle esperanzado tanto, te buscare y te matare, así de simple.

\- Me asegurare de que eso no suceda, lo he prometido y un caballero siempre cumple. –Contesto el ingles viéndose un poco ofendido, porque realmente tales advertencias no eran necesarias, ni apreciadas pero el no discutió sabiendo ahora que esta era la forma en que su anfitrión demostraba su preocupación por Canadá.

\- Por tu bien que sea así, bastardo. –Exclamo Romano antes de señalarlo con una expresión dura.- Te advierto que te voy a estar vigilando. La mafia italiana tiene ojos en todos lados, recuerda eso.

\- ¿L-La mafia? –Repitió Inglaterra incrédulo y quizás un poco nervioso, pero el italiano lo ignoro, saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Pronto el ingles se encontró siendo conducido por Canadá en su auto de alquiler hacia el aeropuerto y en todo el viaje las dos naciones conversaron de forma placentera.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Al regresar Canadá uso las llaves que el italiano le dio para entrar de forma silenciosa, mas de lo usual, ya que se sentía que debía ser precavido al oír desde el pórtico como alguien se encontraba gritando en el interior. El canadiense no supo de lo que se trataba hasta que entro en la sala, desde donde pudo ver a su anfitrión con el teléfono fijo en su oreja, visiblemente alterado.

\- ¡He sido jodidamente paciente contigo, pero ya me harte! ¡Entiende esto, estúpido bastardo: No, es no! ¡Ya deja de llamarme, maldición, si estas en tanta maldita necesidad de compañía entonces llama a tus estúpidos amigos o a Emma, dios sabe, que ella va estar encantada! –Exclamo al teléfono, prácticamente gruñendo, con su rostro retorcido en una mueca furiosa.- ¡No, no me importa, hace mucho maldito tiempo que dejo de importarme! ¡Tú haz lo que quieras, bastardo, y déjame en paz! –Entonces el italiano colgó la llamada con más fuerza de la necesaria y procedió a gemir de frustración, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, yendo de un lado a otro en la cocina.

\- ¿Lovino? –Le llamo suavemente Canadá, preocupado, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

Romano dio un sobresalto, girándose en su dirección, descubriendo su rostro cuya piel aun estaba roja, al igual que sus ojos irritados.

\- ¿Q-Que mierda quieres, Matt? –Cuestiono entre dientes, apretando sus puños a los costados mientras intentaba parecer compuesto. El canadiense profundizo su ceño, viéndose mas preocupado aun y quizás un poco nervioso.- No me mires así, maldita sea. –Pidió tras soltar una profunda exhalación, volteándose a ver en otra dirección para evitar la mirada. Canadá jugueteo con sus dedos, encontrando el valor para entrar en la cocina y posicionarse al lado del italiano.- ¿Cuanto de todo esto escuchaste, maldición? –Pregunto tras compartir unos segundos de silencio incomodo entre si.

\- Nada. –Contesto el canadiense tímidamente.

\- No eres un maldito buen mentiroso, Mateo. –Se burlo el italiano mirándolo con desaprobación a su intento.

\- Lo se, lo siento, no fue mi intención, eh. –Dijo Canadá rápidamente, deteniéndose un momento antes de retomar y decir con mas calma.- ¿Tu.. quieres hablar de esto?

\- Tsk, no, ¿por que deberíamos hablar? Estoy jodidamente perfecto. –Fue la respuesta áspera de Romano, quien se cruzo de brazos y sin más se dirigió a la sala.

\- Si tú lo dices. –Dijo la nación canadiense tras soltar un suspiro de desilusión, siguiendo de cerca al italiano.- Pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes, yo estoy aquí.

\- ¿Quien? –Pregunto Kumajirou quien entro en la sala en ese momento.

Canadá se giro a ver a su oso y con una sonrisa encantada, lo recogió en sus brazos y declaro:  
\- Canadá, el mejor amigo de Lovino.

Romano prácticamente chisporroteo en su lugar, con la vergüenza destacándose en sus mejillas.

\- ¡E-Eres un idiota! –Exclamo y pronto se encontró yéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- Eh, ¿a donde vas ahora? –Pregunto Canadá encontrando la situación divertida.

\- ¡A dormir una puta siesta! ¡¿A donde más podría ir, maldición?!

\- Siesta. –Repitió el oso extendiendo sus patas en dirección del italiano.

\- Oh, por favor, lleva a Kumakuma contigo. –Pidió el canadiense alcanzando a Romano en las escaleras y entregándole al oso.- De esta manera podré encargarme de quitar todas esas manchas del sofá tranquilamente. –Explico mientras veía que su anfitrión recogía a su amigo oso un poco a regañadientes.- ¿Cómo es que se ensucio de todas formas? Creí que siempre tenias un especial cuidado con el, debido a que era tu favorito y todo.

\- Bueno, ya no es así, maldita sea. –Respondió sencillamente el italiano, sin querer explicarle como todo había sucedido por llevarle la contraria al ingles.- Vamos, estúpida bola de pelos, dejemos a Canacienta limpiar mi casa. –Dijo comenzando a subir los escalones de uno en uno.

\- Oye, si sabes que solo lo hago porque perdí la apuesta en el bar y no por gusto, ¿cierto? –Pregunto el canadiense indignado, cruzándose de brazos al pie de la escalera.

Romano no se detuvo, ni se giro para verlo simplemente traslado a Kumajirou a una mano mientras que con la otra chasqueo los dedos un par de veces.

\- Menos habla y más limpieza, estúpido.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **(Alemania)**

Prusia tomo su celular y se encerró en el baño, dejando a su invitado lamentarse en la sala de forma muy ruidosa, bajo la atenta mirada de Aster y Berlitz. Por su parte, Blackie estaba durmiendo cómodamente en algún sitio de la casa.

\- _"Hola, Gil."_ –Saludo la agradable voz del canadiense del otro lado de la línea.- _"Llamas temprano, ¿que pasa?"_

\- ¿Tiene que pasar algo para hablar con mi impresionante novio antes de la hora de dormir? –Pregunto el prusiano de forma juguetona.

\- _"No, pero si paso algo, ¿no es así?"_

El prusiano suspiro, impresionado de que su pareja pudiera ser tan perceptivo incluso en la distancia, y finalmente admitió:

\- El "rayo de sol" que tienes como amigo de alguna forma se las arreglo para fastidiarme estando tan lejos.

\- _"Si de casualidad te envió comida, no lo comas, es probable que tenga cianuro."_ –Le advirtió Canadá con una pequeña risita.

\- ¿Ah? Yo no lo dudo, pajarito,... –Contesto un poco confundido con el comentario, pero rápidamente volvió al tema.- Pero eso no fue lo que paso.

\- _"¿Que hizo Lovino esta vez?"_ –Cuestiono sonando poco impresionado.

\- Bueno, estaba siendo impresionante en mi impresionante habitación, planeando la que seria la mejor noche de videojuegos y cerveza con mi mejor amigo cuando dicho mejor amigo llego a la puerta de mi casa hecho un desastre emocional. ¿Puedes adivinar donde cabe Romano en esto?

\- _"Gil, solo dime, no estoy de humor para adivinanzas."_

\- ¡Ese idiota insensible volvió a jugar con el corazón de Antonio! –Respondió asegurándose de ser claro y trasmitir toda su molestia.- ¿Puedes decirle que deje ser un maldito imbecil con todas las personas?

\- _"Oye, espera un momento, Gilbert."_ –Dijo Canadá en un tono suspicaz.- _"¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo el que hizo Lovino, eh?"_

\- Bueno, no mucho, casi nada.. –Admitió mientras distraídamente desordenaba los artículos de baño que su hermano había ordenado en las repisas del baño.- ¡Pero eso es porque apenas podía hablar entre lagrimas, pajarito! ¡A todas luces se ve que Romano le hizo algo muy cruel, como siempre!

\- _"Gilbert, lo siento, pero en realidad no se que esperas que haga."_ –Hizo una pausa.- _"Además, apenas si tienes la versión de la historia de Antonio, no creo que sea correcto acusar a Lovino de algo si no estas seguro de lo que paso en realidad."_

\- ¿Ah? ¿Estas defendiéndolo? ¡Pero pajarito.. ! –Dijo el prusiano incrédulo, pero rápidamente lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que no había sorpresa allí.

\- _"Así como Antonio es tu amigo, Lovino es el mío."_ –Entonces Canadá suspiro cansinamente.- _"Realmente, Gil, es muy bueno de ti que te preocupes tanto y hasta te pongas así al ver mal a un amigo, pero, por favor, no tomes partido en esta situación, son cosas que nuestros amigos deben resolver por su cuenta y nosotros no debemos involucrarnos mas que para dar apoyo si lo necesitan."_

\- Si,.. Supongo que tienes razón, pajarito. –Concedió Prusia a regañadientes.

\- _"¿No la tengo siempre?"_ –Pregunto sonando algo burlón.- _"Bien, Gil, ya tengo que volver, cuídate y sigue siendo impresionante, ¿quieres?"_

\- ¡Kesesesese! ¿Alguna vez he dejado de serlo? –Dijo con humor renovado, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.- ¡Cuídate también, pajarito, te amo!"

\- _"Yo también te amo, Gil."_

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Ahhhh, tantas cosas que decir sobre este capitulo. Pero realmente, estoy cansada y definitivamente deberia estar estudiando.. asi que simplemente dire: ¡Gracias por leer!

~Kira Mirai


	22. A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 12

**¡He vuelto!** Espero que mi súbita ausencia no haya hecho pensar a nadie de que esta historia estaba en hiatus o algo así. La verdad es que me fui de vacaciones, la razón por la que no pude avisar antes fue porque fue una decisión de último minuto, y ¿por qué entonces no avise nada en algún momento de mis vacaciones? Es porque me fui de vacaciones al campo, literal, donde hay una pobre señal de celular y un inexistente wifi. En fin, explicare algunas cosas más al final, siéntense libres de leerlo si quieren.

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios también!** Algunas respuestas:  
*Bélgica, Países Bajos e incluso Luxemburgo harán una aparición más pronto de lo que crees. Y lo seguirán haciendo más adelante.  
*Mi headcanon es que Inglaterra cuide su propio jardín, nunca especifique algún tipo de flor en mis pensamientos, pero las rosas son una gran idea.  
*Romano es mucho más malhablado en mis escritos originales, a medida que edito los capítulos tiendo a censurarlo un poco porque tiende a ser ridículo o incluso demasiado agresivo.

 **/-/**

 **A Roma con amor y odio - Parte 12**

 **(Italia)**

 **15 de agosto - 2015**

Después de que el hombre tras el mostrador envolviera su compra en un brillante papel de regalo rojo, Canadá le agradeció apresuradamente y salió de la tienda. El canadiense esperaba que Romano aun siguiera afuera a pesar de las repetidas amenazas que hizo sobre irse si tardaba demasiado. Ciertamente se demoró, pero aun así la nación canadiense noto con cierta complacencia que su anfitrión se encontraba de pie junto a la fuente interior del centro comercial, cargando un par de bolsas de compra.

\- Finalmente, maldición. -Exclamo Romano luego de soltar un exagerado suspiro, que hizo que el canadiense sonriera divertido y le enseñara su compra cual trofeo, proclamando que había encontrado "el regalo perfecto".- ¿Que se supone que es, que? - Inquirió sin poder dominar su curiosidad y haciendo un intento por tomarlo.

\- Es un regalo, se supone que es sorpresa. -Respondió el canadiense, escondiendo la bolsa de regalo tras su espalda, haciendo que el italiano resoplara con frustración.

\- Yo no soy el del cumpleaños, ¿o sí? -Replicó la nación italiana, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca.

\- Si sabes que es, estoy seguro que me harás devolverlo y buscar otra cosa. -Explicó Canadá quien tuvo un momento difícil encontrando un buen obsequio en las tiendas y no tenía el tiempo, ni la energía para volver a repetirlo.

\- Tú eres quien insistió en regalarle algo. -Le recordó bruscamente Romano, rodando los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar en una dirección aleatoria por el centro comercial.- Ni siquiera se han conocido, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

\- Él es tu hermano pequeño, ¿no? –Dijo la nación canadiense como si eso lo explicara todo, haciendo una breve pausa para alcanzar el ritmo de Romano y continuar.- Me importa porque te importa, además de que, llegara el día en que finalmente nos conoceremos de forma adecuada y me gustaría que el ya tuviera una buena opinión de mí.

\- Tch, como si alguien pudiera tener una mala opinión de ti antes o después de conocerte. –Mascullo el italiano malhumoradamente.

\- Te sorprenderías lo decepcionante que puede ser mi primera impresión para algunas personas.. –Contesto Canadá en un tono más bajo y melancólico, sin duda recordando algún primer encuentro amargo.

\- Esas personas claramente son estúpidas, Matt. -Declaro Romano rápidamente pero con total certeza en sus palabras, aun cuando su atención estaba dispersa en los escaparates que pasaban.

Canadá esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como su pecho se aliviaba y su ánimo, antes ido, regresaba con más ímpetu gracias a su amigo italiano.

\- Solo asegúrate de entregárselo a tiempo y felicitarlo de mi parte. –Pidió sencillamente, llamando para si la atención de su anfitrión.

\- Bien, bien. –Contesto la nación italiana asintiendo de acuerdo.- Estoy seguro que Marcello estará feliz con lo que sea que hayas comprado para él. –Acoto segundos después, provocando que el canadiense sonriera ampliamente con júbilo.

\- Eso espero. –Dijo Canadá antes de detenerse para señalar una tienda de vestimenta femenina.- ¡Ahora vallamos allí!

\- ¿Aun no has terminado, maldita sea? ¿Si recuerdas que tu vuelo sale en algunas horas, verdad? –Cuestiono el italiano con incredulidad.

\- Solo necesito un par de cosas más. Tu hermano no es el único cuyo cumpleaños se acerca, ¿sabes? –Contesto el canadiense de forma jovial y comenzó a explicarle a Romano los planes de Rusia para festejar el cumpleaños de sus hermanas en las que había sido incluido, para su total sorpresa.

 **/-/**

2 de septiembre (Suecia)

Finlandia salió de la cocina, cargando en una mano una bandeja con varias tazas coloridas de chocolate caliente y noto, no por primera vez, que Islandia se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando de forma taciturna lo que estaba aconteciendo en el exterior.

El finlandés, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado de que la nación más joven aun siguiera molesto y sin querer volver a unirse a los demás, se acercó a él y ofreció:

\- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente, Emi?

Islandia le dio una breve mirada por encima de su hombro, antes de suspirar con resignación y girarse por completo para tomar la bebida ofrecida.

\- Lo único que quiero en verdad es mi celular. -Dijo el islandés, sonando frustrado.- ¿No puedes convencer a Lukas para que me lo devuelva? -Pidió como Finlandia predijo que haría, después de todo, había escuchado como esta pregunta fue hecha tanto a Dinamarca como Suecia recibiendo resultados negativos.

La nación finlandesa sabía que ambos hermanos eran tercos, la mayoría de las veces con cosas tan ridículas desde insistir en ser llamado "hermano mayor" o insistir que podía beber diez litros de refresco al día sin consecuencias, por lo que suele ser difícil convencer a ninguno que desistiera en lo que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que era otra pelea de voluntades entre ambos hermanos. Por suerte, Finlandia estaba en camino a profesionalizarse como mediador y tenía ya algunos trucos casi infalibles que podía usar para aligerar la situación: Islandia, por dar un ejemplo, aun creía en el poder de las promesas, era partidario a hacer tratos, aprecia la oportunidad de tener opciones y tomaría enserio a cualquiera que lo tomara enserio y no lo tratara como un niño.

\- Hare el intento, lo prometo. -Dijo y no se trataban solo de palabras vacías, el realmente lo haría.- Pero mientras tanto, por favor, únete a la festividad.. o al menos ayuda a Ber en la cocina, ¿sí?

El islandés lo medito unos segundos, bebiendo un par de sorbos rápidos de su chocolate caliente, antes de asentir y sin una palabra más dirigirse a la cocina, claramente habiendo hecho su elección.

Finlandia sonrió satisfecho, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, pero rápidamente su ánimo se evaporo sabiendo que ahora debía intentar convencer a Noruega de entregar el celular que confisco, luego de descubrir que Islandia estaba ignorándolos a favor de una llamada de más de tres horas con "esa persona". Hacer que cambie de parecer iba a ser mucho más difícil, ya que el noruego era impredecible con sus ánimos y los trucos que antes funcionaban pocas veces resultaban en el futuro, la única constante de la que podía depender es y siempre será "Islandia", realmente hacia maravillas con las palabras justas y un poco de creatividad de su parte.

.

Con Finlandia ido a cumplir su papel de anfitrión, Suecia definitivamente estaba en necesidad de una mano con la preparación de las diversas comidas nórdicas e Islandia noto el aprecio en sus ojos en cuanto se ofreció a encargarse de los platos daneses, haciéndole sentir un poco mal al islandés por haber estado tanto tiempo enfurruñado en el salón sin hacer nada cuando el sueco estaba tan ocupado en su lugar.

El islandés era un cocinero decente a su propia opinión y, aunque él no era un experto en la gastronomía danesa, él podía hacer un buen trabajo con platillos como _graved laks_ y _frikadeller_ si la opinión de Dinamarca contaba para algo.

No mucho tiempo después, un par de niños energéticos logro colarse con éxito en la cocina por un adelanto del almuerzo, algo que Islandia sabia era una prohibición en las reglas de la casa que tanto Suecia y Finlandia hacían cumplir a raja tabla cuando se trataba del resto de los nórdicos e invitados. Aunque la pareja tendían a ser mucho más permisivos con los más "pequeños" de la familia, lo que según el ánimo incluía al islandés quien a pesar de su mortificación si admitía que podía ver los beneficios de ello.

\- ¡Jaja, llegue primero! ¡Gane! -Exclamo Sealand entrando bruscamente por la puerta de la cocina, haciendo protestar a las bisagras a pesar de que eran reforzadas.

\- ¡No se suponía que era una carrera! -Replico Ladonia ingresando a la cocina rezagado y con falta de aliento.

\- Eso es lo que un perdedor diría. -Se mofo la micronación inglesa tomando sin permiso ni cuidado un frikadeller de la fuente, que rápidamente Ladonia le arrebato y la comió con una sonrisa triunfal.- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Quién es el lento ahora, eh eh? -Pregunto burlonamente la micronación sueca y fue en ese momento en que Islandia salió de la cocina con una idea en mente.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Lars me robo mi comida! -Se quejó Sealand acercándose a la nación sueca, aferrándose a la pernera de su pantalón para llamar su atención.

\- ¡El me llamo perdedor! -Se excusó a su vez Ladonia, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión molesta.- Ni siquiera estábamos jugando a una estúpida carrera,..

\- ¡Idioma, Lars! –Reprueba Finlandia quien estaba entrando en la cocina con una bandeja cargada de tazas sucias en una mano y en la otra cargando lo que parecía ser los abrigos de ambos niños.

Ladonia se encogió un poco ante la reprimenda, mirando al finlandés con disculpa en sus ojos antes de que Sealand volviera protestar de que Ladonia estaba siendo cruel con él en su cumpleaños, causando que Ladonia comenzara a defenderse provocando una discusión ruidosa que los "padres" intentaron detener infructuosamente.

\- ¡¿Es ese un trineo?! -Exclamaron al unísono cuando, minutos después, Islandia entro a la cocina cargando un trineo azul, un poco desgastado.

\- Que observadores. –Comento Islandia procediendo a salir de la cocina con ambos niños siguiéndolo con prisa, visiblemente emocionados, no sin antes notar como tanto Suecia y Finlandia le dirigieron una mirada de alivio y gratitud.- Berwald me pidió que lo buscara para que pudieran jugar con él, con la condición de que lo compartan y no haya más peleas. -Anuncio mintiendo ligeramente en la parte de que fue idea del sueco.- ¿Entienden eso?

\- ¡Claro! –Respondieron ambos extendiendo sus manos como si esperaran que les entregara el trineo así como así.

\- Hm, no, no me convencen en absoluto. -Dijo el islandés escondiendo el trineo tras su espalda, para la consternación de los dos niños quienes realmente se veían preocupados por la posibilidad de no poder jugar con el trineo.

\- ¡Es la verdad, Emil! -Aseguro Sealand un poco exaltado, llegando a incluso poner una mano sobre su corazón mientras decía:- ¡Te doy mi palabra como futura gran nación del mundo!

Islandia discretamente rodo los ojos, pero acepto su palabra de todas formas dirigiendo su atención al más joven de las micronaciones.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No más peleas. -Dijo con sencilla convicción, entonces procedió a acercarse y en un rápido susurro le ofreció la contraseña actual del wifi a cambio de poder usar el trineo primero.

La nación islandesa reprimió una sonrisa y simplemente asintió, antes de indicarles que lo siguieran al exterior donde los encamino a una colina no muy pronunciada y procedió a darles un par de consejos sobre que no hacer así como también inventar una fácil excusa a Sealand sobre porque Ladonia debía tener el primer turno en el trineo a pesar de que era su cumpleaños, tras convencerlo se dispuso a dejarlos bajo la vigilia del Sr. Puffin, a quien tuvo que prometer que se lo compensaría más tarde.

Cinco minutos después, tras asegurarse que Suecia no necesitaba más ayuda, la nación islandesa se encontró en el comedor usando la tablet de Ladonia para entrar a sus redes sociales y revisar su e-mail. O al menos así lo supuso Finlandia quien en esta ocasión decidió no decir nada sobre las reglas y simplemente pregunto:

\- ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿El trineo fue distracción suficiente?

\- Bien y, por lo menos, por la siguiente hora. –Respondió Islandia aunque no estaba muy convencido de su estimación.

\- Bien, ah, aquí tienes. -Dijo el finlandés extendiéndole su celular recuperado con una sonrisa.- Asegúrate de usarlo con moderación. -Advirtió suavemente en cuanto el islandés lo tomo de su mano.

\- Solo era una simple llamada. –Refunfuño por lo bajo, dejando la tablet aun lado mientras encendía el wifi en su celular y rápidamente revisaba sus notificaciones.

\- ¿Desde cuándo a una llamada de cuatro horas se considera "simple"? -Pregunto Finlandia con incredulidad.

\- Fueron solo tres. –Corrigió la nación islandesa con una mueca levemente ofendida.- No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, yo pago mis propios gastos, ¿sabes?

\- Conoces la regla de la casa sobre los celulares, además que sabes que Lukas aún no se siente cómodo contigo hablando con esa persona. -Le recordó Finlandia a lo que el islandés dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado, después de todo, "esa persona" tenía un nombre y era su amigo, aun no comprendía porque su familia, sobretodo Noruega, actuaban tan cautelosos cuando se referían a él ya sea que estuviera presente o no.

\- Siempre es así, -Exclamo frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus manos sobre la mesa.- Si de él dependiera estaría completamente incomunicado del mundo con solo ustedes para soportar. -Mascullo visiblemente molesto, entonces se detuvo y alzo la mirada luciendo culpable.- Eso no es,.. Lo que dije, hm,.. No quería que sonara así.. -Balbuceo nervioso, queriendo explicarse con el finlandés para que no hubiera un malentendido entre ellos.- Ustedes son geniales pero simplemente,.. a veces quiero..

\- Esta bien, Emi, entiendo lo que quieres decir. -Hablo la nación finlandesa en un tono comprensivo, casi maternal, e inmediatamente la nación más joven se vio aliviada.- Y no creas ni por un segundo que nos molesta que tengas más amigos, estamos realmente felices de ver que hayas encontrado otras personas con las que te sientas cómodo para sonreír de verdad. -Explico con una de sus manos presionando de forma reconfortante el hombro del islandés.- Lukas piensa igual, pero él siempre ha sido una persona que se preocupa en exceso, no puede evitarlo, menos cuando se trata de ti. -Acoto después e Islandia asintió levemente, decidiendo creer las palabras del finlandés y así dejar de lado el tema.

 **/-/**

 **4 de septiembre (Italia)**

A Italia del Norte nunca le gusto ser portavoz de malas noticias, siempre arruinaban el ambiente, siempre arrebataba sonrisas, echaban cualquier sentimiento de paz a la calle dejando en su lugar una carga con la que lidiar. Si bien los tiempos han cambiado y las "malas noticias" no son tan terribles como antes, el italiano ciertamente encontraba doloroso interrumpir en la escena tan familiar y tranquila en la que estaba sumido su hermano mayor.

Bebiendo su café como todos los días, ojeando un libro nuevo que al parecer le había llegado en el correo esta mañana, visiblemente relajado, preparándose para empezar su rutina de tareas con su preciado huerto, así es como se encontraba Italia del Sur y su gemelo debatió si esperar un poco más seria bueno o solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- Hermano,.. -Le llamo muy suave, tanto que creyó por un momento no haber sido escuchado.

\- ¿Que te dije sobre molestarme mientras bebo mi café, Feliciano? -Pregunto simplemente Romano, alzando su mirada de las páginas del libro por un momento.

\- Ve.. Que no lo haga, a menos que sea una emergencia. -Respondió entrando a la cocina aun en su pijama y el cabello desordenado por la cama.- ¡Y la es, hermano!

Romano observo a su gemelo de forma crítica, antes de suspirar y aceptar escuchar.

\- Bien. -Dijo cerrando el libro de un golpe, apartándolo a un lado al igual que su café.- ¿Que es lo pasa ahora, estúpido?

\- ¡La reunión! -Respondió directamente, dejando que la preocupación cubriera su rostro.- Acabo de darme cuenta que es dentro de dos días y no hemos organizado nada, ve.. ¡Luddy estará tan decepcionado! -Se lamentó viendo como la expresión pasiva de su hermano se contorsionaba a una de desagrado.

\- En primer lugar, te he dicho miles de veces que no menciones al bastardo cuando..

\- Cuando estas bebiendo café, porque es de mal gusto... -Completo el italiano más joven sin poder evitar hacer un puchero al encontrar esta "regla" un poco injusta, siempre debía esperar hasta más tarde para contarle a su hermano de sus experiencias con el alemán, olvidando así con el correr del tiempo muchos detalles que él considera importantes.

\- Exacto. Y en segundo lugar, todos los preparativos fueron terminados hace una semana, estúpido. -Le informo Romano, luciendo ligeramente irritado.- ¿Que no me prestas atención cuando te hablo, maldita sea?

Italia del Norte definitivamente no recordaba haber tenido esa conversación, pero si su hermano lo decía entonces el debió haberlo olvidado, de cualquier manera estaba aliviado y más allá de contento.

\- ¿Todo? ¡Eres increíble, hermano! -Exclamo el representante del norte, prácticamente saltando para abrazar a su hermano con fuerza suficiente para casi tambalear la silla en la que se encontraba.

\- Si, sí, soy jodidamente increíble, ahora, ¿puedes dejarme terminar mi café? -Dijo Romano mientras hacia un esfuerzo por apartarlo, nada demasiado brusco, lo cual el gemelo del norte lo tradujo como un permiso tácito para mantener el contacto unos segundos más de lo normal.- Y prepárate para hacer algo de trabajo en la huerta, estúpido, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, ya que por tus estúpidos viajes de improviso tuve que hacer todo el maldito asunto de la reunión solo.

El italiano más joven sonrió, finalmente separándose de su gemelo y exclamo:

\- ¡Lo hare con gusto, hermano! ¡Ve~ !

Romano vio a su gemelo marcharse de la cocina y pronto lo oyó subir por las escaleras, cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraba en su habitación, se permitió gemir con frustración y dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa.

\- Maldita sea. -Dijo lamentándose porque la realidad era que en agosto apenas había hecho un progreso con los preparativos de la reunión y llegado septiembre se había olvidado completamente de ella, aún demasiado acostumbrado a ese tiempo en el que quien se encargaba de representarlo en dichas reuniones o ser un anfitrión era su hermano gemelo.

Definitivamente estaba lamentando haberse convencido por dicho hermano para que fuera a las cumbres de este año con él, lo único bueno que había salido de eso era que pudo sentir que de alguna manera estaba ayudando a su país, y a su hermano, así como también ver a su amigo canadiense en un ámbito de trabajo y no solo de ocio.

Con desánimo, el italiano mayor termino su café de un trago y procedió a alcanzar su celular para hacer unas llamadas, tal vez podría usar su influencia para organizar algo bueno con tan poco tiempo, quizás también podría hacer que "esas personas" movieran algunos hilos y le hicieran algún que otro favor más.

 **/-/**

Regrese a Buenos Aires ayer al mediodía (en avión debo mencionar, finalmente pude ver cómo era un aeropuerto realmente) y pase todo el día descansando, dormí hasta tarde y me desperté con la idea de que tenía que subir si o si un capitulo. Este capítulo junto los dos siguientes los he escrito en el Word de mi celular durante las vacaciones, aun necesitan algún que otro arreglo pero en su mayoría están hechos, por lo que las actualizaciones podían ser más rápidas para compensar mi ausencia.

 **En otro punto, este capítulo es el final del arco y hare algunas aclaraciones:**  
*Marcello es el nombre no oficial que le he dado a Seborga y el 20 de agosto es la fecha que he elegido para él.  
*Los otros cumpleaños de los que habla Canadá son los de Ucrania y Bielorrusia, una vez más, las fechas no son oficiales solo las elegí porque tienen alguna importancia en la historia de sus naciones. La misma situación se da con el cumpleaños de Sealand.  
*Si no se han dado cuenta la familia SuFin es real en esta historia con el encantador agregado de dos micronaciones y, por supuesto, Hanatamago.  
*Cuando hablo de "esa persona" o "esas personas" solo estoy ocultando la información porque lo encuentro divertido (lo siento, no lo siento) pero no permanecerán incógnitas por mucho tiempo no se preocupen. Alguno que otro puede adivinar o hacer suposiciones sobre a quien se refiere y acertar.

~Kira Mirai


	23. Cuando estés en Roma - Parte 1

¡Nuevo arco, yay! Con la aparición de más naciones y, por supuesto, mas drama. El día de mañana (13/8) se reanudan mis estudios, así que el horario para los próximos capítulos será de una actualización cada 7-10 días. Ahora bien, nuevamente un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia, gracias también por los comentarios, ¡siempre me animan a ponerme las pilas y escribir más! Con eso dicho, disfruten el capítulo.

 **-/-/-**

 **Cuando estés en Roma – Parte 1**

 **4 de septiembre (Italia)**

Canadá oculto su sonrisa detrás de su mano cuando Romano apagó bruscamente el micrófono, deteniendo así a Polonia de seguir con sus divagaciones sobre porque los ponis eran mejores que los unicornios, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con su economía que era de lo que en realidad debía estar hablando en su tiempo. El canadiense aun así había estado prestando atención, debido a que era lo educado de hacer y también porque definitivamente esa charla fue más interesante que escuchar los siempre predecibles planes heroicos de su gemelo para detener el calentamiento global, pero sobretodo porque Inglaterra se había incluido al debate para defender la existencia y clara superioridad de los unicornios.

\- ¡Bien, es suficiente! -Declaro el italiano, ignorando las protestas indignadas del polaco.- Es el tiempo de hacer un jodido receso, solo son cuarenta y cinco minutos.. ¡Así que no lleguen tarde, si no quieren averiguar cuál va a ser el maldito castigo! ¡Y créanme, no quieren!

Con eso dicho todas las naciones comenzaron a retirarse del gran salón, cómodamente amueblado y climatizado, hacia la zona del buffet donde podrían disfrutar de un desayuno tardío o un almuerzo temprano según el gusto de cada nación.

Recogiendo rápidamente sus pertenencias, el canadiense se encaminó hacia la parte del salón donde se hallaba su amigo italiano. Prusia también se levantó de su asiento y fue en dirección de Romano, con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Lamento decírtelo, Romano, pero de alguna manera extraña estas siendo igual de estricto que Lutz. -Declaro Prusia sonando más divertido, que apenado.

Romano se estremeció con disgusto mientras lentamente guardaba sus pertenencias, ya visiblemente agotado a pesar de que esta era la primera parte de la reunión del día.

\- Joder, no me compares con ese bastardo. -Pidió frunciendo el ceño al prusiano quien procedió a reírse un poco.- La única razón por la que estoy haciéndolo es porque cuanto más rápido todos pasen al frente a decir sus tonterías, más pronto terminara la maldita reunión.

\- Te notas cansado, ¿estás bien? -No pudo evitar cuestionar la nación canadiense pues, ahora que se había acercado, las ojeras en el italiano y su postura cansina eran más evidentes.

\- Por supuesto que estoy jodidamente cansado. -Admitió para sorpresa de ambos, entonces dio un discreto vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie de las naciones restantes estuviera prestándoles atención y procedió a hacer una admisión en voz baja.- Olvide todo el asunto de la maldita reunión. Los últimos dos días me la pase hasta tarde organizándolo todo, ni siquiera he dormido más de tres horas seguidas, maldición, creo que moriré en los próximos quince minutos si no bebo más café.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Canadá le ofreció la bebida energética que Estados Unidos le había dado, al verlo bostezar en el viaje a la sala de juntas, y Romano lo acepto a pesar de que no era café, abriéndola y bebiéndola de forma inmediata.

\- Eso debió haber sido mucho trabajo, pero yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien. -Le felicito el canadiense amable y sinceramente.- Las reservas en ese increíble hotel fueron hechas correctamente, el transporte fue muy eficiente, la sala de juntas está muy bien preparada, al igual que el itinerario de la reunión. Incluso hay un excelente buffet aquí por lo que no tenemos necesidad de salir a comprar nada.

Prusia en ese momento asintió de acuerdo y se recargo en la espalda del canadiense, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la nación norteamericana quien ni siquiera parpadeo por el contacto lo cual decía mucho sobre cuán acostumbrado estaba Canadá a estas cosas.

\- Si, no soy uno de dar cumplidos fácil, pero si el "señorito" no pudo quejarse de nada para este tiempo, entonces, lo has hecho casi, casi impresionante.

El canadiense a su vez asintió de acuerdo con las palabras del prusiano y agrego:

\- Bueno, él se quejó del calor cuando viajamos del hotel a la sala de juntas, pero eso es algo que no puedes controlar, así que..

Entonces el leve tono de llamada de un celular detuvo la conversación y cuando Romano se percató que era el suyo, anunció que debía responder la llamada y Canadá comprendiendo la situación le aviso que lo estarían esperando en el buffet.

\- ¡Mira, pajarito, incluso fue tan lejos como para poner un plato de comida alemana!

\- ¿No es solo salchichas y patatas?

Eso fue lo último que el italiano escucho de la pareja, antes de que se apartara para atender la llamada en la privacidad que ofrecía uno de los múltiples pasillos que servían de salida secundaria del salón.

La llamada duro alrededor de cuatro minutos, no era precisamente importante pero durante la mañana ya había ignorado dos llamadas del mismo número debido a que la reunión estaba en marcha y el italiano se había dicho a si mismo que devolvería la llamada durante el descanso. Siendo que el descanso no era eterno y ya había perdido valiosos minutos, Romano se apresuró a ir al buffet llegando a tomar un atajo poco transitado para evitar encontrarse con otras naciones, lo cual si bien hizo que ellos no lo vieran y viceversa, aun así pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban por un momento.

\- Hiciste un gran trabajo organizando la reunión, Italia.

\- Que amable, pero todo esto es obra de mi hermano.

\- No debes ser tan modesto.

\- Si, es lindo de ti que quieras compartir el crédito con él aunque en realidad no haya hecho nada.

\- Pero es verdad, ve, mi hermano lo organizo hace más de una semana. ¡Ah, Luddy~! ¡Ahí estabas!

\- ...

\- Sí, claro. Como si Romano pudiera preparar algo así.

\- Esto tiene el nombre de Italia en todos lados.

\- Seguramente él está al frente de la reunión porque se siente culpable de haber dejado que Italia hiciera todo el trabajo por sí mismo.

…

Mientras disfrutaba de un aperitivo junto a Prusia en una de las mesas disponibles del amplio y variado buffet, la nación canadiense mantenía un ojo en la entrada, esperando por el regreso del italiano. Quizás fueron diez minutos o un poco menos lo que Romano demoro antes de atravesar esas puertas, sin embargo se veía de alguna manera más agotado que antes, causándole preocupación al canadiense.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Recibiste malas noticias? -Interrogo con una expresión conflictiva, en cuanto Romano tomo asiento en su mesa.

\- No,.. Mi maldito auto ya está listo. -Contesto el italiano con un brusco encogimiento de hombros. Y Canadá sospechaba que había algo más que su amigo no estaba diciendo, pero perdió su oportunidad de preguntar cuando Romano continuo hablando, esta vez dirigiéndose a Prusia.- ¿De dónde has conseguido eso, maldición? Me asegure de no ordenar nada remotamente alemán.

En respuesta Prusia rió, alzando con su tenedor un trozo de bratwurst de forma burlona antes de llevarlo a la boca, donde prosiguió a ahogarse para diversión del italiano. Canadá pronto le alcanzo un vaso de agua y comenzó a frotar su espalda con dulzura, recordándole en un suave tono de reprimenda sobre cómo no debía reír mientras masticaba. 

-/-/-

No quedaba mucho para que la reunión finalizara o eso es lo que Hong Kong podía adivinar al notar la forma en que las naciones se removían en sus asientos, miraban sus relojes y celulares, y parecían listos para salir corriendo con las pocas reservas de energía que aun perduraban en sus cuerpos tras un largo y aburrido día de exposiciones y debates.

\- ¿Qué te parece este? –Pidió Taiwán en voz baja, nuevamente pidiendo su opinión, quien en este momento estaba haciendo compras online en una página web italiana.

El hongkonés dio un sutil vistazo al celular de Taiwán por debajo de la mesa, manteniendo una expresión en blanco antes de asentir levemente y regresar su atención al otro lado de la sala, siendo más preciso al asiento ocupado por un islandés quien estaba fingiendo escuchar al orador actual al mismo tiempo que usaba unos discretos auriculares inalámbricos para bloquear su entorno con música.

Un par de minutos después, Taiwán una vez más le enseño su celular, buscando aprobación para lo que parecía ser un par de botas de diseñador bastante caras pero no muy agradables por lo que el hongkonés simplemente arrugo la nariz con disgusto en respuesta y volvió a su escrutinio demasiado rápido como para notar que la taiwanesa inflo sus mejillas y le saco la lengua.

\- Xiao Mei. -China le llamo la atención en un rápido susurro de advertencia, y la joven nación rodó los ojos antes de guardar su celular a regañadientes. 

-/-/-

La reunión continuo hasta el final con solo un incidente ocasionado por Letonia, quien había hecho un comentario al parecer inconsciente durante el discurso de Bielorrusia que definitivamente ella no aprecio, o al menos la navaja que logro incrustar en la mesa fue un claro indicativo de ello.

A pesar de su agotamiento e impaciencia, Romano tuvo la suficiente consideración para permitir que la última nación en hablar el día de hoy hiciera un par de comentarios suplementarios a su discurso armado y agradeciera a todos por la atención dada, antes de dar por terminaba la reunión.

Las naciones no perdieron tiempo y, en cuanto reunieron sus pertenencias, salieron del gran salón en manada, charlando entre si y haciendo planes para la noche, la gran mayoría con rumbo hacia el hotel.

Apoyado perezosamente contra la mesa, escudriñando la habitación cada vez más vacía, el italiano mayor exclamo para si en un suspiro:

\- Ah, finalmente todo este maldito circo termino.

\- Lamentablemente quedan otros dos días que soportar. -Escucho que alguien comento en un murmullo rápido y el italiano no tardo en descubrir que se trataba de Inglaterra quien estaba haciendo algo en su teléfono, razón por la cual no se fue a pesar de que su maletín estaba hecho. La sala se vacío salvo por ellos dos.

Romano soltó un bufido, pensando si debía instar al inglés a que se diera prisa o no, pero descantándolo al final sabiendo que eso lo llevaría a afrontar una discusión para la que no tenía energías, así que en cambio se acomodó mejor en su silla y simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

\- Ugh, tenías que recordármelo, bastardo. Odio asistir a estas reuniones,.. Estaba muy bien quedándome en mi casa y dejando a mi estúpido hermano a cargo de que nos representara.

Inglaterra arqueo una ceja, observando al italiano por encima de su teléfono un momento antes de volver a lo suyo, decidiendo no cuestionar porque su anfitrión le conto aquello y no le insulto como esperaba.

\- Bien,.. No estoy seguro porque cambiaste de parecer en primer lugar, pero después de lo productiva que resulto esta reunión y viendo que realmente estas prestando atención comparado con el resto.. Creo que es por mucho más conveniente que tu asistas en representación de Italia en vez de tu hermano. -Comento distraídamente mientras tecleaba algo en su celular. El inglés demoro un momento en darse cuenta que ahora eran los únicos en la sala, así como también que el italiano no había respondido o reaccionado en absoluto a su comentario.- ¿Qué? -Cuestiono cuando alzo la vista y vio que Romano lo estaba observando con una expresión extraña.

\- No, nada. -Dijo demasiado rápidamente, poniéndose de pie con cierta torpeza al tener las piernas algo adormecidas.- Bastardo. -Acoto tardíamente y solo entonces la nación inglesa pareció comprender porque el italiano parecía de repente tan incómodo.

\- ¡E-Eso no fue un cumplido para que lo sepas, solo fue.. f-fue una observación.. er.. puramente objetiva! -Aclaro el inglés desviando su mirada a un lado, mientras pasaba una mano nerviosa por su cabello.

\- Tch, lo sé. -Replico Romano soltando un bufido de irritación, procediendo a hacer un gesto hacia la salida principal de la sala.- Hay que irnos, el servicio de limpieza que contrate ya debe de estar por llegar.

\- Ah sí, por supuesto. -Acordó Inglaterra fácilmente, tomando su maletín y pronto encaminándose a la salida. Sin embargo el inglés se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta, cuando se percató que el italiano en vez de seguirlo se desvió hacia una puerta lateral, que sabía era un armario para guardar abrigos de época más invernal.- ¿Que haces?

\- Comprobando algo, maldición. -Respondió sencillamente, y entonces abrió la puerta por completo de un solo movimiento firme.

Inglaterra casi tropezó con sus propios pies por la impresión de ver dentro de ese pequeño y oscuro armario dos figuras muy apretujadas en su opinión, uno prácticamente acorralando a la otra con su cuerpo y brazos extendidos contra la pared. Dichas personas al ser descubiertas se congelaron en shock, uno mirando terriblemente avergonzado y el otro solo sorprendido por lo súbito de la situación.

\- ¡Tu, imbécil! -Exclamo Inglaterra en cuanto finalmente reaccionó, apretando los puños mientras dejaba caer su maletín ruidosamente al suelo.- ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de el en este mismo instante! -Exigió mientras marchaba al armario con un ánimo asesino.

Romano arrugo su rostro visiblemente exasperado y bufo mientras daba un paso atrás, permitiendo el camino libre al inglés.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, bastardo? Esto es lo que ellos llaman ser "discretos",.. –Anuncio la nación italiana, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Yo lo llamo ser "estúpidamente predecibles".

\- ¡¿Escuchaste eso, pajarito?! -Exclamo repentinamente Prusia, sacudiendo levemente al canadiense desde los hombros para llamar su atención, sacándolo a su vez de su estupor.- ¡Sabia que él lo sabía de alguna manera, nunca es accidental, todo este tiempo nos ha estado interrumpiendo a propósito! -Declaró mirando acusadoramente a Romano quien en respuesta le hizo un ademán grosero con su mano y dedo cordial.

\- ¡Hey, dije manos fuera! -Ordeno el inglés de forma autoritaria y Prusia, haciendo un puchero, se soltó de Canadá quien le dio un par de palmaditas rápidas en su pecho para que se apartara de una vez y no empeorara la situación.- Y tu muchacho..

\- Ah, Arthur, n-nosotros realmente, realmente no estábamos haciendo nada. -Confeso honestamente aunque con un poco de nerviosismo, dispuesto a explicar cómo Prusia le convenció de esconderse en el armario por un rato para evitar ser asediados por su gemelo.- Es un malentendido.

\- Malentendido o no, eso no importa. -Dijo la nación inglesa, extendiendo una mano en dirección al canadiense en una indicación clara de que lo acompañara.- Vamos, nosotros dos aún tenemos pendiente una seria conversación. -Explico en un tono severo pero mucho más calmado que antes, luego de que Canadá dudosamente tomara su mano y se dejara guiar lejos aunque aún así hizo un intento de protestar.

\- Pe-Pero Arthur..

\- ¡No te preocupes, pajarito! -Grito el prusiano con una amplia sonrisa, viendo como ingles recogía su maletín y pronto salía por la puerta junto con el canadiense, perdiéndose así de la vista.- ¡Te veo en tu habitación del hotel! –Grito aún más fuerte, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca como un megáfono.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Contesto Inglaterra molesto, desde la distancia.

El prusiano coloco sus manos en las caderas, permitiéndose reír de lo ridículo de la situación, sin perder por un segundo su ánimo.

\- Es gracioso ver como Artie piensa que puede mantenerlo lejos de mí.

\- Si, gracioso. -Concuerda Romano sonando para nada de acuerdo, sino más bien algo desdeñoso.- Oye, ¿y tú celular? -Pregunto repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa al prusiano.

\- ¿Hm? Aquí. -Dijo confundido, aun así sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para enseñárselo.- ¿Por qué preguntas,.. ? -Comenzó a cuestionar cuando de un movimiento el italiano le arrebató el celular y entonces procedió a darle un leve empujón hacia el armario, que desequilibro a Prusia haciéndolo caer sin gracia al suelo.- ¡Aah!

Sin perder un segundo la nación italiana saco una llave de su bolsillo y procedió a cerrar la puerta, asegurándola con un doble giro.

\- ¡Romano! ¡Romano, abre la maldita puerta! -Exclamo Prusia enojado quien ahora estaba golpeando con sus puños la puerta de madera que los separaba.

\- No te preocupes, bastardo, volveré por ti mañana a primera hora. -Aseguro Romano en un tono despreocupado y burlón, dando la espalda al armario y retirándose finalmente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-/-/-

Islandia se encontraba en la cama descansando con el televisor encendido en un canal de noticias italiano, al que no estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo, cuando escucha un zumbido desde la cocina, cuya intensidad aumentaba y bajaba a intervalos irregulares.

La nación islandesa suspira desde su lugar, pellizcando el puente de su nariz por un momento antes de decidir levantarse e ir a inspeccionar que sucedía en la pequeña cocina, aunque ya tenía sus sospechas. Al entrar en la cocina la reacción del islandés fue detenerse y mirar con desaprobación a su frailecillo haciendo un mal uso de la licuadora.

\- Deja eso. -Pidió, teniendo así la atención del frailecillo.- Si lo rompes, tendré que pagarlo, ¿sabes?

\- Pff, chico aguafiestas. -Replico el Sr. Puffin encogiéndose un poco en sus alas de forma despreocupada pero obedeciendo al fin y al cabo.

\- Pájaro molesto.

Y en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación y la nación islandesa sabe que no debe tratarse de Noruega, al que supone está esperando, ya que este tenía una copia de la llave por lo que debía tratarse de alguien más.

\- Yo iré. -Anuncia Sr. Puffin alzando vuelo, desplazándose de la cocina a la habitación con rapidez.

\- No, ni siquiera puedes abrir una puerta, quédate aquí. -Dice Islandia señalando hacia la cama al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Pero estoy aburrido! Necesito hacer algo. - Se queja el frailecillo manteniéndose en el aire junto a la puerta.

\- Te dije que te quedarás en casa, ¿no? -Le recordó Islandia con un tono leve de exasperación.- Siempre te aburres y causas problemas cuando me acompañas a estas cosas.

\- Pero es Italia, nunca he venido aquí. -Contesto el Sr. Puffin finalmente perdiendo altura y aterrizando en un movimiento bien practicado sobre la cabeza del islandés, quien resoplo ante la acción pero no hizo ningún intento por espantarlo lejos.

\- Shh, Sr. Puffin sé que es difícil para ti pero mantén tu boca cerrada. -Pidió el islandés mientras buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos.

\- Y tu trata de no ser un soso asocial, ah, espera, no puedes.

Islandia ignoro al frailecillo y simplemente abrió la puerta, reconociendo fácilmente a su visita aunque no sus intenciones.

\- ¡Hola, Emil! -Saludo Taiwán alegremente, notando luego la presencia del frailecillo sobre la cabeza de su amigo.- Y Sr. Puffin.

\- Ah, hola.. -Respondió el islandés sin poder hacer mucho más debido a que la taiwanesa sorpresivamente saco un paquete aparentemente escondido en su espalda y procedió a empujarlo en sus manos.- ¿Que es.. ?

\- Solo tómalo, es un regalo, te servirá pronto para nuestros planes aquí. ¡No me des las gracias, fue todo un placer! -Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras extendía una mano en alto como queriendo detener cualquier intento por mostrar gratitud.- Ah, ignora el vestido, esa solo fue una broma de parte de Li, a pesar de que probablemente sea de tu talle y el piense que te quedara maravilloso. -Acoto después, jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de cabello suelto.- ¡Nos vemos luego! -Exclamo rápidamente y de la misma manera se marchó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

\- Si,.. ¿Adiós? -Dijo Islandia confundido mientras la veía irse, entonces finalmente proceso todo y su expresión se volvió aún más desconcertada.- Espera, ¿dijo vestido?

\- Entre otras cosas preocupantes, chico. -Respondió el Sr. Puffin desde su lugar.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme? -Cuestiono Islandia mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta y se adentraba a la habitación.

Los dos mantuvieron un momento de silencio ensimismado, hasta que el frailecillo desde su cabeza respondió con un despreocupado "Nah" y voló hacia la cama, acomodándose sobre las almohadas.

\- Oye, tengo una idea. -Dijo mientras observaba al islandés abrir con cuidado el paquete.- ¿Qué tal si salimos por un rato? Intentare portarme bien, lo prometo, solo salgamos de aquí o me volveré loco.

\- Los demás son los que se volverán locos cuando regresen y no me encuentren en la habitación. -Comento la nación islandesa distraídamente, mientras revisaba las prendas que le fueron dadas que, salvo por el vestido, formaban un conjunto completo de ropa para salir.

\- Tsk, tsk, solo deja una nota y ya. -Insistió el frailecillo con despreocupación, al mismo tiempo que decidía no decir nada cuando vio el islandés guardar lo que recibió de Taiwán en su equipaje incluyendo el vestido.

\- Eres realmente una mala influencia, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -Dijo Islandia dando una vuelta a la habitación para buscar un papel y algo con lo que escribir.

\- Me declaro culpable.

\- Bien, salgamos. -Anuncio el islandés cuando escribió la nota y la coloco sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama, desde donde era claramente visible para cualquiera que entrara a la habitación.- Solo no te alejes volando demasiado. -Agrego agachándose junto a la cama para buscar sus botas.

\- ¿Pobrecito Icy teme perderse? -Cuestiono Sr. Puffin en un tono burlón, que detuvo al islandés en su búsqueda y lo hizo alzar la vista con una expresión seca.

\- Solo por eso, si alguien te vuelve a confundir con un pingüino no defenderé tu honor. -Dijo Islandia sin duda recordando las ocasiones en que algo así sucedió, procediendo a sacar sus botas de debajo de la cama y ponérselas un poco agresivamente.

\- Puedo defender mi honor por mí mismo, gracias. -Contesto el frailecillo alzando vuelo para seguir al islandés hacia la salida.

\- Sí, claro, lo hiciste tan bien esa vez cuando te hiciste atrapar por control de animales luego de picotear a esos niños. -Respondió de forma sarcástica mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Fue solo una vez y esos niños se lo merecían, tenían las manos pegajosas, estaban ensuciando mis plumas! -Exclamo el frailecillo con indignación en su voz, saliendo de la habitación junto a la nación islandesa quien antes de cerrar la puerta soltó una suave risa.

-/-/-

Alrededor de una hora después de que Inglaterra se despidiera y se marchara probablemente a su propia habitación del hotel, Romano apareció en la puerta del canadiense aun visiblemente cansado a sus ojos pero también bastante curioso por saber cómo termino su "charla pendiente" con el inglés. Canadá lo hizo pasar y permitió que el italiano ocupara su cama mientras se encargaba de contar con gran detalle lo sucedido, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una esquina del colchón con su oso polar en el regazo.

\- Y yo creí que papá había sido duro, sobre todo porque el si se tomó su tiempo para charlar sobre todo.. "el acto del amor". Pero Arthur... –Dijo y procedió a cubrir con vergüenza su rostro con ambas manos.- ¡Fue como volver en el tiempo cuando era una pequeña colonia, Lovino!

\- Joder, en el fondo realmente es una jodida "mama gallina", ¿verdad? –Comento el italiano acostado perezosamente en la cama, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos para protegerlos de la iluminación.

\- Bueno, al menos, llegamos a un acuerdo. En realidad prefiero su reacción mil veces antes de como reacciono Alfred. –Admitió Canadá quien volvió a proporcionar a su oso de suaves caricias en su pelaje.- El volvió a usar a la CIA para mantenerme vigilado, ¿sabes? –Dijo con una mueca disconforme.- Es una suerte que mi servicio secreto este tan acostumbrado a esto que no demoraron nada en informármelo. –Acoto mientras recordaba como debió prevenir a Hong Kong sobre ellos para que no se preocupara o, peor, tomara medidas.- Y ni hablar de las cartas amenazantes que Gilbert recibió en su casa de forma "anónima".

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que fue el bastardo hamburguesa, Matt? –Cuestiono la nación italiana, descubriendo un poco sus ojos para mirar al canadiense.- Por lo que sabes, pude haber sido yo y cualquier otra maldita nación, dios sabe, que tu estúpido novio puede acabar con la maldita paciencia de cualquiera,.. Bueno, excepto tú.

Canadá suspiro, esbozando una sonrisa paciente antes de explicar:

\- Sé que fue Alfred porque en vez de mi nombre escribió "mi pequeño hermanito" y, más que nada, porque uso un sobre temático de barras y estrellas con sus correspondientes colores para enviar las cartas.

\- Que idiota. –Se burló el italiano con un resoplido, notando entonces como el canadiense envió una mirada preocupada en dirección a la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que.. –Comento Canadá mientras frotaba sus manos entre sí de forma nerviosa.- Si sabía que Gilbert iba a ser precavido y se iba a tomar su tiempo en venir, pero ya pasaron dos horas, ¿quizás.. deba llamarlo?

\- Joder no, seguro debe estar siendo impresionantemente estúpido en algún lugar cerca, no tienes porque preocuparte. –Respondió el italiano de forma malhumorada, algo que Canadá estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cuando Romano hablaba de Prusia.

\- Hmm, si tú lo dices. –Dice la nación canadiense aun inseguro, pero dispuesto a dejar de tema de lado.- ¿Pedimos servicio a la habitación o salimos a comer afuera?

\- Estoy jodidamente muerto, Matt. –Dijo el italiano estirando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza un momento.- ¿Cómo supones que valla a comer afuera, maldición?

\- Servicio a la habitación será, entonces. –Dijo con un asentimiento, acomodando a Kumajirou en la cama antes de levantarse para acercarse el teléfono y hacer una llamada.

\- ¿Comida? –Pregunto el oso quien rodo en el colchón de forma adorable, haciendo que Canadá se detuviera para acariciarlo un poco más.

\- Si, Kumamiya, pediré salmón para ti. –Dijo Canadá con una sonrisa cariñosa.

El oso abrió su boca para muy probablemente corregir su nombre, pero fue interrumpido por un toque súbito en la puerta acompañado de una voz:  
\- ¡Pajarito!

Con una sonrisa aún más amplia y visiblemente aliviado, el canadiense se encamino a abrir la puerta, inmediatamente saltando en los brazos del prusiano.

\- Oh, Gil, finalmente viniste.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? –Pregunto Prusia con una sonrisa, dándole un rápido beso en los labios del canadiense luego de que este asintiera.

\- ¿Que quieres para ti? –Pregunto entonces Canadá, apartándose un poco, tomando su mano para atraerlo al interior.- Estábamos por pedir servicio a la habitación.

\- ¿Estábamos? –Repitió el prusiano, con su cuerpo tensándose un poco de manera insconciente.- ¿Artie aún sigue aquí?

\- No, no te preocupes. –Contesto el canadiense dándole un apretón tranquilizador en su mano, antes de soltarlo y dirigirse a la cocina.- Solo es Lovino y Kumayoshi.

Entonces Canadá desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a las dos naciones solas que no dudaron en cruzar miradas de animosidad.

\- Que te quede claro que voy a vengarme por eso. –Anuncio Prusia rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo que Romano se encogía de forma indiferente y desviaba su atención a Kumajirou.

\- ¿Cómo es que saliste, bastardo? –Pregunto el italiano con una mueca, su mano izquierda ocupada en frotar una de las orejas del oso.- Contaba con que te quedaras allí encerrado hasta mañana, maldita sea.

\- Es que soy impresionante, ninguna puerta puede contra mí. –Se jacto con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Los de la maldita limpieza te dejaron salir, cierto? –Cuestiono a sabiendas, recibiendo solo silencio y esa fue para el italiano suficiente confirmación.- Bien, acaban de perder la propina que planeaba darles. 

-/-/-

Dinamarca reprimió con éxito la decepción que quería apoderarse de su expresión, después de todo, sus planes se vieron inesperadamente truncados con la aparición de Inglaterra y su, un poco rebuscada, invitación a Noruega para cenar y charlar. Pero el noruego a pesar de su impasibilidad pareció interesado, quizás hasta complacido por dicha invitación y Dinamarca no será quien le negara una oportunidad para que pasara un buen tiempo con el inglés, con quien comparte muchos intereses además de la magia.

\- Adelante. -Concordó Suecia sin problemas, con Finlandia a su lado asistiendo de acuerdo.

\- Nosotros regresaremos a nuestra habitación. Nos vemos. -Informo el finlandés con un ademán alegre, marchándose junto con Suecia.

\- Y me quedare a hacerle compañía a Em en tu lugar, ¿sí? -Propuso el danés, porque si existía algo que pudiera hacer que Noruega vacile en sus decisiones, ese era su constante preocupación por el bienestar de Islandia.- No tienes que preocuparte.

La nación noruega se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, ciertamente pensando en la propuesta, entonces alzo el mentón y miro fijamente hacia el danés, como si tratara de determinar la veracidad de sus palabras. Dinamarca no tuvo ningún problema en mantener la mirada, incluso sonrió de forma que esperaba le transmitiera tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo, solo trata de ser la persona responsable en la habitación y no causes problemas. -Dijo el noruego tras soltar un leve suspiro, sacando de un movimiento la llave de la habitación que compartía con el islandés.

\- ¡Claro! -Exclamo tomando las llaves con entusiasmo.- No tienes que recordármelo siempre, soy completamente capaz de cuidar a nuestro lindo hermanito.

La expresión en blanco del Noruega se fracturó momentáneamente para mostrar cierta irritación, que el danés por supuesto estaba más que acostumbrado a ver por lo que su ánimo no vacilo para nada.

\- No interferiré si decide volver a golpearte por insistir llamarlo así. -Le advirtió y el danés lo encontró un poco irónico sabiendo como el noruego era quien más "insistía" en que Islandia lo reconozca como su hermano, recibiendo mayormente negativas verbales o rechazos.- ¿No tuviste suficiente en el aeropuerto? -Le pregunto con una ceja arqueada, sin duda recordando lo que paso.

\- Admito que no vi venir que me lanzara su pájaro en la cara pero oye, aún sigo siendo guapo así que no hay falta. -Contesto la nación danesa sonando como si el recuerdo le divirtiera.

\- Cree lo que quieras. -Replico Noruega con indiferencia.- Me voy.

Dinamarca soltó una risa a pesar de que se sentía un poco triste por la partida del noruego, aunque solo fueran un par de horas, sin duda lo extrañaría.

\- Bien, bien, diviértete. -Dijo el danés mientras comenzaba a irse.- ¡pero no demasiado, eso solo lo puedes hacer conmigo!

\- Cállate. -Respondió Noruega, frunciendo el ceño con molestia por un momento, agitando una mano al aire no como un saludo más bien como alguien que estaba espantando algo.

\- Espero que mi invitación no haya caído en un momento inoportuno. -Fue lo que Inglaterra dijo mientras se acercaba al noruego, con una expresión ligeramente entretenida.

Noruega llevo su atención al inglés, una de las comisuras de sus labios alzándose un poco en el comienzo de una sonrisa.

\- En absoluto, Arthur. -Dijo pasando distraídamente una mano por su flequillo, apartándolo así de su visión.- Dirige el camino. -Agrego dando un suave toque a su broche de pelo, asegurándose de que este en su lugar.

Inglaterra asintió, iniciando su camino hacia una pintoresca cafetería que se ubicaba no muy lejos del hotel y a la que había decidido darle una oportunidad, con Noruega siguiéndolo a la par, compartiendo entre ellos un cómodo silencio. 

**-/-/-**

 **Aclaraciones, comentarios, etc:**  
*A quien Prusia se refiero con "señorito" es Austria.  
*Las reuniones mundiales duran alrededor de 3-5 días, dependiendo de la organización que haga el anfitrión en cuestión y normalmente inician a las 9 a.m y terminan alrededor de las 17 p.m, teniendo ellos pausas intermedias de variada duracion. Durante lo que dure la cumbre todas las naciones tienen reservado un tiempo para hablar, depende de ellos si lo utilizan o no y si hacen un buen uso de su tiempo en el micrófono, aparte de esto también se suele armar debates de temas específicos si urge la necesidad (Como cuando hablan del calentamiento global).  
*A las micronaciones no se les permite participar de las reuniones, pero si se les permite asistir con fines de aprendizaje y solo si una nación acepta interpretar un papel de guardián responsable.  
*En estas reuniones hay una invitación abierta para representantes de pequeños países, estados, regiones, principados, etc que tienen una economía propia o, de alguna manera, dependen de otro país.

Por ahora eso es todo lo que explicare, por es lo único que puedo recordar sobre todo el pensamiento que le puse a la organización de estas reuniones.

~Kira Mirai


	24. Cuando estés en Roma - Parte 2

Debo dejar de anunciar plazos de tiempo, probablemente me maldigo a mí misma para que suceda algo y no pueda cumplirlo. ¿Qué fue ahora? Bueno, me gustaría decir que mi computadora exploto, para hacerlo más dramático y eso, pero la verdad es que ciertos componentes del CPU -cuyos nombres ni se- fallaron y mi hermano tardo un tiempo en arreglarlo. Básicamente es eso, lo siento, enserio, aquí tienen un capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten a pesar de todo.

Edición 7/9: Algunas palabras aquí y allá que fueron pasadas por alto o revisadas pero modificadas erróneamente por el corrector.

 **Cuando estés en Roma – Parte 2**

 **(Italia)**

Dinamarca entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si antes de comenzar a inspeccionar alrededor con entusiasmo, buscando algún rastro del islandés con quien planeaba pasar un divertido tiempo de calidad. El danés propondría películas pero muy probablemente Islandia declararía estar aburrido a los quince minutos y exigiría que jugaran videojuegos, lo que era su actual afición junto con el "nuomici" lo que sea que fuera eso, no es que eso fuera un problema en absoluto.

\- ¡Adivina quién está aquí, Ice! -Exclamo mientras se adentraba y sacudía al aire un paquete de dulces que había comprado, algo para aplacar el predecible malhumor del islandés debido a la larga espera.- Tu apuesto, encantador y fuerte hermano mayor, quien te trajo algo de regaliz~ -Anuncio sintiéndose confundido por la absoluta falta de respuesta, aunque no demasiado, usualmente Islandia hervía de impaciencia o enojo en silencio a menos que se lo provocara para responder.- ¿Em? ¿Emil?.. -Entonces el danés hizo una pausa, mientras asomaba su cabeza primero en el baño y luego en la cocina.- ¿Sr. Puffin? -Se arriesgó a preguntar, esperando que la mascota de Ice hablara si Islandia estaba optando por "jugar a las escondidas". Pero no fue así, y pronto la nación danesa se dio cuenta que el islandés realmente estaba ausente, lo que hizo que comenzara a entrar en pánico.- Bien, bien, Ice desapareció otra vez, no hay que entrar en pánico, recuerda tu entrenamiento.. -Murmuro para sí, frotando repetidamente su sien con los ojos cerrados.- Llámalo, Mikkel. -Se dijo Dinamarca con voz más clara, abriendo los ojos, rebuscando en sus bolsillos para obtener su celular.- Él siempre tiene su celular consigo, es como parte de él, solo llámalo y todo estará bien. -Dijo para si con el fin de tranquilizarse, lo que resulto por los pocos segundos que tardo en identificar un sonido apagado en la habitación como el tono de llamada del celular del islandés olvidado debajo de las mantas.- Olvido su celular, eh, ¿o lo dejo a propósito? -Se preguntó mientras guardaba su propio celular, llevando luego una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa.- No, no, nunca se arriesgaría a dejarlo a merced de Lukas, seguro que lo olvido,.. -Entonces hizo una pausa, palideciendo por sus propios pensamientos.- A menos que haya sido secuestrado. -Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, queriendo apartar tal pensamiento.- Se racional, Mikkel, el siguiente plan, sigue el plan B. Busca ayuda.

Con eso dicho, Dinamarca salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo donde sabía que Finlandia y Suecia estaban compartiendo una habitación. El danés se detuvo frente a la puerta y comenzó a golpear para llamar la atención de una de las dos naciones rápidamente, esperando que la urgencia en sus golpes los hiciera mover más rápido.

Ciertamente Finlandia parecía que había tropezado con sus pies al intentar atender la puerta con rapidez, su expresión confusa y preocupada se tornó molesta cuando vio que solo se trataba de Dinamarca.

\- ¿Que.. ? -Intento cuestionar pero el danés no permitió que terminara.

\- ¡Secuestraron a Ice! -Exclamo bruscamente, interrumpiendo al finlandés que se ahogó con su propia saliva, visiblemente alterado.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Que dices?! -Grito avanzando lo suficiente para tomar al danés desde la solapas de su traje con fuerza suficiente para arrastrarlo hacia abajo, a su propia altura.- ¡¿Secuestrado?!

Dinamarca alzo sus manos tratando de mitigar a la nación finlandesa, dándose cuenta tardíamente que no debió haber expresado la situación de esa manera.

\- O salió del hotel sin su celular.. -Acoto respirando con un poco de dificultad.

Finlandia entonces lo soltó de golpe, cubriendo su rostro por un momento mientras daba grandes respiraciones para calmarse.

\- ¡No puedes solo venir así y gritar.. ! –Reclamo el finlandés mirando de mala manera al danés, llevando sus manos a la altura del corazón aún bastante acelerado por el estrés.- ¡Uff, casi me das un infarto!

\- ¿Que sucede? –Cuestiono Suecia apareciendo de repente, detrás de Finlandia, en una bata y con el cabello mojado.

\- Emi no está en su habitación, no lleva su teléfono consigo y es probable que haya salido del hotel. –Explico Finlandia brevemente, cruzándose de brazos de forma inquieta.

\- ¿Sr. Puffin? –Pregunto el sueco mirando al danés quien se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa.

\- Ni una señal tampoco, ¿tal vez fue con él? –Dijo Dinamarca tratando de ser optimista.

\- Es una posibilidad. –Respondió el finlandés soltando un largo suspiro, antes de componerse y verse visiblemente más seguro.- Tal vez se cansó de esperarnos o se aburrió o ambos y salió a dar un paseo, de cualquier manera el no conoce la ciudad, no creo que se haya aventurado muy lejos, ni por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Lo que significa.. ? –Cuestiono el danés inclinando su cabeza un poco sin comprender porque Suecia había asentido de acuerdo y ahora se veía mucho menos preocupado.

\- Significa que.. –Comenzó a responder Finlandia cuando oyeron las puertas del ascensor abrirse en su piso, lo que hizo que todos se giraran a tiempo para ver a Islandia salir al pasillo con el Sr. Puffin volando a su lado.

\- ¡Ice! –Grito Dinamarca felizmente, llamando su atención. Al verlos Islandia frunció el ceño, retrocediendo rápidamente al ascensor cuyas puertas habían comenzado a cerrarse. El danés lo alcanzo rápidamente, deteniendo el cierre de las puertas en el limite a pesar de que el islandés había presionado insistentemente el botón para hacerlo más rápido.- ¡Estaba muy preocupado, no puedes irte por tu cuenta y no avisar a nadie! –Declaro con una mueca reprobatoria, sacando al islandés del ascensor con bastante suavidad, notando entonces como Suecia y Finlandia se había acercado a ellos.

\- Él no estaba solo. –Dijo el Sr. Puffin el cual estaba ahora detenido en el hombro de Suecia, quien apenas se inmuto por ello.

\- Y deje una nota. –Acoto el islandés frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Dejaste una nota? –Cuestiono el danés parpadeando con sorpresa.

\- Lo hice. –Aseguro Islandia con un bufido.

\- Lo hizo. –Concordó el frailecillo con un ligero aleteo de sus alas.

\- ¿Oíste eso, Mikkel? -Pregunto Finlandia sonando exasperado, entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección del danés.- Dejo una nota.

\- Aah.. bueno.. –Balbuceo el danés, soltando una breve risita nerviosa.- ¿Qué tal si todos fingimos que esto nunca sucedió y, ya saben, prometemos no mencionar nada de esto a Lukas cuando vuelva?

\- Hare el intento. –Respondió Finlandia secamente antes de darse la vuelta e irse hacia a su habitación con Suecia siguiéndolo no mucho después de que entrego al Sr. Puffin a Islandia, dándole luego una leve palmadita en la espalda.

\- Salmon ahumado para la cena. –Negoció el frailecillo desde el hombro del islandés, sonando bastante presumido.

Dinamarca hizo una mueca pero asintió de acuerdo, fijando su atención en el islandés quien parecía estar pensando en algo. Finalmente Islandia pareció decidirse, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña pero traviesa, y el danés se encontró deseando que Noruega no demorara mucho, por su bien.

* * *

Romano tomo sus pertenencias y se acercó a la puerta sin molestarse en despedirse de Prusia, quien estaba en la cama gritándole al televisor donde se estaba emitiendo un programa de entretenimiento de preguntas y respuestas.

\- Descansa bien, Lovino. –Dijo Canadá quien educadamente se levantó para despedirlo y abrirle la puerta.- Te veo mañana.

\- Si, si, adiós. –Respondió de forma un poco brusca, pero aun así no hizo nada para evitar que el canadiense le diera un rápido abrazo.

Con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha, el canadiense abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para encontrarse del otro lado a Ucrania con una mano levantada y una delgada pila de papeles bajo el otro brazo.

\- ¡Oh, disculpa! –Exclamo la ucraniana cuya expresión de sorpresa paso a una culposa, mirando a las dos naciones como si los hubiera interrumpido groseramente.- ¿Estas ocupado, Matvey? P-Puedo volver más tarde.

\- No te preocupes, Kate. –Se apresuró a decir Canadá, con una sonrisa amigable.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Vanya y yo terminamos de copiar los apuntes de la reunión, muchas gracias por prestárnoslo. –Explico extendiéndole los papeles con una sonrisa de genuina gratitud.

\- No fue nada, pero sabes que pudiste simplemente habérmelo devuelto mañana, ¿no? –Dijo el canadiense tomando los papeles de todas formas.

\- Oh, yo l-lo siento, no pretendía molestar tan tarde pero Vanya dijo.. L-Lo siento mucho, Matvey. –Se disculpó Ucrania visiblemente apenada, lo que hizo que Romano codeara al canadiense en reprimenda y se uniera a la conversación.

\- No fue ninguna molestia en absoluto, ¿verdad? –Aseguro el italiano a lo que Canadá asintió de acuerdo de forma efusiva.- Fue un detalle de lo más considerado, ¿no? Seguramente Mateo está muy agradecido de tener una amiga que se tome esas molestias, ¿no es así?

\- ¡E-Eres muy amable, también estoy agradecida por tu amistad, Matvey! –Respondió Ucrania bastante emotiva, a pesar de que el canadiense no había hecho más que asentir.

Las tres naciones entonces conversaron un poco más hasta que tuvieron que despedirse cuando Prusia pidió al canadiense que se apresurara, gritando lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado desde su sitio en la cama.

Romano, por supuesto, insistió en escoltar a Ucrania hasta su habitación al enterarse que ambos compartían el mismo piso de todos modos, después de todo no sería un gran desvió de su camino. Durante la marcha el italiano no dudo en iniciar una charla amigable que Ucrania respondió un poco tímida al principio, al menos hasta que empezaron a hablar de gastronomía el cual parecía ser un punto en el que la ucraniana estaba bastante confiada para hablar.

\- ¿Es esta? –Se interrumpió a sí mismo para preguntar.

\- Si, aquí es.. –Respondió Ucrania sonando como si estuviera decepcionada por haber llegado tan rápido. Las dos naciones abrieron para boca para despedirse mutuamente, pero ambos se distrajeron cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió dejando pasar al pasillo tanto a Bélgica como a España.- Oh, buenas noches, Bélgica, España. –Saludo cortésmente, notando curiosamente como las dos naciones estaban agradablemente vestidos para salir.

\- ¡Muy buenas noches! –Saludo Bélgica de forma entusiasta al tiempo que España esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa y evitaba la mirada del italiano, el cual parecía visiblemente tenso por alguna razón aunque no es como si la belga o la ucraniana se dieran cuenta.- ¿Que dicen ustedes dos? ¿Se nos unen? ¡Vamos a salir a bailar!

\- No, gracias, bella. –Respondió Romano con una sonrisa algo apagada.

\- Me temo que yo también tendré que decir no, lo siento. –Se disculpó Ucrania a su vez con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La belga sacudió su mano al aire, sonriendo bastante alegre a pesar de la negativa y dijo:

\- ¡No importa, chicos! ¡Será para la próxima! –Entonces engancho su brazo con el del español, extramente silencioso, y procedió a alejarse.- ¡Vámonos, Antonio!

Con ellos fuera de la vista, Ucrania y Romano procedieron a despedirse, deseándose un agradable descanso antes de separarse y entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, no tuvo una agradable noche de sueño.

* * *

 **5 de septiembre**

A pesar de la hora, Islandia ya se encontraba arreglado para el día siendo el una persona madrugadora a diferencia de las otras naciones y el frailecillo que se encontraban en la habitación. El islandés se decidió a no esperar por ellos y simplemente ir a desayunar por su cuenta, así que con pasos ligeros se alejó de la cama donde Noruega aun dormitaba profundamente y se acercó al amplio sofá en el que ayer Dinamarca insistió que dormiría a pesar de tener su propia habitación.

Algo como una habitación propia era un lujo que Islandia envidiaba de los demás al no poder permitírselo todo el tiempo, después de todo, su valorada privacidad se veía infringida a manos de su familia y no podía traer "invitados" sin antes preguntar, ni ser "pre-aprobados".

Lo único bueno del arreglo sobre compartir habitación era que ahorraba dinero, eso era lo que pensaba el islandés quien se colocó de cuclillas junto al sofá y trato de llamar la atención del danés pellizcando un poco su rostro.

\- Mikkel. Oyeeeee, Mikkel. –Llamo en voz baja con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¿Hm? –Finalmente articulo Dinamarca, retorciéndose un poco en su lugar aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.- ¿Si,.. Emi?

\- Voy a ir a desayunar. –Anuncio Islandia considerando que si el danés estaba suficientemente despierto como para reconocerlo entonces también podría retener esta conversación en su mente.

\- ¿Servicio.. hm, habitación?

\- No, bajare al comedor del hotel. –Respondió el islandés incorporándose de su posición con aspecto satisfecho.- Recuerda decírselo a Lukas en cuanto despierte para que ninguno muera hoy. –Advirtió mitad enserio, mitad en broma antes de tomar sus llaves e irse.

\- Hm-kay.. –Murmuro el danés antes de hundir su rostro nuevamente en la almohada.

El islandés llamo al ascensor, aprovechando el tiempo de espera para tomarse una selfie y publicarlo en sus redes, procediendo a revisar sus notificaciones en cuanto se subió al ascensor y presiono el botón correspondiente al comedor. El ascensor descendió tres pisos antes de detenerse para permitirles la entrada a otras dos personas, una de ellas hizo que la expresión de calma del islandés se torciera en una mueca de irritación.

\- Buenos días, Icy. –Saludo Hong Kong con un tono divertido a pesar de su mirada neutra, sin verse disuadido por la mirada fría con la que el islandés lo estaba viendo.

\- Esa mirada, amigo, diablos, ¿qué hiciste ahora? –Cuestiono Corea con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

\- Él sabe bien lo que hizo. –Dijo el islandés soltando un bufido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos visiblemente molesto.- ¿Tienes idea de lo horriblemente incomodo que fue explicarle a mi familia porque tenía ese maldito vestido entre mis pertenencias?

\- Wow, ¿te lo quedaste? –Pregunto el hongkonés alzando sus cejas con sorpresa por un momento, antes de voltearse y extender su palma abierta hacia el coreano.- Cumple tu parte. –Exigió con algo de orgullo en su voz.

\- Realmente creí que te desharías de el en cuanto lo vieras, quiero decir, no era de tu tipo y para nada tu color. –Comento Corea con un mohín, dirigiéndose al islandés quien parpadeo con sorpresa antes de volver a fruncir el ceño.

\- ¡No me importa eso! –Exclamo Islandia erizándose de enojo cuando vio el flagrante intercambio de dinero entre las dos naciones.- Fue un momento humillante, y ahora que sé que formas parte de esto también estoy molesto contigo. –Entonces hizo una pausa, y agrego en un tono más bajo.- Y para que lo sepas mi plan es regalárselo a alguien que conozco.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Es una chica? ¿La conozco? –Pregunto Corea al instante curioso.

\- No puedes regalar lo que se te ha regalado, es como una regla o algo así. –Discutió Hong Kong rápidamente, con algo de irritación en su voz.

\- Puedo hacer con él lo que quiera, además ni siquiera es un regalo de verdad, solo fue solo un medio para jugarme una broma. –Replico Islandia de forma indiferente, procediendo a sacar su celular y darles la espalda mientras esperaba que el ascensor lo llevara a su destino.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo cuánto tiempo estarás molesto conmigo? –Pregunto el hongkonés despreocupadamente, recargando su espalda contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? –Pregunto el islandés con exasperación, manteniendo su posición y su atención sobre su celular.- Sera por el tiempo que haga falta, probablemente el resto del día, así que solo mantente alejado. Ambos.

Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo en el comedor y el islandés no perdió un segundo de tiempo, simplemente salió sin decir una palabra dejando a las dos naciones asiáticas en el ascensor.

\- Te dije que debimos ir por la falda, esa era menos ridícula que el vestido, amigo. –Dijo Corea sonando abatido, notando después que Hong Kong detuvo el cierre de las puertas con su pie.- ¿Que haremos ahora? –Pregunto confundido por lo que podría estar pensando el hongkonés.

\- Como que, ve a lo tuyo, yo tengo un islandés que perseguir. –Declaro saliendo del ascensor, solo para ser retenido desde el hombro por Corea quien le miro aún más confundido.

\- Pero él dijo..

\- En eso es que nos diferenciamos. En donde tú ves una prohibición yo veo un desafío. –Dijo Hong Kong con actitud lúdica, encogiéndose de hombros para apartarse del agarre, permitiendo que el ascensor finalmente se cerrara llevándose consigo a un malhumorado coreano.

* * *

Romano no tuvo que ver la hora en su teléfono para saber que era muy temprano, tampoco tenía que fijarse por la mirilla de su puerta para saber quién se encontraba llamando a su puerta de forma tan insistente. El italiano tampoco tenía que ser adivino para saber que la persona del otro lado de la puerta no desistiría su incesante golpeteo hasta ser atendido, lo que hizo que soltara un largo y frustrado suspiro antes de que se decidiera levantarse de la cama.

Como esperaba en el pasillo frente a su puerta se hallaba Italia del Norte, sonriendo con exuberante energía, y venía acompañado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, estúpido? –Cuestiono entre dientes a su gemelo, antes de dirigir su atención a su acompañante quien estaba evitando su mirada. El italiano mayor reprimió un estremecimiento y aparto la mirada con visible disgusto.- Joder, ¿podrías darte la vuelta? Es jodidamente temprano para tener que ver tu estúpido rostro, bastardo. –Dijo en un tono exigente que hizo que su hermano hiciera un puchero y el alemán rodara los ojos antes de obedecer, mas por vergüenza que otra cosa, después de todo, Romano solo estaba vistiendo su ropa interior.

\- Hermano, no seas malo. –Le reprocho su gemelo suavemente, antes de sonreír y continuar.- ¡Luddy y yo vinimos a invitarte a desayunar con nosotros, ve~ ! –Dijo, pero entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara, lo que hizo que se lamentara volviendo a tocar la puerta.- ¡V-Ve.. ! ¡Hermano, abre!

\- ¡Deja de hacer un jodido escándalo en el pasillo, maldición! ¡¿Acaso quieres que deje la condenada puerta abierta mientras me cambio?! ¡No con el bastardo pervertido aquí! –Se oyó exclamar a Romano del otro lado de la puerta, provocando que el alemán frunciera el ceño mientras que el italiano más joven se calmara y volviera a sonreír.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! –Dijo tomando la mano de Alemania, mientras le hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera.- ¡Te esperaremos en el comedor, entonces! ¡ve~ !

Romano no se molestó en responder, simplemente fue al baño y luego rebusco entre su equipaje algo que ponerse. Cuando se encontró listo, tomo el ascensor hasta el comedor, solo para detenerse en el umbral de las puertas abiertas para ver las demás naciones madrugadoras que ocupan las mesas, algunos en grupos pequeños o grandes, otros desayunando en solitario o en pareja.

El italiano mayor identifico a su hermano en la mesa más numerosa, sentado en medio de Alemania y Hungría, riendo y charlando amigablemente con todos mientras disfrutaba de un agradable desayuno. Con un suspiro comenzó a hacer su camino en esa dirección pero pronto se encontró vacilando sus pasos, finalmente desviándose por completo hacia otra mesa donde para su suerte se encontraba Canadá, bebiendo alguna bebida caliente con panqueques junto con Hong Kong, Islandia, Turquía y Egipto.

\- Oh, buenos días, Lovino. –Le saludo amigablemente el canadiense cuando noto a Romano tomar asiento a su lado.- Pensaba que ibas a dormir hasta tarde.

\- Mi estúpido hermano vino a despertarme para que desayune con él y el bastardo alemán, maldición. –Explico recargando sus brazos contra la mesa y en ellos su cabeza.

\- ¿Y porque estás aquí, entonces? –Pregunto Canadá en un tono curioso luego de un par de sorbos de su bebida.

\- Porque no es solo es bastardo alemán. –Dijo a lo que el canadiense y el italiano llevaron su atención a la mesa más ruidosa del comedor.- Maldita sea, necesito un puto café primero antes de poder socializar con todos esos estúpidos,.. No tengo nada contra las damas, pero los demás.. Ugh.

\- ¿Quieres que valla a buscarte un café? –Propuso entonces el canadiense quien finalmente termino sus panqueques con un suspiro feliz.

\- Si, joder, si voy a la maldita mesa de bocadillos seguro que me van a ver. –Acepto Romano sonando aliviado.

\- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, se cómo te gusta. –Respondió la nación canadiense antes de ponerse de pie e ir a cumplir con su mandado.

Con la súbita partida del canadiense llamando la atención del resto de la mesa, los demás parecieron notar su presencia la mayoría saludándolo en silencio, salvo por Turquía quien bebió de su taza de café antes de exclamar:

\- Ah, Romano, gracias por unírtenos, ¿vienes a escuchar mi increíble historia también?

\- Buenos días, bastardo. Y no, no vengo por tu jodida historia, déjame en paz. –Contesto Romano con el ceño fruncido, hundiendo entonces su rostro entre sus manos claramente no queriendo iniciar ningún tipo de conversación con nadie.

\- ¡Haha, ese humor! –Exclamo Turquía sin verse afectado por el rechazo, volteándose a ver entonces hacia las dos jóvenes naciones en su mesa.- Eso me recuerda, ¿alguna vez te conté sobre esa vez en que vencí a un oso usando solo mis manos, muchacho? –Le pregunto al islandés quien arqueo una ceja, sin hacer un intento por responder mientras llevaba a su boca un poco de su desayuno que consistía solo en tazón de gachas de avenas con fresas.

\- Esa historia ya me lo contaste, y es muy poco probable que sea cierta. –Finalmente respondió Islandia, haciendo que el turco volviera a reír y llamara la atención de Egipto con un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¡Ah, pero lo es! Egipto tu dile, tú estabas ahí, ¿cierto?

\- Yo no lo creo. –Contesto sencillamente el egipcio, apartando la vista de su libro para tomar un sorbo de té y luego retomar su lectura.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero lo recuerdo muy bien, tú incluso me felicitaste por mi ejemplar valentía! –Reclamo Turquía pero el egipcio no le hizo caso.

\- Eso suena como algo aún menos posible. –Dijo Hong Kong antes de mordisquear un cannolo.

En ese momento Canadá regreso, con una taza de café y un pequeño plato con tres croissant relleno de chocolate que esperaba que al italiano le gustara.

\- Aquí tienes tu café, Romano, te traje algo para que lo acompañes también.

\- Huele ese delicioso aroma a café italiano, ah, pero nada se compara con el turco. –Comento Turquía siendo ignorado por el italiano que no dio ninguna respuesta y simplemente se dispuso a desayunar.

\- El de Grecia es mejor.

Islandia casi se atraganto con su avena, mirando a Hong Kong con una expresión incrédula al mismo tiempo que Turquía volteaba a verlo visiblemente molesto por su comentario.

\- ¡¿Que dices?! –Cuestiono levantándose de su asiento, encarando al hongkonés que estaba imperturbable aun comiendo su cannolo.- ¡Tú no sabes nada, muchacho! ¡Grecia ni siquiera tiene-.. !

\- Siéntate. –Ordeno Egipto con severidad dejando su libro aun lado, tirando de la ropa del turco con fuerza suficiente para regresarlo a su lugar, procediendo a discutir con calma sobre los modales en la mesa y como debía ser un buen ejemplo para las naciones más jóvenes.

\- ¿No te advertí sobre mencionar al Sr. Grecia frente a él? Honestamente, no te entiendo. -Dijo Islandia en voz baja al hongkonés, quien no pudo evitar verse algo orgulloso de la situación. El islandés demoro unos segundos antes comprender.- Fue a propósito, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso buscas enemistarte con él?

\- Nah, solo sacarlo de quicio o algo así. Tengo, como, cien dólares en esto. –Explico Hong Kong tranquilamente, a lo que el islandés rodo los ojos y soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Corea otra vez? –Pregunto con sospecha, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Islandia guardo silencio por unos segundos, luciendo pensativo antes de continuar.- Dame veinte y te diré que puedes hacer para ganar la apuesta en menos de quince minutos. –Propuso el islandés en un susurro rápido.

\- Te daré cuarenta, si me ayudas a hacerlo en menos de cinco. –Ofreció Hong Kong con picardía.

\- Bien. Solo sígueme la corriente. –Acepto Islandia, enderezándose en su silla, aclarando suavemente su garganta antes de convertir su expresión en una bastante suave e inocente con la que dirigió al turco.- Hey, Sadik, ¿sabes qué? El otro día..

Romano tomo un sorbo de su café, permitiendo que el canadiense hablara a su gusto sobre los sucesos de la mañana.

\- Entonces el bastardo albino se negó a bajar. –Dijo finalmente el italiano.

\- Si, yo me dormí pero al parecer él se quedó hasta tarde viendo en la televisión un documental de aves o algo así. –Explico el canadiense quien ya había terminado su desayuno pero pensó en hacerle compañía a Romano de todas formas.

\- ¿Un documental de aves? –Repitió con cierta incredulidad en su voz.- Si no lo conociera mejor, maldición, diría que el idiota está mintiendo.

\- Eh, ¿por qué dices eso? –Cuestiono Canadá confundido, a lo que el italiano iba a responder de no ser porque de reojo noto un bullicio de voces animadas en la mesa de su gemelo ante llegada de más naciones.

\- Joder, ¿cómo pueden caber tantos idiotas en una mesa? -Cuestiono Romano malhumoradamente viendo a Países Bajos, Luxemburgo y España tomar asiento en la mesa, a la que poco después de unió también Bélgica.- Ahora definitivamente no voy a sentarme con ellos, maldita sea.

\- ¿Seguro? Se ven como si todos lo estuvieran pasando bien.

\- ¿Oh, enserio? Eso suena taaan genial, ¿pero sabes?.. –Pregunto fingiendo evidentemente estar entusiasmado al respecto por unos segundos.- No me interesa en lo más mínimo, maldita sea. –Concluyo diciendo en un tono acido, lo que hizo que Canadá soltara una risita a pesar de todo.

\- Bien, bien, ¿qué tal si entonces nos amargamos viendo televisión en tu cuarto hasta la hora de la reunión, eh?

\- Eso suena como un buen plan. –Concordó Romano con denotada diversión en su voz.- Pero, ¿por qué en mi habitación?

\- Gilbert, ¿recuerdas?

\- Buen punto, maldición.

Repentinamente la mesa se sacude con un estruendo, derramando el contenido de las tazas y volcando de su lugar los acompañamientos dulces, haciendo que el comedor se quedara en silencio.

\- ¡Voy a acabar con el! –Grito Turquía enojado, sacando sin cuidado su puño estrellado en la mesa de madera.- ¡No permitiré que Grecia tenga la última palabra! –Dijo procediendo a hacer su camino a la salida con pasos duros, siendo rápidamente seguido por un silencioso Egipto que al parecer pretendía alcanzar al turco y hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Salvaje idiota. –Dijo Inglaterra que momentos antes había entrado al comedor junto con Japón.- ¿Qué es lo que cree que está haciendo?

\- Mis disculpas, Arthur-san. –Dijo Japón preocupado, ofreciéndole al inglés una inclinación de disculpa.- Creo que voy a acompañar a Gupta-san para asegurarme de que esto no pase a mayores.

\- ¿Y tú? –Le pregunto el inglés quien vio a Romano cerca, de pie junto a la mesa afectada.- ¿No harás nada? Es tu condenado hotel.

\- Mientras que no lleguen tarde a la maldita reunión no me importa lo que hagan. –Contesto el italiano cruzándose de brazos.- Ah, pero si tendrá que pagar por todo el desastre y cualquier cosa que rompa después.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso de todas formas? –Cuestiono Inglaterra cuyos ojos recorrieron la extensión de la mesa antes de detenerse de forma recelosa en las dos naciones jóvenes que torpemente se hacían aun lado.- ¿Y bien, jóvenes?

\- Yo, como que, no tengo idea. –Respondió Hong Kong sin delatar nada en su expresión, manteniendo la mirada audazmente con el inglés, lo que no era el caso del islandés quien se encontraba nervioso y mantenía la mirada baja, visiblemente culpable por algo.

\- Mejor vámonos, Li. –Le pidió en un susurro.

Tanto el inglés como el italiano estrecharon sus ojos con suspicacia pero ambos decidieron no decir nada mientras veían a los jóvenes partir del comedor a un paso veloz. El ambiente entonces comenzó a restaurarse poco a poco, cada quien volviendo a lo suyo.

\- ¿En realidad vas a dejar las cosas así nada más? –Cuestiono Inglaterra con curiosidad, girándose para ver a Romano quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Este hotel tiene su propia seguridad, estoy seguro que ellos pueden hacer su estúpido trabajo sin que tenga que intervenir. –Respondió el italiano quien coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la salida.- Vámonos, Matt. –Llamo la atención del canadiense quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado y apartado, sin saber qué hacer.

El canadiense se sobresaltó y asintió rápidamente antes de comenzar a seguir al italiano, no sin antes despedirse del inglés el cual lo despidió de forma algo efusiva y nerviosa, sin duda sintiéndose interiormente culpable por no haberlo notado hasta el momento.

* * *

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

*Noumici: Es una bola de arroz glutinoso que se espolvorea con coco seco por fuera, muy común en Hong Kong. Por lo ya sabrán quien se lo presento a Islandia.  
*Mikkel: Lo habré dicho antes, pero este es el nombre que elegí para Dinamarca a pesar de que había asociado al danés el nombre de "Matthias" pero ya hay un "Matt" para mí en esta historia y ese es Canadá.  
*Ucrania: En esta ocasión decidí usar el nombre que normalmente usan los fans y no los dispuestos oficialmente, así que bien, ella es Yekaterina y su apellido es Chernenko.  
*Cannolo: Consiste en una masa enrollada en forma de tubo que dentro lleva ingredientes mezclados con queso ricota, originario de Sicilia.  
*Gachas de avenas con fresas: El nombre lo explica todo, simplemente quería que algún personaje tuviera un desayuno diferente al resto.  
*Luxemburgo: Su nombre es Willem y su apellido al igual que Países Bajos (Abel) y Bélgica (Emma) es Morttens.

Nota1: Nunca he estado en un hotel, ¿okay? Si hay algo extraño o mal pueden decírmelo o simplemente ignorarlo.  
Nota2: Si tienen alguna duda sobre los nombres y/o apodos de las naciones pueden preguntar, no es ningún problema. Cualquier otra consulta también es bienvenida.  
Nota3: Dinamarca es un personaje encantador y encuentro divertido ponerlo en esas situaciones; Inglaterra y España no son los únicos personajes que tienen una aversión entre sí o algún tipo de animosidad (Ej.: Turquía y Grecia.), lo siento pero en mi mundo no todos se llevan bien con todos.  
Nota4: Quiero dejar claro para el futuro que NO EXISTE, realmente no existe personaje alguno que odie o me disguste, por supuesto tengo favoritos y por supuesto que tengo parejas favoritas (de todo tipo, de toda variación), pero no por ello automáticamente degrado a las demás a una lista negra.

 **~Kira Mirai**


	25. Cuando estés en Roma - Parte 3

¡Regrese! Si alguien más está en época de parciales, entonces probablemente entenderá mi ausencia. Dios mío, ser responsable con los estudios es un tedio pero no me queda de otra. ¡Espero que alguien siga interesado en esta historia! Si es así, entonces mil gracias y tenga mis garantías que esta historia seguirá actualizándose cueste lo que me cueste.

Por otro lado, ¡gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! La situación con España comenzara a aclararse en los siguientes capítulos, estén atentos.

* * *

 **Cuando estés en Roma – Parte 3**

 **(Italia)**

Canadá se asomó curioso por encima del hombro del italiano al ver que esta estaba teniendo dificultades para abrir la puerta de su habitación. No estaba seguro sobre cuál era el problema, pero el canadiense reprimió sus ansias de ofrecer su ayuda hasta el instante en que Romano perdió la paciencia y golpeo la puerta en desquite.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esta maldita puerta? ¿Está rota o qué?

\- Déjame intentarlo. –Finalmente dejo escapar sin poder evitarlo y, por supuesto, el italiano volteo a verlo con cierta molestia en sus ojos pero de todas formas se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole que lo ayudara sin un palabra de queja. Lo cual para el canadiense era otro hito importante en el desarrollo de su atesorada amistad.

Tomando las llaves ofrecidas con una pequeña sonrisa, Canadá hizo su intento pero también se topó con el problema, algo estaba impidiendo que la puerta se moviera a pesar de realizar correctamente el desbloqueo. Por lo tanto, la nación canadiense decidió hacer uso de su fuerza, siempre moderada para evitar accidentes, y ejercer el empuje suficiente para que la puerta se abriera de un sopetón que lo llevo a tropezar unos pasos al interior.

Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que es esto?! –Exclamo Canadá aturdido cuando sintió algo caerle encima, una especie de líquido azul ligeramente grumoso que empapo al canadiense desde su cabello, anteojos, traje y termino goteando en sus zapatos.

La nación canadiense sintió su cuerpo crisparse ante la sensación, antes de que se congelara en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, ni que pensar ante la impresión de todo, pero fue en eso momento que Romano hizo notar su presencia soltando un bufido de risa que en vano intento contener con su mano.

\- ¡Pff-jaja-..!

Canadá se quitó los anteojos con indignación y se giró a verlo de forma acusatoria.

\- ¡Lovino! –Reclamo Canadá mientras intentaba en vano limpiar sus gafas, apartando hacia atrás su cabello afectado que aun escurría parte del líquido por toda su ropa y el suelo.

\- ¡Yo no fui, Matt! –Rápidamente se defendió en un tono ofendido no podía esconder aun así su diversión.- ¿Por qué pondría un estúpido balde de pintura sobre mi propia puerta? –Intento razonar con el canadiense quien se veía cada segundo más angustiado.

\- ¡S-Solo ayúdame a limpiarme! –Pidió adentrándose aún más en la habitación con cierta torpeza debido a su pobre visión.- ¡Esto no es pintura, es pegajoso, azul y asqueroso!

\- Ya, ya, que quejica eres. –Dijo Romano en un tono hastiado pero rápidamente acato la petición, queriendo apaciguar al canadiense notoriamente desanimado y perdido.- Cálmate, y solo usa mi ducha. –Ordeno suavemente mientras lo ayudaba a desprenderse de su traje sucio y lo guiaba al baño sosteniéndole de la muñeca.- Estoy seguro que el agua caliente y mucho, mucho jabón lo quitara.

Y en ese momento alguien entro sorpresivamente por la puerta, sobresaltando a las dos naciones que procedieron a parpadear en confusión cuando un flash seguido de otro y otro asaltaron sus ojos.

\- ¡Kesesesesese! ¡Ahora subiré esta foto en mi blog.. ! –Anuncio Prusia burlonamente solo para darse cuenta al instante de que había algo mal en la imagen.- Diablos.

\- Creo que ahora sabemos quién mierda lo hizo. –Comento Romano en un tono seco, pero el prusiano podía ver que sus ojos brillaban con regodeo.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Gilbert! –Exclamo Canadá quien a pesar de no poder ver claramente podía reconocer perfectamente la voz del prusiano. Prusia se vio inmediatamente culpable y aterrorizado, balbuceando disculpas y explicaciones que el canadiense ignoro.- ¡Por tu bien que esto no sea permanente porque, si lo es, voy a.. voy a estar aún más enojado contigo! –Declaro antes de hacerle señas al italiano para que lo llevara de una vez al baño.

\- ¡Espera, pajarito, soy demasiado impresionante para que estés enojado conmigo! –Dijo Prusia guardando rápidamente la cámara y entrando a la habitación.- ¡Te juro que la broma no era para ti, sino para el idiota de Romano! ¡Se lo merecía después de que el-.. !

\- ¿Ah? -Exclamo interrumpiéndolo, en un tono de confusión en el que también se filtraba su molestia.- ¿Y yo que carajo te hice ahora, bastardo? –Cuestiono Romano indignado por la implicación.

\- ¡No trates de parecer inocente, tu sabes bien lo que hiciste! -Replico el prusiano quien aparto su atención de Canadá, quien se encontraba ahora desvistiendo en el baño, y miro al italiano con el ceño fruncido. Dicho italiano le sonrió con suficiencia antes de alejarse con el traje manchado del canadiense en sus manos, probablemente con la intención de mandarlos a lavar.

\- ¡Gilbert! –Llamo su atención el canadiense, visiblemente reprobando su conducta cerrando la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo que hizo que el prusiano se pusiera más nervioso.- Creí que habíamos hablado sobre este tipo de bromas, y si esto es un intento de represalia en nombre de "ya-sabes-quien".. –Mascullo procurando ser discreto, al mismo tiempo que entraba en la ducha, cerraba la cortina y procedía a lanzar la toalla con la que se estaba cubriendo a la cara de Prusia.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! –Respondió Prusia colgando la toalla en el soporte de pared disponible, oyendo como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a correr.- ¡No es por eso, pajarito, es un malentendido!

De pie con el teléfono de la habitación en mano, Romano termino su llamada al servicio de limpieza que se encargaría de limpiar el lio y procedió a buscar en su armario algunas prendas de ropa que pudieran encajarle al canadiense.

* * *

Se encontraban en el medio del cronograma de la conferencia del día y la mayoría de las naciones apenas estaban prestando atención a lo que China efusivamente estaba haciendo en el frente, muy probablemente tratando de vender algo de su medicina ancestral si los diversos frascos que sacaba de las mangas era un indicador, mientras era asistido sutilmente por Hong Kong quien estaba engatusando con las palabras justas a las naciones que tenía al alcance.

La nación inglesa así como muchas otras soltaron un aliviado suspiro cuando finalmente su anfitrión perdió la paciencia y en vez de simplemente quitarle el micrófono a China, decidió adelantar el descanso usando su vulgar vocabulario para callar cualquier comentario y echarlos a todos de la sala.

Inglaterra fue uno de los primeros en salir, sin embargo, en el pasillo se hizo a un lado y espero hasta que la última de las naciones saliera, el cual era su anfitrión siempre tan chispeante de alegría y gentileza, claro, sarcásticamente hablando.

\- ¿Qué? –Cuestiono bruscamente, cuando el inglés llamo su atención con un innecesario carraspeo de su garganta.

\- No pude evitar notar que Matthew y ese idiota arrogante no se presentaron a la reunión. –Comento Inglaterra sabiendo muy bien que el italiano comprendería a quien se refería con "idiota arrogante", e incluso si no fuera así, era más que evidente que el prusiano brillaba por su ausencia y había que ser despistado para no notar la disminución de caos en la reunión.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te de un maldito premio? –Pregunto Romano rodando los ojos, poniéndose a caminar por el pasillo.

\- Eres.. tan desagradable. –Dijo el inglés arrugando la nariz con disgusto, reprimiendo su vocabulario a favor de no iniciar una discusión sin sentido, después de todo, le había tomado mucho tiempo componerse a sí mismo para entablar una conversación casual con el italiano.- Solo dime, ¿dónde diablos se metieron? Creí que había sido claro que..

Romano entonces alzo su mano y la agito al aire, a centímetros del rostro del inglés quien por reflejo retrocedió un paso para evitar el contacto.

\- Relájate, idiota. –Dijo el italiano distraído en su partida, sin notar que el inglés ahora le fruncía el ceño y caminaba a la par aunque a una distancia de un brazo.- Matt ahora está en su habitación y el bastardo albino esta desterrado de ella. –Entonces hizo una pausa, como si estuviera debatiendo si continuar o no.- No estoy seguro porque el bastardo no vino pero en cuanto a Matt, bueno, no creo que el salga de su habitación hasta que termine la cumbre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Se enfermó? ¿Le sucedió algo? –Cuestiono Inglaterra preocupado, después de todo, Canadá era demasiado responsable como para permitirse perder una reunión por pequeñeces.

\- No, solo esta jodidamente azul. –Contesto Romano con simpleza y honestidad, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo.

\- ¡¿Azul?! –Repitió desconcertado.- ¿A qué te refieres con-.. ? –Comenzó a preguntarle, deteniéndose cuando Romano le enseño una foto desde su celular.- Oh. ¿Es eso.. pintura?

\- No sé, en realidad, pero al parecer es permanente o algo así. –Explico el italiano guardando su celular de regreso en su bolsillo.- Aun después de ducharse más de tres veces, la maldita cosa no salió. Pero ¿sabes lo que es peor?

\- Dime. –Exigió el inglés intrigado.

\- ¡Que ese bastardo idiota planeo que esa mierda callera encima mío, maldita sea! –Exclamo el italiano visiblemente ofendido y enfurruñado.- ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Él es un verdadero diablo!

Inglaterra esbozo una discreta sonrisa burlona y procedió a decir en un tono neutral:

\- Disculpa, pero por alguna razón tengo la impresión de que te lo buscaste.

\- ¡¿Por qué dices eso, maldición?! –Cuestiono volteando su cabeza para verlo con una expresión de incredulidad y enojo.- ¡Eres un maldito cretino!

Antes de que el inglés pudiera replicar, alguien apareció desde el pasillo lateral, bloqueándoles el camino a ambas naciones. Inglaterra no pudo evitar fruncir profundamente el ceño cuando se dio cuenta sé que se trataba de España, quien le dirigió un vistazo despreciativo antes de enfocarse totalmente en el italiano.

\- Lovi, er.. hola, ¿crees que podemos hablar? –Pregunto el español con cierta timidez.- ¿A solas? –Agrego cuando noto que el inglés no había seguido su camino.

\- No. –Respondió Romano de forma cortante, escudriñando al español como quien trataba de leer sus intenciones y llegaba a la conclusión de que o no era nada agradable o no valía la pena.

\- Pero quiero explicarte sobre lo de anoche, no es.. –Intento persuadir, pero el italiano alzo una mano en alto para interrumpirlo.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada, maldita sea, no quiero que lo hagas, no me importa una mierda. –Dice el italiano con amargura, antes de rodear al español para continuar su camino a un paso rápido.

\- Espera, Lovi, por favor, hablemos. –Insistió España sonando agobiado, haciendo un movimiento para atrapar al italiano solo para ser detenido por una mano firme en su muñeca.

\- ¿Es que no comprendes lo que es un "no", imbécil? –Cuestiono airoso.

España se desprendió del agarre bruscamente y volteo a enfrentarlo con un semblante de irritación.

\- No te metas en esto, es algo entre Lovi y yo. –Declaro a lo que el inglés soltó un resoplido burlón.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- En absoluto. –Respondió Inglaterra con una sonrisa socarrona.- Solo me preguntaba, ¿cómo podrías tener una conversación con alguien que no está aquí?

\- ¿Eh? –Articulo el español confundido antes de girarse para descubrir que en el pasillo no había señal alguna del italiano.

\- Mejor suerte para la próxima. –Dijo el inglés en despedida, mientras comenzaba a alejarse e ignoraba al español maldiciéndolo a sus espaldas.

* * *

Distraído como estaba Italia del Norte aun así logro identificar de inmediato a su hermano tratando de escurrirse lejos de la multitud de naciones hacia una sala de descanso. No se molestó en avisarle a Alemania de sus intenciones de irse a encontrar a su hermano, contando con que el alemán estuviera demasiado absorto en su conversación con Japón como que lo notara en su breve ausencia, así mismo, confiaba que de no ser así el japonés suministraría una explicación adecuada o eso es lo que tradujo del discreto y confidente guiño enviado en su dirección.

\- Ve~ ¿Por qué no viniste a desayunar con nosotros, hermano? –Pregunto el italiano menor al entrar en la sala de descanso notoriamente vacía salvo por su gemelo.- Te perdiste toda la diversión, ve.

Sin verse sorprendido por su interrupción repentina, Romano opto por mentir:

\- Volví a quedarme dormido, maldita sea, era demasiado temprano para mí.

El gemelo más joven inclino la cabeza a un lado, detectando una posible mentira pero al no tener pruebas, ni haber habido un daño de ningún tipo decidió simplemente seguir la corriente.

\- Esta bien, en verdad si era muy temprano.. –Admitió el italiano tomando asiento junto a su gemelo mayor.- ¡Pero Luddy fue tan lindo cuando vino a buscarme a la habitación e invitarme, que fue imposible decir que no! ¡Ve~ !

\- No me cuentes esas malditas cosas, joder, no me importa. –Contesto Romano entrecerrando los ojos con irritación.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Te contare, entonces, que Antonio se unió a nosotros y pregunto por ti! –Comento alegremente, observando de reojo a su hermano por su reacción.- Como le dije que te nos unirías se quedó a esperarte, parecía que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo de algo. No dejo de hacerme preguntas de ti, ve.

\- Tsk, ¿qué clase de preguntas? –Cuestiono con indiferencia, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose más en el sofá.

\- Fueron muchas, pero recuerdo que me pregunto si sabía porque lo estabas ignorando. –Respondió Italia del Norte con una mueca disconforme.

\- Que idiota, como si el no supiera ya la maldita respuesta. –Respondió Romano solo para ser inmediatamente abordado por una seguidilla de preguntas por parte de su hermano menor preocupado.

\- ¿Lo estas ignorando, hermano? ¿por qué? ¿paso algo entre ustedes, ve? ¿algo malo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Eso no te interesa, Feliciano. –Replico el gemelo mayor con aspereza.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres mi hermano!

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debería interesarte tanto, estúpido. ¿No tienes tus propios problemas? –Dijo Italia del Sur en un intento de terminar la conversación, pero su gemelo no parecía que sería disuadido fácilmente.

\- ¿Discutieron? –Cuestiono al azar.

\- Siempre discutimos, estúpido. –Contesto Romano rodando los ojos.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero esta vez fue diferente, ¿verdad? –Dijo el gemelo menor a sabiendas.

\- ¿Por qué carajo piensas eso?

\- Porque todavía no me has dicho que fue lo que paso y dudo mucho que quieras decirme, ve. Tú.., -Comenzó a explicar su razonamiento, haciendo una pausa cuando la mirada de su hermano se volvió más agria.- Si hubiera sido una discusión normal, no estarías evadiendo mis preguntas. –Concluyo diciendo, esperando expectante por una respuesta.

\- Tal vez simplemente no quiero hablar de esto contigo y ya, maldita sea, ¿no has pensado en eso, estúpido?

\- ¡P-Pero tu siempre me cuentas, nunca desperdicias una oportunidad de desahogarte conmigo cuando estás enojado, ve! –Respondió comenzando a frustrarse por la actitud de su hermano.

\- Y si te cuento, entonces, ¿qué? –Exclamo Romano enojado.- ¡¿Que ganaría yo con decirte, estúpido?! –Continúo preguntando, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad.- ¡Lo que paso no va solo a desaparecer de un momento a otro, maldita sea, no importa lo que haga!

\- Hermano,.. –Intento hablar, preocupado cuando noto que su hermano lo estaba mirando con ojos furiosos y un poco húmedos.

\- ¡No, cállate! –Lo interrumpiendo, marchando con pasos duros hacia la puerta.- Solo déjame en paz, maldición.

La puerta entonces se cerró con fuerza, dejando al italiano más joven preocupado con sus pensamientos.

* * *

La reunión estaba a menos de cinco minutos de reanudarse cuando Alemania recordó que no se había comunicado con su hermano para inquirir sobre su ausencia, no paso mucho tiempo para que se arrepintiera de siquiera molestarse.

\- Hermano, ¿quieres decirme que faltaste a la reunión solo para perder tiempo con la computadora?

\- _"No."_ –Respondió Prusia desde el otro lado de la línea, sonando bastante serio.- _"No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, estoy buscando información. Cometí un error nada impresionante y tengo que solucionarlo."_

\- Oh, eso es.. algo muy bueno de tu parte. –Comento parpadeando con sorpresa, sin saber que pensar de su hermano usualmente irresponsable.- Pero ¿realmente no puede esperar hasta después de la reunión?

\- _"Lutz, te tengo a ti para tomar notas."_ –Dijo el prusiano algo exasperado.- _"¡Además, tengo que solucionarlo rápido o sino.. !"_ –Exclamo en un tono fatídico.

\- ¿Qué, hermano? –Cuestiono el alemán comenzando a preocuparse.

\- _"Si no encuentro una manera de reparar mi error, Lutz.."_ –Comenzó a responder Prusia notoriamente melancólico.- _"¡No podre tener sexo impresionante por quien sabe cuánto tiempo!"_

Dejando escapar un suspiro mezcla de irritación y alivio, el alemán procedió a decir:

\- Estaba intrigado en saber lo que hiciste, pero ahora ni siquiera quiero oír una palabra más. Vendré a traerte las notas tras la reunión, por favor, no causes más problemas en mi ausencia. -Pidió antes de cortar, notando de reojo que Italia regresaba a tiempo tal como Japón le había dicho que sucedería.- La reunión está por comenzar Italia, será mejor.. –Entonces se detuvo cuando vio que el italiano parecía desanimado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Ve.. Luddy.. Estoy bien, solo.. estoy preocupado por mi hermano.. ve.., ve..

Entonces la voz de Romano amplificada por un micrófono se escuchó, aturdiendo a más de uno en la sala:

\- ¡Escuchen, bastardos, la reunión está a punto de continuar! ¡Dejen de perder el maldito tiempo y vallan a sus putos asientos!

\- A mí me parece que está perfectamente bien, Italia. –Comento Alemania mientras se dirigía a su asiento en compañía del italiano.

\- Es que mi hermano siempre se muestra muy fuerte por fuera,.. a veces incluso me engaña también, ve.., ve.. –Dice el italiano con tristeza en su voz.

\- Si realmente ese es el caso, entonces creo que deberías volver intentar hablar con el después de la reunión. –Aconsejo el alemán mentalmente esperando que cual fuera el problema no sea grave y se solucionara rápido, después de todo, la felicidad de Italia parecía depender de ello.

\- Tienes razón, Luddy.. ve.. –Concordó Italia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos brillando en determinación.- Lo intentare.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

*Prusia haciendo bromas que salen mal. **Hecho.**  
*China vendiendo cosas en medio de una conferencia. **Hecho.**  
*Italia siendo más perceptivo de lo que aparenta. **Hecho.**  
*Prusia confirmando que tan lejos ha llegado su relación con Canadá. **Hecho.**  
*Romano manejando la reunión como se le plazca. **Hecho.**


	26. Cuando estés en Roma - Parte 4

Seré breve. Me robaron, fue una experiencia muy fea y además de la perdida de algunos valiosos objetos personales, también perdí mucho a nivel anímico. Y sí, eso fue hace un par de semanas, así que ahora estoy mejor y quiero retomar la escritura pero aún estoy ocupada con las clases y la vida en general, pues... solo espero que los que aun leen esto sean comprensivos y por sobre todo lo disfruten a pesar de la tardanza.

* * *

 **Cuando estés en Roma – Parte 4**

 **(Italia)**

Canadá había hecho otro intento infructuoso por limpiar su piel y paso los siguientes diez minutos plantándose frente al espejo del baño, lamentando su apariencia azulada y tratando de pensar en lo que haría a continuación.

Y es que el canadiense no estaba seguro de lo que haría si no encontraba una manera de quitar la pintura de su cabello y su piel para antes de que termine la conferencia mundial, no quería que nadie lo viera con un aspecto tan ridículo como lamentable, de solo imaginar las burlas que obtendría ya sea de desconocidos o, peor, sus propios pares lo hacía querer esconderse bajo su cama y llorar. La única razón por la que no se encontraba haciendo eso precisamente es por la seguridad que tenia de que Romano no lo dejaría lidiar con esta situación solo, así como las palabras de aliento y la compañía de Kumajirou y, por supuesto, también las promesas de Prusia sobre encontrar una solución sí o sí.

Saliendo del baño con un suspiro, Canadá se dispuso a regresar a su cama y dirigir su atención al documental de pesca que su oso polar se encontraba viendo.

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta y el canadiense reaciamente se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? -Pregunto alzando la voz lo suficiente.

\- La jodida sirvienta, ¿quién más crees que puede ser, estúpido? -Respondió la persona del otro lado y, al reconocer la voz de su amigo, el canadiense abrió finalmente la puerta.

\- Lovino. -Saludo tímidamente, frunciendo el ceño al instante en que noto al italiano tratar de sofocar una carcajada.

\- ¡Pff!

\- ¿Tienes que reírte cada vez que me ves? -Cuestionó Canadá algo fastidiado.

\- ¿Puedes culparme? -Pregunto entrando a la habitación, haciendo un gesto con su mano para señalarlo.- Te ves.. jodidamente azul, Matt.

\- Dime algo que no sepa. -Replico la nación canadiense mientras rodaba los ojos y cerraba la puerta.- ¿Cómo fue la reunión, eh? ¿Me trajiste los apuntes? -Cuestionó mientras regresaba a la cama.

\- Un martirio como siempre y si, aquí están. -Dijo Romano sacando con gracia una libreta del interior de su abrigo que Canadá tomo con una sonrisa agradecida.

\- Estos no son tus apuntes, la letra es diferente. -Noto el canadiense mientras hojeaba algunas páginas, cuyas anotaciones estaban en inglés y escritas con una caligrafía refinada muy familiar.

\- No me digas, Sherlock. -Respondió Romano dejándose caer en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no molestar al oso polar quien lo reconoció con una inclinación de su cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla.- Nunca tomo notas y no iba a empezar a hacerlo por ti, maldición, así que se las pedí al bastardo con cabeza de té. -Explico a lo que el canadiense inconscientemente paso a tomar con reverencia la libreta, revisándolo con mucha más atención.

\- ¿Se lo pediste, verdad? ¿De un buen modo? -Indago Canadá con sospecha.

\- Bueno, él se hizo útil por una vez distrayendo al bastardo de Antonio, así que.. –Dijo Romano viendo como el canadiense lo miraba de forma expectante y con esperanza en sus ojos.- Si, se los pedí "de un buen modo".

\- ¡Lo sabía! Lovino, eso fue muy agradable de tu parte. -Felicito el canadiense sinceramente, aunque las palmaditas en el hombro eran algo burlonas.

\- C-Cállate, maldita sea, solo fue algo de una vez y nada más. -Dijo Romano apartándose del toque, señalándolo amenazadoramente con el control remoto cuando Canadá hizo un intento de volver a palmearlo esta vez en la cabeza.

El canadiense soltó una risita alegre y procedió a abordar juguetonamente al italiano en la cama buscando recuperar el control remoto. Aun así no paso mucho tiempo para que Canadá se rindiera, después de todo, había un límite en la cantidad de veces que su rostro y orgullo podía soportar ser golpeado por un almohadazo bien dirigido. Sin embargo, mientras estaba distraído jactándose de su victoria, Romano perdió el control a manos de Kumajirou quien insistió con una linda pero mandona voz que todos verían lo que él quisiera y así lo hicieron.

Las dos naciones terminaron pasando la siguiente media hora viendo la televisión, recostados en la cama perezosamente mientras charlaban sobre diversos platillos de pescado y mariscos que el otro debía probar. Y entonces, una vez más alguien llamo a la puerta.

\- ¿Puedes ir a ver quién es? -Pidió el canadiense hundiendo su rostro en una de las almohadas más grandes, avergonzado al recordar su estado.- Si es Gilbert, dile que no estoy de humor para verlo, ni hablar con él. -Acoto con su voz ahogada, claramente malhumorado.

\- Lo hare con gusto. -Respondió el italiano ansioso por tener pase libre para echar a Prusia lejos.- Escucha, bastardo albino,.. -Comenzó a decir en cuanto abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Prusia.- ¿Qué carajo quieres tú aquí?

\- ¿Disculpa? -Dijo Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño, rápidamente ofendido por tal recibimiento.- Vengo a ver a Matthew, ¿qué más podría querer, idiota?

\- Él no quiere ver a nadie, bastardo. –Dijo entonces hizo una pausa y se corrigió.- Bueno, en realidad no quiere que nadie lo vea, pero es la maldita misma cosa. -Explico Romano sacudiendo su mano al aire como quien espanta a una mosca molesta.- Así que piérdete.

\- Si el no quería que nadie lo viera, entonces, fue bastante desconsiderado de tu parte haberme mostrado la foto, ¿no lo crees? -Discutió el inglés, cruzándose de brazos visiblemente impaciente haciendo que el italiano se crispara.- Solo dile que soy yo y que pienso que puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo.

\- No soy tu puto mensajero. -Replico el italiano con irritación.

\- ¡Entonces déjame pasar, idiota!

Romano chasqueo la lengua y miro por encima de su hombro para dirigirse al canadiense, quien parecía estar debatiendo si esconderse bajo la sabana o no.

\- ¡Mateo, es el bastardo de las notas pulcras! ¡¿Lo dejo pasar o puedo patear su trasero lejos?! –Cuestiono mentalmente deseando que el canadiense no admitiera al inglés en su habitación.

\- ¡Esta bien, Lovino! ¡Déjalo pasar! –Accedió Canadá, sintiéndose una mezcla de emociones por la noticia, que iban desde la sorpresa, el alivio, la alegría y cierta vergüenza.

Romano se giró a ver a la nación inglesa con una expresión amarga, después de todo, era evidente que el canadiense consideraba que la visita de Inglaterra aún era algo tan novedoso en su vida que no se atrevía a rechazarlo por temor a desalentar futuras visitas.

\- Tienes una puta suerte, bastardo.

Inglaterra le devolvió la mirada con altanería disfrutando de haber salido victorioso contra el italiano, pero sin tener idea de los pensamientos de este, y entro en la habitación sin más.

\- Matthew, yo vine-.. –Y se detuvo.

Canadá hundió su rostro en la almohada y soltó un gemido, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al notar la expresión desconcertada del inglés.

\- Por favor, no te rías, Arthur. –Pidió manteniendo su rostro oculto.

\- Un caballero no se ríe de las desgracias de los demás. –Dijo rápidamente el inglés, componiéndose después de notar la manera en que su reacción afecto al canadiense.- Yo solo estoy.. sorprendido. –Acoto, tras aclararse la garganta.- No había visto tanto azul en el cuerpo de alguien, bueno,.. desde ese día que Alfred decidió pintar su cuerpo con sus colores para..

\- Los juegos olímpicos 2012, lo recuerdo. –Dijo el canadiense descubriendo su cara y esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada.- Pero al menos era pintura normal y se quitaba fácil. –Agrego desanimado, mientras frotaba su mejilla teñida de azul contra la almohada.

\- Ensucio la mano de Su Majestad al saludarla. –Comento sonando irritado por el recuerdo, pero rápidamente descarto el tema y se acercó al canadiense que se veía incomodo.- No te preocupes, muchacho. –Dijo Inglaterra en un tono suave, buscando apaciguarlo.- Hare que desaparezca en un santiamén. –Le aseguro abriendo su maletín en busca de algo.

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso, bastardo? –Pregunto Romano incrédulo.

\- Si, Arthur, ya intente con todo. –Comento el canadiense sin querer alzar sus esperanzas pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo curiosidad.

El inglés soltó una risita engreída.

\- No todo. –Dijo Inglaterra rebelando a las dos naciones lo que había buscado en su maletín.- Usare magia, por supuesto. –Agrego, agitando su varita al aire con un movimiento fluido.

Canadá parpadeo con sorpresa sin saber que decir a continuación, lo que no fue lo mismo para Romano.

\- Joder, ahora sí que estas salvado, Matt. El bastardo va usar magia en ti. –Exclamo Romano de forma sarcástica y teatral, lo que provoco que el inglés lo mirara con molestia.- ¿Cuánto has bebido, idiota? –Pregunto el italiano entrecerrando los ojos con cierto menosprecio.- ¡Tú no puedes hacer magia, maldita sea, la magia no existe!

\- ¡No digas eso, idiota! ¡Por supuesto que la magia existe y yo soy un mago certificado! –Replico Inglaterra indignado.

\- ¡Lo único jodidamente certificado es que has perdido el maldito juicio, bastardo! ¡Te informo que estamos en la vida real, aquí los "abracadabra" no resuelven nada, maldita sea! ¡Así que hazte un condenado favor, guarda ese estúpido palito y diles a tus estúpidos amigos imaginarios que te muestren el jodido camino amarillo a la cordura o alguien muy pronto te encerrara en un maldito loquero!

Inglaterra apretó los puños con enojo y apunto al italiano amenazadoramente con su varita, sin embargo, Romano no se vio intimidado en lo más mínimo y solo se enojó aún más por la insistencia del inglés en su llamada "magia".

\- ¡Te lo demostrare y, una vez que lo haga, tendrás que admitir que te equivocaste, maldito idiota!

\- ¡Ha, si claro! ¡Estoy tan seguro que no podrás demostrar nada, bastardo, que podría hacer de esto una apuesta! –Respondió Romano mientras se cruzaba de brazos con confianza.

\- ¡A-Ah, espera, Lovino.. ! –Intento meterse el canadiense viendo como la situación empeoraba.

El inglés sonrió con presunción y guardo la varita en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

\- Muy bien, aquí mis condiciones. Cuando gane quiero que admitas en público que estabas en un error, te disculpes y que lo hagas.. –Dijo haciendo una breve pausa dramática.- de rodillas.

\- Bien, maldita sea. –Acepto el italiano sin verse impresionado.- Pero cuando pierdas tendrás que venir a la próxima cumbre vestido como una mujer, dejar que te saquen fotos y..

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! –Interrumpió perturbado, mirando con incredulidad al italiano que sonreía con malicia.- ¡Entonces tú también tendrás que hacerlo,.. por el resto de las reuniones del año! –Agrego haciendo que Romano frunciera el ceño.

\- ¡Solo si tú.. ! –Comenzó a decir, deteniéndose un momento para pensar en algo.- ¡Solo si tú te rapas la cabeza y tus malditas cejas, bastardo! Y mantienes cortándotelo hasta año nuevo, maldición.

\- ¡Bien, pero entonces.. ! –Dijo pero al igual que el italiano, se tomó un instante para pensar en algo peor.- Debes asistir a la fiesta de Halloween disfrazado como Tinkerbell.

\- ¡A-Arthur.. ! –Volvió Canadá a intentar interrumpirlos, pero ninguna de las dos naciones estaba prestándole atención. Kumajirou entonces le alcanzo discretamente su celular que estaba vibrando a intervalos.

\- ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes pensar, idiota?! ¡Lo hare, maldita sea, pero solo si tú vas completamente desnudo!

Y ese fue el momento en que la nación canadiense sintió que se había cruzado una línea y que debía actuar.

\- ¡Muy bien, es suficiente! –Exclamo Canadá poniéndose entre ambas naciones.- ¡Nadie va a desnudarse, disfrazarse, raparse, travestirse, ni sacar fotos, ponerse de rodillas, disculparse, ni admitir nada! –Declaro con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos aun con su celular en mano.- ¡La apuesta es ridícula e innecesaria!

\- ¿Innecesaria? –Cuestiono Inglaterra confundido.

\- Gilbert acaba de mandarme un mensaje, dijo que encontró algo que remueve esta cosa y está en camino. –Informo visiblemente aliviado por las noticias.

\- Pero mi magia.. –Comenzó a protestar el inglés.

\- Gracias, pero no me siento cómodo con que uses magia en mí, puede ser bastante... impredecible. –Dijo el canadiense intentando ser razonable pero buscando no herir los sentimientos del inglés.

\- ¡¿No me digas que enserio crees que el bastardo.. ?! –Cuestiono Romano con incredulidad al oír a su amigo.

\- Por favor, Lovino, no sigas. –Pidió Canadá de forma suplicante haciendo que el italiano resoplara con resignación.- ¿Pueden los dos salir de aquí de forma tranquila y prometiéndome que no continuaran su discusión afuera, ni tampoco lo harán con esa apuesta absurda?

\- Tsk, bien, lo que sea. No es como si en verdad tenía deseos de ver al bastardo como mujer, eso hubiera sido traumático, por no hablar de verlo jodidamente desnudo en Halloween. Hay cosas que es mejor no ver nunca, maldita sea.

\- Idiota. –Dijo el inglés aun molesto.

\- Arthur. –Le llamo el canadiense con ojos tristes que hicieron que Inglaterra soltara un sutil suspiro y se decidiera a recuperar su compostura perdida.

\- Esta bien, muchacho. –Accedió acercándose al canadiense para darle a su mano un par de palmaditas reconfortantes.- Infórmame de los resultados más tarde, tal vez podría hacer una poción o algo que pueda ayudarte si lo que ese idiota intenta no funciona.

\- Si, está bien. –Respondió Canadá con una sonrisa, viendo como las dos naciones se marchaban en paz.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Después de despedirse del canadiense y retirarse de la habitación, Romano rápidamente se dirigió hacia el ascensor con el inglés siguiéndolo silenciosamente.

El italiano podía decir que Inglaterra bajo el semblante sereno y digno aún estaba enfadado por la discusión, lo cual no sorprendía a Romano ya que sabía, gracias a España, que la "magia" era un tema delicado, uno que siempre conseguiría una fiera respuesta por parte del inglés ante una clara provocación.

Romano no se sentía culpable, el realmente es escéptico a la magia y cuando se le discutía por algo tendía a discutir más fuerte, pero sabía a regañadientes que una "disculpa" debía hacerse si quería volver a estar en términos neutrales con el inglés, claro, por amor a Canadá. Después de todo, no quería que Canadá tuviera que elegir entre los dos, tomar esa clase de elecciones eran duras para alguien con un corazón tan blando como el canadiense. Y así como hizo con Prusia en su momento, el italiano estaba dispuesto a extender una rama de olivo de la que ambos podían aferrarse lo suficiente para que esa situación no se diera.

\- Joder,.. Las cosas que hago por ti estúpido. –Mascullo mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al ascensor.

\- ¿Has dicho algo? –Cuestiono Inglaterra de forma seca.

\- Nada. –Fue la respuesta automática del italiano, pero rápidamente se corrigió.- Ah, en realidad,.. Yo.. hm.. Estoy hambriento. –Dijo con cierta incomodidad, cruzándose de brazos intentando actuar normal.- ¿Quieres-.. ? –Comenzó a preguntar pero la mirada dura del inglés con la que opaco su sorpresa hizo que el resto de su propuesta saliera demasiado bajo para oírse.- Pagare por lo mío esta vez. –Acoto con torpeza luego de un silencio poco alentador.

\- Así que, ¿así de simple es? ¿Me insultas y luego finges que no pasó nada? ¿No me darás una mínima disculpa? –Pregunto Inglaterra en un tono crítico.

Romano no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el rechazo indirecto y la demanda.

\- ¿Una maldita disculpa? –Cuestiono el italiano sin entender porque el inglés no podía reconocer sus intenciones en su invitación.

\- Si, ¿o es demasiado difícil para ti? –Replico el inglés en un tono provocador que hizo que el italiano se tensara.

\- Ah, ya veo, ¿ofendí tanto tus estúpidos sentimientos? –Respondió Romano en un tono de burla maliciosa.- ¿Necesitas una disculpa para seguir adelante por discutir de algo tan ridículo?

\- Tch, ¿quieres disculparte de una vez para poder terminar con esto? –Exigió Inglaterra perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar mi invitación por lo que es y ya?

\- Las disculpas son agradables de oír. –Replico el inglés viendo como la expresión irritada del italiano se transformaba a una amarga.

\- Pero no son de fiar. -Dijo Romano con tal seguridad que parecía que estuviera exponiendo un hecho obvio.- Ahora mismo podría disculparme, decir que estoy arrepentido o que no lo volveré a hacer y todo podría ser un engaño, ¿no lo sabes? Es solo una manera más con la que fácilmente te pueden manipular. –Continuo explicando solo para darse cuenta de la mirada extraña del inglés.- Olvídalo, bastardo, no me voy a disculpar y punto.

\- Eso.. es algo muy hipócrita de tu parte. –Dijo finalmente Inglaterra mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aun molesto pero manteniéndose más controlado para evitar un arrebato.- ¿No fuiste tú el que insistió tanto sobre como mi orgullo no debía ser un impedimento para admitir mis errores o disculparme con alguien, con Matthew?

\- Fui insistente porque una jodida disculpa, una disculpa sincera de ti, es algo que alguien como Matt le gustaría y se merece oír. Pero pensé que te deje claro que lo que a mí me importaba es que tus malditas acciones demostraran que realmente fue una disculpa real. –Respondió Romano cuyo tono se estaba volviendo más y más frio.- Las personas suelen disculparse, si, pero normalmente mienten al hacerlo. Se disculpan, piensan que ya lo han resuelto todo, entonces vuelven a equivocarse una y otra vez, y piden perdón por ello. –Y entonces soltó una risa sardónica, apretando los puños hasta que sintió sus uñas clavándose dolorosamente en su piel.- Porque es tan jodidamente fácil hacerlo y las personas son tan idiotas como para creer en algo tan absurdo, están tan desesperados por creer que esta vez están siendo sinceros y aceptan un estúpido "lo siento" ¡¿Y para que, maldita sea?! ¡Solo para terminar nuevamente decepcionado o herido así que, te diré, las jodidas disculpas no significan nada si tú no haces nada para remediar o evitar cometer el mismo maldito error!

\- Romano.. –Dijo el inglés visiblemente aturdido y quizás hasta preocupado, con sus ojos viendo más de lo que debería. Algo que el italiano rápidamente intento remediar, apartándose tanto física como emocionalmente de la nación inglesa.

\- Y-Yo.. solo olvida todo lo que dije,.. bastardo. –Ordeno Romano frunciendo el ceño con su mente gritándole que saliera de allí, por lo que en vez de esperar el ascensor simplemente se encamino hacia las escaleras de emergencias sin pronunciar nada más.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Noruega soltó un sutil suspiro, ligeramente exasperado pero también enternecido por la insistencia de Islandia a querer resolver la situación por sí mismo, lo que era muy usual en el islandés y normalmente el noruego lo apoyaría de no ser que veía muchas fallas al plan de "solo les pediré que me lo digan, es fácil".

\- Considera lo que la recepción pensara de verte exigir ese tipo de información. –Explico noruega con calma esperando que Islandia entrara en razón.- Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí y dejes que me encargue, de esa manera, no nos demoraremos más de lo que ya hacemos.

\- No fui yo quien tardo demasiado arreglándose e hizo que nos retrasáramos para empezar, ¿sabes? –Replico el islandés malhumoradamente haciendo que el noruego sonriera internamente.

\- Pero eres quien está discutiendo conmigo ahora haciéndonos perder más valiosos minutos, ¿o me equivoco? –Respondió Noruega con un aire sensato a pesar de que sabía que eso solo provocaría más al islandés.

\- Pero tú empezaste a-.. –Intento discutir el islandés pero entonces el pájaro sobre su cabeza, ya sea a propósito o no, le dio un tirón a su cabello haciendo que desistiera.- ¿Sabes, que? Bien, me rindo, haz lo que sea, solo apúrate.

Islandia entonces tomo asiento en uno de los futones de la recepción, cruzándose de brazos como indicativo de su malhumor e ignorando deliberadamente a las personas que entraban y salían del hotel dándole miradas de extrañeza o sorpresa para nada discretas. Sintiéndose rápidamente incomodo, saco de su bolsillo su celular para distraerse y justo en ese momento noto la llamada de entrante que atendió después de darle un vistazo a la recepción y considerar que Noruega se demoraría lo suficiente.

\- ¿Si? –Preguntó en voz baja para no llamar más atención a sí mismo.

\- "Como que, no estoy juzgando ni nada, pero ¿sabes que tienes un pájaro en tu cabeza y que no es el Sr. Puffin, verdad?" –Cuestiono Hong Kong riéndose suavemente desde el otro lado de la línea y el islandés rápidamente miro a su alrededor para encontrarlo.

\- Por supuesto. –Responde Islandia con calma, mientras seguía tratando de discernirlo en la recepción.- Pertenece al Sr. Prusia, y su nombre es Gilbird o eso me han dicho.

Islandia entonces noto finalmente donde se encontraba Hong Kong, de pie justo al lado de la puerta giratoria que da entrada al hotel, sosteniendo su celular en una mano y en la otra lo que parecía ser un batido de fresa o algo similar. El sonido del hongkonés sorbiendo su bebida ruidosamente pudo oírse en el altavoz del celular haciendo que Islandia hiciera una mueca.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –Cuestiono cuando el islandés se dio cuenta que Hong Kong estaba demasiado ocupado terminando su batido como para hablar.

\- "Nah." –Contesto de forma relajada, dando otro sorbo.- "Sé que es Gilbird. Matthew me lo presento en una oportunidad, pero como que, ¿por qué lo tienes? ¿Sabe el Sr. Puffin sobre esto o es parte de un plan para molestarlo? Porque si lo es, quiero estar dentro, Ice, lo necesito. Moriré si no, o algo así. Probablemente."

\- No, no morirás, no lo necesitas y tampoco hay algún plan malintencionado, ¿sabes? El Sr. Puffin estaba aquí hace unos minutos pero se fue a perseguir al Sr. Francia, algo sobre querer presumir sobre su "dama" a Pierre, quien sea que fuera él. Realmente no estaba prestándole atención,… -Explico el islandés inclinando aun lado su cabeza, tratando de recordar sin aparente éxito.- De todas formas, encontré a Gilbird en el ascensor, no sabemos si está perdido o no, pero el "plan" es devolverlo a su dueño. –Comento escuchando al hongkonés soltar un gemido de decepción por el otro lado de la línea.- Lukas está tratando de convencer a la recepcionista de que nos den el número de la habitación del Sr. Prusia. –Acoto señalando hacia la recepción, haciendo que Hong Kong pasara su atención hacia allí.

\- "Oh, sí, lo veo." –Anuncio en un tono monótono e Islandia parpadeo con sorpresa al notar que el hongkonés se tensaba visiblemente a pesar de la distancia.- "Uhm, y ahora él también me ve. ¿Cómo hace eso? Es cool pero a la vez totalmente espeluznante. Es como si pudiera sentir como maldecía mi batido o algo así. ¿Crees que me pasara algo si sigo bebiendo?" –Cuestiono alzando su batido a su rostro como si estuviera inspeccionándolo, mas asombrado que asustado por la posibilidad.

Islandia en ese momento volteo su cabeza para ver hacia la recepción, notando así que Noruega seguía hablando con la recepcionista como si nada hubiera pasado. El islandés por supuesto que entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero aparto la vista de regreso al hongkonés quien ahora estaba observando el interior del envase de su batido con detenimiento.

\- Probablemente. –Respondió Islandia con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

\- "Ah, casi estaba terminado de todas formas." –Dijo Hong Kong sonando despreocupado, desechando su bebida en uno de los cestos del hotel.- "Hey, Ice, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?" –Pregunto entonces.

\- Berwald nos invitó a cenar a afuera, de hecho, ya estamos llegando tarde, ¿por qué? –Contesto Islandia y espero con interés la respuesta del hongkonés.

\- "Curiosidad." –Respondió sencillamente y procedió a hacer una rápida seña con su mano libre que el islandés no pudo descifrar, al menos hasta que sintió que alguien puso sorpresivamente su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

\- Termina de hablar y vámonos, obtuve lo que necesito. –Ordeno Noruega en un tono monótono pero también imperioso.

Con un suspiro algo irritado, Islandia acomodo su celular en la oreja y se despidió del hongkonés:  
\- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. –Dijo levantándose del futon, apenas dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia donde se hallaba Hong Kong, procediendo a seguir a Noruega hacia el ascensor para subir al piso correcto y devolver a Gilbird a su dueño.

Ninguna de las dos naciones nórdicas hablo en el trayecto, cada una distraída en sus pensamientos, y cuando llegaron a la aparente habitación del prusiano fue Noruega quien llamo. Ambas naciones contuvieron con mayor y menor éxito todo rastro de sorpresa cuando quien apareció del otro lado de la puerta fue solo un pequeño oso polar.

\- ¿Quiénes son? –Cuestiono el oso, inclinando su cabeza un poco.

Islandia tomo con cuidado a Gilbird de su cabeza y lo extendió en dirección al oso instándolo a volar. El pequeño pajarito amarillo no dudo en volar la corta distancia y aterrizar sobre la cabeza del oso.  
\- Se conocen, ¿no es así? –Comento el islandés sabiendo gracias a Hong Kong que ese era el caso.- Cuida de él hasta que el Sr. Prusia se desocupe, nosotros tenemos que irnos.

El oso polar asintió antes de cerrar la puerta con Gilbird trinando en despedida.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

*.- Kira-Mirai .-*


	27. Cuando estés en Roma - Parte 5

¡Yay, por las vacaciones! Las otras responsabilidades en mi vida aún se mantienen, sin embargo, es un respiro aliviar la carga. Espero que disfruten este capítulo porque en el próximo, si las matemáticas me funcionan, la trama da un dramático paso hacia adelante.

* * *

 **Cuando estés en Roma – Parte 5**

 **(Italia)**

Estados Unidos sostuvo su mentón de forma pensativa, entrecerrando los ojos en concentración mientras intentaba recordar. El estadounidense sin embargo había estado demasiado apurado como para reconocer todas las personas con las que su cruzo en su camino a cumplir su propia misión, así que se rindió después de diez segundos, hundiendo sus hombros un poco con pesar.

\- Nuh-huh, lo siento, amigo. –Dijo el norteamericano a lo que Italia soltó un suspiro de decepción.- No lo vi, pero ¡animo! Seguro que ya lo encontraras. –Entonces ante una idea, golpeo su puño contra su palma y continuo.- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Porque, soy un héroe y, ya sabes, eso es lo que hacemos. –Propuso con una sonrisa entusiasta.

\- No, gracias. –Contesto el italiano sonriendo con gratitud a pesar de todo.- ¿Estabas apurado por alcanzar a alguien, no es así?

\- ¡Cierto, lo había olvidado! –Exclamo el estadounidense palmeando la espalda del italiano en despedida antes de echarse a correr hacia la salida del hotel.- ¡Jaja, nos vemos luego!

Italia hizo un breve ademan de despedida antes de que regresar con desanimo hacia donde estaba Alemania, esperándolo con sorprendente paciencia, a pesar de que había estado en esta búsqueda durante casi una hora o quizás más.

\- Feliciano, el hotel es enorme, para cuando terminemos de buscar a tu hermano, piso por piso, perderemos la reservación en el restaurante. –Informo Alemania esperando que el italiano viera la razón.

En ese momento del ascensor cercano salieron Islandia y Noruega, este último dando indiferentes respuestas monosílabas a quien sea que estuviera hablándole por teléfono. Las naciones intercambiaron una breve mirada, asintiéndose entre sí en reconocimiento y siguieron con lo suyo.

\- ¡Pero Luddy,.. ! –Dijo en un tono quejoso, procediendo a hacer pucheros.- Tu dijiste que debía hablar con el después de la reunión pero, tan pronto como termino, él se fue y no pude alcanzarlo. Y él no está respondiendo su celular. Estoy preocupado.

\- El casi nunca responde su celular. Y, además, podría estar en cualquier lado ahora, ¿por qué no cenamos y cuando volvemos al hotel probamos de nuevo en su habitación? –Propuso el alemán discretamente mirando el reloj de pared en la recepción.- Es muy probable que se encuentre allí a esa hora.

\- Esta bien.. ve.. –Cedió a regañadientes y entonces, como si fuera asaltado por un presentimiento, aparto la mirada hacia una de los ventanales que dejaba ver el exterior, identificando entre muchos italianos transeúntes a su hermano de espaldas y alejándose del hotel. No tenía idea de cómo su gemelo había cruzado la recepción sin haber llamado la atención de nadie, pero el italiano más joven no iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente.- ¡Oh, espera, allí esta! ¡Mira, mira!

Alemania no alcanzo a verlo, pero de todas formas suspiro y dijo:

\- Muy bien, entonces, ve tras él, Feliciano. –Alentó el alemán comprensivamente aunque no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, ni comprobar una vez más la hora.

\- ¡Feli! –Alguien exclamo repentinamente, sobresaltando a ambas naciones europeas.

\- ¿Gran hermano Antonio? –Cuestiono parpadeando con sorpresa, mientras España se acercaba a ellos visiblemente inquieto.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Lovi? –Pregunto el español, pasando una mano por su cabello revuelto.- Intente en su habitación y nadie respondió.

\- Que casualidad, nosotros acabamos de enc-..

\- ¡Que casualidad! –Exclamo Italia con falso entusiasmo cortando las palabras del alemán.- Nosotros acabamos de verlo allí, quizás no respondió porque estaba durmiendo o algo, ve~

\- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto España confundido a lo que el italiano asintió efusivamente.

\- Si, tu sabes como de pesado puede ser el sueño de mi hermano cuando está cansado, ve~

\- Tienes razón. Creo que voy a intentarlo de nuevo, realmente me urge hablar con él. –Respondió la nación española, viendo como Italia tomaba la mano de Alemania y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

\- Nos vemos más tarde. –Se despidió alegremente.- Vamos Luddy, nos quitaran nuestra reserva si llegamos tarde~

\- Ah, que disfruten su cena. –Fue como se despidió el español de ellos, sonriéndoles.

Alemania tuvo la noción de esperar hasta que salieran del hotel para finalmente preguntar:

\- ¿Que fue todo eso, Feliciano?

\- Mi hermano está enojado con Antonio por alguna razón, así que, si venía con nosotros.. ve.. –Explico el italiano en su defensa.

\- Tu hermano hubiera huido, ¿cierto? –Concluyo Alemania recibiendo un asentimiento de confirmación que provoco que resoplara.- Italianos.

* * *

Ucrania estaba regresando al hotel después de un agradable día de compras por la ciudad de Roma, cuando noto que del hotel salía uno de sus compañeros naciones con una expresión bastante sombría. La ucraniana no quería entrometerse en donde no la llaman, pero sabía que su conciencia no la iba dejar descansar si al menos no ofrecía su ayuda o apoyo de alguna manera.

\- D-Disculpa. –Hablo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Romano?

\- ¿Ah? –Exclamo un poco bruscamente el italiano, pero en cuanto pareció reconocerla su expresión de atenuó e incluso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.- Buenas noches, estoy muy bien,.. –Respondió haciendo una pausa incomoda.- Gracias por preguntar. –Agrego tardíamente.

\- Perdóname, pero me temo que no te creo, no te ves nada bien. –Se atrevió a decir la ucraniana a pesar de su nerviosismo.- Pareces triste.

\- No es.. nada de lo que deba preocuparse una señorita como tu. –Contesto Romano con una pobre seguridad mientras se frotaba la nuca distraídamente.

\- Tal vez, pero.. cuando Vanya esta triste me gusta hacer algo para animarlo, porque ver a la gente triste hace que me duela el corazón. –Dijo Ucrania llevando su mano libre a su pecho, con su expresión tímida volviéndose determinada y cariñosa.- ¿Crees que puedo hacer algo por ti, si no es mucha molestia? –Cuestiono y por unos segundos demasiado largos, la ucraniana temió un rechazo pero al final el italiano alcanzo su mano suavemente, casi con reverencia y le sonrió esta vez con más sinceridad.

\- Señorita, jamás permitiría que le doliera el corazón a causa mía. –Dijo el italiano con una teatralidad caballerosa que hizo sonreír a la ucraniana.- Es libre de intentar cualquier cosa, estoy seguro que cualquier pequeño gesto de su persona podrá animarme.

Ucrania no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita encantada.

\- ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos? –Propuso la nación ucraniana con una sonrisa, sintiéndose entusiasmada.- Tener el estómago lleno de una buena comida caliente y pasar un agradable tiempo entre amigos es una receta infalible para elevar los espíritus.

Romano entonces procedió a tomar las bolsas que cargaba en una mano y luego le ofreció su brazo amablemente, algo que Ucrania acepto sin dudarlo.

\- Permítame escoltarla. Para esta hora los mejores restaurantes de Roma deben estar llenos y será imposible entrar sin una reservación, pero existen otros buenos restaurantes que..

Y entonces alguien grito desde la distancia.

\- ¡Hermano~ ! ¡Oh, y la bella Ucrania, está muy hermosa esta noche, ve!

\- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, que amable. –Dijo Ucrania en cuanto el italiano más joven los alcanzo, al igual que Alemania segundos después.- ¿Se dirigían a algún lado? –Cuestiono curiosamente al ver al par vistiendo agradablemente y con abrigos a juego.

\- Si, de hecho. –Contesto Alemania asintiendo, sin notar la conversación silenciosa que estaba pasando entre los dos italianos al igual que Ucrania.

\- Romano y yo vamos a ir a cenar juntos, ¿desean acompañarnos? –Pregunto Ucrania amablemente.

\- Nosotros tenemos ya una reservación.

\- Que pena, entonces..

\- ¡Pero pueden venir con nosotros! –Exclamo súbitamente el gemelo más joven, ignorando la mirada fulminante de su hermano.- ¿Que dices, hermano? ¡Lo pasaremos genial nosotros cuatro! –Dijo el italiano pero al ver que no parecía convencido el agrego.- ¡Y además, es en tu restaurante favorito, ve!

\- Sabes que no puedo decir que no cuando se trata de una exquisita comida, maldición. –Respondió Romano tras soltar un suspiro de resignación.- Esta bien, los acompañaremos.

\- ¡Si, ve~ ! –Festejo Italia del Norte alegremente.

\- Pero tenemos que apurarnos, debemos llegar al restaurante en menos de diez minutos o perderemos la reservación. –Informo Alemania chequeando la hora en su teléfono.

\- No es problema, bastardo, ya tengo mi Ferrari aquí. –Dijo Romano despreocupadamente, sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsillo, dirigiendo a todos a un lujoso auto estacionado cerca.- Nada como una carrera contra reloj por la ciudad para abrir más el apetito. –Comento abriendo la puerta y ayudando a Ucrania a pasar al asiento trasero.

\- Pónganse los cinturones, ve~ -Advirtió la Italia más joven prácticamente saltando al asiento del copiloto luego de que Alemania subiera.- ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo un árbol o poste salvaje pueda atravesarse en el camino! ¿No es así, hermano?

Romano subió a bordo y asintió, mientras acomodaba distraídamente el retrovisor.

\- No te olvides de los buzones y los hidrantes, maldita sea, esas cosas también son una molestia a tener en cuenta en la ciudad. –Acoto mientras procedía a encender el motor.

Tanto Ucrania como Alemania intercambiaron una mirada preocupada entre ellos.

* * *

Inglaterra frunció la nariz con disgusto mientras veía a Estados Unidos devorar su tercera hamburguesa con queso y comenzar el cuarto.

\- ¿Podrías no solo inhalar la comida, Alfred? –Pregunto de forma reprobatoria.- Verte, hace que me sea imposible disfrutar mi cena.

El estadounidense rio despreocupadamente, casi ahogándose con su comida en el proceso, pero de todas formas logro decir:

\- ¿Cómo podrías disfrutar tu cena si solo pediste "eso" para comer? ¡Debiste haber pedido hamburguesas como yo, Artie!

\- No me llames así, Alfred, es ridículo. -Respondió el inglés frunciéndole el ceño.- Y, para tu información, es pescado frito con patatas, no "eso". –Comento justo antes de que su teléfono sonara. El inglés dio un rápido vistazo en la pantalla de su celular y procedió a atender.- Matthew, estaba preguntándome cuando llamarías.

\- ¡¿Es Mattie?! –Exclamo Estados Unidos entusiasmado, recargándose sobre la mesa y prácticamente haciendo un desastre en el intento de alcanzar al inglés.- ¡Déjame hablar con él, déjame hablar con él!

\- Espérame un segundo, por favor. –Dijo amablemente a la persona del otro lado de la línea, solo para apartar un poco el celular y voltearse a ver al estadounidense con molestia en sus ojos.- ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Estoy tratando de tener una conversación con tu hermano y no puedo escuchar nada contigo gritando en mi oído! ¡H-Hey!

Al alcanzar el teléfono, Estados Unidos le saco la lengua al inglés y procedió a hablar al canadiense.

\- ¡Mattieee! ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¡Quería que los dos cenáramos y tuviéramos una noche de cine tras la reunión, pero como no te encontré tuve que salir a comer con el pesado de Artie!

\- ¡¿A quién llamas "pesado", idiota?! Además, tú fuiste quien me siguió aquí, yo estaba planeando comer solo y en paz. –Dijo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sé, ¡por eso! ¿Qué clase de héroe seria si dejaba que fueras a comer solo? ¡Eso es algo muy triste para un viejo! –Explico el norteamericano con total convicción.

\- ¡¿Viejo?! –Repitió indignado.- ¡Tu, idiota, devuélveme el teléfono! –Exigió seriamente a lo que Estados Unidos hizo un puchero y se lo lanzo para que lo atrapara. Inglaterra lo atrapo fácilmente y Estados Unidos soltó un gemido disgustado y procedió a continuar comiendo.

El inglés se colocó el teléfono en la oreja y, tras aclararse la garganta, explico brevemente el alboroto ocurrido solo para después preguntarle al canadiense sobre la situación de la pintura, permitiendo que Canadá hablara a sus anchas.

\- ¿Y funciono? Eso es estupendo, Matthew. Sí, claro. Ah, bien entonces, espero verte mañana temprano en la reunión. ¿Si? ¿Desayuno? Oh, si, por supuesto. Si, se lo mencionare a Alfred también, no te preocupes. Descansa bien, adiós.

\- ¿Decirme que? –Pregunto Estados Unidos curioso, en cuanto el inglés termino la llamada.

\- Que eres un completo idiota. –Dijo el inglés mientras acomodaba un poco el desorden que hicieron a su mesa.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Mattie jamás diría algo así de mí, soy su héroe! -Exclama el norteamericano a lo que Inglaterra arquea una ceja con incredulidad.- ¡Okay, okay! Tal vez si lo diría su estuviera enojado conmigo, ¡pero yo no le he hecho nada últimamente! –Dijo e hizo una pausa, recordando algo.- ¡Okay, okay! Quizás use a la CIA para espiarlo otra vez y amenace a su estúpido novio con cartas diciendo que iba a atacarlo con bombas nucleares, ¡pero él ya me regaño por eso y pedí disculpas, no puede seguir molesto! –Se lamentó el estadounidense sorbiendo su refresco de cola con una expresión melancólica.

Inglaterra soltó un suspiro desganado y dijo:  
\- Estaba jugando contigo, Alfred, el solo dijo que quería desayunar con nosotros mañana.

* * *

 **6 de septiembre (Italia)**

Romano frunció el ceño e hizo un intento por cubrir sus orejas con la almohada pero la persona del otro lado de la puerta era insistente y seguía llamando a la puerta a esa hora impía de la mañana.

\- Uhm.. maldición. –Mascullo malhumoradamente dándole un brusco empujón a la persona con quien estaba compartiendo la cama.- Ve tu, Feliciano.

\- Es muy temprano.. ve. –Se quejó al instante su gemelo, girando hacia el otro lado para así darle la espalda a su hermano y a su vez a la puerta.

\- Por eso.

\- Ve.. Pero es tu habitación.

\- Ya se,.. estúpido.. pero a esta jodida hora.. solo podría ser el.. bastardo alemán. –Respondió Romano mientras participaba de un tira y afloja de la sabana con su hermano menor perezoso.

Volvieron a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

\- Uhmmm.. hermanoooo.. –Gimió lánguidamente.

\- No. Eso te pasa por juntarte con.. malditos alemanes. –Replico Romano a lo que su gemelo se giró a verlo con grandes ojos suplicantes.

\- Por favor, ¿sí?

\- Te odio. –Respondió en un gruñido, después de resistir cinco segundos.

\- Sé que no es cierto~ -Dijo Italia del Norte cómodamente desde su lugar, con una sonrisa engreída en la cara, mientras su hermano se desenredaba de la sabana de forma brusca.

Romano decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose cuando fue recibido por la vista de un inglés en vez de un alemán.

\- Ya era hora, idiota. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas hacerme esperar? ¿No sabes que soy un hombre ocupado? –Cuestiono Inglaterra de brazos cruzados y con una expresión impaciente.- ¿Y por qué es que atiendes la puerta en esa condición indecorosa? –Cuestiono esforzándose por mantener su mirada por encima de los hombros del italiano en vez de simplemente apartar la mirada como antes hacía en esta situación que no dejaba de repetirse.

\- Si no me dices en este jodido instante, ¿qué es lo que mierda quieres? Te juro que voy a estrangularte hasta tu último maldito aliento. –Advirtió el italiano semi-desnudo alzando sus manos como si se preparara para abalanzarse y cumplir su amenaza.

\- Tsk, ¿no eras un tipo de la mañana? –Se burló Inglaterra para nada impresionado.

\- ¡¿Solo dime que mierda quieres, bastardo?!

Inglaterra soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente hablo:

\- Muy bien, idiota, te venía a invitar a desayunar. –Dijo y ante la mirada totalmente perpleja del italiano, se dio cuenta de sus palabras y rápidamente intento corregirse.- ¡P-Pero no conmigo! ¡Quiero decir, si, conmigo pero con otras personas, yo- ugh! N-No era idea mía, por supuesto, que te quede claro que hago esto por envío Matthew. Solo por Matthew. P-Pero ya veo que la respuesta es no, así que me voy a retirar y..

Entonces Italia del Norte apareció asomándose por encima del hombro de su hermano curiosamente para ver de quien estaba provocando la ira de su gemelo tan temprano en la mañana.

\- Hermano, ¿por qué estas.. ? ¡I-I-Inglaterra!

\- ¿Tú también? –Pregunto el inglés ahora si haciendo su mirada a un lado ante los desvergonzados gemelos.- ¿Les mataría ponerse algo de ropa antes de salir de la cama?

\- ¿Ropa? Pero somos italianos, ve. –Respondió la Italia más joven confundido.

\- Es que el bastardo no lo entiende, Feliciano. –Le explica Romano a su hermano, antes de suspirar y cruzarse de brazos.- Dile a Mateo que mi hermano y yo bajaremos enseguida, maldita sea. Y más le vale que ya tenga preparado mi puto café para entonces.

* * *

Canadá estaba radiante de felicidad.

El canadiense había pensado que sería una gran idea compensar lo sucedido el día de ayer, con un delicioso desayuno en compañía de sus seres queridos y si ayer se había llevado una sorpresa cuando recibió en su celular solo respuestas afirmativas, verlos a todos realmente asistir y llegar a tiempo fue todo un shock que hizo que su pecho se sintiera muy cálido y sus manos sudaran un poco.

Ellos habían elegido una mesa del gran comedor del hotel lo suficientemente grande para caber diez personas, por un lado de encontraban Inglaterra y Francia, y del otro Estados Unidos, Prusia con Gilbird en su cabeza y el mismo Canadá con Kumajirou en su regazo.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! –Saludo alegremente Italia del Norte, entrando al comedor jalando a su gemelo, unos minutos después del regreso de Inglaterra.

\- ¡Finalmente están aquí! –Exclamo Estados Unidos visiblemente aliviado.- ¿Ahora ya podemos comer, Mattie?

\- Claro, Al, ahora es adecuado hacerlo. –Respondió el canadiense sonriendo a los italianos, extendiéndole al mayor una taza.- Y aquí tienes tu café, Lovino, tal cual como te gusta.

\- Más te vale, estúpido. –Dijo sentándose al lado del canadiense e ignorando al resto, mientras su hermano tomaba asiento al lado de Francia quien no dudo en saludarlo con dos besos en las mejillas.

Las siete naciones desayunaron tranquilamente y charlaron entre sí. Para desgracia de unos y alivio de otros, Prusia tuvo que retirarse temprano dejando a Gilbird a cuidado de Canadá quien no protesto cuando el pajarito voló a asentarse a su cabello, ni mucho menos cuando Prusia lo beso en despedida incluso si los siguientes cinco minutos estuvo avergonzado de las diversas miradas que recibió del resto.

Francia soltó una de sus risas características y sonriendo con picardía pregunto:  
\- Entonces mi tesoro, ¿saldrás con Gilbert esta noche?

\- Eh, sí.. En realidad,.. –Comenzó a responder mirando hacia Italia del Norte en busca de guía.

\- ¡Tendremos una cita doble! ¡Seremos Gilbert, Mateo, Luddy y yo, ve~ ! –Anuncio el italiano más joven, recibiendo una sonrisa encantada por parte de Francia y solo ceños fruncidos del resto.

\- Maravilloso. ¿Y tu Alfred? ¿No saldrás con nadie especial esta última noche en Roma? –Inquirió el francés con interés.

\- ¡Quería salir con Mattie! –Respondió el estadounidense con una mueca inconforme al ver sus planes truncados.

\- Tras la reunión pasaremos unos días juntos en tu casa, ¿qué más quieres, Al? –Intento razonar el canadiense.

\- Pero hoy quería que los dos saliéramos a divertirnos.. –Dijo el Estados Unidos tristemente.

\- Muchacho, por mucho que detesto decir esto, debes dejar a tu hermano salir con su novio imbécil. No puedes acapararlo solo para ti. –Dijo Inglaterra con cierto fastidio, antes de beber un poco de su te.

\- Pero ellos dos seguramente pasaron todo el día de ayer juntos. –Se quejó el estadounidense, pinchando malhumoradamente sus waffles.- ¡Es por eso que ninguno fue a la reunión, lo sé!

Romano quien había estado demasiado callado, concentrándose en su desayuno, por poco escupió el bocado de panini y se largó a reír.

\- ¡Pff!

\- ¿Sucede algo, hermano? –Cuestiono Italia del Norte preocupado, sin sospechar nada. Pero Canadá le dirigió una discreta pero mortal mirada advirtiéndole a la otra Italia que no revelara nada.

\- Nada, idiota, déjame tomar mi maldito café en paz. –Respondió Romano procediendo a tomar un largo sorbo de su café, a lo que su gemelo se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando como si nada.

\- Tienes que darle espacio al amor para que este crezca, y no intentar limitarlo. –Comento Francia visiblemente emocionado.- Nuestro pequeño Matthieu está creciendo y él tiene el derecho de experimentar..

\- Eh, papá. Por favor, no comiences otra vez con eso. –Rápidamente interrumpió el canadiense con las mejillas rosadas.

\- El amor es bello, mi pequeña calabaza. No tienes que tener vergüenza de ello, pero bien, me detendré. –Accedió el francés con un guiño divertido y Canadá soltó un suspiro de alivio por ello.- Pero espero oír los detalles de esa cita más tarde y de parte de los dos. –Dijo dirigiéndose tanto al italiano como al canadiense.

\- ¡Esta bien! –Dijo Italia del Norte fácilmente de acuerdo.

Y las seis naciones entonces notaron que alguien se dirigía directamente a su mesa, identificándola rápidamente como Ucrania quien les sonrió y procedió a intercambiar saludos con cada uno de ellos hasta que finalmente fijo su atención en Romano.

\- ¿Podría hablar contigo, Romano? Solo será por un momento.

\- Por supuesto.

Francia vio este intercambio con suspicacia, intrigado de lo que estarían hablando y porque necesitarían alejarse tanto de la mesa como para no ser escuchados.

\- ¿Que estará pasando entre eso dos? ¿Feli?

\- Ellos son muy buenos amigos, ve~ -Contesto Italia del Norte con sinceridad, después de todo, esa es la impresión que tuvo desde la cena de ayer.

\- ¿Solo buenos amigos? –Insistió el francés.- Durante esta cumbre los he visto hablar entre sí mucho, y ¿ayer no salieron a cenar juntos?

La Italia más joven no estaba seguro de como el francés se enteró de ello, pero no le dio tanta importancia y respondió:

\- Si, conmigo y Luddy, en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Roma. Fue muy divertido. Ve~

\- ¿Y después que.. ?

\- Deja de tratar de cotillear información sobre la vida de los demás, rana entrometida. –Dijo Inglaterra de forma cortante, deteniendo el interrogatorio.

\- Es que estoy intrigado, y tal vez un poco preocupado. Si ellos empiezan a salir, mi querido Antoine quedara con el corazón destrozado. –Explico el francés con un semblante inquieto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ellos estaban saliendo o algo así? –No pudo evitar cuestionar el inglés.

\- El chisme es algo irresistible para los viejos. –Le murmuro Estados Unidos a su gemelo.

\- ¡No somos viejos! –Replicaron tanto Francia como Inglaterra al unisonó.

\- Y respondiendo tu pregunta, por supuesto que sí, ellos estaban saliendo, ¿en dónde has vivido en estos últimos siglos? ¿En la Luna? –Dijo Francia dirigiéndose al inglés quien parpadeo con sorpresa ante la nueva información.- Pero me temo que terminaron hace poco, aún no he averiguado los detalles del porqué, la impresión que tengo es de que es algo grave. Pero teniendo en cuenta como es Romano, es probable que el solo este exagerando o se esté haciendo el difícil. –Acoto sin notar como la expresión relajada del italiano presente se disolvió por el menor de los instantes.

\- Papá, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de esto? No es asunto nuestro, y es simplemente grosero hablarlo apenas Lovino nos dio la espalda. –Les reprendió Canadá con las manos en sus caderas y una mueca reprobatoria en su rostro.

\- Matthew esta en lo cierto, me disculpo por incitar la charla, pero ahora mejor solo cambiemos de tema. –Concordó Inglaterra un poco avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar.

\- Ah, no es justo, ya me había dado un poco de curiosidad. –Dijo Estados Unidos con un puchero pero todas las naciones optaron por cambiar de tema a una más apacible mientras esperaban el regreso del italiano mayor.

\- Hermano, ¿sucedió algo con la Srta. Ucrania? –Le pregunto apenas Romano regreso y tomo asiento.

\- Surgió un asunto en su país, su estúpido jefe la llamo para que volviera pronto así que no podrá asistir a la maldita reunión de hoy. Es todo.

\- ¿Es grave? –Pregunto esta vez Canadá, preocupado.

\- No lo creo, o al menos ella no se veía muy preocupada. –Respondió Romano mientras parecía estar haciendo algo en su celular.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto curioso Estados Unidos.

\- Programando para que uno de los vehículos del hotel esté disponible para llevarla al jodido aeropuerto en cuanto esté lista para irse, ¿qué más, maldita sea?

\- Ve~ Eso es muy amable de tu parte, hermano. –Dijo Italia del Norte con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, sí, soy jodidamente amable… -Dijo pero entonces noto algo y frunció el ceño.- ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Y mi panini?!

\- ¡Kumaburo robar comida es malo!

* * *

La reunión estaba marchando tal cual se esperaba, a pesar de los retrasos y las discusiones que surgían de la nada. El último de ellos se trató con Dinamarca declarándose el Rey de toda Europa con Rusia intercediendo a su nombre de forma espeluznante y Bielorrusia amenazando con navajas a cualquiera que fuera a oponerse. Afortunadamente el asunto termino rápido, con Ucrania aplacando a sus hermanos y Noruega estrangulando de la corbata a Dinamarca pidiéndole que se comportara.

\- Emi tu si crees que soy el rey, ¿verdad? –Inquirió Dinamarca en un susurro viéndose decaído. Islandia opto por ignorarlo, al menos hasta que el danés comenzó a punzar sus costillas con su dedo índice.

\- Déjame. –Exigió pero manteniendo su atención al frente y en un tono más cansado que molesto.

\- Pero Emiiii. -Dijo el danés haciendo pucheros.- Al menos crees que soy mejor que Rusia, ¿verdad?

Islandia suspiro y fingió considerarlo un rato, antes de finalmente encogerse de hombros y responder:  
\- Ambos me prestan dinero.

\- P-Pero yo soy tu querido hermano mayor. –Dijo Dinamarca sonando traicionado.

\- Estas siendo molesto, le diré a Lukas. –Advirtió el islandés cruzándose de brazos y frunciéndole el ceño.

Dinamarca soltó un gemido teatral, que hizo que algunas naciones giraran a verlo por un segundo, y luego apoyo una mano sobre su corazón visiblemente afectado.

\- Rompes mi corazón, Emi. En pequeños, diminutos, insignificantes pedacitos que nunca, jamás en toda mi existencia podré reunir y en mi pecho quedara un hueco que no podrá llenarse por mucho que-..

\- Esta bien, bien. –Le interrumpe con exasperación.- Tu eres mejor que Rusia. Deja de atosigarme. –Dice el islandés y algunas naciones se giran a mirarlo cuando Dinamarca hace chirriar su silla al inclinarse y abrazar a un muy incómodo Islandia.

Romano vio todo esto con una expresión de fastidio antes de tomar el micrófono y anunciar el próximo descanso.

\- ¡Y si llegan tarde por hacer tonterías los hare pagar! –Exclamo inconscientemente mirando en dirección de Prusia quien ya estaba de pie, ayudando a Canadá a recoger sus pertenencias.

Al igual que antes el italiano mayor fue el último en irse pero esta vez en compañía de Canadá quien insistió en esperarlo y Prusia quien insistió en mantenerse junto al canadiense.

\- Me di cuenta de que la cumbre está siendo bastante productiva y, además, casi no hubo tardanzas o ausencias. –Comento animadamente Canadá mientras el trio se alejaban de la sala de juntas hacia donde se encontraba el buffet.

\- Te fue mejor que a Lutz, se te va bien amenazando a la gente. –Dijo Prusia quien caminaba a un paso relajado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Es mi don, bastardo. –Respondió Romano en un tono indiferente mientras revisaba su celular, lo que fue la razón por la que no se dio cuenta a tiempo que alguien estaba a punto de interceptarlos en su camino.

\- ¡Tony, mi amigo! –Saludo el prusiano con entusiasmo al español quien había aparecido repentinamente sobresaltando tanto a Canadá como Romano, quien no pudo evitar maldecir del susto.- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¡Ah, bien, gracias por preguntar! –Contesto España y entonces señalo tímidamente a Romano quien estaba haciendo un discreto intento por regresar por donde había venido.- ¿Te importaría sí.. ?

\- Para nada, es todo tuyo. –Dijo Prusia atajando justo por la muñeca al italiano, dándole un tirón que lo hizo trastrabillar a los brazos del español.- Vámonos, pajarito.

\- ¿Eh? –Exclamo confundido, a lo que el prusiano lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el buffet.- Pero,.. pero..

Romano rápidamente se sacudió del suave agarre del español y se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Nunca te rindes? –Cuestiono irritado.

\- Tu deberías saber que no, al menos no con las cosas importantes. –Respondió España con una encantadora sonrisa que solo hizo que Romano pronunciara su ceño.- Es el ultimo día, Lovi, no puedes simplemente seguir ignorándome o huir cada vez que quiero tener esta conversación contigo. –Dijo entonces, en un tono serio.

\- Puedo y lo hare, maldita sea. –Replico el italiano señalándolo amenazadoramente.- Hazte a un lado, bastardo.

\- Por favor, Lovino, solo dame unos minutos, por favor. –Suplico el español sonando triste y algo desesperado.

\- Bastardo... –Comenzó a decir Romano pero tras ver la expresión dolida de España no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación.- ¿Finalmente aprendiste a decir mi maldito nombre como corresponde? –Cuestiono pasando una mano por su cabello, guardando silencio por unos segundos antes de parecer más decidido.- Bien, hablaremos, pero será después de la estúpida reunión. En la azotea del hotel, ¿entendiste?

España asintió efusivamente, temeroso de que el italiano cambiara de opinión, antes de procesar las palabras y cuestionar:

\- Sé que en la azotea tendremos privacidad pero.. ¿por qué justamente ahí?

\- ¿No es obvio, bastardo? –Pregunto Romano cruzándose de brazos con una expresión presumida.- Para que pueda empujarte por el maldito borde si es que intentas pasarte de listo. –Explico finalmente esquivando al español para seguir su camino.

\- Aw, Lovi..

* * *

Francia comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias con cuidado en su bolso de mano, mientras esperaba como todos los demás que la última sección de la reunión concluyera para así poder irse.

\- ¡Apúrate, bastardo, que hallamos terminado la maldita reunión temprano no significa que puedas tomarte tu puto tiempo! –Exigió Romano a Alemania quien estaba cerciorándose el número de papeletas sea el correcto para hacer el sorteo.

\- Hermano, ve, no seas malo con Luddy~ -Dijo Italia del Norte sujetándose del brazo de su gemelo con ojos suplicantes.

Alemania por su parte parecía estar ignorándolos a favor de concentrarse en contar y finalmente meter la mano dentro del sombrero, proporcionado por Polonia, para tomar un nombre al azar.

\- Procederé a nombrar quien estará a cargo de la próxima cumbre de noviembre. –Anuncio Alemania mientras la mitad de las naciones deseaba internamente ser elegido y la otra no.- Sera.. –Pausa.- Francia. –Finalmente dijo, haciendo que el mencionado sonriera alegremente.

\- Muy bien. –Dijo Francia poniéndose de pie con gracia encantadora.- Gran hermano los recibirá con gusto a todos en la ciudad del amor. –Concluyo diciendo sin notar como más de la mitad de los presentes se estremecieron por sus palabras.

\- Tu puto sistema de elección es un asco, bastardo. –Comento Romano mirando con disgusto primero a Francia y luego a Alemania.- Con eso dicho, la jodida reunión ha terminado. Espero que todos ya hayan salido de nuestro país para mañana, joder.

\- Lo que mi hermano quiere decir, es que espera que todos tengan un viaje seguro a casa, ve~ -Corrigió el italiano más joven con una sonrisa brillante.

\- ¡No, definitivamente eso no es lo que quise decir, estúpido! –Se quejó Romano con indignación.

\- ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Nos vemos en noviembre, ve~ ! –Se despidió Italia del Norte sin prestarle atención a su gemelo malhumorado.

Las naciones entonces se prepararon y se marcharon a su tiempo, con algunos de ellos deteniéndose un momento para hablar con sus pares como hicieron Rusia y Canadá, los dos interesados en programar un amistoso juego de hockey como habían hecho hace un par de meses.

La charla fue breve pero Canadá no pudo evitar estar contento, y quizás un poco nervioso, pero de todas formas sonrió y dijo:

\- Entonces, me contactare contigo para confirmar una fecha para el juego.  
Saluda a Kat por mí cuando la veas, Iván.

\- Si, camarada Matvey, lo hare. Nos vemos. –Fue la respuesta de Rusia quien acomodo su bufanda y se dispuso a irse, con Bielorrusia siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- Adiós, Iván, a-ah.. y adiós N-Natalya.. –Se despidió amablemente haciendo que la bielorrusa se detuviera a verlo con una expresión en blanco.- Por favor, siéntete libre de venir a animar a tu hermano el día del juego. –Agrego Canadá incómodamente.

\- Por supuesto, pero te advierto que mi querido hermano no será amable contigo, te hará trizas en esta ocasión,.. –Respondió Bielorrusia cuya expresión en blanco se volvió aterradora.- O lo hare yo si tú le haces algún daño. Te estoy vigilando, Matvey. –Dijo señalándolo amenazadoramente antes de alejarse.

Canadá asintió rápidamente y se alejó a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba Prusia, despidiéndose de Austria. Aparentemente de forma molesta, porque la nación austriaca no desaprovecho la distracción para huir.

\- ¡Oh, pajarito! –Lo recibió Prusia dándole un abrazo cariñoso que Canadá devolvió con gusto.- ¿Terminaste? Hay que prepararnos para esta impresionante noche. –Cuestiono el prusiano mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

\- Es verdad,.. Ni siquiera sé que voy a usar.. –Contesto Canadá sonando un poco nervioso, extendiendo inconscientemente su mano hacia el prusiano para que pudieran regresar al hotel tomados de la mano como normalmente hacían.

Prusia se rio mientras aceptaba la mano del canadiense y le daba un apretón para consolarlo.

\- Kesese, si quieres, yo podría ayudar-..

\- ¿No sabes? ¡Descuida! –Exclamo Italia del Norte apareciendo de la nada detrás de ellos.- ¡Yo te ayudare, Mateo, ven! –Dijo enganchando su brazo al de Canadá para comenzar a guiarlo en dirección de las tiendas de ropa.- ¡Nos vemos en la recepción del hotel en cuarenta y cinco minutos, Luddy! –Anuncio al alemán quien había llegado al grupo rezagado y ahora parecía confundido por la situación.

El prusiano se apiado de su hermano y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

\- Vamos, Lutz, hay que prepararnos.

\- Pero yo planeaba llevar esto, hermano. –Respondió Alemania acomodando nerviosamente la corbata de su traje de negocios.

\- No puedes estar hablando enserio. –Dijo Prusia dándole un vistazo de arriba abajo a su hermano, quien con su expresión trasmitió que no estaba seguro que había de malo en su atuendo.- ¡Feli, mejor que sea una hora! –Grito ahuecando sus manos como un megáfono para ser escuchado.

\- ¡Ve~, de acuerdoooo! –Grito el italiano más joven en respuesta desde la distancia.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	28. Cuando estés en Roma - Parte 6

Esto se supone que debió estar listo para la segunda semana de enero, y lo estuvo por la totalidad de una hora donde me estaba tomando el tiempo de corregir errores ortográficos y entonces, ¡Bam! ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estas satisfecha con el dialogo más importante del capítulo? Mira de nuevo, chica ingenua.

Así que si, lo borre, lo reescribí, lo volví a borrar y repetí el proceso más veces hasta que nada me convenció y el dialogo, ¡bam! Cortado por la mitad y lo que quería explicarles ahora solo genera más preguntas y lo siento por eso. ¡Solo quiero subir el capítulo de una buena vez por todas!

* * *

 **Cuando estés en Roma – Parte 6**

 **(Italia)**

España se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la azotea, recargando su espalda con el barandal de seguridad, preguntándose, entre otras cosas, como Romano sabía que la puerta a la azotea no estaba bloqueada o si en realidad había pedido a alguien del hotel que se encargara de mantenerlo desbloqueada para que ellos pudieran tener su conversación privada lejos de la vista de todos y sin riesgos de que alguien pudiera interrumpirlos. No es como si importara al final de todo, pero el español prefería mantener su mente enfocada en este tipo de dudas triviales y no desesperarse por lo que vendría a continuación, o el hecho de que el italiano llegaba tarde.

Romano no era una persona que daba su palabra a la ligera, las promesas para el italiano eran valiosas y debían ser respetadas por lo que siempre cumplía, una cualidad que el español adoraba de él. Pero los minutos pasaban y España estaba comenzando a preguntarse si tal vez..

El ruido de la puerta lo sobresalto y al ver que se trataba del italiano, España se sintió aliviado y a la vez nervioso.

\- Gracias por venir, Lovi, estaba pensando que.. no ibas a aparecer. –Admitió a modo de saludo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la parte trasera de sus pantalones para quitar la suciedad.

Romano cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se acercó hacia el barandal pero dejo un par de metros de distancia entre ellos.

\- Solo dime lo que tengas que decir de una vez, bastardo. –Exigió de forma indiferente, como si realmente no supiera de que se trataba.

España vio tras su acto, pero se decidió por continuar con su objetivo, después de todo, lo que más quería era ser escuchado y si el italiano se dignaba a responderle o no eso ya no era su decisión.

\- Prométeme que primero escucharas lo que tengo que decir antes de.. hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? –Pidió el español temiendo que Romano lo interrumpiría antes de poder terminar o, peor, huiría lejos. El italiano asintió, pero eso no le convencía en absoluto.- Lovi, te conozco, quiero tu palabra. Por favor.

Romano frunció el ceño con molestia y se negó a responder, pero entonces gradualmente su expresión se atenuó a una de resignación amarga.

\- Es realmente tan malo como imagino, ¿cierto? –Dijo bajando la mirada por un momento, antes de alzarla para mirarlo con una renovada determinación furiosa.- Te doy mi puta palabra. Ahora, habla.

Un tenso silencio se presentó y el español sintió la presión por romperlo antes de que se extendiera demasiado y perdiera el valor para hablar.

\- Lovino,.. mi Lovi. Siempre has sido especial para mi, eres parte de mi vida, mi historia y en mi corazón tengo un lugar solo para ti que nadie podrá reemplazar. –Comenzó a decir con cierta lentitud, ganando firmeza poco a poco.- Nadie. Sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad, siempre ha sido y siempre será por mucho que me odies, dios sabe que no miento en esto,.. No en esto, Lovi. –Dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía evocar en su voz para que el italiano no tuviera dudas, pero Romano ni siquiera lo miro, solo se encontraba de pie, con la mirada baja, esperando a que el admitiera lo que ambos ya sabían.

* * *

Tanto Canadá como Italia no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a los hermanos alemanes salir del ascensor y acercarse a ellos vistiendo ropa adecuada para su doble cita planeada, nada muy formal o muy informal, lo suficientemente cómoda pero agradable a la vista.

\- Pensé que estabas bromeando con nosotros cuando dijiste una hora. –Comento el canadiense notando que los alemanes habían llegado justo en el tiempo acordado.

\- Me tomo mucho tiempo convencer a Lutz para que no llevara ese estúpido traje a la cita. –Explico Prusia procediendo a darle un beso breve y luego a contemplarlo con una sonrisa de adoración.- Por cierto, pajarito, te ves realmente impresionante.

\- ¿Enserio? –Pregunto sonriendo tímidamente, tirando un poco de las mangas de su ajustada camisa roja.- No estaba muy seguro, pero Feliciano insistió y..

\- Él sabe mucho sobre la moda y teniendo en cuenta que eres de por si impresionantemente adorable, no había forma en que pudieras verte mal. –Aseguro Prusia haciendo sonreír con más confianza al canadiense.

\- Gracias, Gil. –Dijo Canadá y se dispuso a examinarlo con más detalle, de pies a cabeza.- Tu te ves.. m-muy.. –Comenzó a decir nervioso pero feliz de ver que su pareja ahora elegido usar para su atuendo un par de prendas que el mismo le ha regalado.

\- ¿Impresionantemente guapo?

\- S-Si. –Respondió finalmente, con sus mejillas algo coloreadas.

\- ¡Kesesesesese!

Al parecer la otra pareja había terminado de saludarse y darse cumplidos entre si también, porque se acercaron y Alemania no tardo en preguntar:

\- Feliciano, ¿podrías decirnos ahora lo que planeaste para esta noche?

\- ¡Esta bien! –Respondió el italiano emocionado y muy orgulloso de sí mismo por ser el programador de la cita.- Primero veremos una película, luego a comer a un restaurante y entonces.. ¡iremos a bailar, ve~ !

\- ¡Eso es un plan impresionante, Feli! –Exclamo Prusia igual de entusiasmado.

\- ¡Lo sé! –Dijo deleitando a todos con una risita risueña y una amplia sonrisa llena de alegría.- Lo vamos a pasar muy bien, será una gran noche, ve~

* * *

Islandia se encontraba recostado en el sofá descansado tras haber rehecho tanto su equipaje como el de Noruega y Dinamarca, claro que a cambio de dinero. Las maletas ahora estaban ocupando un innecesario espacio de la cama pero el islandés estaba demasiado perezoso como para moverlas al suelo, razón por la cual estaba en el sofá con el Sr. Puffin dormitando cómodamente en su estómago.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara, Icy? –Pregunto el frailecillo minutos después, cuando noto que el islandés apartaba su celular de su vista y se mantuvo viendo al techo con una expresión en blanco.

\- No soy aburrido. –Declaro de la nada con un tono levemente ofendido.- ¿O sí? –Cuestiono entonces inseguro.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? –Pregunto el frailecillo y el islandés asintió con firmeza, mirando al Sr. Puffin con ojos expectantes.- Nah. Ningún chico que tenga como hobby pasear entre volcanes y tuviera la brillante suerte de tenerme como su compañero puede ser aburrido. Créeme, se de lo que hablo.

\- Hm. –Articulo Islandia no convencido y procedió a acercar nuevamente su celular, tecleando con destreza.- Creo que mejor le pregunto a Sadik.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso estas desconfiando de mi palabra? –Cuestiono el Sr. Puffin indignado, alzando sus plumas e hinchando su pecho.

\- Si. –Respondió sencillamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Islandia dirigió su atención de la pantalla al frailecillo, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

\- ¿Tu por qué crees? ¿Enserio tengo que recordártelo? –Cuestiono y el Sr. Puffin pareció recordar a lo que se refería porque se largó a reír sonoramente.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan ingenuo. –Dijo finalmente pasando la punta de su ala por debajo de su ojo, como quien escurre una lagrima de risa.

\- ¡N-No soy ingenuo! –Replico con las mejillas un poco coloreadas de ira y un poco de vergüenza.

\- Pobre e ingenuo Icy boy, ¿qué es lo que sería de ti en este mundo sin mí? –Pregunto el frailecillo haciendo su camino desde el estómago del islandés hasta quedar cerca de su cuello, donde una sacudida de sus plumas chocaron con la barbilla de la nación islandesa.

\- ¿Talvez finalmente tendría tranquilidad? –Se burló Islandia rodando los ojos y fijando sus ojos en el celular con indiferencia.

\- La tranquilidad es solo para aburridos. –Comento el Sr. Puffin a lo que el islandés frunció el ceño y se sentó repentinamente haciendo que el frailecillo cayera torpemente en su regazo.

\- ¡Ah, entonces si crees que soy aburrido!

Noruega entro en la habitación, minutos después, y alzo una ceja inquisitiva hacia el par en la habitación que parecía haber estado en medio de una lucha de almohadones. El gesto solo fue suficiente para detener la situación en seco.

Con cierto sonrojo y expresión culpable, Islandia comenzó a recoger los almohadones tratando de ignorar el cacareo de su frailecillo y la pequeña sonrisa de diversión que esbozo Noruega cuando paso a su lado rumbo al área del dormitorio.

* * *

Esta era el último día en que Inglaterra se alojaría en el hotel. El inglés ciertamente no tenía prisa y, al igual que otros países cercanos a Italia, había programado su salida para el día de mañana con el fin de disfrutar la última noche en Roma o simplemente obtener un merecido descanso antes de regresar a sus propias obligaciones.

El plan de Inglaterra fue salir a cenar pero cuando estaba en camino notó que no traía su billetera y, después de asegurarse de que Tinkerbell no estuviera haciendo de las suyas, llego a la conclusión de que debió haberlo olvidado en su habitación por lo que tuvo que volver por él.

El inglés al entrar al hotel, le dio un sencillo saludo a la recepcionista que alzo la vista sonriéndole educadamente, y se dirigió a tomar el ascensor.. o esa era su intención.

De pie junto al ascensor se encontraban Bélgica y España, la visión de este último fue lo que hizo detenerse y luego rodear hasta quedar detrás de un grupo de turistas ruidosos que esperaban usar el ascensor, permaneciendo así fuera de la vista pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que las dos naciones estaban hablando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Antonio? –Pregunto en un tono bajo pero exigente la belga.

\- Le pedí que nos reuniéramos en la azotea para hablar. –Confeso el español quien tenía un aire triste a su alrededor.- Le dije, toda la verdad,.. Lovi no se lo tomo nada bien, como esperaba, pero..

\- Oh dios mío. –Exclamo Bélgica ocultando su rostro en sus manos por un momento, en el cual pareció tomar aire y reunir suficiente compostura para continuar.- ¿No te dije que esperaras? ¿No te dije que esa era una conversación que deberíamos tener los tres? ¿Por qué me excluyes? Sabes que esto también es mi culpa.

\- No lo es, no es tu culpa, Emma. –Rápidamente alego España apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la belga en un gesto suave de apoyo.- Quien les mintió a ambos fui yo, así que es correcto que todo deba recaer en mí. Incluyendo la ira de Lovi.

\- No. –Replico Bélgica con dureza, apartándose del toque del español para señalarlo acusatoriamente con un dedo índice.- No es así, somos adultos, así no es como se supone que debemos arreglar nada. ¿Dónde está ahora? Voy a hablar con él.

\- Emma. –Intento discutir pero la belga le dirigió una mirada llena de ira apenas contenida que pareció disuadir cualquier resistencia por parte de España.- Creo que sigue en la azotea, él.. –Admitió sonando preocupado.- Parecía como si realmente deseara estar solo así que, por mucho que no quería hacerlo, me fui. ¿Crees que debí quedarme con él?

\- ¿Te pidió que te fueras? –Cuestiono Bélgica con las manos firmemente puestas en sus caderas.

\- Si. No con palabras, pero tu recuerdas.. esa mirada que él tiene cuando, ah.. –Hizo una pausa.- Pensé que lo mejor era no contrariarlo más y respetar sus deseos. –Contesto España asintiendo a la par se frotaba la nuca nervioso.

Tomo unos segundos de silencio reflexivo para que la postura tensa de la belga se desinflara un poco, soltando un suspiro bastante resignado y triste.

\- Mejor será que le demos un poco de espacio por hoy. –Declaro con cierta renuencia en su voz.- Pero mañana los tres estaremos teniendo una conversación adecuada para quitarnos esta carga de nuestros corazones. Y si Dios quiere, con el tiempo nos ganaremos el perdón de Lovi y las heridas podrán sanarse…

Lo que sea que fuera la respuesta del español, Inglaterra no alcanzo a escucharlo. El ascensor finalmente había llegado y el inglés aprovecho para subirse con el montón, silenciando todo el ruido exterior con el cierre de las puertas.

Encontrándose rápidamente atrapado de forma incomoda entre las personas, el inglés permitió ausentemente que Tinkerbell presionara el botón de su piso por él.

* * *

Al ver que Italia y Alemania se acercaban, Canadá dio un último vistazo a su celular y lo guardo a tiempo para atajar al animado italiano que se lanzó se llenó a su espacio con las entradas a mano.

\- ¡Aquí están las entradas! ¡Ahora todos vallamos a comprar palomitas! –Exclamo la nación italiana señalando en la dirección correcta.

\- Gil aún no han vuelto. –Anuncio un segundo antes de ser asaltado repentinamente por detrás.

\- ¡He vuelto, pajarito! ¿Compraremos palomitas? ¿Has traído tu impresionante jarabe de arce? –Cuestiono Prusia detrás del canadiense, recargándose en él.- Es delicioso, deberías probarlo, Feli. –Aconsejo dirigiéndose a Italia quien asintió de acuerdo efusivamente.

\- Oh, lo siento. Pero no lo traje conmigo. –Dijo el canadiense mirándose apenado, lo que hizo que el prusiano le revolviera el cabello afectuosamente.

\- No te preocupes, será para la próxima. ¿No es así, Feli?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me asegurare de probarlo en la próxima oportunidad, ve.

\- Deberíamos apurarnos, nos quedan 10 minutos para el inicio de la película. –Advirtió Alemania dando un vistazo a su reloj.

\- Te olvidas de los trailers, Lutz. –Dijo Prusia con una sonrisa y entonces mientras se dirigían al lobby pregunto.- Por cierto, ¿de qué trata la película que veremos?

\- Pues, romance o al menos eso es lo que Lovi me dijo. –Respondió Italia con un encogimiento de hombros. Los hermanos alemanes intercambiaron entre si una mirada a sabiendas, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

* * *

Los turistas habían bajado lo suficientemente rápido para que el inglés pudiera respirar de alivio, no obstante, ensimismado como había estado, Inglaterra no percibió hasta que fue tarde que el ascensor salto su piso y otros más, abriendo sus puertas en lo que parecía ser el último piso, si la vertiginosa vista de los amplios ventanales y el espacio abierto y elegante del piso era un indicativo.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y lanzo una rápida mirada acusatoria hacia su amiga hada quien salió disparada del ascensor seguida de su mágico conejo volador hacia una puerta lateral de emergencia.  
\- ¡Vuelvan aquí! –Exigió alarmado pero se encontró ignorado y sin poder hacer más, comenzó a seguirlos, maldiciendo entre dientes.

El inglés sabía que sus amigos mágicos tendían a tener caprichos bastante aleatorios y a veces irracionales, pero honestamente, ¿insistir en buscar a Romano en la azotea? ¡¿solo por qué es la persona que huele a flores bonitas?! No tenía el menor sentido, pero el inglés ya estaba allí y sus amigos no iban a aceptar que se eche atrás por nada, fueron tan lejos como para amenazarlo de volverse una molestia irritante los próximas dos semanas.

Siendo que estaban despreocupados por ser vistos, sus dos amigos se adelantaron pasando por la puerta entreabierta de la azotea y chillaron con sorpresa y le susurraron que Romano efectivamente estaba allí, alentándolo a ir de una buena vez.

Sin estar convencido en absoluto, Inglaterra se limitó a asomar su cabeza un poco por la abertura de la puerta y desde allí observo donde se encontraba el italiano.

Fue una vista sorprendente y a la vez lamentable, lo suficiente para que la nación inglesa se sintiera muy incómodo y hacer que quisiera alejarse rápidamente pero, a pesar de ello, sus pies se mantuvieron fijos en su sitio. Por muy mala idea que le parecía, un caballero no solo pasaba por alto a una persona -un conocido, ¿compañero de trabajo?- que se encontraba solo, derramando sus penas de forma tan dolorosa y silenciosa.

\- Ro.. Romano.. –Le llamo suavemente, cruzando finalmente la puerta.

La nación italiana se encontraba sentado con las piernas retraídas a su pecho, su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y con sus hombros temblando levemente debido al llanto pero al escuchar ser llamado se sobresaltó y su cuerpo se tensó, congelándose en su sitio por unos segundos que se sintieron horas.

\- ¿Qué carajo haces aquí, bastardo? –Dijo con demasiada aspereza, alzando su cabeza pero para mirar hacia otro lado donde aprovecho para pasar no tan discretamente una mano por su cara para limpiar cualquier evidencia húmeda. Pero no es como si el inglés iba a señalárselo o algo parecido, no tenía tanta falta de tacto.

\- Honestamente, lo mismo me pregunto. –Contesto el inglés visiblemente incomodo.- Disculpa que me haya entrometido.. –Atino a decir cuando vio al italiano fruncir el ceño.- ¿Qué-.. ?

\- Vete. –Exigió de forma cortante, deteniendo bruscamente sus palabras.

Inglaterra sabía que esa era su perfecta oportunidad para retirarse y volver a lo suyo, pero por alguna razón que no podía discernir simplemente sabia no debía irse, como si se tratara de un presentimiento.

\- Escuche a un imbécil decir que estabas aquí. –Admitió de forma un poco indiferente y Romano inmediatamente se erizo, abriendo la boca como si quisiera insultarlo con todo su arsenal, pero se detuvo al ver al inglés alzar una mano firme en alto.- No tenía la intención de venir, te lo aseguro. –Entonces hizo una pausa.- Pero, ah, supongo que ya estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien?

\- Eso no te importa. –Declaro como si fuera un hecho y no dijo nada más al respecto, simplemente se puso de pie con aire desinteresado y comenzó a limpiar sus pantalones, provocando que el inglés soltara un suspiro exasperado y cerrara la puerta tras de sí habiendo ya tomado una decisión.

\- Quizás. No. Hm, ¿un poco? –Respondió vacilante, frotándose distraídamente la nuca mientras pensaba en sus siguientes palabras.- De cualquier manera, me gusta pensar que sé muy bien lo que Matthew diría que hiciera en estas circunstancias.. –Comenzó a explicar con cada palabra viéndose mas incomodo.- Y también Bélgica se veía lo suficientemente preocupada como para hacerme creer que-..

Romano no parecía haber estado haciéndole caso al inglés, ignorando su presencia como si esperara que desapareciera en algún momento pronto, pero ante la mención de la belga sus brazos se cruzaron de forma casi instintiva.

\- ¿Emma? –Musito para si el italiano quien de forma inconsciente comenzó a clavar sus uñas en la piel de sus brazos arremangados con fuerza suficiente para volver sus nudillos blancos y comenzar a perforar.

\- No hagas eso. –Le amonesto Inglaterra con firmeza, extendiendo una mano como si quisiera detenerlo el mismo pero, incluso estando en la distancia, Romano se apartó desenredando sus brazos.

\- No me toques. –Advirtió Romano señalándolo en advertencia.

Inglaterra soltó un suspiro pero dejó caer sus manos aun lado, sin saber realmente que hacer a continuación.

\- Bien, solo no.. –Dijo el inglés pero se detuvo sabiendo que lo mejor sería no mencionar las pequeñas hendiduras sangrientas en la piel oliva del italiano, después de todo, desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos y solo haría más complicada la situación.- Escucha, sé que no somos amigos ni nada de eso, pero si te hace sentir mejor.. puedo quedarme y, no lo sé, podemos hab-..

\- Cállate. –Le interrumpió el italiano bruscamente e Inglaterra resoplo irritado.

\- Sí, claro, lo supuse. –Dijo Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido mientras se daba la vuelta con la intención de irse. El inglés sabía que este sería el resultado pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse amargado ante el rechazo, él había pensado que valía la pena ser amable y ofrecer su ayuda a aquella persona que de alguna u otra manera había estado ayudándolo este último tiempo.

\- Q-Quédate pero cállate, maldición.

Inglaterra molesto como estaba solo registro el tono seco del italiano y solo lo hizo apurar su paso aún más.  
\- Ya me estoy yendo, no tienes que.. –Entonces cuando estuvo frente a la salida se detuvo visiblemente pasmado.- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eres jodidamente sordo o algo así? –Cuestiono Romano ahora sonando más irritado, pero mantuvo su mirada en el suelo como si no quisiera ver su reacción.- Te dije que puedes quedarte, s-si eso realmente quieres, solo cállate y no me toques, ¿de acuerdo? –Entonces se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sentado al suelo con gracia.- No es tan difícil, maldita sea.

Inglaterra parpadeo un par de veces con incredulidad pero finalmente termino por acercarse y en silencio tomo asiento en un lugar cerca del italiano pero no lo suficiente como para tocarlo por accidente.

Y ambas naciones simplemente vieron como el sol comenzó a perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Notas:**  
*Si, España, Romano, Belgica. Las pistas están por todas partes, perdonen que no pueda ser más clara pero decidí que había algunas cosas de la trama que no me convencían y voy a intentar cambiarlas antes de soltar más la sopa.  
*Quiero que Islandia llame a Turquía por un apodo en vez de llamarlo por su nombre. En mi escritura sin editar lo tengo como "pops" pero no encuentro una traducción al español que me convenza o, en cualquier caso, un sobrenombre distinto con el cual reemplazarlo. ¿Ayuda?  
*También quiero saber si hay un nombre canon o mayormente aceptado para el conejito de Inglaterra, ¿lo hay? En caso contrario pienso llamarlo "Mint", que no es muy original pero siento que es un nombre acertado.  
*¿Preguntas? ¿dudas? ¿quejas?...

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!


	29. Cuando estés en Roma - Parte 7

_¡AAHHH!_  
 _No digan nada. Lo sé._  
 _Solo, si alguien sigue por aquí, espero que lo disfrute. **Tienes toda mi gratitud.**_

* * *

 **Cuando estés en Roma – Parte 7**

 **(Italia)**

Las dos naciones permanecieron en la azotea sin intercambiar palabras entre si durante 45 minutos, podría haber durado más si Inglaterra no se hubiera quejado del frio y el viento lo que llevo a Romano a burlarse sobre su resistencia, lo cual termino con ellos discutiendo y de alguna manera en la habitación del inglés.

Inglaterra encontró raro la insistencia del italiano por venir, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver por la ubicación de su habitación y no se equivocaba. Romano realmente no quería arriesgarse a que "alguien" se atreviera a buscarlo en su lugar, se encontraba demasiado agotado física y emocionalmente para soportar otra charla, pero también estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para terminar abriéndole la puerta si así sucedía con tal de darle un cabezazo merecido a "esa persona".

Claro, el italiano pensó que lo mejor sería explicarle eso el inglés para que no creyera que solo buscaba importunarlo con su presencia a modo de venganza por su intromisión, pero honestamente, estaría mintiendo. Si la nación inglesa iba a ser un entrometido bien podría atenerse a algunas consecuencias, talvez así la próxima aprenda a mantenerse alejado.

\- ¿Solo te pondrás del malhumor en mi cama? –Cuestiono Inglaterra exasperado al ver que el italiano fue directamente a la cama y se dejó caer boca abajo sin más.- Idiota. –Declaro cuando se dio cuenta que iba a ser ignorado.

* * *

Italia del Norte salió de la sala del cine a paso un paso alegre que denotaba su estado de ánimo.

\- Feliciano,… esa película no tenía nada de romance. En absoluto. –Comento Alemania quien sostenía en sus manos el contenedor de palomitas ahora vacío, el cual deshecho en el basurero más cercano.

Nada era más cierto. El italiano debió sospechar algo cuando su hermano insistió en que viera esa película, pero él había estado tan contento de que su gemelo mayor mostrara un interés en ayudarlo en armar una gran cita doble que no lo pensó mucho. De todas maneras, no estaba molesto, la película no era de su gusto pero tampoco era mala y, además, pudo sostener la mano de Alemania y acurrucarse contra él durante las partes "feas" y eso hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Pero antes de que el italiano pudiera responder, Gilbert soltó una risotada y se recargo por el hombro de su hermano con una sonrisa algo maniaca.

\- ¡Fue impresionante! ¡La sangre, los tiroteos, el sexo, todo en un mundo apocalíptico! ¡Kesesesesese!

Canadá, quien caminaba a la par de ellos, se encogió de hombros un poco incómodo y respondió:

\- Era.. eh, interesante. –Entonces dirigió su atención a su pareja con cierto reproche en su mirada.- Podría haberla disfrutado mejor si te hubieras limitado un poco con esos chistes sucios.. y en medio de las escenas de sexo, Gil. –Susurro esto último mirando alrededor con cierta pena, temiendo que alguien lo escuchara.

\- ¡Pero si te reíste con ellos, pajarito! –Reclamo el prusiano con una mano en su pecho, fingiendo estar indignado a pesar de que sabía que su pareja solo había soltado un par de risitas nerviosas antes de intentar hacer que se callara con palabras suaves.

El canadiense soltó un pequeño suspiro y con afecto en la voz dijo:  
\- Gil, no puedes gritar en medio de una película sobre que tus er.. –Hizo una pausa incomoda.- "Habilidades" son mejores que los del protagonista. –Completo sin poder evitar sonrojarse para el total deleite del prusiano.

\- Y mucho menos insistir en demostrarlo, hermano. Fue bastante inadecuado. –Reprobó Alemania, sacando una risita de su pareja quien encontraba todo esto divertido.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos todos, nos espera una deliciosa cena! El restaurante no queda muy lejos de aquí, ve~ -Les animo el italiano dándoles una encantadora sonrisa a todos.

Los demás le sonrieron a cambio y lo siguieron olvidando cualquier otro asunto de la película.

* * *

Taiwán alzo su pulgar y sonrió, trasmitiendo que lo tenía todo bajo control. Hong Kong entonces se alejo del grupo de jóvenes naciones que se encontraba reunido en la habitación de Seychelles, arreglándose y charlando animadamente de lo que esperaban fuera una salida nocturna inolvidable en Roma.

Tras hacer lo imposible y obtener un permiso de las naciones "responsables" de todos ellos, ahora la misión del hongkonés era buscar a una nación disponible para que vigilara a sus mascotas:  
El Sr. Puffin de Islandia, quien insistió en que podía cuidarse solo pero la nación islandesa insistió con más fuerza que no quería dejarlo en su habitación sin vigilancia para que hiciera de las suyas.  
También estaba Kumajirou, entregado por un nervioso Canadá quien también tenía planes esta noche y confió que Hong Kong pudiera encontrar a alguien para que lo cuidara después de haber sido rechazado por algunas naciones.  
Por ultimo estaba Niú, uno de los pandas de China, el cual había encontrado en su habitación esta mañana con una nota de la nación China diciendo que debía tratar con Rusia esta noche y prefería no someter a su panda a la tortura. Hong Kong sabía que solo era otra forma de decir que tenía una "no-cita" con la nación rusa y no quería tener distracciones.

* * *

El hongkonés tenía ya una persona en mente y cuando toco la puerta de esa persona, fue recibido con una expresión de sorpresa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa educada.

\- León. –Le reconoció Inglaterra a modo de saludo.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Necesito un favor. –Respondió de forma directa haciendo que el inglés arqueara una ceja inquisitiva instándole a continuar, y así el hongkonés le explico la situación.

\- ¿Planeas salir? ¿Tan tarde? –Cuestiono Inglaterra frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, a lo que el hongkonés se limitó a asentir.- ¿Tu solo?

\- Obvio no, con mis amigos. –Contesto el hongkonés y se encogió de hombros antes de continuar.- Invitamos a Lily, pero su hermano ya sabes, él no es genial. –Dijo con una mueca de solo recordar lo mal que fue esa conversación.- No quería saber nada de nosotros saliendo con Lily de noche.

\- No me extraña en absoluto. Ninguno de ustedes conoce Roma, no creo que sea sabio salir sin la supervisión de un adulto. –Dijo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos para expresar su desapruebo.

Hong Kong apenas evito rodar los ojos y comento, en un tono algo exasperado:  
\- Eso es lo que dijo el hermano de Ice. –El hongkonés suspiro y recuperando su tono más neutral continuo.- Ordeno a Dinamarca que fuera con nosotros. Pero como que creo que fue porque estaba molestándolo y quería que "se fuera a hacer algo útil". Sus palabras, no las mías. –Aclaro al final.

\- ¿A ese irresponsable? –Cuestiono Inglaterra más para sí mismo, pero después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro y asintió.- Muy bien, joven. Te hare el favor, pero solo si prometes volver a las..

\- Cinco y quince. –Declaro rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¿Seis treinta? –Dijo Hong Kong inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado, como si no supiera cual era el problema.

\- Así no es como funciona, joven. –Replico Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos.- No creo que te haya criado para ser irresponsable.

\- Prometo que seremos como, muy responsables con el alcohol. –Respondió el hongkonés con una expresión demasiado seria y una mano en el corazón algo dramática.- Probablemente.

\- ¡¿Alcohol!? ¡¿No me refería a.. ?! ¡¿Desde cuanto tú.. ?! –Cuestiono alzando la voz, sonando alarmado y preocupado como una madre.

Antes de que el hongkonés pudiera responder, un ruido proveniente del interior de la habitación desvió su atención, y la curiosidad aumento cuando el inglés se quedó en silencio y acto siguiente intento fingir que no había oído nada.

\- ¿Hay alguien contigo? –Pregunto sin miramientos, intentando asomarse por la puerta. Pero Inglaterra inmediatamente dio un paso hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de si con una expresión en blanco.

\- En absoluto. –Aseguro con rapidez, haciendo que el hongkonés entrecerrara sus ojos con sospecha.

\- Digamos que te creo o algo así. –Se limitó a responder, antes de volver a lo suyo.

Le demoro otros cinco minutos convencer al inglés de que se comportarían y todos regresarían seguros y sobrios al hotel antes de las cuatro de la madrugada.

\- Recuerda llamarme si surge algún problema, ¿entendido?

\- Lo hare,.. Probablemente. –Contesto de forma relajada, encogiéndose de hombros antes de empezar a alejarse.- Iré a traerlos.

Inglaterra lo vio irse hasta que tomo el ascensor y suspiro, pensando si realmente era la persona adecuada para cuidar a los amigos animales de otras naciones. Sus amigos mágicos eran autosuficientes, yendo y viniendo a su gusto, sin tener necesidad de alimentarse o requerir algún cuidado especial.

\- León no suele pedir favores. –Se dijo para sí mientras regresaba a su habitación.- Además, soy muy responsable y un excelente cuidador, seguramente yo.. ¡Oh, por amor a la reina! ¡¿Dónde se fue toda tu ropa?! –Exclamo finalmente percatándose que cierto italiano había dejado caer al suelo algunas almohadas y ahora se encontraba desparramado en la cama en solo ropa interior.

* * *

Canadá miro el menú del restaurante indeciso, todo parecía ser delicioso, es por esas razones que normalmente dejaba que Romano eligiera por el algo que lo hacía, por mucho que intentara esconderlo, vergonzosamente feliz, siempre orgulloso y dispuesto a recomendarle cosas nuevas para que experimentara.  
El canadiense estaba seguro que si le preguntara a Italia del Norte por su opinión el respondería con gusto, pero a su pesar se sentía algo mezquino de hacer algo que consideraba era una costumbre entre su mejor amigo y el.

Así que la nación canadiense dirigió su mirada hacia su pareja y, para su sorpresa, este se encontraba ya viéndolo con una mirada conocedora y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué tal si pedimos el especial de la casa de hoy, pajarito? –Cuestiono como si hubiera sabido de sus pensamientos. El canadiense no dudo en asentir y sonreírle.

La otra pareja en su cita había terminado rápidamente de decidir que ordenar, ambos decidiéndose por algún tipo de pasta. Pronto la camarera vino y anoto sus pedidos junto con la orden de un buen vino que, según Italia, sería un perfecto acompañamiento.

* * *

\- ¿No has muerto en mi cama, verdad? –Cuestiono en voz alta luego de prepararse un té y permitirse descansar un poco en el sofá.

El silencio duro por un minuto hasta que finalmente una voz ahogada le respondió:- ¿Y que si lo hice, bastardo? –Replico con agresividad, sin moverse de su sitio, con su cara aun enterrada en la almohada y sobre él una sábana que fue el acuerdo que llegaron cuando Romano se negó a volverse a vestir.

\- Tsk, estabas muy silencioso. –Chasqueo frunciendo el ceño.- Además, sé que estabas escuchando mi conversación con León. No tengo el espacio, ni la paciencia para tratar contigo también, mucho menos con esa actitud. –Dijo bebiendo un largo sorbo de su te mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Solo haz tus cosas y déjame en paz. Intento dormir, ¿sabes?

\- Es mi habitación, tengo todo el derecho a echarte. –Dijo, a pesar de que sabía que echarlo había intentado solo para recibir un almohadazo y en la siguiente oportunidad tener que esquivar un zapato de diseñador.

\- Es mi maldito hotel, yo soy quien puede echarte. –Replico Romano con superioridad.

\- ¡Tu-.. ! Ah, olvídalo. Eres intratable.

\- Dime algo que no sé.

\- Modales.

\- Púdrete.

\- Gracias por demostrar mi punto.

\- ¡Ugh! Déjame en paz.

\- Siempre puedes encontrar paz en algún lugar fuera de mi habitación. –Dijo en ingles solo para que italiano extendiera su brazo por encima de la sabana y le mostrara el dedo medio.

* * *

Prusia prácticamente salto de emoción en su silla, creando un pequeño estruendo cuando la mesa y los cubiertos se movieron que hizo que más de una cabeza girara en su dirección. No es como si él le hubiera importado, había estado esperando esta pregunta toda la noche.

\- ¡Creí que nunca lo preguntarías! –Dijo y se aclaró la garganta para empezar lo que Alemania sabía que era otra de sus largas e "impresionantes" historias.- Todo comenzó un 1 de abril. Me desperté esa mañana pensando en lo que haría que mi blog fuera impresionante, más impresionante de lo que ya es, y me dije a mi mismo..

\- Ese día le regale jarabe de arce y al día siguiente apareció frente a mi puerta exigiendo que le haga panqueques para desayuno. Durante todo una semana. –Resumió rápidamente el canadiense, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, sonriendo con cierta timidez mientras lo decía.

El prusiano en vez de molestarse por ser interrumpido, solo sonrió como si Canadá hubiera dicho la cosa más entrañable del mundo y agrego:  
\- Kesesese, ¡los panqueques de Lutz nunca supieron mejor!

Alemania frunció un poco el ceño, haciendo memoria y dijo con cierta exasperación:  
\- Hermano, ¿de eso se trataba el importante asunto que tenías que tratar con urgencia en América y por la cual faltaste a tu trabajo por una semana?

\- Los panqueques de pajarito es un asunto súper importante, Lutz. –Declaro Prusia con un puchero a pesar de su tono serio.

\- ¡Suena increíble, tienes que hacerme probarlos alguna vez! –Exclamo Feliciano con determinación, haciendo que el canadiense se sonrojara un poco y asintiera efusivamente contagiado por su entusiasmo.

\- ¡C-Claro, con gusto!

De allí la conversación se extendió agradablemente durante el resto de la cena, hasta que finalmente pidieron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante cada pareja tomada de la mano. 

* * *

\- ¡Me encanta esta canción! –Exclamo Taiwán alegremente.

\- A mí también. –Respondió Corea quien estaba con ella en un costado de la pista, en el lugar adecuado para tener al alcance de la vista la mesa que habían reservado para ellos.- Pero ah, ¿podemos volver ya a la mesa? –Se quejó con un puchero que hizo que la taiwanesa le tomara de la muñeca para evitar que se escape.

\- No, deja que Li tenga su tiempo a solas con Emil. –Reprocho frunciendo el ceño.-Has estado revoleteando alrededor de él desde que salimos del hotel.

\- ¡Pero ni siquiera están hablando! –Dijo haciendo un mohín, tratando de ver la mesa por encima de la cabeza de Taiwán quien se puso de puntitas y se movió para cubrir su visión con presteza.- Apuesto que el está aburrido, ni siquiera ha salido a bailar ni una vez.

\- El no está acostumbrado a salir, mucho menos a bailar, deja que haga lo que sienta más cómodo. –Respondió Taiwán quien de pronto sintió a alguien recargándose por un costado suyo de forma amigable.

\- ¡Eso es! –Exclamo Seychelles quien había venido del centro de la pista con una gran sonrisa.- No hay que presionarlo, habrán mas salidas como esta, no tienes que preocuparte por él. –Entonces procedió a tomar la mano de Corea quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.- Ahora ven, ¡baila conmigo!

\- Ah, sí lo me pides así. –Dijo dejándose llevar.

\- ¡Mei, tu también ven!

Taiwán los siguió no sin antes dar una última mirada a su mesa donde pudo ver a Islandia y Hong Kong ahora más cerca en sus asientos, charlando entre sí con discretas sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Finalmente termine, el próximo capítulo al fin será otro día y el último capítulo del arco "Cuando estés en Roma".**  
 **¡Una vez más gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, me alegran la semana!**


End file.
